Once upon a time in Ireland
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Wenige Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges sucht Hermione in Irland Vergessen. Was sie findet ist ein Mann aus ihrer Vergangenheit, neu erstarkte Todesser, geheimnisvolle Ereignisse auf einer schwarzmagischen Insel, Gefahren und - die Liebe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ich weiß, ich weiß… ihr wartet auf GSI 3 und eigentlich hätte es jetzt kommen müssen. Aber… es kommt immer ein Aber angeschlichen, und wenn diese Abers sich auch noch mit Plotbunnies verbünden, ist alles anders. Ich schwöre, ich habe das Bunny auf Knien angebettelt, noch etwas zu warten, aber es wollte nicht.

Es wird wieder eine längere Story, allerdings sind die chaps kürzer als ihr es von mir gewohnt seid. Das liegt daran, dass mit wenigen Ausnahmen in jedem chap die Sicht der Hauptprotagonisten (ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass es sich hierbei um unseren Lieblingstränkemischer und unsere Lieblings-Know-it-all handelt?!) wechselt.

Das erste Kapitel widme ich **leo2109**, meiner Recherche- und Inspirationsbeta! Danke für all die Mühe, die du dir mit mir gemacht hast!

**SSHGSSHG**

**Once upon a time in Ireland**

_Die Vergangenheit ist nur der Prolog. _Shakespeare

**1. Kapitel**

Sie kam seit ein paar Tagen regelmäßig zu den Klippen von Cleggan, am äußersten Ende der westirischen Region Connemara. Obwohl sich der Nationalpark großer Beliebtheit bei den Touristen erfreute, war sie hier allein. Allein mit den Felsen, dem spärlichen Gras, dem milden Wind.

Sie tat nichts anderes, als sich an einen der Felsbrocken zu setzen und auf das Meer hinauszustarren. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dachte sie in dieser Zeit an gar nichts. An den schlechten Tagen verschwamm der Blick auf das Meer vor ihren Augen; sie sah nicht mehr die schäumenden Wellen, die sich an den Riffs tief unter ihr brachen, nicht mehr die Insel Inishbofin, die nur wenige Meilen weiter im Meer lag wie ein Stein, den ein übermütiger Riese dort hingeschleudert hatte.

Dann spielten sich unvorstellbare Szenen vor ihren Augen ab. Männer und Frauen in dunklen Umhängen, die sich gegenseitig verhexten, Werwölfe, die Menschen zerrissen, ein hoch gewachsener Zauberer mit einem flachen Gesicht und roten Augen, der mit einem kalten Lächeln Todesfluch um Todesfluch auf ihre Freunde jagte. Sterbende Menschen, Stöhnen, Schreien. Ein Jugendlicher und der bösartigste Schwarzmagier, den die Welt je gesehen hatte, im Duell, der Augenblick, als die Zeit einzufrieren schien, zwei Flüche, zur selben Zeit geschrien. Der Fall Voldemorts.

Es hätte vorbei sein sollen.

Und so war es auch. Alles war gut. Die Toten wurden betrauert und begraben, Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut, sie holte ihr letztes Schuljahr nach, machte den besten Abschluss aller Zeiten, wie es auch niemand anders erwartet hatte. Sie hatte eine Beziehung mit ihrem ältesten Freund; sie studierte Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke und bekam bereits in ihrem vorletzten Jahr an der Universität ein Angebot vom Zaubereiministerium.

Sie musste nur noch zusagen.

Sie schob es vor sich her. Von Woche zu Woche, von Monat zu Monat. Ihre Freunde drängten sie, sich zu entscheiden. Ihr Partner redete liebevoll auf sie ein. „Es wäre wie früher, Liebling. Wir drei wieder vereint! Das Goldene Trio!" Sie fand es auch nach mehr als vier Jahren noch immer seltsam, von ihm Liebling genannt zu werden. Es hörte sich… falsch an.

Wochen später fiel ihr Kartenhaus der heilen Welt zusammen. Bei einem Tränkeexperiment schoss ein grüner Strahl aus einem der Kessel und plötzlich stand sie wieder mitten drin: Kämpfe, Schreien, Blut, Schweiß, Angst. Besonders Angst. Sie sah all die Toten um sich herum, sie anstarren, sogar anlächeln.

„Wieso ich?", fragte der rothaarige Fred.

„Warum wir?", riefen Remus und Tonks, fassten sich an den Händen und strahlten einander an. „Warum muss unser kleiner Teddy als Waise aufwachsen?"

„Es ist nicht fair!", bekräftigte Colin Creevey und nickte.

„Der Tod ist nur das nächste große Abenteuer", sagte Albus Dumbledore und zwinkerte.

„Ich komme dich holen!", zischte die schwarzhaarige Bellatrix Lestrange mit irre funkelnden Augen.

Sie träumte von ihnen, Nacht für Nacht. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Sie sprach nur noch das Notwendigste. Und doch dauerte es Tage, ehe Ron überhaupt bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los?", fragte er. „Menstruationsprobleme?" Oh, was für ein einfühlsamer Partner er doch war.

Sie reagierte gereizt. Es kam zu Streit. Er wehrte sich auf die einzige Art, die er kannte. Er ging zu Quidditchspielen. Verbrachte die Wochenenden bei seinem Bruder. Entzog sich ihren Versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. „Warum kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt damit an? Es ist Jahre her! Werde mal wieder vernünftig!"

Sie versuchte, wieder vernünftig zu werden. Sie versuchte es wirklich. Ging ins St. Mungos. Unterzog sich etlichen Behandlungen. Bis einer der alten Heiler ihr erklärte, dass sie etwas hatte, was die Muggel Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung nannten, was, wie er meinte, ja auch kein Wunder war, schließlich hatte sie den ganzen Krieg mitgemacht. „Sie waren mittendrin, mein Kind. Schließlich sind Sie ja Harry Potters beste Freundin!"

So einfach war das. Man erlebte einen Krieg und Tod und Zerstörung und wurde verrückt. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das Blödsinn war, sie war nicht verrückt. Aber sie verstand nicht, warum offensichtlich niemand anders diese Probleme hatte. Selbst George Weasley, der seinen Zwillingsbruder vor seinen Augen verloren hatte, lachte und scherzte und lächelte den ganzen Tag.

Wieso sie? Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Rollins, der Heiler, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dafür gab es keine eindeutigen Erklärungen. Behandlungsmethoden? Ein paar Tränke, die er ihr mitgab, sie jedoch gleichzeitig davor warnte, es mit ihnen nicht zu übertreiben. Er musterte sie genau aus wässrig-blauen Augen. „Sie haben beste Chancen auf eine vollständige Heilung", sagte er. „Sie sind jemand, der gut mit Stress umgehen kann. Sie helfen anderen. Sie sind stark und können Probleme lösen. Sie haben gute soziale Bindungen. Was Sie brauchen, ist nur ein wenig Ruhe. Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, junge Frau, und kommen Sie zur Ruhe."

Er hatte Recht mit seiner Meinung über ihre guten sozialen Bindungen, und doch waren ihre Freunde jetzt die letzten, mit denen sie reden wollte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, neiderfüllt auf Harrys liebevollen Umgang mit Ginny zu sehen, ertappte sich dabei, wie sie Ron angeekelt dabei beobachtete, auf unappetitliche Weise einen Teller Spaghetti zu verzehren.

Nicht einmal für ihn kam es überraschend, als sie ihm eine Beziehungspause vorschlug; fast schien es ihr, er sei erleichtert. Sie zog aus der gemeinsamen Londoner Wohnung aus, in das Kinderzimmer im Haus ihrer Eltern zurück. Doch die bedrückende, liebevolle Anteilnahme ihrer Mutter und der sorgenvolle Blick ihres Vaters waren einfach zuviel. Zwei Tage nach ihren Abschlussprüfungen – noch bevor sie die Ergebnisse erhalten hatte – packte sie eine Reisetasche und nahm die erste Fähre nach Irland, die sie erwischen konnte.

In Dublin ging sie zur magischen Tourismusberatung und nach halbstündiger Diskussion mit einer jungen irischen Hexe, die in etwa in ihrem Alter war und der sie etwas von Liebeskummer und Ausspannen und Einsamkeit erzählte, flohte sie auf einen Bauernhof in der Nähe von Cleggan. Der gut aussehende Mittdreißiger, der diesen Hof führte, wanderte mit ihr zwanzig Minuten lang durch die Heide, erzählte ihr in seinem singenden irischen Akzent lustige Geschichten und schaffte es sogar, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen. Schließlich standen sie vor einem Einödhof, nur eine halbe Meile von den Klippen entfernt.

Er reichte ihr die Tasche, die er ihr galant abgenommen hatte, tätschelte kurz ihre Schulter, wünschte ihr einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und versicherte ihr, dass sie jederzeit zu ihm kommen konnte, wenn Probleme auftauchten. _Schön, wenn es so einfach wäre_, dachte sie.

Sie tat eigentlich nicht viel. Wenn sie essen konnte, aß sie, wenn sie schlafen konnte, schlief sie. Sie versuchte, Bücher zu lesen, doch ihre Konzentration verflog, noch bevor sie überhaupt begriffen hatte, worum es ging. Also ging sie die meiste Zeit spazieren. Und immer landete sie an dem großen Stein oben auf den Klippen. Hier war sie allein. Sie konnte heulen wie ein Schlosshund, sobald ihr danach war, sie konnte ihre Wut, ihre Angst und ihren Frust in den Wind hinausschreien.

Oder sie konnte auch einfach nur dasitzen, mit leerem Blick und leerem Kopf. Niemand störte sie hier. Zumindest hatte sie bis jetzt nie jemand gestört.

Sie hielt inne, als sie den großen, schwarzen Hund bemerkte, der ruhig auf dem Platz lag, wo sie normalerweise saß. Er hob den Kopf und musterte sie aus seinen dunkelbraunen Augen, doch er zeigte keinerlei Aggressivität. Sie zögerte, doch sie liebte Hunde, und als er aufstand und mit dem Schwanz wedelte, war es um sie geschehen. Behutsam streckte sie die Hand aus. Er leckte kurz drüber und zeigte das typische Hundegrinsen mit offenem Maul und heraushängender Zunge.

Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin und fuhr mit den Händen durch sein dichtes, weiches Fell. Es glänzte in der Sonne, und überhaupt machte das ganze Tier einen gut gepflegten und wohl genährten Eindruck. Er war nicht gänzlich schwarz, die beiden Hinterpfoten und die rechte Vorderpfote waren weiß und er sah aus, als hätte er in der Eile vergessen, auch noch einen vierten Strumpf anzuziehen.

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. „Was bist du für ein schöner Bursche!", murmelte sie. „Wer bist du denn? Wo kommst du her, hm? Was machst du hier? Bist du deinem Herrchen davongelaufen?"

„So viele Fragen und alle davon jemandem gestellt, der sowieso nicht antworten kann", ertönte eine ruhige, irische Stimme, und ein Mann erhob sich von der anderen Seite des Steines.

Die junge Frau starrte ihn erschrocken an. Sie konnte sein Alter nicht bestimmen. Das wettergegerbte Gesicht war voller Falten, doch die braunen Augen waren aufmerksam und klar. Er trug ein ausgewaschenes, blaues Hemd, welches sich in der leichten Brise aufbauschte und eine ebenso ausgewaschene schwarze Hose. Er war ziemlich groß und seine dunkelblonden Haare fielen ihm in sein Gesicht, bis er sie mit einer Kopfbewegung, die alles andere als weiblich wirkte, zurückwarf.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie gestört…", stammelte sie, doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Sein Name ist Toby und nein, er ist seinem Herrchen nicht davongelaufen."

„Gut", murmelte sie und kam sich ziemlich albern vor. Ihre Finger hatten sich hinter Tobys Ohr geschlichen und kraulten ihn dort.

Dann wandte sie sich ab. „Ich gehe dann wieder. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

„Warum?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn über die Schulter verwirrt an. „Warum was?"

„Warum gehen Sie? Hier ist Platz genug für zwei Menschen und einen Hund."

„Ich wollte Ihre Ruhe nicht stören", sagte sie und fühlte sich unglaublich albern.

„Wenn Sie nicht das Bedürfnis haben, die ganze Zeit zu plappern, wie Ihr Engländer das sonst immer tut, bleiben Sie. Toby ist ständig auf der Suche nach jemandem, den er um seine Pfote wickeln kann."

Unwillkürlich lächelte sie. „Er ist wirklich schön, und er hat mich bereits um seine Pfote gewickelt.

Der Kopf des Mannes ruckte einladend und noch immer zögernd ließ sie sich auf ihrem üblichen Platz an den Stein sinken. Toby blockierte sofort ihre Beine, als er seinen massigen Schädel auf ihren Knien ablegte und sie mit bettelnden Augen ansah. Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach und streichelte ihn.

Der Fremde setzte sich wieder auf die andere Seite des Steines, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Sie können mich Ref nennen", sagte er plötzlich. „Das tun alle in dieser Gegend."

„Ref?", fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das irisch?"

Sie glaubte, ein Lachen zu hören, doch es war so leise, dass sie sich nicht sicher war. „Nein, Miss England, es ist die Abkürzung für Refugee."

„Sie sind ein Flüchtling?"

„Sind wir das nicht alle, kleine Miss England?"

„Hören Sie auf, mich Miss England zu nennen!", sagte sie unerwartet heftig. „Mein Name ist Hermione. Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Updates erfolgen natürlich wie immer im Zwei-Tage-Rhythmus.

Tja, ich muss es euch gestehen! Ich war noch nie in Irland, ich war noch nie in der Connemara, habe noch nie die Insel Inishbofin mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir deshalb, dass alle Beschreibungen meiner Phantasie entspringen und ich unschuldige und tatsächlich existierende Orte und Inseln für meinen Zweck missbrauche.

**Lynya77**: oh, da gibt es eine Menge Leute, die böse über das Plotbunny sind, angefangen mit mir… :D Ich wollte das jetzt nicht schreiben, ehrlich nicht, ich wurde gezwungen! Und GSI 3 kommt, versprochen. Nur etwas später eben…

**Caro**: …_lach_… ja, ja, die nächste… GSI… ich kann doch nichts dafür! Ich bin doch unschuldig, ehrlich! Irland hat mich auch schon immer fasziniert, es scheint mir immer, dass es eine völlig andere Welt ist. Was denn, was denn… wann unser Tränkepanscher auf den Plan tritt? Der tritt dir gleich auf den Fuß… :D

**ViperSn**: hallo, schön, dass diese Geschichte wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich benutze überhaupt keine Kapitelnamen, also keine Bange, es wird nicht mehr viel Englisches vorkommen. Der Titel der Geschichte heißt übersetzt so viel wie: Es war einmal in Irland. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gesundheitlich wieder besser!

**lufa**: oha, ein Einhorn in Ausbildung schaut vorbei… :D Woran dich wohl dieser Nick erinnert? …grübelt… Wenn du tatsächlich mal nach Irland fährst, sag mir vorher Bescheid. Ich würde auch zu gern mal dahinfahren…

**Morrigan334**: oh, nicht schlecht, Mo, die Idee mit dem Vielsafttrank… obwohl nicht ganz zutreffend, denn er wurde von unserer Lieblings-Know-it-all überrascht… dieses Augenbrauengewackel würde ich gern mal sehen…

**Simba**: so, so, jetzt wird der kleine Whiskey schon an die Stories seines zukünftigen Frauchens herangeführt, na ja, man kann ja nicht zeitig genug damit beginnen… schön, dass es dir gefällt, was hat er dazu gesagt? :D

**ll**: ich will kein Danke hören, du hast es verdient! Immerhin hast du dir ständig ein Ohr abkauen lassen und meinen abstrusen Ideen lauschen müssen und dauernd für mich Dinge aus dem von mir verdrängten 7. Band rausgesucht!

**greeneyedsnake**: ups… _versteckt schnell das Lasso hinter ihrem Rücken_… Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst mit eingefangen… ich war's nicht, ich bin ja sooooooooo unschuldig!

**sveti**: …_lach_… zur Sache kommen? Was meinst du denn damit, hm? Na ja, so schnell geht es jedenfalls nicht zur Sache, sie muss erst mal mit sich selbst klarkommen…

**Majin Micha**: …_streut sich Asche aufs Haupt_… Es tut mir Leid, aber was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte mich gegen das fiese, hinterhältige, bösartige Bunny nicht wehren… es war so gefährlich wie der schreckliche Hase aus „Die Ritter der Kokosnuss", nur noch gemeiner… :D

**Mortianna's Morgana**: ich hoffe, es bleibt auch weiterhin für dich interessant, auch wenn es diesmal ein bisschen langsamer angeht…

**Das 2. Kapitel ist Morrigan334 gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Tatsachen schafft man nicht dadurch aus der Welt, dass man sie ignoriert_. Aldous Huxley

**2. Kapitel**

Grundgütiger Merlin, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Diese Stimme! Seit bestimmt vier Jahren hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört, doch er hätte sie überall wiedererkannt. Diese klare Aussprache, die überdeutliche Betonung der Worte, selbst wenn sie – wie in diesem Fall – mit einem Hund redete… Severus Snape kniff entsetzt die Augen zusammen.

Hermione Granger. Gryffindors Goldmädchen. Was machte sie hier in der Connemara? Sollte sie nicht in London sein, studieren oder arbeiten oder heiraten oder irgendetwas in der Art? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er gedacht, seine noch immer aufgewühlten Sinne hätten ihm einen bösen Streich gespielt. Schließlich war er erst gestern Abend aus Schottland zurückgekehrt.

Er war in Hogwarts gewesen. Inkognito, aber immerhin. Es war ihm schwergefallen, aber er wollte endlich wieder nach Schottland, nach Hause. Seit ihn die Mediheiler aus der Heulenden Hütte geborgen und den kümmerlichen Rest seines Lebens zurückgeholt hatten, war er nicht mehr dort gewesen. Doch vor einer Woche schließlich hatte er sich eine Auszeit von seinen Arbeiten genommen und war nach Schottland gefloht.

Severus hatte niemanden aus seinem alten Leben sehen wollen, und er hatte auch niemanden gesehen, wenn man von Mrs. Norris absah, aber die galt wohl kaum als vollwertige Person. Er war wie ein Dieb in der Nacht um das großartige, alte Schloss gestrichen, wie ein Geist über die Ländereien Hogwarts, um den See herum, durch den Verbotenen Wald. Und er hatte Dumbledores Grab besucht. Nie zuvor hatte er seiner Schuld so sehr ins Antlitz gesehen. Doch er hatte sich ihr gestellt. Hatte sich bei dem weißen Monument niedergekniet und seinen alten Mentoren um Verzeihung gebeten.

Natürlich hatte er weder eine Antwort erhalten noch erwartet. Aber es war trotzdem eine Erleichterung. Vielleicht… vielleicht würde er irgendwann einmal tatsächlich _ins_ Schloss gehen und das Bild des alten Mannes besuchen. Wenn er sich je trauen sollte.

Und jetzt das. Auf der anderen Seite „seines" Steines hockte oder stand die unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all und redete mit seinem Hund. Seine Gedanken rasten. Sollte er klammheimlich verschwinden? Er hatte noch immer die Fähigkeit, sich lautlos zu bewegen, und sobald er weit genug fort war, konnte er nach Toby pfeifen. Er hätte sogar disapparieren können. Selbstverständlich hätte sie das Ploppen gehört, doch sie hätte nur gewusst, dass ein Zauberer anwesend gewesen war, nicht welcher. Toby würde auch allein nach Hause finden.

Doch etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Er musste zuerst herausfinden, warum Granger hier war. Alles andere konnte er danach entscheiden. Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel war ihm zuwider und Blendzauber waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Doch für den Augenblick musste es reichen. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und veränderte seine Gesichtszüge. Mit seiner Gestalt konnte er nicht viel machen, aber andererseits gab es wohl Millionen Männer mit seiner Figur.

Und seine Stimme? Von Naginis Attacke hatte sie sich nie wieder richtig erholt. Er konnte sie noch genauso einsetzen wie früher – zum Einschüchtern, zum Schmeicheln, zum Schnurren sogar. Aber es schmerzte ihn tief in der Kehle und von daher bevorzugte er es, leise zu sprechen. Die leichte Heiserkeit musste er nicht spielen. Und er beherrschte ziemlich gut den weichen, irischen Einschlag. Würde das reichen? Es musste. Der größte Vorteil für ihn lag darin, dass die Kleine ihn für tot hielt. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie einmal im Leben nicht alles wusste.

„So viele Fragen", sagte er und erhob sich, um den ersten Schock zu bekommen. Hermione Granger war alles andere als das kleine Mädchen, an das er sich zu erinnern glaubte. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, zweifellos diejenige weibliche Person, welche seine Lehrerzeit zu einer Art Fegefeuer gemacht hatte mit ihrer ewigen Besserwisserei und dem unstillbaren Verlangen zu beweisen, dass sie alles konnte und wusste.

Doch sie war erwachsen geworden. Und es erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Natürlich traf er ab und zu ehemalige Schüler – zumindest früher tat er das. Heute traf er nur noch einen auf regulärer Basis, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Und früher war ihm auch manchmal aufgefallen, dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten und aus den Kindern und Jugendlichen plötzlich Frauen und Männer geworden waren. Doch nie zuvor war es ihm so plötzlich bewusst gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die kleine Gryffindor ihn weder mit Abscheu oder Argwohn, sondern lediglich mit neutraler Distanz betrachtete.

Sie erkannte ihn also nicht, so weit, so gut.

Doch dann kam der zweite Schock. Was war mit ihr passiert? Wieso sah sie so… ausgemergelt aus? Sie wirkte krank. Ihre Haare, noch immer eine völlig ungebändigte Masse wie zu ihrer Schulzeit, hingen schlaff und ungekämmt herunter, ihre Augen waren ohne den Glanz, den er aus früheren Tagen kannte, tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihnen. Er hatte Granger nie anders als enthusiastisch und mitreißend erlebt. So sehr sie ihm damit auf die Nerven gegangen war, so sehr erschreckte ihn ihr momentaner Zustand.

Früher hätte sie jedem Menschen offen ins Gesicht gesehen. Jetzt senkte sie ihren Blick, vermied jedweden Augenkontakt und stammelte vor sich hin. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatte weder überprüft, ob er ein Muggel oder Magier war, noch hatte sie bei seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen nach ihrem Zauberstab getastet. Hatte der Frieden sie so abgestumpft? Hatten ihre Freunde sie fallen lassen?

Und was, bei Merlins Eiern, ging ihn das an?

Darauf gab es keine vernünftige Antwort, doch als sie sich abwandte und gehen wollte, hielt er sie zurück. Sie zögerte einen Moment und er dachte, dass ihre natürliche Vorsicht doch noch nicht ganz eingeschlafen war. Doch dann war da noch Toby, dieser kleine, schwarze Bastard, der bereits all seinen Charme ausgespielt hatte, und das war vermutlich der Grund, warum sie tatsächlich blieb.

Der Hund mochte sie, das war offensichtlich. Und auch sie konnte sich ihm nicht entziehen, was Severus nicht weiter verwunderte. Schließlich hatte sie sogar Black gemocht, und der war weder in seiner Menschen- noch in seiner Hundegestalt so angenehm wie Toby, der tatsächlich ganz und gar Hund war.

Er wollte erfahren, was mit ihr los war. „Sie können mich Ref nennen", sagte er und benutzte den Decknamen, unter dem er hier lebte.

Sie wirkte verwirrt, aber immerhin lebte ihr berühmter Wissensdurst wieder auf. „Ref? Ist das irisch?"

Sie klang so skeptisch, so sehr wie die kleine Schülerin, die er einst gekannt hatte, dass er gerade noch ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. Also fütterte er sie weiter. Wenn sie neugierig auf ihn wurde, würde sie früher oder später auch über sich erzählen. Vorausgesetzt, sie hatte vor, hier zu bleiben, musste er über sie Bescheid wissen. „Es ist die Abkürzung für Refugee", erklärte Severus. Und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sie zu ärgern. Miss England würde er sie nennen. Solange, bis sie wieder sie selbst war.

Zumindest ein Teil ihres Feuers war ihn noch geblieben. „Hören Sie auf, mich Miss England zu nennen!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Mein Name ist Hermione. Hermione Granger."

_Ach, was_…

Für heute würde er sie in Ruhe lassen. Offensichtlich hatte sie ein Problem. Ob das sie selbst betraf oder Menschen, die ihr nahestanden, würde er noch herausfinden. Der Wunsch, per Legilimens in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, war fast übermächtig, doch er riss sich zusammen. Nichts konnte Hermione Granger dermaßen geschwächt oder abgelenkt haben, dass sie das nicht spüren würde. Nein, er musste warten. Und verdammt noch mal, wenn er eines hatte, dann war das die Zeit dazu.

Zeit spielte bei dem, was er tat, immer eine entscheidende Rolle. Severus fuhr sich grübelnd durch die Haare. Ärgerlich, dass die kleine Granger ausgerechnet hier auftauchen musste! Ihr stand die ganze Welt offen, doch nein, getreu ihres Wesens, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, marschierte sie schnurstracks geradewegs wieder mitten in ihn hinein. Er hatte aber auch ein Pech!

Jetzt musste er ihretwegen seine Gesichtszüge ändern und sich auf jede Kleinigkeit konzentrieren. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, er wusste ja nicht, wie lange sie hier zu bleiben gedachte. Vielleicht würde sie sich heute Abend bereits langweilen und heimfahren oder mochte der Hippogreif wissen, wohin ihre Neigung sie treiben mochte.

Eine ungewohnte Neugier regte sich in ihm. Wieso war sie so still? Früher war es ihr auch egal gewesen, ob sie Leute gekannt hatte oder nicht, sie hatte sie mit einem Wortschwall überschüttet und versucht, das gesamte Wissen der Menschheit in einem halbstündigen Monolog loszuwerden.

Unbewusst zuckte Severus mit den Schultern und entspannte sich wieder. Er war oft hier oben. Er mochte die Weite, die Stille, die Leere, den stetigen Wind und das Meer, welches je nach Tageslicht seine Farbe änderte. Hier auf den Klippen, an genau diesem Stein, war auch ein guter Aussichtspunkt, um einen Blick nach Inishbofin zu halten.

Als er auch nach einer weiteren halben Stunde nichts von ihr zu hören bekam, erhob er sich leise, nickte der Plage seines Lebens knapp zu und pfiff nach Toby. Er konnte nicht den restlichen Tag damit verschwenden, sich Gedanken um Granger zu machen. Es gab wichtigere Aufgaben, denen er sich widmen musste, Aufgaben, die der einzige Sinn und Zweck seines Daseins waren. Es mochte vielleicht ein Leben nach dem Tod geben, aber mit Sicherheit gab es nie Ruhe für einen Spion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Den Ort Cleggan gibt es tatsächlich. Wenn ihr eine Irland-Karte anseht, geht gaaaaaaaaaanz weit nach links, in die Connemara, dort findet ihr ihn. Den Pub (obwohl es sicherlich einen gibt!), Danny und Sean habe ich jedoch erfunden.

**ThreeSeconds**: …_lach_… ich wusste, sobald Sev auftaucht, egal ob inkognito oder nicht, würde es euch gefallen… aber jetzt ist erst mal wieder Hermione an der Reihe – und sie ist bereits neugierig auf Ref.

**lufa**: hey, ich nehme dich beim Wort! Der Tower interessiert mich brennend! Na ja, wirklich blond ist er nicht, dunkelblond eben. Das ist schon fast braun, also nicht so extrem anders. Ja, Hermione geht es tatsächlich schlecht, aber sie wird sich rappeln, ganz sicher!

**Lynya77**: du bist nicht zufällig die Silvia von der anderen Seite? :D Natürlich interessiert es ihn nicht, was mit Hermione ist, bzw. natürlich interessiert es ihn, aber natürlich nur rein professionell… lol… du findest, bei Plage seines Lebens war er kritisch? Er würde wahrscheinlich behaupten, es sei nett gewesen…

**Caro**: oh, ich bin so böse! Einfach einen Blendzauber einzubauen! :D Nun, ich muss dich enttäuschen – so schnell findet Hermione gar nichts heraus, und das ist ja auch kein Wunder… ich meine, Sev ist tot, oder? Es lebe Sev!

**ViperSn**: schön, dass es wenigstens deinem Winzwolf gut geht und er wächst und gedeiht… Du irrst dich selbstverständlich nicht, aber das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, du kennst mich halt zu gut.

**ll**: ich vergesse gar nichts… ich mag deine Hundetheorie, obwohl ich den bestimmt nur auftauchen lassen habe, um dich zu verwirren… als ob du bei mir falsch liegen könntest, Lieblingsinspirationsbeta! Btw… heute ist Sonntag!

**Simba**: …_lach_… Ach, das ist so süß, wenn du von Whiskey erzählst… Ja, eben! Was sollte ich denn Sev noch länger verstecken, wenn er doch mein Lieblingsgiftmischer ist? Ich kann es ja selbst nie erwarten, dass er auftaucht!

**SoyTryphena**: nein, ich war nicht zu einem Seminar über Posttraumatische Belastungsstörungen (sonst hätte ich Mac natürlich einen Gruß an dich bestellt!), aber ich habe eine Menge darüber gelesen und es erscheint mir recht logisch, dass die Überlebenden (zumindest einige von ihnen) darunter leiden. Dieses Telefaxie ist übrigens eine tolle Sache, sollten wir öfter machen! :D

**Majin Micha**: ja, ge-nau! Sooooooooooooo überraschend, wer der ominöse Ire ist, grööööööööl! Yup, den Hund mag ich übrigens auch!

**heatpipe**: ich gebe mir Mühe, so weiter zu machen und hoffe, dir gefällt es auch dann noch!

**Morrigan334**: lol… natürlich ist er paranoid, kein Wunder, wenn man die Hälfte seines Lebens mit Schnüffeln verbringt… aber er schnüffelt nicht an der Unterwäsche seiner Nachbarn, falls du das glaubst…. (zumal er nicht mal Nachbarn hat…)

**JackyFCR**: schön, dass du wieder dabei bist! Obwohl das nicht so ganz stimmt mit dem So-lange-nichts-von-mir-gehört… _hust_… ich meine, 16 Stories auf anderthalb Jahre sind doch ein guter Schnitt, oder? Helfersyndrom ist nicht von den Gryffindors gepachtet worden, und du wirst in dieser Story sehen, dass Sev ganz und gar Slytherin ist… :D (Wie wir ihn kennen und lieben halt).

**sveti**: ja, der arme Kerl ist immer noch als Spion tätig, genaueres wird in kommenden Kapiteln erklärt werden. Ob das jemals aufhört, wird auch von ihm abhängen… und natürlich von einer gewissen know-it-all!

**Mistmaus**: (ich trau mich gar nicht, deinen Nick zu schreiben, da fühle ich mich so unanständig, lol…) Charakterlich verändert? Nun ja, ich denke, an niemanden geht ein Krieg spurlos vorüber… aber schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt.

**Mortianna's Morgana**: natürlich kann er es nicht lassen, sie auf die eine oder andere Art zu ärgern, es wäre nicht Sev, wenn es anders wäre… :D Der Hund ist ein lieber Kerl und noch sehr wichtig…

**crystal**: ts, ts, ts… ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, der Empfänger deines ersten Reviews hier zu sein… und freue mich, dass du hierher gefunden hast! Viel Spaß auch weiterhin!

**Das chap zum Sonntag ist SoyTryphena gewidmet. Möge dir die Arbeit leicht von der Hand gehen und immer ein Stück Schokolade in erreichbarer Nähe sein!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Wer vor seiner Vergangenheit flieht, verliert immer das Rennen. _Thomas Stearns Eliot

**3. Kapitel**

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie wieder hinging. Der seltsame Ire gestern hatte nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen und sie hatte wieder auf das Meer gestarrt, doch sie dachte nicht an Angst und Tod. Ihre Hand lag auf dem beruhigend warmen und weichen Fell des Hundes, doch sie war sich der Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen bewusst gewesen.

Warum war er da? Was tat er auf der anderen Seite ihres Felsbrockens? Und warum störte es ihn nicht, dass sein Hund bei ihr lag? Wer war er? Normalerweise machten ihr die Anwesenheit anderer Menschen nichts aus, doch diese ruhige Präsenz des Iren hatte sie ein wenig nervös gemacht. Und doch lenkten sie ihre Schritte fast automatisch wieder dorthin.

Als sie bei den Klippen ankam, stieß sie den Atem aus, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Sie war wieder allein. Kein Mann, kein Hund. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an den rauen Stein. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, und sie verfluchte sich. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit ständig das Bedürfnis zu weinen. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum.

Sie wollte nicht viel. War es zuviel verlangt, ein normales, zufriedenes Leben zu führen? Warum musste ausgerechnet sie ständig Alpträume von Todessern und dem Schrecken der Vergangenheit haben? In ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie oft Angst gehabt, aber nie um sich selbst. Sie hatte sich Werwölfen und Schwarzmagiern gestellt, als Kind schon, und es waren immer die anderen, um die sie fürchtete. Harry, Ron, Ginny, ihre Freunde.

Doch jetzt wachte sie Nacht für Nacht schreiend auf, und ihr Herz trommelte in ihrer Brust, ihr Atem flog und sie saß in ihrem Bett, den Zauberstab hell leuchtend vor sich gerichtet und starrte mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen umher. Danach schlief sie den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr, lief nur in dem kleinen Cottage umher und wartete auf den Anbruch des Morgens. Sobald sich die ersten rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen durch das dunkle Land tasteten, fiel eine Zentnerlast von ihr ab.

„Na, na, Miss England. So traurig, dass wir nicht hier waren?" Ein blütenreines Stofftaschentuch wurde ihr unter die Nase gehalten.

Sie hatte einen Satz nach hinten gemacht, als seine Stimme neben ihr erklang, und beinahe hätte sie ihren Zauberstab herausgerissen. Im letzten Moment kehrte ihre Vernunft zurück und sie ließ ihn in ihrer Tasche, noch immer krampfhaft ihre Finger darum geschlungen.

„Sie…"

„Ich…"

„Was tun Sie hier?"

In Refs Augen spielte ein spöttischer Funke. „Ich lebe hier, und das ist einer meiner Lieblingsplätze. Ich komme schon sehr viel länger her als Sie."

„Aber… Sie waren sonst nie hier! Ich war immer allein!" Sie hörte selbst, wie jämmerlich sie klang und wollte sich abwenden.

„Letzte Woche habe ich einen Freund in Schottland besucht", sagte er achselzuckend.

Sie wollte gehen, doch Toby stand schwanzwedelnd in ihrem Weg. „Laufen Sie schon wieder davon, Miss England?"

Wütend wirbelte sie herum. „Ich laufe vor gar nichts davon! Und wenn es so wäre, ist es ganz allein meine Sache. Was wissen Sie denn schon? Und hören Sie endlich auf, mich Miss England zu nennen!"

Ref sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich weiß überhaupt nichts, Miss. Ich bin nur ein alter, dummer Ire. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er pfiff leise nach Toby und ging davon.

Hermione fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Dabei war er es doch, der ihre Privatsphäre verletzte, oder?

Sie sah ihnen hinterher – einem großen Mann, der leicht nach vorn gebeugt, aber auffällig leichtfüßig ging, und ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der eng an seiner Seite lief. Sie verfolgte den Weg der beiden, bis sie in einer Senke verschwanden. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Hätten sie nicht auf der anderen Seite der Senke wieder auftauchen müssen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dort einen Weg in eine andere Richtung gesehen zu haben. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern. Was interessierte es sie, wohin der seltsame Ire und sein Hund verschwunden waren?

Ihre Hand zerknüllte noch immer sein Taschentuch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es da hingekommen war. Vielleicht verlor sie tatsächlich den Verstand? Eine Weile starrte sie auf das Meer hinaus, wie sie es immer tat. Doch etwas war anders. Sie konnte es nicht benennen. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ihre Gedanken nicht automatisch in ängstliche Richtungen wanderten, weil sie sich fast zwanghaft immer wieder mit den kryptischen Bemerkungen eines Fremden beschäftigte.

Warum bezeichnete er sich selbst als Flüchtling? Wie kam er darauf, dass sie vor etwas davonlief? Musste jeder, der hierher kam, auf der Flucht sein? Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Zumindest was sie anging, hatte er Unrecht. Zu gern würde sie davonlaufen – doch wie lief man vor sich selbst davon? Vor seinen eigenen Ängsten, seinen Träumen, seinen Erinnerungen?

Unruhig erhob sich Hermione, stand einen Moment unschlüssig da und apparierte schließlich in die Nähe des Hofes von Dougal, dem Verbindungsmann des magischen Tourismusbüros. Er war nicht da, also schlenderte sie in das nahe gelegene Cleggan hinein. Der Ort selbst war nicht sonderlich groß und verbreitete den etwas altmodischen Charme verarmter Fischerdörfer. Direkt unten am Hafen betrat sie den Pub. Sie hatte zwar keinen Hunger, aber es war durchaus vernünftig, etwas zu essen. Ihre Sachen begannen schon, an ihrem Körper zu schlackern und sie hatte nicht vor, sich noch mehr gehen zu lassen.

Der Wirt war ein typischer Ire mit grünen Augen und roten Haaren. Da er allerdings eher ein Cockney-Englisch sprach, zweifelte sie ein wenig daran, dass er hier aufgewachsen war. „Was darf's denn sein, Miss?", fragte er. Er musterte sie kurz von oben nach unten. Bevor sie antworten konnte, fuhr er fort. „Ich hätt' hier einen prima Dublin coddle, der wird Ihnen schmecken!"

_Warum nicht?_, dachte Hermione. „Wenn das die Empfehlung des Tages ist, nehme ich das", stimmte sie zu.

„Na, is' wohl eher die Empfehlung des Jahres, aber trotzdem gut!" Der Wirt grinste so breit, dass sein Mund fast seine Ohren berührte. Er blaffte kurz etwas in Richtung der Durchreiche und brachte ihr dann einen Krug mit einem dunklen, schäumenden Getränk.

Sie schnüffelte kurz und verzog dann das Gesicht. „Ist das Bier, Sir?"

Er schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Sie sind die kleine Engländerin, die draußen auf Dougals Hof wohnt, richtig? Haben Sie noch nie Guiness getrunken? Wenn Sie das noch nicht probiert haben, kleine Miss, dann sind Sie auch noch nicht in Irland angekommen! Was sagst du, Sean?", wandte er sich an den einzigen anderen Gast, der an der Theke stand und schweigsam sein Bier trank. Sean, der wie ein Fischer aussah mit seinem dunklen, schmalen, von Wind und Wetter zerfurchten Gesicht, nickte nur.

Der Wirt – „Ich bin Danny!" – schien es für seine Pflicht zu halten, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, oder vielleicht war ihm auch nur langweilig. Jedenfalls blieb er bei ihr und plauderte ununterbrochen über die Connemara, die er als schönsten Teil Irlands bezeichnete. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, dass Hermione recht einsilbig blieb, und er unterhielt sie sogar während des Essens mit Geschichten der Gegend und besonders origineller Landsleute.

Sie fand es überraschend angenehm. Seine tiefe Stimme war perfekt geeignet zum Geschichtenerzählen, und der Eintopf aus Kartoffeln, Zwiebeln, Speck und Schweinswürsten schmeckte ihr phantastisch. Selbst das starke Guiness schien ihr nicht mehr ganz so bitter wie zu Beginn.

„Und, Miss, wie gefällt es ihnen so bei uns?" Danny beugte sich vor und sah sie wohlwollend an.

„Gut, Sir… ich meine, Danny. Es ist schön", sagte sie und lächelte schwach. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ich gehe oft spazieren", fügte sie hinzu. „Und dabei treffe ich manchmal einen Mann – er sagt, er heißt Ref. Kennen Sie ihn?"

„Natürlich, Miss, den schwarzen Ref kennt hier jeder. Ist zwar ein ziemlicher Einsiedler, hat da draußen am Moor das alte Cottage gekauft, kommt aber ein-, zweimal die Woche her, um seine Vorräte aufzustocken. Und hat er nich' mal deiner Schwägerin geholfen, als sie dieses starke Fieber hatte, Sean?"

Sean brummte zustimmend.

„Und… hat er auch einen richtigen Namen?"

Danny lachte. „Keine Ahnung, Miss. Er kann schnell unfreundlich werden, wenn man ihm seiner Meinung nach zu nahe tritt. Als'er das erste Mal hier auftauchte, so vor – hm, wie lang' ist das jetzt her, Sean?"

Seans unverständliches Gemurmel konnte Hermione nicht verstehen, aber Danny schien etwas damit anfangen zu können. „Na, wird so drei, vier Jahre her sein, dass er hierher kam. Hat seinen Namen nicht genannt und war ein wenig so wie Sie, kleine Miss. Nicht mal halb so geschwätzig wie ich, meine ich. Sagte nur, er suche ein Haus, wo er seine Ruhe haben könnt', weil er ein Flüchtling wär'. Hielt es wohl für einen Scherz, vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls hat er die alte Hütte vom alten Sam gekauft, der im Jahr zuvor gestorben war. Und da wohnt er, er und sein schwarzer Teufel von Hund."

„Toby? Den finde ich toll", sagte Hermione.

„Er heißt Toby? Na, dann ha'm Sie mehr rausgekriegt als wir, Miss. Die Leute hier fürchten sich ein wenig vor der schwarzen Bestie."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist einer der schönsten und freundlichsten Hunde, die ich je gesehen habe, Danny." Sie schob ihren leeren Teller fort.

Der Wirt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie meinen. Wie lange blei'm Sie bei uns? Wenn Sie das nächste Mal kommen, kriegen Sie einen fein'n Whiskey von mir, der wird Ihnen schmecken!"

Hermione lächelte. „Sie wollen mich zu einem Alkoholiker machen, glaube ich." Sie zahlte und ging.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, kratzte sich Danny am Kopf. „Findest du auch, dass die kleine Miss auf irgend 'ne Art so komisch ist wie der schwarze Ref da draußen?"

Sean nickte. „Genau!", krächzte er zustimmend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Einige von euch sind der Meinung, Hermione müsste schon längst wissen, wem sie gegenüber steht.

Okay.

Stellt euch folgendes Szenario vor. Ihr seid seit einigen Jahren aus der Schule/der letzten Arbeitsstelle raus. Einer eurer Lehrer/Ex-Kollegen starb zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihr aufgehört habt. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr in einer fremden Person, die ihr trefft, egal, wie sehr sie euch bekannt vorkommt, genau diesen – für euch gestorbenen – Lehrer/Ex-Kollegen wiedererkennt? Zumal wenn derjenige auch noch leise redet, eine Perücke trägt, ab-/zugenommen hat und sich in einem gänzlich anderen Umfeld bewegt als früher? Na?

**SSHGSSHG**

**greta-serebo**: danke für dein Lob! Und ja, ich liebe Irland auch (oder würde es bestimmt, wenn ich es kennen würde…) Zumindest dorthin möchte ich bald einmal.

**ll**: …_klebt unauffällig ein Pflaster über das maulende Schneckenmaul_…(haben Schnecken eigentlich Mäuler? Münder? Schnauzen?) Jetzt schimpf doch nicht, ll, es ist doch bald schon Donnerstag… :D Aber schön, dass dir trotz der langen (!!!) Wartezeiten und der kurzen chaps die Geschichte gefällt…

**Silvia**: also zumindest bei mir funktioniert das mit Tieren immer ganz gut, das Beruhigen, meine ich… und das unerwartete Auftauchen eines fremden Iren wird Hermione ganz sicher neugierig machen, das ist einfach sie, denke ich. …lach… Und ob Toby + Herrchen daran beteiligt sind, Hermione wieder zu der Löwin zu machen, die sie ist… auch wenn es schwer wird.

**Try**: dass du dich wunderst, dass ich dir ein chap mit einem Irren, sorry, Iren widme? Lol… siehst du mein slytherinlikes smirken? Und das Autobiographische kommt so sicher wie das Amen in gewissen Etablissements… :D Ich fürchte, du kennst mich mittlerweile zu gut!

**Majin Micha**: …_lach_… ich hoffe, du hast nicht zuviel Guiness getrunken? Im Pub von Cleggan, meine ich… Tja, die Story hat so um die 30 chaps, ich bin gerade noch mal beim letzten Überschleifen der letzten Kapitel, also kann ich es dir so ungefähr sagen. Hm… ja, ich denke, das wird Hermione tatsächlich machen… diesen Besuch jedenfalls.

**ThreeSeconds**: lol… ich verspreche dir, ich werde euch die ganze Zeit immer mal wieder mit irgendwelchen Informationen füttern.

**lufa**: wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Hermione mit den örtlichen Gepflogenheiten nicht vertraut ist und daher nicht weiß, warum Danny Ref als schwarzen Ref bezeichnet. Aber ich versichere dir, irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem sie nachfragt… Ich hoffe, deine Kinder lassen dich auch demnächst wieder an den Rechner… :D

**Simba**: na ja, schauen ist erlaubt, anfassen tu ich lieber selber… _hust_… Whiskey, meine ich, nicht, was du schon wieder denkst…! Viele Infos, und Ref wird sich teilweise auch nicht zurücknehmen können, aber siehe A/N… alles nicht so einfach!

**Boomshaker41**: …_lach_… ich schätze, mit GSI habe ich mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt… aber schön, dass sich trotzdem noch ein paar Unerschrockene auf andere Geschichten von mir einlassen… ich gebe mir auch alle Mühe mit dem Weitermachen… :D

**sveti**: da hast du Recht, es ist dieses automatische Erkennen der Muggel, wenn sie einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe gegenüberstehen, dass diese Menschen anders sind… Tja, Toby ist ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der einem mysteriösen, unsozialen Einsiedler gehört – klar ist er eine schwarze Bestie…

**ViperSn**: Cockney ist ein englischer Slang und von daher wohl auch recht selten in Irland – daher Hermiones Annahme, dass Danny eben nicht unbedingt dort aufgewachsen ist.

**Das vierte chap ist lufa gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Die Kunst ist, einmal mehr aufzustehen, als man umgeworfen wird_. Winston Churchill

**4. Kapitel**

Severus verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht. Dass seine ehemalige Schülerin sich ausgerechnet in diesem Teil Irlands aufhielt, verstörte ihn. Was trieb sie her? Wieso sah sie so schlecht aus? War sie aus demselben Grund hier wie er? Er konnte es kaum glauben, denn dann hätte man ihn doch benachrichtigt, oder? Er hatte trotzdem am frühen Abend eine Eule nach London geschickt.

Da seine kreisenden Gedanken ihn vom Schlafen abhielten, stand er so früh auf, dass es noch dunkel war und begann zu brauen. Offiziell war er kein Tränkemeister mehr. Na schön, offiziell war er sowieso tot, doch das Brauen hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt und verschaffte ihm außerdem noch ein Zusatzeinkommen. Obwohl er vom Ministerium gut dafür bezahlt wurde, in der Connemara Urlaub zu machen und ab und zu Überprüfungen durchzuführen, verpackte er zweimal im Monat ein großes Paket an Tränken und schickte sie an eine Apotheke in der Knockturngasse, dessen Besitzer sich nicht um die wahre Identität des Lieferanten kümmerte, solange seine Produkte erstklassig waren.

Die Zubereitung des Felix Felicis forderte soviel Konzentration von ihm, dass erst Tobys Kratzen an der Labortür ihn zurückholte. Er ließ die brodelnde Flüssigkeit vor sich hinköcheln und trat in sein Wohnzimmer. Etwas klopfte energisch an die Scheibe und Severus' Augenbraue schoss empor, als er den Vogel erkannte. Es war Royal, Kingsley Shacklebolts privater Sperber. Royal war fast so schnell wie ein Falke, und der Zaubereiminister setzte ihn nur ein, wenn etwas sehr wichtiges zu besprechen war.

Severus reichte dem Sperber selbstgebackene Eulenkekse und entnahm das Pergament von seinem Fuß.

_Mein Prinz, _

_ich habe mit dem 1. Ritter gesprochen und er sagte, er hätte keine Ahnung, was die Prinzessin dort draußen zu suchen hat. Nachdem er kurze Rücksprache mit dem Knappen gehalten hat, hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie unter Spätfolgen vom Kampf ums Königreich leidet und sich auch vom Knappen getrennt hat. Da uns ihr Zustand Sorgen bereitet, möchte ich dich bitten, sie ein wenig im Auge zu behalten. Es gibt keine Neuigkeiten von der Schwarzen Gilde, doch sollte sie erfahren, dass sich die Prinzessin allein dort aufhält, könnte sie in Gefahr sein. Beachte auch, dass sie vielleicht schon unter Kontrolle eines anderen Geistes stehen könnte. Der Bote kommt im Laufe der Woche zur üblichen Zeit und wird dir mehr sagen können. _

_Der König. _

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte geglaubt, er sei paranoid, doch Kingsley schlug ihn um Längen, und dabei hatte er nie als Spion gearbeitet. Offensichtlich hatte die jahrelange Tätigkeit als Auror unter unfähigen Ministern und seine verborgene Mitgliedschaft als Phönix ihm weitaus mehr Angst vor Lauschern oder Spionen eingejagt als es die Doppelbelastung der Herrschaft zweier Meister für Severus vermochte. Shacklebolt arbeitete nur mit Decknamen und verschlüsselte seine offenen Texte mit verwirrenden Angaben.

Für den ehemaligen Tränkemeister ergab sich folgendes Bild: Potter wusste offensichtlich nicht, was die kleine Granger hier trieb und musste erst sein Anhängsel Weasley fragen, welcher ihm mitteilte, dass sie psychische Probleme und sich außerdem von ihm getrennt hatte.

_Bravo, Miss Granger_, dachte Severus in einem Anflug des alten Sarkasmus. Er hatte sie zwar nie sonderlich leiden mögen, doch von Weasley hielt er gleich überhaupt nichts und er hatte nie verstanden, wie sich eine intelligente Hexe wie Granger zu einem faulen Stümper wie Weasley hingezogen fühlen konnte.

Und sie glaubten, sie könnte unter dem Imperius stehen? Er überdachte die gestrige Begegnung. Sie sah kränklich aus, das stimmte. Aber sie wirkte nicht so abwesend und unkonzentriert wie die Leute, die er bei Todessertreffen gesehen hatte. Und er hatte einige Erfahrungen in diesen Dingen.

Keine Neuigkeiten von der Schwarzen Gilde… War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Frustriert hieb er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass seine Zielpersonen Erfolg hatten, aber wenn sie ihrer Sache näher kamen, würde auch er endlich, endlich frei sein. Und zwar für immer. Severus war zwar ein guter Spion, sogar der beste, sonst hätte Kingsley ihm nicht diesen Job angeboten. Doch irgendwann wollte er auch einmal ein eigenes Leben führen. Es musste doch auch für ihn einmal möglich sein?

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Es war Zabini gewesen, ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini, der Sohn einer bildhübschen und falschen Giftmischerhexe, der ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden und die Mediheiler gerufen hatte. Er selbst war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ins Koma gefallen und alles, was er darüber wusste, hatte ihm Kingsley erzählt.

Kingsley war es auch, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Severus sofort in eine geheime, medizinische Einrichtung kam, wo ein eigener Medimagier für ihn verantwortlich war. Heiler Tonguechain war ein verschwiegener Arzt, der kompetent die Genesung des dunklen Mannes sicherstellte. Blaise Zabini wurde noch auf dem Schlachtfeld von Shacklebolt als Unsäglicher verpflichtet. Nach dem Ende des Krieges, als Kingsley tatsächlich zum Zaubereiminister ernannt wurde, suchte er Severus, der mittlerweile so gesund war, wie er es nur werden konnte, auf, und machte ihm ein Angebot, welches er nicht ablehnen konnte.

Wenn sich Severus noch einmal für eine begrenzte Zeit verpflichtete, als Spion zu arbeiten und die verbliebenen Todesser zur Strecke zu bringen beziehungsweise diejenigen zu überwachen, die aus Mangel an Beweisen freigesprochen wurden, würde er – Kingsley – nicht nur dafür sorgen, dass er nach dem Ende der Dienstzeit ein reicher, sondern auch ein von aller Schuld freigesprochener Mann sein würde.

„Was verstehst du unter einer begrenzter Zeit?", hatte Severus misstrauisch gefragt.

Kingsley lächelte. Sie waren zwei Slytherins, sie verstanden einander auch ohne Worte. „Ich will Malfoy, Sev. Wenn ich diesen Bastard habe, bin ich zufrieden. Sie haben ihn laufen lassen müssen, verdammt noch mal. Den größten Intriganten dieses und des nächsten Jahrtausend, und sie mussten ihn laufen lassen. Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass er noch was in der Hinterhand hat. So leicht gibt sich dieser adlige Protz nicht geschlagen. Die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord tot ist, wird für ihn nicht endgültig sein. Was denkst du?"

Severus hatte gedacht, wie ungewöhnlich es für einen Slytherin war, so dermaßen hinter einem Hausgenossen her zu sein, aber andererseits war Kingsley schon immer anders gewesen. Er war aufgrund seiner berechnenden Schlauheit nach Slytherin gekommen, bestimmt nicht wegen seiner Hautfarbe oder loyalen Reinblütigkeit. Er fragte sich, ob er es tun konnte.

Lucius war nie sein Freund gewesen, aber es hatte Zeiten gegeben, als er ihn fast wie einen solchen behandelt hatte. In Dracos erstem Jahr zum Beispiel, als der Dunkle Lord noch nicht wieder auferstanden war. Wenn Severus gewollt hätte, wäre er jedes Wochenende auf Malfoy Manor willkommen gewesen. Später hatte sich Lucius immer tiefer in Voldemorts Stricke ziehen lassen, begeistert ziehen lassen. Die Aussicht auf noch mehr Macht, Einfluss, Ruhm war für den blonden Adligen so unwiderstehlich gewesen wie der frische Knochen, der vor der Schnauze eines hungrigen Hundes baumelte.

Er glaubte zwar nicht daran, dass Malfoy wieder auf schwarzmagischen Wegen wandeln würde, aber er stimmte trotzdem zu. Es gab noch dutzende Todesser, die auf freiem Fuß waren, und er hatte noch immer eine Schuld zu begleichen – wenn auch nicht Dumbledores Tod, wie ihm Kingsley versicherte. Der große, schwarze Ex-Auror hatte von Albus' Plan gewusst, als einziger Vertrauter Dumbledores, und was den Tod des alten Mannes anging, war er der wichtigste Zeuge, denn in seinem Denkarium war ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Dumbledore gespeichert, in dem ihm alles offenbart wurde.

Eines musste man Kingsley lassen. Er war fair. Er teilte Severus mit, dass er, wenn er ablehnte und sich einem Prozess stellte, vielleicht gleich freigesprochen werden würde, da man ihm allein aufgrund seiner Zeugenaussage von einer Menge Anklagepunkte entlasten würde. Das einzige, was noch bestehen würde, wäre der Vorwurf seines ersten, freiwilligen Beitritts zu den Todessern, und ein guter Anwalt würde diesen Punkt wahrscheinlich mit dem Hinweis auf die Jugend seines Mandanten und der darauf folgenden jahrelangen Spionagetätigkeit in der Luft zerpflücken. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war er mehr auf Severus angewiesen als Severus auf ihn.

Vielleicht also hätte er ablehnen sollen. Doch er konnte nicht. Noch immer nagte die Schuld an ihm. Die Schuld, für Lilys und James' Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Die Liebe für seine Jugendfreundin war im Laufe der Zeit zu einer bloßen Erinnerung verblasst, der Schmerz der Schuld jedoch nie. Also sagte er zu. Wieder einmal.

Und Kingsley schien Recht zu behalten. Schon kurz, nachdem wieder eine relative Ruhe in der magischen Welt eingekehrt war, begannen sich in Malfoys Umgebung die ersten, zaghaften Regungen schwarzmagischer Triebe zu regen. Ihre Spur führte nach Irland, in die Connemara, und so war Severus hierher, ans westliche Ende Europas gezogen und überwachte Treffen ehemaliger Todesser, ohne dass sie das bemerkten.

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und bewegte ihn hin und her, um die letzten schmerzhaften Verspannungen des Brauens zu lockern. Dann löschte er mit einer runden Bewegung seines Zauberstabs die Zeilen auf dem Pergament und schrieb selbst.

_Mein König,_

_ich glaube nicht, dass betreffende Prinzessin unter einer anderen Macht steht, wenn Ihr meine Meinung dazu hören wollt. Ich werde jedoch ihre Gesellschaft aufsuchen und versuchen, mehr über die Art ihres Leids herauszufinden. Sagt dem Boten, er solle sich zur üblichen Zeit einfinden, jedoch Vorsicht walten lassen, da er der Prinzessin bekannt ist. _

_Der Prinz_

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen, streichelte Royal, der, zufrieden über die Eulenkekse, ruhig dasaß und befestigte die Nachricht an seinem Bein. „Hör zu, Großschnabel", sagte er zu dem Vogel. „Wenn du in nächster Zeit kommst, passt du auf, ob ich allein bin, verstanden?" Ihm war nicht ganz klar, ob der Sperber ihn verstand, aber die magischen Postvögel waren außerordentlich intelligent, und es lag immerhin im Bereich des Möglichen. Royal öffnete kurz den Schnabel, als wolle er verächtlich schnaufen, ließ sich jedoch hochnehmen und aus dem Fenster werfen.

Severus pfiff nach Toby und verließ das Cottage. Sie hielten sich in Richtung der Klippen, auf denen er gestern Miss Granger getroffen hatte. Ein schmales Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, als er sie tatsächlich dort stehen sah, doch es verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war, als er ihren Zustand bemerkte. Sie weinte oder stand zumindest nahe davor. Merlin, Merlin, was war mit diesem starken, nervigen Mädchen – Frau, korrigierte er sich selbst – passiert?

Sie war jedenfalls nicht in der Stimmung zu plaudern. Er nutzte ihren Anschnauzer aus, um sich von ihr zurückzuziehen und hinter einer Senke einen Bogen zu schlagen, um von der anderen Seite der Klippen zurückzukehren und sie zu beobachten. Sie disapparierte, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Die kleine Granger hatte sich kaum davon überzeugt, allein gewesen zu sein.

Severus hatte sich bereits am gestrigen Abend kundig gemacht, wo sie wohnte. Er packte Toby, apparierte zu Dougals Einödhof und überprüfte, ob das Goldmädchen daheim war. Sie war es nicht. Gut. Er nutzte ihre Abwesenheit, um ihr Cottage zu durchsuchen und sicherzustellen, dass keine magischen Wanzen oder andere Dinge vorhanden waren, die ihr Schaden zufügen konnten. Er fand nichts, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermione Granger nicht unter dem Imperius stand und auch nicht von jemandem beobachtet wurde.

Nachdenklich strich er über die Bücher, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Fast alle waren Fachbücher über Zaubertränke. So sehr es ihn störte, dass sie nicht wenigstens die Cover verwandelt hatte, um eventuelle Eindringlinge nicht gleich mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass sie magisch war, so sehr berührte es ihn, dass sie sich offensichtlich ganz und gar seinem Fachgebiet zugewandt hatte.

_Sieh an, sieh an_, dachte er. _Wer hätte das gedacht? Muss ich vielleicht irgendwann Frau Kollegin zu ihr sagen?_ Mit einem albernen Grinsen, welches nie ein Schüler je bei ihm gesehen hatte, verließ er das Cottage so unbemerkt wie er gekommen war und spazierte mit Toby heim.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Da ich heute über den Feiertag nicht da bin, kommt das chap etwas früher. Und ich möchte etwas sagen: DANKE! Vielen Dank an euch, die ihr euch die Zeit nehmt zu lesen, zu reviewen, mich anzusporen!**

**Simba**: Lol… ich schwöre, Kingsley hatte weder Prinz noch Prinzessin in einer bestimmten Absicht gewählt… aber Prinz bot sich ja bei unserem Halbblutprinzen geradezu an und irgendwie musste er das Goldmädchen ja beschreiben… echt, man merkt, dass ich Malfoy nicht mag? Und ich dachte, ich hätte das prima kaschiert… :D

**lufa**: tja, einmal Spion, immer Spion, denke ich… in der Jobbeschreibung stand nichts von Ruhestand… Blaise wollte ich schon immer mal „verwurschteln", aus dem kann man ja so viel machen, der ist ja doch recht von JKR vernachlässigt worden… und Kings… hm, alle gehen immer davon aus, dass er Gryffindor war wegen seiner Freundschaft zu Dumbledore, aber ich fand immer, sein Verhalten sei recht Slytherin… im positiven Sinne!

**ll**: selbstverständlich Schnuten, wie konnte ich das übersehen… gröööööööööööl! …_grummelt_… ich wusste, ich hätte statt König Pate schreiben sollen… und vielleicht ein Hundekopf? Ich meine, was kann ein armes Pferd dafür, wenn doch so viele Blacks auf der Welt existieren… :D Und siehe da, es ist Donnerstag…

**Caro**: Kingsley findet das bestimmt nicht witzig, der kleine Paranoiker… aber ich muss dich wirklich enttäuschen, Caro, Hermione hat noch keine Ahnung, wer der Bursche ist, mit dem sie ständig abhängt…

**ViperSn**: kein Problem, solange es dir gefällt, bin ich zufrieden!

**Try**: Eulenkekse fallen quasi beim Tränkebrauen mit ab… :D Magst du auch welche, dann frag ich ihn, wenn er das nächste Mal dabei ist… und er wird sie bestimmt nicht Prinzessin nennen, das wäre irgendwie… hm… unsnapeisch?

**ThreeSeconds**: im Ernst? Du würdest nach mehreren Jahren diese Leute erkennen? Ok, ich denke aber trotzdem, dass du eine Ausnahme bist oder ich gehe zu sehr von mir aus – ich bin schon froh, wenn ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild erkenne, lol…

**linzi09**: …_lach_… das finde ich ja prima, dass du sogar jeden Tag nachschaust… allerdings völlig unnötig, ich habe diesen Zwei-Tages-Rhythmus ziemlich gut drin… und danke, dass du deinen Schwarzleserstatus über den Haufen geworfen hast!

**Lynya77**: grööööööööl. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie _ich_ dieses Bild von Sev in Schürze wieder wegbekommen soll… aber ja, ich dachte schon, dass er so das Zeug selbst bäckt, fällt sicherlich sowieso beim Brauen ab… und ich stell mir meine Traummänner (hach, seufz, Augenaufschlag von unten) immer als gute Köche vor… _lach_… du hast also meinen Heiler durchschaut, na, war ja klar… ich denke, ich werde immer mal Informationshäppchen in den chaps verteilen…

**sveti**: …_macht ein ernsthaftes Gesicht_… ich schwöre, dieses Prinz-Prinzessin-Zeug ist _völlig_ unbeabsichtigt… Schuldkomplexe sind meiner Meinung nach als Motivation mindestens genauso stark wie Rache und sehr viel anspornender als eine Jugendliebe… nun, ja, überwachen ist auch ein bisschen hochgegriffen, sie lässt ihn eh nicht aus ihren Krallen, die kleine Löwin… :D

**Illing**: es tut mir fürchterlich Leid, was dieser verdammte… grummelt Schimpfwörter über eine gewisse Seite… dir angetan hat. Ich freue mich trotzdem, dass du dabei bist und sobald ich tatsächlich nach Irland fahre, nehme ich dich selbstverständlich mit!

**crystal**: ich habe mich jetzt lange mit Irland beschäftigt und ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht, es muss einfach phantastisch sein! Es dauert noch, bis Hermione die ganze Wahrheit erfährt, soviel kann ich dir verraten… und warum Kings ein Slytherin ist? Das ist einfach meine Annahme… ich finde immer, er handelt so herrlich Sly…

**Boomshaker41**: lol… ob es Kingsley gefallen würde, dass man etwas von ihm als süß bezeichnet? Aber warte mal ab, es kommen auch Nachrichten von ihm, für die sogar Sev noch etwas länger zum Entschlüsseln braucht… :D

**Das chap zum Feiertag ist… **_Spannung steigt… steigt noch weiter_**… Simba aka Little-Fawkes gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Wahre Worte sind nicht immer schön. Schöne Worte sind nicht immer wahr. _Laotse

**5. Kapitel**

Es war einfach, die alte Hütte beim Torfmoor zu finden, auch wenn sie noch nie in diese Richtung gegangen war. Hermione wanderte eine halbe Stunde langsam durch die wellige Heide nach Nordwesten, bis sie an einer der typischen kleinen Steinmauern, die es überall in Irland zu geben schien, unvermittelt stehen blieb.

Vor ihr erhob sich ein sanfter Hügel, auf welchem eine alte, im Laufe der Jahre dunkel verfärbte Kate stand. Sie konnte kein Moor sehen, aber vielleicht befand es sich unterhalb des Hügels, auf der anderen Seite. Sie zögerte. Vielleicht würde er wütend sein, nachdem sie vorhin so unfreundlich gewesen war?

Das irische Wetter nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Der Himmel hatte sich schon seit Stunden bewölkt und öffnete jetzt seine Pforten. Ein heftiges Sommergewitter prasselte auf sie hinab. Es war nicht kalt, aber da sie keine Jacke dabei hatte und auch nicht in Sichtweite eines Muggelhauses apparieren wollte, hastete sie unter das Dach des Cottage. Toby kläffte aus dem Inneren und schien kurz vor dem Durchdrehen.

Dann wurde vehement die Tür aufgerissen. Ref musste sich bücken, um sich nicht am Rahmen zu stoßen. Seine Haare fielen ihm in die Augen, und er wischte sie fort, um Hermione anzusehen. „Miss England? Was machen Sie hier?" Seine Stimme klang abweisend und kam ihr in diesem Augenblick überhaupt nicht irisch vor.

Ein kalter Tropfen rann in ihren Nacken und sie erschauerte. „Ich wollte Ihnen das Taschentuch zurückbringen und…" Ihre Zähne klapperten aufeinander.

„Kommen Sie rein", murmelte der Ire und machte den Weg frei.

„Nein, nein", wehrte Hermione ab. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie angeschrien habe." Sie hielt ihm das Taschentuch hin, doch anstatt danach griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hinein.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte er nicht sonderlich freundlich, während Toby um sie herumwuselte und begeistert mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Bitte, Sir. Ich will Sie nicht stören, ich werde wieder gehen."

„Setzen Sie sich", wiederholte er eindringlich und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Bei diesem Wetter lasse ich Sie nirgends hin."

Er schob sie zu einem Sessel, der direkt bei dem Kamin stand. Als er sich hinkniete, um einen Anzünder zu entfachen und ihn zwischen die Scheite zu schieben, sah sie, dass eine Stelle zwischen seinem Hals und Nacken vernarbtes Gewebe aufwies. Es musste eine bösartige Verletzung gewesen sein, vielleicht ein schwerer Unfall, der solche tiefen Narben hinterließ.

Ref verschwand in dem angrenzenden Zimmer, während sich Toby an sie drängte und stumm um Zuwendung bettelte. Hermione lehnte ihre Stirn an seinen dicken Kopf. Sie zitterte plötzlich. Der kurze Sprint von der Mauer bis unter das Dach hatte gereicht, um sie zu durchnässen. Das dünne T-Shirt klebte unangenehm auf ihrem Körper.

Als Ref zurückkehrte, reichte er ihr ein dunkelblaues Handtuch. „Nun machen Sie schon, trocknen Sie sich ab und ziehen Sie den Pullover an!" Er legte ein schwarzes Kapuzensweatshirt auf die Lehne des Sessels.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig…"

„Hören Sie auf, ständig zu widersprechen! Tun Sie einfach, was man Ihnen sagt und für Sie das Beste ist!"

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür. Es war nicht weit, das Zimmer war nur klein. Ob er gewalttätig war? Sie wusste ja schließlich überhaupt nichts über ihn! Langsam begann sie, ihre Haare trocken zu rubbeln, während sie überlegte, wie sie am besten fliehen konnte. Apparieren kam nicht in Frage, das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gestattete das nur im Notfall in Anwesenheit von Muggeln.

Der Ire lehnte sich an die Fensterbank. „Fürchten Sie sich vor mir, Miss England? Ich tue Ihnen nichts, Sie brauchen keine Angst haben!"

Konnte er Gedanken lesen, oder war sie mittlerweile so ein verängstigtes Wrack, dass man ihr alles von den Augen ablesen konnte?

Sie sah ihn an und griff dann nach dem dicken Pullover. Als sie ihn überstreifen wollte, hielt sie inne. Tief sog sie den vertrauten Geruch ein, drückte sogar ihr Gesicht in den weichen Stoff. „Melisse, Lavendel, Johanniskraut?", murmelte sie ohne nachzudenken.

Er starrte sie an. „Mag sein, dass er ein wenig danach riecht", gab er zu. „Sie kennen sich mit Heilpflanzen aus?"

„Ein wenig", sagte sie zögernd. Es war eine glatte Lüge. Dutzende Tränke basierten auf eben diesen Heilpflanzen und sie hätte sie im Schlaf erkannt. „Warum nennen Sie mich immer Miss England?", fragte sie, um davon abzulenken. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, wie ich heiße."

Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und starrte in den Schnürregen hinaus. „Ich habe einmal jemanden wie Sie gekannt", sagte er leise. „Jemanden, der Ihnen ähnlich war. Ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war tapfer und stolz und intelligent. Sie hat sich nie unterkriegen lassen. Wenn sie gestürzt ist, hat sie sich wieder aufgerappelt und von vorn begonnen."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

Ref wandte den Kopf. „Eben, nichts. Sie tun den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes als sich selbst zu bemitleiden und zu heulen. Sie haben keine der Eigenschaften, die dieses Mädchen besaß. Ich wette, Sie sind nicht einmal stark genug, Ihren Namen mit Stolz zu tragen. Und solange das so ist, werde ich Sie Miss England nennen."

„Was, zum Teufel, sind Sie? Ein Psychologe? Sie…" Hermione rang nach Luft. „Was wissen Sie denn schon über mich? Sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht!"

„Warum ändern Sie das nicht?" Er sah sie nicht an, starrte immer noch hinaus. „Es regnet sich ein – vor dem Abend können Sie hier sowieso nicht weg. Und ich bringe Sie dann nach Hause, ich kenne eine Abkürzung durch das Moor."

„Ich will nicht mit Ihnen durch das Moor marschieren! Ich gehe jetzt, vielen Dank für... für nichts!" Sie erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Frustriert rüttelte Hermione an der Klinke. Ref bewegte sich nicht vom Fensterbrett fort. Er schien ihre Versuche, aus seinem Haus zu kommen, nicht einmal zu bemerken. Toby winselte leise.

„Lassen Sie mich heraus! Bitte!" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was sollte sie tun? Noch war die Situation nicht gefährlich, nichts würde es rechtfertigen, wenn sie jetzt zauberte. Und wann hatte er die Tür abgeschlossen? Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Wovor haben Sie Angst?", fragte er so leise, dass sie es fast nicht verstand.

„Verdammt noch mal!" Frustriert trat sie mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür, die stabiler war, als sie aussah. „Es geht Sie nichts an, ob und wovor ich Angst habe!"

Er erhob sich so geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier, kam jedoch nicht näher. Im Halbdunkel der Hütte konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, Miss England. Wir trinken jetzt einen Tee. Ich stelle Ihnen eine Frage und Sie beantworten sie oder auch nicht. Aber wenn Sie sie beantwortet haben, dürfen Sie mir eine Frage stellen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich will nicht mit Ihnen reden. Ich will…"

„Davonlaufen, immer noch. Aber das wird nicht funktionieren, Miss. Man kann nicht vor sich selbst davonlaufen."

Sie schob Toby, der sich vor sie gesetzt hatte, fort und ging auf Ref zu. „Sir! Ich weiß, Sie sind Ire, aber bis jetzt hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Sie Englisch verstünden. Warum sind Sie so stur? Ich _will_ nicht mit Ihnen reden!"

Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie herum, so dass sie aus dem Fenster sehen konnte. Der Regen überzog das Land wie ein schweres, graues Tuch. „Es ist ein wirklich hässliches Wetter und ein langer Weg bis zu Ihrem Haus", sagte er. _Nein, ist es nicht_, dachte sie. Apparieren dauerte einen Sekundenbruchteil. „Trinken Sie trotzdem einen Tee. Ich werde Sie nicht belästigen."

Abrupt ließ er sie los und verschwand aus dem dunklen Zimmer, welches nur durch das Feuer im Kamin erleuchtet wurde. Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich kraftlos und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen. Sie starrte ohne etwas zu sehen in den Kamin und streichelte abwesend Toby, der die Gelegenheit ausgenutzt und sich wieder neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Minuten später war Ref zurück. Er trug ein Tablett mit einer großen Kanne, zwei Tassen, Löffeln, Milch und Zucker. Es hätte unmännlich aussehen müssen, wie er das Tablett trug, doch das tat es nicht. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass er alles, was er tat, mit großer Konzentration erledigte. Bei ihm schien es keine Routine oder Eintönigkeit zu geben. Als sie beobachtete, wie er mit knappen Bewegungen die Tassen auf dem kleinen Tisch beim Kamin aufbaute, überkam sie eine ungewohnte Ruhe und das Gefühl von Vertrautheit.

Okay, sie hatte also keine Angst vor ihm, er hatte sich geirrt. Sie nickte ihm dankend zu, als er ihr eine Tasse reichte. „Ich will anfangen!", sagte sie plötzlich. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie das sagen wollte.

Seine dichten Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Sie wollen die erste Frage stellen?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Entweder so oder gar nicht!"

Nachdenklich rührte er in seiner Tasse herum, hob sie dann prostend an und nickte. „Gut."

Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie ihn fragen sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er zustimmen würde. Etwas verloren kraulte sie Toby hinter den Ohren. „Warum sind Sie ein Flüchtling?", fragte sie.

„Es war klar, dass Sie gleich mit der schwierigsten Frage kommen würden", murmelte er. „Was ist, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich ein Verbrecher bin?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaube ich nicht."

„Aber Sie haben Angst vor mir!"

„Vorhin hatte ich ein wenig Angst", gab sie zu. „Und vielleicht habe ich immer noch Angst vor Ihnen – aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ein Verbrecher sind!"

Er stellte die Tasse ab, verschränkte die Hände ineinander und legte sie an seinen Mund. „Meine Vergangenheit, Miss England, ist alles andere als rühmlich. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht – schwere Fehler, die anderen Leuten das Leben gekostet haben. Ich habe versucht, es wieder gutzumachen, aber wie könnte man das, außer sein eigenes Leben zu geben? Ich war zu feige, um selbst zu sterben, also bin ich geflüchtet – vor meinem alten Leben und mir selbst, wenn man so will."

„Aber…", protestierte Hermione, doch er hob die Hand.

„Und das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen werde. Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen über Feigheit oder Moral diskutieren!" Genau das hatte sie soeben machen wollen – war sie so leicht zu durchschauen? „Ich bin dran. Haben Sie Haustiere?"

Sie blinzelte. Da hatte er sie dauernd bedrängt und kam jetzt mit einer solch harmlosen Frage? Sie entspannte sich und lächelte sogar. Es war klar, dass er genau das damit erreichen wollte. „Ich hatte einen Kater", sagte sie. „Er war groß und stark, mit rotem Fell und krummbeinig und unglaublich hässlich. Aber ich habe ihn geliebt. Er war nämlich auch tapfer und treu. Ein echter Gryf…" Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Ein echter Löwe!", sagte sie stattdessen schnell.

Der Ire beugte sich vor. „Sie sagen immer _war_. Ist er gestorben?"

„Er ist letztes Jahr überfahren worden", antwortete Hermione, und ihre Augen verdüsterten sich. „Wir sind innerhalb Londons umgezogen und er war es nicht gewohnt, auf eine viel befahrene Straße aufzupassen."

Ref hob wieder seine Tasse. „Es tut mir Leid. Ein Hoch auf einen tapferen Krieger, einen Kämpfer, einen Löwen, der seiner Lady zeit seines Lebens treu zur Seite gestanden hat!"

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte. „Da haben Sie Recht. Und außerdem haben Sie mich ausgetrickst. Sie haben mir bereits zwei Fragen hintereinander gestellt."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tatsächlich? Wie unaufmerksam von mir!"

Hermione schnaubte. „Ich durchschaue Sie, Ref. Ich habe Leute wie Sie gekannt."

„Wer sind denn Leute wie ich?"

„Das wäre jetzt schon die dritte Frage." Sie prostete ihm mit ihrem Tee zu. „Leute…", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Listig wie Schlangen. Gerissen. Immer mit Hintergedanken."

„Sie halten mich also für einen listigen, gerissenen, hinterhältigen Menschen. Nicht unbedingt positive Eigenschaften, die Sie mir da zugestehen."

Sie wurde rot und riss protestierend die Augen auf. „So war das nicht gemeint. Sie interpretieren das völlig falsch!"

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das machen Leute wie ich eben."


	6. Chapter 6

**Simba**: gern geschehen, schon allein dafür, dass du meinen zukünftigen Kniesel in deinem Haus toben lässt… :D Nun ja, vielleicht nicht den direkten Vergleich zu einem gewissen ZTM, aber natürlich liegt der Verdacht nahe… Sie wird ihm noch eine Menge über sich selbst erzählen, soviel ist sicher…

**Try**: ich liebe Dialoge, ehrlich gesagt. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich selber unheimlich viel und gern quatsche… Sev ist ein äußerst komplexer Charakter, wie ich ihn sehe. Er wird damit gerechnet haben, tot zu sein, wenn Voldemort erledigt ist, und sein Überleben ist in seinen Augen ein Akt der Feigheit, genau wie sein Rückzug nach Irland, auch wenn es einem höheren Zweck dient.

**Majin-Micha**: was ist unvorsichtig an der Narbe? Für Hermione ist Snape tot und eine Narbe am Hals eines Fremden wird sie kaum auf ihn bringen, denn in ihrer Schulzeit war er an der Stelle narbenlos… Toby heißt wirklich nach seinem Vater und ein bisschen erklärt wird in diesem chap…

**ThreeSeconds**: unglaublich, welches Personengedächtnis du haben musst. Peinlich für mich, dass ich weder ein Personen- noch ein Namensgedächtnis habe. Dafür wäre ich ein toller Gefängniswärter, ich kann mir Zahlen ziemlich gut merken. Hey, Häftling 73025561 – raustreten! :D

**greeneyedsnake**: hm, ich fürchte, mit dem 1 und 1 zusammenzählen wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Ehrlich gesagt, ich schätze, ich bin bei dieser Story zu sehr von mir ausgegangen… ich würde nach einigen Jahren keinen ehemaligen Lehrer, schon gar keinen toten wiedererkennen und dachte, das geht allen anderen Menschen auch so… viele Kommis hier haben mich allerdings eines Besseren belehrt…

**Caro**: Hund, Katze, Maus… _lach_… gab es da nicht mal so ein Spiel? Aber dieses Spiel wird sich jedenfalls durch die gesamte Story ziehen, diese Mischung aus Fremdheit und Vertrautheit und wachsender Vertrautheit eines Fremden…

**Morrigan334**: …_rotwerd_… Danke für das Lob, ich gebe mir auch alle Mühe!

**Illing**: ja, das wechselhafte, irische Wetter… immer wieder gut für eine gewisse Dynamik… lol… hm… im Ernst, ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Ich würde wahrscheinlich keinen Lehrer nach Jahren wiedererkennen, der nicht verändert ist, umso weniger einen Burschen, der nicht nur einen Blendzauber benutzt, sondern in meiner Vorstellung auch noch tot ist. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin wahrscheinlich zu sehr von mir ausgegangen. …_lach_… du hast mich also mit Heiler Tonguechain auch erwischt… ach, ich liebe es, Leuten Namen zu verpassen, ehrlich…

**ViperSn**: ich freue mich, wenn es dir noch immer gefällt!

**ll**: …_nimmt Leo die chinesische Mauer aus der Hand_… das ist nichts für kleine Schnecken, um damit rumzuspielen! Nachher erschlägst du damit noch jemanden. …_starrt entgeistert die Schnecke auf dem Kalender an und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf_…

**lufa**: …_hustet mit_… nichtsdestotrotz eine tolle Story! :D Zugegeben, Sev spielt ein bisschen mit dem Feuer, und er wird das immer noch weiter so machen, aber allein Miones Logik wird ihn vor Enttarnung schützen… Tote sind tot und stehen nicht einfach so wieder auf, sofern sie nicht gerade Phönixe sind…

**sveti**: die Hinweise werden ihr noch gerade so um die Ohren fliegen, sveti, und sie wird sie trotzdem nicht sehen, nicht einmal sehen wollen… im Gegenteil. Sie wird Severus sogar mit sich selbst vergleichen… und das wird für ihn nicht immer amüsant werden…

**vin**: puh, da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt, dass du mir verzeihst wegen GSI 3… :D und nein, Toby schicke ich dir nicht vorbei, wenn deine Mom dann immer so einen Aufstand macht…

**crys**: auf der Höhe ist Hermione nicht, das stimmt… warum Toby? Vielleicht beantwortet dieses chap deine Frage? Severus liebt Toby…

**Lynya77**: im Ernst? Wo warst du denn? Ich war am Donnerstag auf dem Ritterfest in Kufstein, das war toll… Die Narbe ist für Hermione eigentlich überhaupt kein Puzzleteil, denn sie kennt Snape nur narbenlos… lol… tja, so sind sie, die Schlangen… listig eben. Aber Hermione ist stur und dreht den Spieß um… btw… ich liebe dein „Gefasel"… :D

**Das 6. Kapitel widme ich Majin-Micha!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Zweifel sind Verräter, sie rauben uns, was wir gewinnen können, wenn wir nur einen Versuch wagen_. Shakespeare

**6. Kapitel**

Der Felix Felicis war fertig und Severus dachte, es hätte nicht schaden können, einen Schluck davon zu nehmen. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, nicht jedoch, durch das Feindglas Miss Granger vor seiner Tür stehen zu sehen. Toby bellte und drehte sich wie ein verrückter Irrwicht im Kreis, als er das Feindglas von der Wand nahm und in die nächste Schublade warf. Ein Blick in das spiegelnde Glas des Schrankes und er brachte seine Gesichtszüge wieder zu dem Ref, den die kleine Gryffindor kennengelernt hatte, bevor er die Tür aufriss.

_Verdammt noch mal_, tadelte er sich selbst. Diese Gewohnheit hatte er bereits zu Hogwartszeiten gehabt und nie ablegen können. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich machten das eine Menge Leute, also kein Grund zur Panik. Er musste nur die Ruhe bewahren und einfach ein irischer, eigenbrötlerischer Muggel sein. Trotzdem lenkte ihr Anblick ihn ab. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich vom Regen völlig durchweichen zu lassen, und das, obwohl er eben erst angefangen hatte.

Ihre Haare waren an ihrem Kopf angeklatscht und das T-Shirt klebte an ihrem Körper und sorgte dafür, dass ein unwillkommenes, typisch männliches Kopfkino losging. Mühsam riss er seine Augen von ihren nassen Sachen und knurrte sie an. „Miss England. Was machen Sie hier?" Verdammt! Bei Merlins Eiern! Er hatte den irischen Dialekt vergessen!

Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken und fuchtelte mit seinem Taschentuch vor seinem Gesicht herum. Er musste den Kopf zur Seite drehen, damit sie nicht seine Nase traf. Nur weil sie im Moment die Nase von Ref sah, bedeutete das ja nicht, dass nicht die Nase von Severus _vorhanden_ war. Wieder stammelte sie etwas davon, dass sie ihm das verdammte Taschentuch, welches er schon lange vergessen hatte, zurückbringen wollte. Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Sie irritierte ihn mit ihrem Benehmen. „Kommen Sie rein!", blaffte er und als sie sich weigern wollte, zog er sie einfach in das Cottage.

Grundgütiger! Sie zitterte. Die junge Frau stand so verloren in seinem Wohnzimmer herum, als wäre sie das Mädchen, welches von der bösen Hexe in den Ofen geschoben werden sollte. Severus war für einen Augenblick unschlüssig, ob sie zitterte, weil ihr kalt war oder weil sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Wahrscheinlich eine Kombination aus beidem. Er war nicht gerade geübt darin, Frauen zu trösten, doch wenn er etwas aus ihr herauskriegen wollte, musste er sie beruhigen.

Er schob sie zu dem Sessel am Kamin und atmete erleichtert auf, als er den Anzünder und Streichhölzer dort liegen sah. Sie mussten noch von dem alten Sam stammen, funktionierten jedoch tadellos. _Merlin sei Dank für einen Muggelvater_, dachte er spöttisch. Wie hätte es ausgesehen, wenn er jetzt erst mühselig versucht hätte herauszufinden, wie es funktionierte, wenn man ohne Zauberstab ein Feuer anzünden wollte?

Severus spürte regelrecht, wie sie ihn anstarrte und einzuschätzen versuchte. Er erhob sich geschmeidig und verschwand in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer, um ein Handtuch und einen warmen Pullover für die kleine Granger zu holen. Als er wiederkam und sie an dem Pullover schnüffelte, wusste er, dass er einen weiteren Fehler gemacht hatte. Er lagerte seine Sachen gleich neben seinen Trankzutaten, weil das Schlafzimmer der einzige Platz im Haus war, der immer dunkel und trocken war. Ihn störten die Kräuterdüfte nicht, doch er hätte daran denken müssen, dass Hermione Granger – ausgebildet in Zaubertränke – sie sofort erkennen würde.

Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah hinaus. Es hatte sich so zugezogen, dass kaum mehr als ein Zwielicht im Raum herrschte. Toby drängte sich an sie und schien ganz erpicht darauf, ihr zu zeigen, dass zumindest einer der beiden männlichen Bewohner dieses Cottages ein sehr angenehmer Gesellschafter war.

Severus war in Gedanken, als er der jungen Frau von dem Mädchen erzählte, das sie einmal gewesen war. Merkte sie denn nicht, wie sehr sie sich von der Nervensäge, die sie einst gewesen war, unterschied? Diese Nervensäge hatte mit ihrer Klugheit und mentalen Stärke immerhin Potter am Leben erhalten. Jetzt wirkte sie, als könnte sie nicht einmal mehr sich selbst am Leben erhalten.

Und doch… Das alte Feuer war offensichtlich vorhanden. „Was sind Sie? Ein Psychologe?" Oh, konnte sie jemanden anfunkeln! Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und vermied es, sie anzusehen. Sie konnte sein Haus nicht verlassen, nicht ohne sein Einverständnis. „Lassen Sie mich heraus!", forderte sie. Na bitte, da war sie ja, die kleine, kämpferische Hexe. Angst hatte sie wohl, doch im Moment wirkte sie eher so, als würde sie mit Zähnen und Krallen auf ihn losgehen, wenn er sich nicht beugte. Sie tastete sogar nach ihrem Zauberstab, als sie heftig gegen seine Tür trat.

Es wurde Zeit, sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Lassen Sie uns einen Tee trinken", schlug er vor und erhob sich, hielt jedoch genügend Abstand zu ihr, um sie nicht gänzlich zu verschrecken. Er wollte sich nicht mit einem Fluch irgendwo in seinem Wohnzimmer an der Wand wiederfinden. „Wir können reden. Ich frage, Sie fragen, immer abwechselnd."

Für einen Moment sah es eher so aus, als würde sie einen Tobsuchtanfall bekommen, also fasste er sie an den Schultern – fest, jedoch nicht zu fest – und drehte sie so, dass sie aus dem Fenster hinaussehen konnte. „Ich lasse Sie bei diesem Wetter nicht fort. Es ist ein langer Weg bis zu Ihrem Haus", erklärte er ihr und wusste genau, dass sie da anders dachte. Apparieren dauerte Sekunden, wenn überhaupt.

Immerhin. Als er aus der Küche zurückkam, hatte sie weder seine Möbel demoliert noch Toby etwas angetan. Natürlich nicht. Sie schien ganz vernarrt in ihn, und der schwarze Hund drängte sich so eng an sie, als wäre sie sein persönliches Kuscheltier. Die braunen, wachsamen Augen Hermione Grangers folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen, und seltsamerweise schien sie zu entspannen, als er ihr eine Tasse reichte. Mit plötzlich aufflammender Entschlossenheit richtete sie sich auf. „Ich fange an!", sagte sie energisch. „Entweder so oder gar nicht."

Die Löwin kam ganz langsam wieder zum Vorschein. Severus hätte es nie gedacht, doch er musste zugeben, dass er diesen Aspekt zu schätzen lernte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er an eine Gryffindor, die einstmals eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt hatte, doch er schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Granger und Lily hatten nur das Haus und die Liebe eines Potters gemeinsam, erstere sogar nur die platonische Version davon. Und er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Schlimm genug, dass sie gleich mit der schwierigsten Frage überhaupt kam. Das war zu erwarten, immer die Gryffindorsche Direktheit.

Severus provozierte ein bisschen. Er wollte sie nicht verängstigen, doch es konnte nicht schaden, ein wenig Druck auszuüben. „Ich bin ein Verbrecher", behauptete er.

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Glaube ich nicht!", stieß sie hervor und beharrte auf einer Antwort.

Also musste er etwas von sich preisgeben. Es war nichts, was sie nicht sowieso über ihn wusste, jedoch so oder so ähnlich auf eine Menge Leute zutreffen konnte. Aber er war ehrlich. Und Ehrlichkeit einer Gryffindor gegenüber war etwas, was er lange nicht mehr praktiziert hatte. So vorsichtig er auch agieren musste, so befreiend war es auf verstörende Weise. „Ich hätte tot sein sollen, Miss England, aber ich war selbst dazu zu feige. Also bin ich geflohen", beendete er seine kurze Ausführung.

Natürlich wollte sie widersprechen. Sie hatte immer den Drang gehabt, in allen Menschen das Gute zu sehen und ihnen einen Sinn im Leben zu geben. Er hatte vor Jahren ein Gespräch belauscht, in dem sie ihre hohlköpfigen Freunde zusammengestaucht hatte, und das in Bezug auf seine eigene Person. Für seine Begriffe war sie viel zu nahe an die Wahrheit gekommen, als sie Potter und Weasley erklärte, er sei nicht der Mann, für den sie ihn hielten, denn Dumbledore würde ihm nicht vertrauen, wenn er nicht auch _vertrauenswürdig_ und ehrbar wäre, egal, wie er sich ihnen gegenüber benahm.

Also schnitt er sie kurz ab und stellte seine eigene Frage über Haustiere. Natürlich wusste er von ihrem roten, hässlichen Kater, aber die Frage diente ja auch nur dazu, sie noch mehr entspannen zu lassen. Tatsächlich erinnerte er sich sogar sehr gut an Krummbein, selbst sein Name war ihm noch ein Begriff, obwohl sie ihn nicht einmal nannte. Aber ihre Stimme wurde schwer vor Trauer, als sie über ihn sprach und er konnte seine Neugier nicht zügeln.

„Sie sagten immer _war_. Ist er gestorben?"

Das war er. Es hätte Severus egal sein sollen, doch der Kummer in Hermione Grangers Augen berührte ihn. Sie waren also innerhalb Londons umgezogen? Warum? War sie mit Weasley in eine gemeinsame Wohnung gezogen? Und Krummbein, der alte Kämpe, der nicht mit dem starken Londoner Verkehr vertraut war, hatte daran glauben müssen. Das Mädchen hatte an dem hässlichen Kater gehangen. Die Frau trauerte noch immer und streichelte Trost suchend Toby, der die Zuwendung in vollen Zügen genoss.

Severus hob seine Tasse und sprach einen Tost auf den kleinen, echten Gryffindor. Ihm war ihr Beinahe-Ausrutscher nicht entgangen. Doch sie gab noch mehr von ihrer Vergangenheit preis, als sie ihn mit seinesgleichen verglich.

„Wir nannten sie die Schlangen. Gerissen, listig, hinterhältig."

_Ach, wirklich_…

Innerlich krümmte er sich bei der Bemerkung über Schlangen. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können. Nagini stand so deutlich vor seinen Augen, dass er am liebsten hektisch aufgesprungen wäre und gebrüllt hätte. Mit all seiner jahrelang anerzogenen Selbstdisziplin kämpfte er seine Panikattacke nieder. „Keine netten Eigenschaften, die Sie mir unterstellen, Miss England", sagte er tonlos.

Natürlich haspelte sie in eine schnelle Entschuldigung. Und natürlich wusste er, dass sie nicht ihn gemeint hatte, nicht Ref jedenfalls. Und doch hatte sie ihn so treffend beschrieben wie es nur möglich war. Kunststück… sie dachte an die Slytherins, wahrscheinlich sogar an ihn und sprach mit ihm über ihn. Wie …interessant.

„Ich meinte nicht Sie! Sie interpretieren alles falsch!" _Oh, doch, und du hast so Recht, Mädchen_, dachte er, konnte sich eine bittere Bemerkung jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Das machen Leute wie ich eben."

Sie schwieg so lange, dass er glaubte, sie würde es nicht mehr wagen, weiter zu fragen. „Haben Sie Familie?"

„Nein!", antwortete er so kurz, dass jeder andere zurückgewichen wäre. Bei Hermione Granger erreichte er nur das Gegenteil. _Gryffindorsches Paradoxon_, dachte er, als sie die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Aber jeder hat eine Familie. Wenn schon keine Frau und Kinder, dann zumindest Verwandte. Geschwister, Eltern…"

„Nein!", wiederholte Severus, fast noch schroffer.

Merlin, jetzt wollte sie es wissen, und offensichtlich war sie der Meinung, ihr stünden auch drei Fragen hintereinander zu. „Was ist mit Ihren Eltern, Ref? Erzählen Sie etwas über Ihre Mutter und Ihren Vater! Und „nein" ist keine vernünftige Antwort!"

Frustriert und wütend stand er kurz davor, in seine Teetasse zu beißen oder ihr einen Fluch anzuhexen. Wahlweise beides. Musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt ihr Rückgrat wiederfinden? Oder provozierte sie ihn mit Absicht, damit er aufhörte, ihr unangenehme Fragen zu stellen? Na schön, dann erzählte er ihr eben etwas über Eileen und Tobias.

Seine Tasse klirrte protestierend, als er sie heftig absetzte. „Ich finde zwar, dass Sie zu weit gehen, Miss England, aber bitte sehr. Meine Eltern heirateten sehr jung, aber beide waren clever genug, um zu bemerken, welchen eklatanten Fehler sie gemacht hatten. Sie blieben trotzdem zusammen, um ihren Familien zu beweisen, dass sie unrecht hatten. Beide Familien hatten ihnen prophezeit, dass die Sache schief laufen würde, weil sie aus völlig unterschiedlichen Bevölkerungsschichten kamen.

Mein Vater war ein einfacher Mann, der ein einfaches Leben vorgezogen hätte, aber das war meiner Mutter nicht genug. Sie stritten sich oft, und sobald ich auf der Welt war, meistens über mich. Ich kam nach meiner Mutter, was sie eher bedauerte, da ich schon vom Aussehen her meinem Vater ähnelte. Sie war nicht der mütterliche Typ und sie hasste es, dass sich die einzigen beiden Männer in ihrem Leben gut verstanden. Sie machte meinem Vater das Leben zur Hölle und mir auch, wenn ich zuhause war. Sie sind mittlerweile beide tot, zusammen bei einem Unfall umgekommen. Ich liebte meinen Vater und hasste meine Mutter, Ende der Geschichte."

Die junge Frau musterte ihn aus warmen, im Schein des Feuers glänzenden Augen. „Das tut mir sehr Leid, Ref, und ich entschuldige mich für meine Neugier. Sie haben Recht, es geht mich nichts an." Severus beugte sich vor, doch was er sah, war kein Mitleid, nur Traurigkeit, und sie galt ganz allein ihm. Verdammt! Hatte sie nicht genug eigene Probleme? Musste sie jetzt auch noch für ihn mitfühlen?

Er ließ das Thema fallen, und sie tranken gemeinsam in verlegenem Schweigen ihren Tee. Als der Regen nachließ, führte er sie durch das Moor zu ihrem Cottage. Er hielt sich nahe an ihrer Seite, jedoch ohne sie zu berühren, nur um sicherzustellen, dass sie keinen falschen Schritt tat. „Gehen Sie nie allein diesen Weg!", warnte er, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich diese Warnung sparen konnte. Sie würde nicht wieder das Bedürfnis haben, ihn aufzusuchen.

„Woher wissen Sie eigentlich, wo ich wohne?", fragte sie, als sie ihr Cottage erreichten.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Was war nur mit ihm los? Irgendetwas an Granger schien ihn permanent abzulenken, seine übliche Vorsicht zum Versiegen zu bringen. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein, sie nach Hause zu bringen, ohne vorher zu fragen, wo sie hinwollte?

Doch er wusste, er konnte sich auf seine ungerührten Gesichtszüge verlassen, als er gleichgültig antwortete. „Wir sind in der Connemara, kleine Miss England. Nichts geht hier so schnell herum wie die Nachricht von Neuankömmlingen. Und ich mag ein Einsiedler sein und auch ein dummer Ire, doch selbst ich bin nicht völlig vom Leben abgeschnitten."

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er erkennen, dass sie errötete. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und ging mit weitausgreifenden Schritten davon.


	7. Chapter 7

**ThreeSeconds**: …_lach_… das habe ich auch gelesen, diese Studie, aber ich schwöre, ich habe diese Story schon zuvor geschrieben… aber es passt wirklich wie die Faust aufs Auge, oder? :D

**ll**: dann wird es dir wahrscheinlich noch mehr gefallen, dass Hermione unserem ZTM heute direkt etwas über ihn selbst erzählt… wie seltsam muss man sich fühlen, wenn eine Ex-Schülerin einem ihre Gefühle über sich selbst preisgibt?

**Try**: Agent Großkatze! Etwas Contenance, bitte...:D Hier wird nicht mit dem Schwanz gewedelt! Ich muss leider gestehen, dass diese Perspektivwechsel später die Handlung mehr vorantreiben, nur jetzt am Anfang wird dasselbe aus einem anderen Blickwinkel erzählt, um zu zeigen, wie extrem unterschiedlich die beiden dieselbe Situation erleben.

**Majin-Micha**: hm, ehrlich gesagt, man erfährt weniger als man möchte über Snape, zumindest von Miss Rowling selbst. Andererseits hat das auch seine Vorteile, man kann zum Beispiel gerade Snapes Erinnerung, in der sich die Eltern streiten, völlig anders interpretieren…

**Illing**: ach, machst du das nicht, dieses Türaufreißen und böse Blicke herumwerfen? Probier es mal, es wirkt wirklich entspannend… besonders wenn der Störenfried nach einem Blick in dein Gesicht das Weite sucht… :D Oh, ich glaube, Sev hat eine gute Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, permanent Potters Arsch zu retten… Toby ist übrigens der Hund von Sev, falls dir das bis jetzt irgendwie entgangen sein sollte… _hust und wechzisch_…

**Morianna's Morgana**: ganz deiner Meinung! Ich habe mich immer gefragt, woher die Annahme kam, dass Snape ein Muggelhasser sei? Ok, er wuchs in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf, und arrogant wie er ist, wird er auf alle Menschen herabgesehen haben, die nicht zaubern konnten, aber wer sagt denn, dass er seinen Vater deswegen nicht mochte? Und die Streitszene, die Harry gesehen hatte, muss nicht zwingend bedeuten, dass Tobias ein Sack war…

**lufa**: …_lach_… na ja, peinlich… Er hätte ja behaupten können, er habe sich die Hand verstaucht und Hermione bitten können, das Feuer zu entfachen. Irgendwie hätte er sich schon da rausgewunden, einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin… tja… :D vor allem, wo sowohl das Einsiedler als auch das dummer Ire gelogen waren, oder? Er ist weder das eine noch das andere, und Kingsleys Infos sind nur noch das I-Tüpfelchen…

**ViperSn**: lol… das freut mich, dass du auch damit leben kannst und verspreche dir, dass es in späteren Kapiteln nicht mehr ständig zur Wiederholung derselben Sache kommt, ok?

**Leoka**: …_rotwerd_… Danke für dein Lob! Und keine Angst, die Story ist fertig und wird jeden zweiten Tag geupdatet!

**Lynya77**: also, ich habe festgestellt, dass ich das absolut toll finde, so Mittelalterfeste... besonders, wenn man dann selbst einiges ausprobieren darf wie Schwertkampf und so… Also, lassen wir doch Sev den Glauben, dass viele Leute Türen aufreißen… sonst wird der arme Kerl noch mehr Fehler machen… :D Hm, was seine Familie angeht, gibt es ja nicht wirklich viele Infos, da hat sich Miss Killer-Rowling ja bedeckt gehalten… also, warum nicht mal der Vater, der geliebt wurde? Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, dass du immer noch gespannt bist…

**Ich widme dieses Chap ThreeSeconds!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Magie ist die Kunst, die Sinnenwelt willkürlich zu gebrauchen._Novalis

**7. Kapitel**

Ihr schien, er hatte auf sie gewartet. Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Klippen erreichte, kam ihr Toby entgegengestürmt und tänzelte um sie herum, als hätte er sie jahrelang nicht gesehen. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihr plötzlich die Kehle eng wurde und etwas ihre Atmung behinderte. Es waren nicht Schmerz oder Trauer, es war Freude, reine, unverfälschte Freude, weil ein großer, schwarzer Hund sich freute, sie zu sehen.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Fell und gestattete ihm, ihre Hand abzulecken. „Sie verhätscheln ihn!", sagte Ref, der am Felsen lehnte und sie nicht ansah.

Sie drückte Toby an sich. „Ich werde bald wieder weg sein", sagte sie. „Dann wird niemand mehr Ihre Erziehungsmethoden untergraben. Oder ich komme nicht mehr her, wenn ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind. Haben Sie feste Zeiten?"

„Von neun bis zwölf, dann Mittagspause, danach von drei bis acht Uhr abends", sagte er trocken.

Hermione sog tief die salzige Meerluft ein. „Sie scheinen mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden zu sein", sagte sie. „Dann will ich Sie nicht weiter mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen!"

Sie war bereits ein gutes Stück fort, als seine Stimme sie zurückhielt. „Wissen Sie, warum Irland so schön ist?"

„Wie bitte?" Sie drehte sich herum.

Er starrte sie grimmig an. „Irland ist schön, weil es hier keine Schlangen gibt. Ich hasse sie. Ich fürchte mich vor ihnen. Und dank Ihnen habe ich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, weil mir schien, als höre ich das leise Rascheln eines Schlangenkörpers auf dem Fußboden."

„Sie machen Witze!", sagte Hermione unsicher. „Sie scherzen. Oder?"

Er machte mehrere große Schritte auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt, die Haut wirkte grau. Seine Augen kamen ihr dunkler als sonst vor, aber vielleicht kam das vom diffusen Sonnenlicht, welches sich noch nicht ganz gegen den morgendlichen Nebel durchsetzen konnte. „Ich brauche eine Schlange nur zu sehen, dann erstarre ich. Sie mag hinter Glas oder weit entfernt sein – ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen, nicht mehr atmen. Schweiß bricht an meinem ganzen Körper aus und wenn ich Pech habe, falle ich in Ohnmacht wie ein Mädchen."

„Sie haben eine Schlangenphobie", sagte Hermione leise. „Es tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Sie haben mich nur an jemanden erinnert. Und da, wo ich herkomme, nannten wir sie die Schlangen."

„Und wie wurden _Sie_ genannt – da wo Sie herkommen?"

Sie spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rolle. Das ist lange her. Und ich möchte nicht daran denken."

„Was ist mit Freunden? Jemand wie Sie hat doch bestimmt welche. Freunde, meine ich." Ref fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die dichten dunklen Haare.

„Machen wir noch immer dieses Ich-frage-Sie-fragen-Spiel?"

„Nur wenn Sie möchten." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann auch gehen und Ihnen Ihre Ruhe lassen. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollen – Ihre Ruhe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr." Hermione setzte sich hin. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will. Während ich Ihnen offensichtlich Alpträume beschert habe, konnte ich letzte Nacht endlich wieder einmal schlafen."

Der Ire hielt Abstand, als er sich ebenfalls an dem Stein niederließ. „Man hat mir schon eine Menge vorgeworfen, aber nie, dass ich so langweilig bin, dass ich als Schlafmittel herhalten könnte." Sein leises Grollen kam tief aus der Kehle.

„Glauben Sie mir, nie habe ich das als positiver empfunden als jetzt", murmelte Hermione. Sie hob den Kopf und musterte ihn. Er hatte ihr sein Profil zugewandt und ein Teil seiner Haare verdeckte sein Gesicht. Sie hätte zu gern seine Augen gesehen. „Haben Sie sich schon einmal gewünscht, jemand völlig anderer zu sein?", fragte sie.

Ein ersticktes Lachen, bitter und völlig bar jeden Humors ertönte. „Oft und öfters! Das Wort wünschen ist ganz allein für mich erfunden worden. Ich wünschte… ich wünschte, alles wäre anders. Ich wünschte, ich wäre jemand anders. Ich wünschte, ich hätte das und das anders oder gar nicht getan. Oh ja, Miss England. Aber Sie? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie sich das einmal gewünscht haben. Sie machen auf mich den Eindruck einer kleinen Miss Perfekt. Wenn man Sie so ansieht, dann glaubt man, dass Sie alles haben, was sich eine Frau wünschen könnte. Sie sind jung, hübsch, wissen sich auszudrücken, scheinen finanziell keine Sorgen zu haben. Was machen Sie? Studieren Sie?"

„Ich bin gerade fertig geworden", antwortete Hermione.

„Und jetzt? Urlaub? Und warum allein? Warum feiern Sie nicht Ihren sicherlich gelungenen Studienabschluss?"

Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich habe eine Auszeit gebraucht."

Ref schnaubte und beobachtete Toby, der intensiv den Boden aufwühlte. „Sie sind zu jung, um eine Auszeit zu benötigen."

„Sie haben mich gestern gefragt: Was, wenn ich ein Verbrecher bin? Jetzt sage ich zu Ihnen: Was, wenn ich ebenso wie Sie ein Flüchtling bin? Ein Kriegsflüchtling?"

Endlich wandte er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ich bin nur ein dummer Ire, Miss. Aber Sie sprechen eindeutig Oberklassenenglisch mit einem Hauch von schottischem Dialekt, wo immer Sie den her haben. Und auch wenn in London eine hohe Kriminalität herrschen mag, so zweifle ich doch daran, dass man schon den Kriegszustand ausgerufen hat."

Hermione zuckte die Schultern und sah wieder auf das Meer hinaus. „Sehen Sie. Es hat keinen Sinn, Ihnen etwas zu erzählen. Sie glauben es sowieso nicht. Und außerdem sind Sie kein dummer Ire!" Ihre Stimme wurde bei den letzten Worten heftiger.

„A Dhia, thois cobhair! Sie haben ja direkt Temperament, wenn es um etwas geht, das nicht Sie selbst betrifft, Miss England!"

Wie lange hatte sie kein Gälisch mehr gehört? Seit sie vor vier Jahren das letzte Mal den blutigen Baron getroffen hatte, vermutete sie. Unwillkürlich verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Wenn ich tatsächlich einmal Temperament entwickle, Ref Ireland, dann hilft Ihnen Gott auch nicht mehr!", antwortete sie.

„Ah! Sie sprechen Gälisch?"

„Nur ein wenig. Wie Sie vorhin bemerkten, scheine ich mit einem Hauch von Schottisch zu sprechen – was daran liegt, dass ich eine Zeitlang in Schottland gelebt habe. Als ich noch jung war."

„Grundgütiger, Sie reden, als wären Sie doppelt so alt wie ich. Ich wette, Sie sind noch nicht einmal Mitte Zwanzig!"

„Dreiundzwanzig, und manchmal hat das biologische Alter nichts mit dem zu tun, wie man sich fühlt. Haben Sie schon einmal Freunde verloren? Nicht nur einen oder zwei, sondern mehr?"

„Ja. Alle." Er erhob sich unvermittelt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss England!"

Er ging mit schnellen Schritten davon und Hermione seufzte. Offensichtlich hatte sie schon wieder alles falsch gemacht. Sie sprang auf und rannte hinter ihm her. „Warum haben Sie solche Angst vor Schlangen?", haspelte sie keuchend, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Er ging einfach weiter. „Verdammt, Ref! Sie bedrängen mich die ganze Zeit, und wenn ich etwas über Sie wissen will, machen Sie einfach dicht! Das ist nicht fair!"

„Das Leben ist nun einmal nicht fair", sagte er und blieb endlich stehen. „Und das ist es doch, was Leute wie ich tun, wissen Sie noch? Sie selbst haben es gestern gesagt."

„Sie sind so stur und nachtragend! Sie erinnern mich an jemanden", sagte Hermione und kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihre Tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Ach, ja? An wen?"

„An jemanden, den ich immer falsch eingeschätzt habe. Obwohl ich ihn bewundert habe, habe ich ihn auch gehasst und gefürchtet. Und ich habe ihm nie gesagt… konnte ihm nie sagen, dass er ein Held ist."

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss England, _ich_ bin alles andere als das. Warum haben Sie _ihm_ das nie gesagt?"

„Als ich es noch gekonnt hätte, wusste ich es nicht mit Sicherheit. Und dann war es zu spät. Er ist tot."

„Bedauerlich, außerordentlich bedauerlich. Tja, wir machen alle Fehler und irren uns. Dafür sind wir Menschen. Warum haben Sie ihn gehasst? Gefürchtet? Bewundert? Das passt alles überhaupt nicht zusammen."

„Ich habe ihn bewundert, weil er ein genialer Wissenschaftler war. Und jetzt bewundere ich ihn auch noch, weil er der tapferste Mann war, den es je gab. Gehasst? Er war kein strahlender Held, Ref, er war so bösartig und gemein zu mir und meinen Freunden, wie es nur ging. Deshalb habe ich ihn auch gefürchtet. Immer war er gerade da, wo man ihn nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er konnte…" Fast hätte sie etwas über Legilimens erzählt. „Er konnte scheinbar Gedanken lesen."

Fast unbemerkt hatte der Ire seine Hand unter ihren Ellenbogen geschoben und drehte sie wieder Richtung Küste. „Lassen Sie uns ein wenig gehen, wenn Sie keine Angst mehr vor mir haben, Miss England. Und Sie erzählen mir, warum Sie ein Kriegsflüchtling sind."

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Sie glauben mir sowieso nicht, und ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht auslachen!"

Er packte ihren Arm. „Sehen Sie mich lachen?"

Sie musterte sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. „Nein, Sir, aber ich weiß, was Sie denken. Lass die kleine, dumme Engländerin ein wenig erzählen, bevor sie wieder hysterisch wird und rumheult!"

„Ach, können Sie auch Gedanken lesen wie Ihr Freund?"

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört? Er war nicht mein Freund, auch wenn ich jetzt wünschte, es wäre anders gekommen. Wenn er nicht gestorben wäre…" Hermione brach ab.

Ref lachte freudlos. „Was dann? Glauben Sie, Sie hätten von heute auf morgen Ihren Hass und Ihre Furcht abstellen können? Sie sind doch kein Kind mehr, und nur in Märchen werden aus dunklen Rittern zum Schluss strahlende Prinzen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr Toby durch das Fell, weil er sie ständig mit der Nase anstupste. „Mein Leben war eine Zeitlang ein Märchen", sagte sie. „Glauben Sie an Magie, Ref?"

„In Irland ist Magie ein fester Bestandteil des Alltags." Er hockte sich auf die Fersen, strich mit der Hand über das wilde Gras und hob dann den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Das ganze Land vibriert vor Magie. In den Herzen der Menschen hier ist sie tief verwurzelt. Leprechauns, Banshees oder wie man hier sagt Bean Sidhe, Feen, Elfen, großartige Helden wie Naoise oder Zauberer wie Merlin gehören zum irischen Erbe. Magie ist nichts anderes als der Glaube an eine tiefe, innere Kraft, die man entweder besitzt oder auch nicht."

_Wie wahr_, dachte Hermione. _Gab es eine treffendere Beschreibung, um Muggel von Zauberern und Hexen zu unterscheiden?_

Sie ging weiter. „Ein weiser Mann hat einmal gesagt, die größte Magie, die es gibt, ist die Liebe", sagte sie.

„War er wirklich weise? Liebe ist meiner Erfahrung nach nichts, was Bestand hat. Wie könnte sie dann magisch sein?"

Sie dachte an Victor und Ron und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht Recht hatte. Doch dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihre Züge, als sie noch einmal an Ron und dann an Harry, Ginny, die Weasleys und all ihre anderen Freunde dachte. „Liebe ist ja nicht nur unbedingt das, was normalerweise zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau passiert, wenn sie…" Sie brach ab, weil sie bemerkte, wie sich eine tiefe Röte über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Keine Angst, Miss England, ich bin durchaus mit diesem Thema vertraut", murmelte Ref und ein kurzes Grinsen zuckte über seine schmalen Lippen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Ihnen das alles erzähle. Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie mögen es nicht, wenn die Engländer immer so viel reden?"

„Nicht exakt. Ich sagte, sie plappern. Und warum Sie mir das alles erzählen? Weil es Sie von Ihren Problemen ablenkt. Weil ich ein Fremder bin, den Sie, sobald Sie nach London zurückgekehrt sind, weder wieder sehen noch sich an ihn erinnern werden. Und weil ich Sie im Augenblick fasziniere, denn Sie fragen sich, wer ich wirklich bin, was ich hier tue und warum ich Ihnen zuhöre."

„Sie sind ein ziemlich unerträglicher Know-it-all", stellte Hermione fest. „Obwohl Sie sich zumindest in einem Punkt irren. Ich werde Sie nicht vergessen, wenn ich wieder nach Hause fahre. Aber warum hören Sie mir eigentlich zu? Der Wirt vom Pub sagte, Sie sind ein Einzelgänger."

„Danny ist ein Schwätzer", brummte Ref. „Ich wette, er hat Ihnen die Lebensgeschichte jedes einzelnen Bewohners der irischen Westküste erzählt."

„So ziemlich", stimmte sie zu. „Und Sie lenken schon wieder ab. Was machen Sie hier? Sie scheinen keine Arbeit zu haben. Wovon leben Sie?"

„Ich bin unabhängig und Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig", sagte er scharf.

„Nein, sind Sie nicht." Hermione nahm einen Stock und schleuderte ihn hinaus aufs Wasser. Sie hatten sich dem Strand genähert, der menschenleer war. Toby stürzte sich begeistert in die See und schwamm dem Stock hinterher.

Warum war er plötzlich so verstimmt? War es das, was Danny gemeint hatte, als er sagte, Ref könne ungemütlich werden, wenn man ihm zu nahe trat? Und wieso machte sie sich eigentlich Gedanken um diesen fremden Iren? Zumindest in einem Punkt hatte er absolut Recht. Er faszinierte sie, obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte, weshalb genau das so war.

Schließlich war er ein recht unfreundlicher Mann, der sich nicht scheute, ihr unangenehme Wahrheiten ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Vielleicht war es das. Zuhause nahmen ihre Freunde Rücksicht auf sie. Ron, indem er sich einfach absetzte und ihr aus dem Weg ging und Harry und Ginny, indem sie sie behandelten, als wäre sie ein rohes Ei. Ref hingegen zwang sie, sich mit ihren Problemen auseinanderzusetzen, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wie diese Probleme aussahen. Und sie hatte seit Wochen endlich einmal wieder eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Bei all seinem unsozialen Verhalten schien er einen guten Einfluss auf sie auszuüben.

Toby, der den Stock bei dem Wellengang aus den Augen verloren hatte, winselte enttäuscht und paddelte hin und her, auf der Suche nach ihm. Ref pfiff so durchdringend, dass Hermione neben ihm zusammenzuckte und warf einen anderen Stock in die Richtung seines Hundes.

Sie drehte sich zu Ref herum. „Warum haben Sie solche Angst vor Schlangen?", fragte sie.

**SSHGSSHG**

A Dhia, thois cobhair – gälisch, Gott steh uns bei!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Die Insel Inish Shark gibt es tatsächlich. Sie liegt nur einen Katzensprung von Inishbofin entfernt, ist aber noch um einiges kleiner. Sie ist unbewohnt, doch abgesehen von der schwarzen Magie, die ich mir ausgedacht habe, haben die ehemaligen Bewohner sie tatsächlich aus den angegebenen Gründen verlassen.

**Try**: …_lach_… willst du das, ja? Du weißt doch aber, dass unser ZTM nur zu Hermione gehört und deshalb höchstwahrscheinlich sehr schnappig reagieren würde, wenn du deine Hände in seine Haare wühlst? :D Nein, diesmal sagt er ihr noch gar nichts, er muss erst einmal seine eigenen Gedanken ordnen, der arme Kerl…

**Illing**: gröööööööööööl… Hermione ist aber auch zu blöd, echt mal… sie muss doch wissen, dass sie auf Hundehaare allergisch reagiert, oder?! Du möchtest wirklich ein O in Wahrsagen? ^ Okay, bitte, wenn dich _das_ glücklich macht… akribisch recherchierte Handlung? Nun ja… ich gebe zu, es geht hier etwas behäbiger los als normalerweise bei mir, aber die beiden bekommen noch ihr „Quantum Action"…

**lufa**: :D Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nur für die „echten" Vertreter der Schlangenzunft gilt und Sev nicht sämtliche Spiegel oder spiegelnde Flächen in seinem Cottage entfernt hat… also, das waren Sevs Worte, nicht meine – ich bin natürlich auch nicht der Meinung, er könne als Schlaftablette durchgehen!

**Caro**: tja, stimmt schon, das ist Sev, selber immer am Drängen und Nerven, aber wehe, jemand dreht den Spieß mal um… dann ist Schluss mit lustig, wie du auch gleich sehen wirst (manchmal reagiert er wirklich wie eine Diva… :D)

**Boomshaker41**: ich freue mich immer wie ein Schneekönig, wenn jemand so meine Story lobt… aber nein, ich habe einen Zwei-Tages-Update-Rhythmus, also nicht jeden Tag. Doch, doch, er hat den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl schon verstanden, und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde – er ist geschmeichelt…

**Majin-Micha**: wow, lecker Keks! …_knabbert und grinst wie ein verrückter Weihnachtsmann_… Nein, Hermione war nicht in Sev verliebt, eigentlich ging er ihr sogar ziemlich auf die Nerven mit seinem Badboygehabe, aber sie hat ihn bewundert, wenn auch widerwillig…

**ViperSn**: du hast mich durchschaut, wie immer… nein, diesen Gefallen tue ich dir nicht! :D Aber wenn du trotzdem mit mir zufrieden bist, freue ich mich noch mehr…

**ThreeSeconds**: ich fürchte, ich muss dich wieder enttäuschen… So schlau wie Hermione ist, so wenig kommt sie auf den Gedanken, dass jemand, den sie selbst hat sterben sehen (oder fest davon überzeugt ist!) doch überlebt hat und ausgerechnet ihr und hier über die Füße läuft…

**ll**: ich fand es eigentlich eher einen cleveren Schachzug, ihr zu erzählen, dass er sich vor Schlangen fürchtet… schließlich ist in ihrem Bewusstsein der Tränkemeister viel eher als Oberschlange verankert als ein Mann, der durch eine Schlange gestorben (oder beinahe!) ist…

**sveti**: …_lach_… das hat doch was, wenn man zwei chaps nacheinander lesen kann, oder? Oh, ja, das habe ich mir schon lange überlegt, dass Sev vielleicht auch so ein extrem komplizierter Charakter ist, weil er seinen (Muggel!)vater vielleicht geliebt hat im Gegensatz zu seiner reinblütigen Mutter… ja, sie geben schon eine Menge preis, aber aus der Sicht von Hermione, die mit einem Fremden redet, ist es belanglos und Sev… nun ja, er spielt ein wenig mit dem Feuer…

**Queen Jane**: ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass du mir ein Review hinterlässt und dich angemeldet hast! Und es tut mir auch gar nicht Leid, dass du einfach so hier hereinplatzt… :D

**Quietschfisch**: dass du jetzt auch hier anzutreffen bist! …_springt Yan auf den Rücken und knuddelt sie zu Boden_… Da freue ich mich! Und ich bin so stolz, dass ich platzen könnte – dass du extra meinetwegen deine „Faulheit" überwunden hast… _wird ganz rot vor Verlegenheit_…

**Lynya77**: im Ernst? Du machst Schwertkampf? Das ist… wow! Ich durfte mich ja auch mit einem Ritter bei dem Ritterfest hauen und das war Adrenalin pur, aber so was auch noch auf regulärer Basis… wäre toll! Ups… off-topic… :D Yup, wir werden auch noch erfahren, warum Toby schwarze Bestie genannt wird… dauert noch ein Weilchen… Stempeluhr… gröööööööl… Cliff, Cliff… nein, bei mir doch nicht… da gibt's keine Cliffs, nur Sevs und Miones und so… :D

**Ich widme das chap zur Wochenmitte Lynya77!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Wer an die Freiheit des menschlichen Willens glaubt, hat nie geliebt und nie gehasst_. Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach

**8. Kapitel**

Es war unerträglich! _Sie_ war unerträglich, genau wie früher! Warum musste sie ständig mit dem Finger in der einzigen noch heftig blutenden Wunde bohren, die er hatte? Wieder sah er die Riesenschlage vor sich, ihr aufgerissenes Maul, den Moment, als sie sich auf ihn stürzte. Wenn er nicht augenblicklich hier weg kam, würde er wahrscheinlich anfangen zu heulen wie ein Schoßhund. Severus wirbelte herum und stürmte davon, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was die kleine Hexe von seinem Benehmen hielt.

Er musste fort, musste atmen, musste irgendetwas tun, was ihn von Nagini, von Voldemort, von Hermione Granger, von seiner gesamten Vergangenheit ablenkte.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Sie hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit gehabt, einen Nerv in ihm zu berühren. Früher schaffte sie das mit ihrer unübertroffenen Fähigkeit, ständig besser wissen zu müssen, seine Geduld mit ausschweifenden Aufsätzen zu strapazieren und mit ihrem permanenten Einmischen in seinen Unterricht. Wenn sie nicht so intelligent und talentiert für sein Fach gewesen wäre, hätte er sie ein dutzend Mal verhext. Doch das war sie, zweifellos. Sie hatte ein Händchen für Tränke und in ihre Aufsätze waren oft genug Überlegungen zum Verbessern oder Ändern von Tränken eingeflossen. Sie war die einzige Schülerin, die immer ein Ohnegleichen von ihm bekommen hatte – ohne Wenn und Aber.

Sie hatte sich auch von seinen schlimmsten Launen nie davon abhalten lassen, ihren Freunden zu helfen. Longbottom, Potter, Weasley, sämtliche Gryffindors hatten von ihr profitiert. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte er sie für ihren stoischen Mut bewundert. Respektiert hatte er das Mädchen jedoch immer, egal, wie hasserfüllt seine Bemerkungen ihr gegenüber waren.

Und jetzt erzählte sie etwas von einer Auszeit und was noch viel schlimmer war, sie erzählte von _ihm_. Sie hatte ihn also bewundert, gefürchtet und gehasst? Letzteres war ihm klar und sogar beabsichtigt, aber hatte sie ihn tatsächlich bewundert? Severus versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie ihn im Unterricht angesehen hatte, aber das einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel, war ein trotzig nach vorn geschobenes Kinn und ein sehr gerader Rücken, wenn er sie wieder einmal verbal angegriffen hatte.

Er rieb sich über seine schmerzenden Augen und ignorierte Toby, der hinter ihm hergehechelt kam und sich nahe bei ihm ausschüttelte, so dass die Wassertropfen nach allen Seiten flogen. Es war keine gute Idee, dass er Kingsley zugesagt hatte, auf Granger ein wenig Acht zu geben. Denn wer gab jetzt auf ihn Acht? Alles wurde wieder hochgespült, all die Sachen, die er so erfolgreich verdrängt und vergessen hatte. Granger und Snape hatten eine zu sehr ineinander übergreifende Vergangenheit, als dass er einfach darüber hinwegsehen konnte.

Plötzlich huschte ein schiefes Grinsen über sein Gesicht, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Hexe… glaubte sie wirklich, sie beide hätten Freunde werden können, wenn er offiziell den Krieg überlebt hätte? Wahrscheinlich hätte sie dauernd versucht, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen oder schlimmer noch, ihm zu danken. Bestimmt hätte sie ihn mit Eulen überschüttet und mit all ihrer sinnlosen Plapperei und Fragen in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Severus schnaubte und lehnte sich an eine der steinernen Mauern, die es in ganz Irland gab. Sein Blick schweifte über das Gras, und er beobachtete eine Herde Schafe etwa eine halbe Meile entfernt. Hielt sie ihn wirklich für den tapfersten Mann, den es je gab? Ausgerechnet ihn? Nicht ihren heldenhaften Freund Potter? _Was so ein Tod ausmachen konnte auf der Beliebtheitsscala_, sinnierte er. Er musste seine Gedanken wirklich langsam von Granger lösen, es ging nicht an, dass er wie ein Teenager darüber nachgrübelte, was ein Mädchen über ihn dachte und sagte.

Er packte Toby im Nacken, konzentrierte sich kurz und apparierte nach Inish Shark. Er landete genau in dem von ihm anvisierten Vorsprung zwischen den Klippen, bedeutete Toby, Platz zu machen und sich ruhig zu verhalten, wandte einen Ignorierzauber an – nur für den Fall der Fälle – und machte sich daran, die Gegend zu durchsuchen. Inish Shark lag in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Inishbofin, der Insel, die nur wenige Meilen vor Cleggan lag.

Bis in die sechziger Jahre hinein war sie noch bewohnt, doch die Insulaner gaben auf, als schwere Schicksalsschläge und harte Winter sie dazu zwangen. Sie waren Muggel und konnten nicht spüren, dass die ganze Insel von schwarzer Magie durchzogen war, welche ein vernünftiges Leben für sie unmöglich machte. Severus spürte das Prickeln dieser Magie auf seiner Haut, schmeckte es auf seinen Lippen, fühlte sie in seinen Körper eindringen und nach ihm rufen. Er kannte ihre verlockende Macht, wusste um die Gefahr eines zu langen Aufenthaltes auf dem Eiland, doch er musste sich vergewissern, dass die Schwarze Gilde, wie Kingsley es so poetisch in seinen Briefen ausdrückte, ihrem Ziel noch nicht nähergekommen war.

Sie waren zuletzt vor dreieinhalb Wochen hier gewesen, sieben, acht ehemalige Todesser. Severus hatte sie beobachtet, weil er immer um den Vollmond herum hier auf der Lauer lag. _Bloß gut, dass ich kein Werwolf bin_, hatte er einmal spöttisch gedacht, als er die Todesser, alles ehemalige Gefährten, ansah, zusah, wie sie in einem komplizierten Ritual versuchten, etwas von der Schwarzen Magie von Inish Shark in sich aufzunehmen. Als ob sie das bräuchten…

Schwarze Magie war ein Teil eines jeden Zauberers, jeder Hexe. Kein Mensch konnte nur gut, also ethisch und moralisch einwandfrei sein. Es kam darauf an, welchem Teil seines Willens man dem Vorzug gab. Schwarze Magie war so verlockend, weil sie schnellen Erfolg versprach und man dafür nur einen Teil seines menschlichen Gewissens hergeben musste. Oh, so einfach… Severus hatte sich als Siebzehnjähriger nicht viel dabei gedacht, als er das Schwarze Mal Voldemorts angenommen hatte – im Austausch für Wissen jenseits seiner Vorstellungen. Dass damit auch Tod und Zerstörung einhergingen hatte er für graue Theorie gehalten. Der größte Fehler seines Lebens und bestimmt nicht der einzige.

Doch mittlerweile war er keine siebzehn mehr und alles, was er jetzt noch wollte, war, seine Vergangenheit endlich zum Abschluss zu bringen. Und das würde er, wenn die restlichen Todesser endlich dahin kamen, wo sie hingehörten – nach Askaban. Jedenfalls all jene Unverbesserlichen, die noch immer glaubten, sie könnten die magische Welt zu ihren Gunsten verändern, Reinblütigkeit als oberstes Gesetz ausrufen und Muggel und Muggelgeborene als Menschen zweiter Klasse umbringen oder versklaven.

Sorgfältig überprüfte Severus den Meetingplatz der Todesser, doch offensichtlich waren sie in letzter Zeit nicht hier gewesen. Das bedeutete, sie würden wieder irgendwann um den Vollmond herum hier auftauchen. In zwei, drei Tagen musste er seinen Beobachtungsposten für einige Nächte einnehmen. Er hasste es schon jetzt. Wieder würde er Lucius und Yaxley beobachten müssen und in der Regel auch McNair und einige andere vertraute Gestalten.

Sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Noch immer trugen sie ihre schwarzen Umhänge mit den hohen Kapuzen und selbst ihre silbernen Masken. Sie nahmen sie zwar ab, sobald sie angekommen waren, aber allein, dass sie ihre Todesserausrüstung trugen, war Aussage genug. Severus benutzte Langziehohren, um sie zu belauschen, doch meistens war es nur reinblütiges Geschwätz, welches sie von sich gaben. Sie hatten das, was sie suchten, noch nicht gefunden.

Als Severus auch noch andere Teile der Insel untersucht und zu seiner Zufriedenheit alles so vorgefunden wie er es hinterlassen hatte, eilte er zu Toby zurück. Die schwarze Magie, welche Inish Shark einhüllte wie ein Kokon, begann bereits schal auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Es würde wieder schwer werden, ganze Nächte hier zu verbringen. Er hatte bereits die ganze Insel auf der Suche nach der Quelle der schwarzen Magie durchforstet, jedoch nichts gefunden.

Er fragte sich, ob es nicht irgendwann eine gute Idee wäre, Inish Shark einfach zu zerstören, bevor ein neuer Dunkler Lord unter den verbleibenden Todessern aufsteigen und vielleicht eine Möglichkeit finden würde, sich gänzlich mit dieser Macht durchtränken zu lassen. Er würde Kingsley einen Brief schreiben und genau das vorschlagen, dachte Severus und disapparierte aufatmend mit Toby nach Hause.

Es warteten noch einige Tränke auf ihn und mehrere Bestellungen, die er für die Knockturngasse fertigmachen musste. Und er konnte die Zeit nutzen, um sich zu überlegen, wie er zukünftig mit der kleinen, nervigen Granger fertig wurde, ohne sich dauernd aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er hoffte nur, dass Kingsley inzwischen mit Potter gesprochen hatte und dieser dafür sorgen würde, dass seine Nemesis Irland verließ.

Natürlich hätte es ihn nicht wundern dürfen, dass die kleine Granger nichts davon tat, weil sie niemals den vernünftigen Weg ging. Und genauso wenig hätte es ihn überraschen dürfen, dass es am Abend an seiner Tür klopfte.

Trotzdem erwischte es ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Und noch mehr überraschte er sich selbst, als er spürte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust ausbreitete, als er die junge Frau strahlend vor seiner Tür stehen sah. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte sie nie Angst vor ihm gehabt, hätte ihn nie verabscheut, verhext, gehasst. Und was sie anging, hatte sie das ja auch nicht, denn er war Ref, einfach nur Ref.

Auf ihre einleitenden Worte benahm er sich abscheulich, doch sie blieb trotzdem liebenswürdig und er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Er war ein Zauberer, verdammt, und er brauchte einfach manchmal magische Gesellschaft, redete er sich ein. Doch ausgerechnet Hermione Granger?

Er war ein Narr, offensichtlich, was sie anging. Doch wenn er sich nicht allzu sehr täuschte, fing er an, diese Tatsache auch noch zu genießen.


	9. Chapter 9

**greta-serebo**: danke für dein Lob, ich gebe mir auch weiterhin Mühe!

**ll**: ich habe dein „Geplapper" sehr gut verstanden, aber ich habe ja auch angekündigt, dass jetzt nicht mehr alle chaps nur aus den widerspiegelnden Ansichten bestehen werden. Ich fand es am Anfang nur wichtig, auf die Gedanken und Reaktionen der beiden genauer einzugehen. Mich würden ja deine Theorien interessieren…

**lufa**: oh, ich denke schon, dass ein Mann wie Severus Eigenschaften wie Mut, Treue und die Fähigkeit zur Freundschaft bewundert, nicht, dass er das je zugeben würde… was die Todesser angeht… es ist ja nicht viel bekannt über überlebende Todesser, und ich dachte mir einfach, dass die Cleversten (und die Geldigsten!) sich da rauswinden konnten.

**ThreeSeconds**: …_lach_… zweifellos ist sie neugierig! Und Hermione ist natürlich fasziniert von einem mysteriösen Burschen wie Ref und will mehr über ihn erfahren… _headdesk_… Also, ich gestehe, du bist mir über mit dem Wiedererkennen von Leuten. Aber ich sollte mich nicht wundern, ich habe manchmal schon Schwierigkeiten, mein eigenes Spiegelbild zu erkennen… :D

**Majin-Micha**: lol… ich fürchte, deine Anziehungskraft ist dann doch nicht so hoch wie die der schwarzen Magie, tut mir aufrichtig Leid… und du weißt doch, Sev ist ein treuer Bursche, der hat nur Augen für Mione… :D

**Quietschfisch**: …_starrt hilflos das Make-Up an_… Aber… aber… Wölfe schminken sich doch nicht – das verklebt das Fell immer so! Du hast also die schwarze Magie schon auf der Zunge gespürt? …_schafft ein bisschen Abstand zu Yan_… man weiß ja nie, wer weiß, vielleicht lässt du dich ja auch davon beeinflussen… _lach_…

**Boomshaker41**: lol… so ein Review kann Wunder auf die Stimmung wirken, das kann ich dir sagen… ja, die schwarzmagische Insel, ich hoffe, es liest mal kein Ire meine Story, die nehmen das vielleicht übel… :D Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass Severus einsichtig ist?

**sveti**: die anderen Todesser… nun ja, die meisten werden wohl recht glaubhaft versichert haben können, dass sie unter dem Imperius standen und damit eigentlich auch Opfer waren… und die Geschichte hat ja bewiesen, dass oftmals die schlimmsten Täter mit den geringsten Strafen davonkamen…

**Queen Jane**: zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre er wohl tatsächlich noch halbwegs glücklich, wenn sie mal tun würde, was das Beste wäre, aber das wird sich bald ändern… Tee nehme ich gerne, wenn es kein Kamillentee ist. Ich glaube, es gibt nichts Ekligeres als Kamillentee, und das sage ich als passionierter Teetrinker!

**ViperSn**: du hast kein Wort verstanden? Bin ich so verwirrend gewesen? Ich hoffe mal, du bist jetzt wieder hinterher…

**Illing**: wieso weint der Schlosshund? Schlosshunde sind doch immer große, starke Viecher, die brauchen nicht weinen… nein, nein, Illing, diesmal irrst du dich, weinen tun Schoßhunde, das sind so kleine, nervige Fußhupen, die weinen ständig! Lol… na klar, Hermione hat als kleines Mädchen schon an GHL gedacht und deshalb ihre Schokoladenseiten betont… hm, ehrlich gesagt, _das_ ist hier die Frage: Hat denn schwarze Magie schon jemals jemanden umgebracht? Es sind nicht die Waffen, die töten, es sind die Menschen hinter den Waffen… _kann sich einer gewissen Faszination für die Dunklen Künste auch nicht entziehen_…

**Simba**: hui, gleich zwei hintereinander, du warst ja fleißig. War denn mein Whiskey wenigstens wieder dabei? …_lach_… Wie kommt es, dass ständig euer Beschützerinstinkt geweckt wird, wenn ein Kerl mal zugibt, vor etwas Angst zu haben? Ich versichere dir, Mione findet ratzbatz ins Leben zurück mit Refs/Sevs Hilfe… :D Tja, du kennst doch Hermione… sucht sie keinen Ärger, dann findet der Ärger sie… (außerdem wäre es ja langweilig, wenn Mione nicht über etwas stolpert, oder?!)

**crys**: …_lach_… Reviews zu schreiben ist ja auch kein Zwang, wir machen das ja alles aus Spaß an der Freude… jetzt hast du es… Toby heißt Toby, weil Sev ihn mindestens genauso gern hat wie einst seinen Vater…

**Lynya77**: wegen dem Off-topic-Thema werde ich dich bestimmt bei Gelegenheit noch mal belästigen… :D Na ja, ist doch wahr, da gibt es doch diesen dämlichen Spruch, über die Toten nur Gutes… plötzlich steigen sie unendlich auf der Beliebtheitsscala… puh… jetzt konnte ich Sev gerade noch ablenken von deinem „niedlich"… wie ich ihn kenne, hätte er dafür _mir_ den Kopf abgerissen aus Mangel an anderen Personen… das Zusammenfließen dauert noch eine Weile, aber das liegt nur an Sev und Mione! Anstatt die Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, sind sie ab und zu auch allein unterwegs…

**Dieses Chap ist sveti gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Feig, wirklich feig ist nur, wer sich vor seinen Erinnerungen fürchtet. _Elias Canetti

**9. Kapitel**

_Wenn einen ein Mann einfach stehen ließ, weil man ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte, die er nicht beantworten wollte, zeugte das nicht unbedingt von höflichem Verhalten_, dachte Hermione, als sie verblüfft Ref hinterher sah, der sich einfach umgedreht hatte und wortlos fort ging. Er war launisch wie eine Diva, beschloss sie dann und stieß ärgerlich mit dem Schuh in den Sand. Dieses Mal würde sie ihm nicht hinterherlaufen wie ein Kleinkind!

Toby hetzte an ihr vorbei, als sein Besitzer nach ihm pfiff und überschüttete sie mit aufstiebenden Sand und Wasser. Der Strand, an den sie der Ire geführt hatte, gefiel ihr und sie tat etwas, was sie zuletzt als kleines Kind mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub gemacht hatte. Sie zog ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, krempelte die Hosenbeine hoch und watete durch das kalte Wasser.

Angst ist einfach etwas verdammt lästiges, grübelte Hermione und schwenkte heftig ihre Schuhe an den Schnürbändern herum. Wie kam es, dass ein Mann wie Ref Angst vor Schlangen hatte? Sie schnaubte kurz. Welche Erfahrungen konnte er schon damit haben? _Sie_ hatte schon Riesenschlangen gesehen, die jenseits der Vorstellungskraft eines Muggels lagen. War sie nicht selbst sogar vor mehr als zehn Jahren durch den Blick eines Basilisken versteinert worden?

Und dann Nagini – die treueste und engste Begleiterin von Voldemort, dem schlimmsten Schwarzmagier der letzten tausend Jahre. Größer als jede Anakonda, giftig, gefährlich und so mordlustig wie ihr Herr. Und schon wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Severus Snape, Lehrer, Tränkemeister, Spion und der tapferste Mann der magischen Geschichte.

Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie sehen, wie Nagini sich auf ihn stürzte, er die Arme hochriss, jedoch durch die pure Gewalt dieses Angriffs zu Boden gerissen wurde. Wie sich die Zähne des Monsters in seinen Körper gruben, das Blut hervorspritzte, wie er stöhnend und sterbend am Boden lag und trotzdem noch die Kraft aufbrachte, Harry seine Erinnerungen zu überlassen.

Sie konnte den Staub der Heulenden Hütte in der Luft tanzen sehen, spürte den metallischen Geschmack seines Blutes auf ihrer Zunge und in ihrer Nase, hörte seine brechende Stimme, als er Harry packte. „Sieh…mich…an!"

Es hatte sich so tief in sie eingebrannt, dass ihr wiederum Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie kniete sich nieder und schöpfte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Es störte sie nicht, dass sie völlig durchnässt in der irischen See saß, zu gefangen war sie in ihren Erinnerungen. Dieser eine Moment, als in den tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes, den sie so gefürchtet und bewundert hatte, pure Verzweiflung aufflackerte, sie von Harrys Gesicht zu dem ihren glitten und sich dann schlossen, dieser eine Moment markierte für sie einen Augenblick, als sie davor stand aufzugeben.

Wie nur sollten sie gewinnen, wenn er, der immer stark und stolz und hochmütig und mächtig gewesen war, einfach so starb? Wenn er, der ihnen beigebracht hatte zu kämpfen, sich zu verteidigen und zu wehren, zu durchschauen und standhaft zu sein, tot zu ihren Füßen lag? Hätte Harry sie nicht mitgerissen, sie hätte sich einfach fallen lassen, das wusste sie. Doch so entwickelte sich die Schlacht zu einem rasanten Kaleidoskop von schnellen Entscheidungen, Schreien, Kämpfen und der ständigen Nähe zum Tod.

_Sie_ hatte also gesehen, wie ein Mann von einer Schlange getötet wurde. Was konnte Ref dagegen schon mit Schlangen erlebt haben, zumal er ganz richtig bemerkt hatte, dass es in Irland keine Schlangen gab? Verdammt, jetzt dachte sie schon wieder über diesen seltsamen Iren nach! Was hatte er nur an sich, dass er ihre Gedanken so auf sich zog? Und wieso hatte sie das ständige Bedürfnis, mit ihm zu reden? Sie kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht!

Es war verrückt. Oder sie wurde verrückt, aber das kam auf dasselbe hinaus. Immerhin saß sie mit allen ihren Sachen im Atlantik und haderte mit der Vergangenheit. Anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, sich mit Ron zu versöhnen und einen Neuanfang zu starten, trieb sie sich im Hinterland von Irland herum und suchte die Nähe eines Einsiedlers, der mürrisch und grob und viel älter als sie und überhaupt einfach nur unerträglich war.

Und war es nicht endlich einmal Zeit, sich Sorgen oder wenigstens Gedanken um die Zukunft zu machen? Wollte sie jetzt den Rest ihres Lebens damit verbringen, Nacht für Nacht ihre Ängste neu zu durchleben? Wie stellte man sich irrationalen Ängsten? Wie bekämpfte man etwas, das nicht rational und vor allem schon längst bekämpft war?

Er hatte Recht. Sie war die ganze Zeit am heulen und sich selbst bemitleiden. Offensichtlich kannte er sie besser als sie sich selbst. Aber nein, er hatte sie nur mit einem kleinen Mädchen verglichen, welches er einmal gekannt hatte und das ihr ähnlich sah. Sie hätte zu gern etwas über dieses Mädchen gewusst. Ob es seine Tochter war? Ob er jemals Familie gehabt hatte?

Sie versuchte, sich Ref mit einer Familie vorzustellen, aber das gelang ihr nicht. Ob seine kantigen, zerfurchten Gesichtszüge auch einmal weich werden konnten? Und waren diese dunklen Augen in der Lage, einmal ehrlich zu lächeln? Hermione ließ sich in dem Wasser zurückfallen. Jetzt war es sowieso schon egal, nass war sie bis auf die Haut und vielleicht bekam sie dadurch wieder einen klaren Kopf.

Als eine Welle über sie hinwegschwappte und sie salziges Wasser schluckte, schüttelte sie sich wie ein Hund und sprang auf. Dann rannte sie auf den Strand, vergewisserte sich aufmerksam, dass sie tatsächlich ganz allein war und apparierte zu ihrem Cottage. Es begann wieder zu regnen, als sie sich einen Tee machte und so setzte sie sich aufs Fensterbrett, umklammerte die heiße Tasse mit beiden Händen und sah hinaus.

Was sollte sie tun? Wie sollte es weitergehen? Tagsüber ging es ihr seltsamerweise gut, selbst wenn sie allein war. Es waren die Nächte, vor denen sie sich fürchtete. Obwohl sie es war, die Ron eine Beziehungspause vorgeschlagen hatte, sehnte sie sich nach jemanden, der sie abends in den Arm nahm. Jemanden, der sie einfach nur hielt und ihr Wärme spendete, kein Ron, der sie nur an sich zog, wenn er erregt war.

Hermione ließ die Tasse sinken. Ron… Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, erkannte sie. Natürlich liebte sie ihn. Genauso wie Harry. Sie liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, einen engen, besten Freund. Alles andere war falsch und sie fragte sich, wie man sie jemals für die schlaueste Hexe der Welt halten konnte, wenn sie in so einfachen, emotionalen Dingen so abgrundtief ignorant und dumm war.

Sie kam offensichtlich nicht einmal mit dem normalen Leben klar. Sie hatte einen Abschluss in Verwandlungen und Tränkekunde. Mit Sicherheit einen verdammt guten, auch wenn sie die Ergebnisse noch nicht vorliegen hatte. Aber was sollte sie damit anfangen? Sie hatte überlegt, in Hogwarts zu lehren. Oh, sie liebte Hogwarts, und sie war sich fast sicher, dass Direktorin McGonagall sie nehmen würde, wenn eine Stelle frei wäre.

Doch trotz dessen, dass es auf gewisse Art ihre Heimat war, beherbergte das Schloss auch zu viele Erinnerungen, die sie gern unter Verschluss gehalten hätte. Ob wohl einige ihrer Freunde und Bekannten, die bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts gefallen waren, als Geister wieder gekommen waren? Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Allein die Vorstellung, dass sie in McGonagalls Büro ständig auf die bewegten Bilder von Dumbledore und Snape treffen würde, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Trotz allem war sie tief im Innern ein Muggel – Geister, jedenfalls Geister derer, die sie gut gekannt hatte – sollte es nur im Märchen geben.

Nein, Hogwarts schied damit schon einmal aus. Vielleicht sehr viel später einmal, wenn sie irgendwann den Krieg vergessen konnte, vielleicht in zehn, zwanzig oder gar dreißig Jahren. Schließlich waren Zauberer und Hexen für ihre Langlebigkeit bekannt. Und eine andere Zaubererschule kam für sie auch nicht infrage. Sie wollte nicht allzu weit aus ihrer Heimat fort, auch wenn es in ganz Europa ein gut funktionierendes Flohnetzwerk gab.

Hermione strich sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare. Vielleicht sollte sie einen der ihr angebotenen Jobs im Zaubereiministerium annehmen? Doch dann würde es ihr wahrscheinlich gehen wie Harry und Ron, die noch immer fast täglich von Presseleuten belästigt wurden und jede ihrer Taten, mochte sie auch noch so gering und üblich für einen Auroren sein, wurde überdimensional in den Zeitungen aufgebauscht.

Sie wollte einfach nur in Ruhe etwas tun, was ihr Spaß machte. Eine sinnvolle Tätigkeit, die sie forderte. Vielleicht in der medimagischen Forschung, bei der sie ihr Studium von Tränkekunde und Verwandlungen optimal einsetzen konnte. Sie atmete tief durch. Schon früher hatte sie daran gedacht, jedoch diese Überlegung meist wieder verworfen, weil es bedeuten würde, sehr viel Zeit von Ron getrennt zu sein. Das hatte sich ja nun erledigt.

Sie wusste jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass ihre Beziehungspause eine Illusion war. Sie wollte Ron als Freund nicht verlieren, aber als Partner kam er nicht mehr in Betracht.

Das Klopfen an ihrer Fensterscheibe erschreckte sie zu Tode, bis sie bemerkte, dass es eine kleine, graubraune Schleiereule war. Es war der Vogel, den sie bei ihren Eltern gelassen hatte, damit diese ihre Post weiterleiten konnten. Rasch öffnete sie und ließ den Vogel hinein. Es waren zwei Briefe. Einer in der vertrauten Schrift Harrys, einmal ihre Abschlussnoten.

Sie öffnete Harrys Brief zuerst.

_Mione, es ist schade, dass man von dir überhaupt nichts mehr hört und ich erst von Ron erfahren muss, dass ihr euch getrennt habt. Das habt ihr doch nicht wirklich, oder?! Wie geht es dir? Was machst du? Ich habe deine Eltern angerufen und sie haben mir gesagt, du seiest in Irland oder so, an irgendeinen gottverlassenen Flecken der Welt, wo es nichts außer Schafe und Wiesen und komische Iren und so gibt. Möchtest du nicht zu uns kommen? Bestimmt hast du inzwischen auch deine Abschlussnoten bekommen, und wir könnten feiern und die nächsten Wochen irgendwo hinfahren, ich kann Urlaub nehmen, wenn du möchtest. Bitte melde dich und sag ja! Viele Grüße auch von Ginny, _

_Harry_

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich. Harry war so ein lieber Freund. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass seine besten Freunde nicht mehr zusammen glücklich waren. Und jetzt wollte er sogar Urlaub nehmen, um sie aufzuheitern und von „den komischen Iren" wegzuholen. Dabei fühlte sie sich tatsächlich wohl, hier in der ruhigen Einsamkeit Irlands konnte sie endlich wieder durchatmen. So sehr sie das Angebot Harrys freute, sie würde ablehnen.

Hermione tat alles Mögliche, um das Öffnen des zweiten Briefes hinauszuzögern. Sie wusste, sie hatte nicht gepatzt, aber was, wenn sie doch nicht so gut gewesen war, wie sie erwartete? Was, wenn…

_Sie tun den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes als sich selbst zu bemitleiden und zu heulen_, hörte sie plötzlich Refs raue Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Es schien ihr, dass er ein schrecklicher Know-it-all war, was diese Tatsache jedoch nicht weniger wahr machte. Sie benahm sich unmöglich, wie damals, als sie gegen den Irrwicht bestehen sollte und jämmerlich versagte. Versagte, weil sie Angst vor dem Versagen hatte.

Dieses Mal würde sie nicht versagen. Sie würde wie das Mädchen, welches der Ire erwähnt hatte, aufstehen und kämpfen. Hermione entrollte das Pergament. Sie hatte ausnahmslos in allen Fächern ein O. Manchmal sogar mit einem Zusatz versehen, der besagte, dass sie Extrapunkte für besondere Aufgaben erhalten hatte. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam auseinander, bis sie so breit strahlte, dass ihr Lächeln – so hatte sie das Gefühl – einmal um ihren Kopf herumreichte.

Sie sprang auf, hüpfte einmal quer durch das Cottage und hielt dann inne. Sollte das nicht gefeiert werden? Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich kurz. Sie hatte bis jetzt immer mit Harry, Ron und Ginny, manchmal auch mit Neville und Luna gefeiert. Doch sie hatte sich verändert. Sie wollte feiern, das schon. Aber nicht im großen Stil. Nicht mit all ihren Freunden, irgendwo in London, mit einem Haufen Lachen und Trinken und lautem Reden.

Oh, sie wollte feiern, ganz gewiss. Und ganz gewiss nicht allein. Sie hatte auch schon eine klare Vorstellung davon, mit wem sie diesen Abend verbringen wollte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Majin-Micha**: Hermione wird zwar immer und immer wieder mit der Nase drauf gestoßen (so auch heute!), aber sie weiß es wirklich nicht… weiß nicht, wer Ref ist. Klar gibt es was zu trinken, allerdings keinen Odgens Old… noch ist Harry naiv – das ändert sich aber bald.

**ThreeSeconds**: nun ja… auf seine unbewegten Gesichtszüge konnte er sich ja schon immer verlassen, oder? :D Warum ihr alle nach Alkohol fragt… _hust_…

**Queen Jane**: echt, allein eines Bieres wegen ist ein Land schon liebenswert? …_lach und vor Todesblick abduckt_… oh, ich liebe schwarzen Tee! …_flüstert_… ich mag sogar Earl Grey, obwohl Bergamotte und so…

**sveti**: bitte, gern geschehen! Freut mich, dass es dich freut! Natürlich hat sie damals schon eine Menge für ihn empfunden, wenn auch nicht nur positives. Aber jemanden sterben zu sehen, den man schon so lange kennt ist immer ein traumatisches Ereignis. Provokationen? Eine Menge, wie immer… :D

**crys**: glaub ich, dass du dir das denken kannst – ist auch nicht gerade _der_ Riesencliffhanger, oder? Viel Auswahl hat Hermione ja nicht… klar war es eine kluge Entscheidung, sich von Ron zu trennen, sonst käme Ref/Sev ja nicht zum Zug… lol…

**Boomshaker41**: nein, da wird er alles andere als einsichtig sein, obwohl… ein bisschen schon, ein bisschen genießt er es ja schon, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, egal, ob er es zugibt oder nicht… über Harry sprechen wir lieber nicht, oder? :D

**Lynya77**: Erdbeeren? Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, sind mir Kirschen sehr viel lieber… _abduck_… dieser mürrische Einsiedler wird ihr noch gewaltig ans Herz wachsen, soviel ist sicher. Und natürlich lässt sie sich trotz aller Widerstände auch noch von ihm in gefährliche Situationen verwickeln – und damit meine ich nicht (nur!) Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten…

**Illing**: pah, bei mir gehen Sprichworte nach Logik, nicht nach Überlieferung… einfach den link ignoriert… grööööööööl… nein, Illing, du bist kein kleines Kind… nicht immer, das stimmt… _lacht über die funkelnden Augen des kleinen Raben_… du bist unglaublich… ja, sie sollte ihn wirklich einfach mal fragen, oder? Ach, übrigens, Ref – Sie sind nicht zufällig mein ehemaliger, verstorbener Tränkemeister?

**lufa**: oh, ja, sie hadert… aber lange hat sie dafür keine Zeit mehr, soviel ist sicher. Dass Ron eine Knalltüte ist, ist richtig, aber er ist immerhin ehrlich. Hermione hat sich mit dieser Auszeit selbst belogen, das erkennt sie hier ja auch… na ja, keine Riesenfeier mit Brimborium…

**ll**: …_schämt sich_… ich mag es ja auch nicht, wenn Sev immer wieder fast stirbt, aber der Kerl hat nun mal so eine heldenhafte Ader, da ist das fast nicht zu vermeiden… zu deiner Vermutung – du bist ja ein ganz ein cleveres Schneckchen… :D Dein Anfeuern hat übrigens prima funktioniert…

**Die Widmung des Kapitels geht heute an Queen Jane!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Jeder Mensch ist ein Mond und besitzt eine dunkle Seite, die er niemals jemandem zeigt._ Mark Twain

**10. Kapitel**

Wenn Ref erstaunt war, sie schon wieder vor seiner Haustür zu finden, zeigte er es nicht. Er stand im Eingang und sah sie emotionslos an, während er die Tür blockierte und Toby hinter ihm begeistert jappste. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie sich verlaufen haben, Miss England?"

„Nein!", sagte sie und lächelte. Sie fand es plötzlich erstaunlich einfach zu lächeln. Keine erzwungene Bewegung der Mundmuskulatur, einfach nur eine natürliche Reaktion.

Dem Mann schien das auch aufzufallen, denn seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter nie beigebracht, dass es höflich ist, einen Gast hineinzubitten?"

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss England", sagte er und wollte die Tür schließen.

„Warten Sie, Ref, bitte! Ich möchte… feiern!" Selbst in ihren Ohren hörte es sich unwahrscheinlich lächerlich an. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie Lust haben, mit mir in den Pub zu gehen und vielleicht ein Guiness…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht dabei war, ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Wieso nur war sie auf die Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet diesen unsozialen Iren zu fragen?

Er wandte seinen Kopf und hinderte mit dem Knie Toby daran, nach draußen zu stürzen. „Was möchten Sie denn feiern?", fragte er. Seine raue Stimme klang vage interessiert.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Meinen Abschluss. Meine Prüfungsergebnisse sind heute angekommen."

„Zweifellos sind es hervorragende Ergebnisse und ich beglückwünsche Sie. Aber ich habe nicht vor, Ihren Freundesersatz zu spielen. Bestimmt finden Sie bei Danny jemanden, der Ihrem Alter und Ihrem Status näher ist als ich."

Sie hatte es gewusst. Es _war_ eine dumme Idee gewesen. „Ich wollte nicht zu Danny. Irgendwo anders hin, wo nicht die ganze Zeit der Wirt neben einem sitzt und den Unterhalter spielen möchte", sagte sie leise. „Vielleicht nach Clifden, dachte ich. Dort soll es ein altes Hotel geben, in welchem es noch einen Kamin und Lifemusik gibt."

„Wieso ich?", knurrte Ref. „Wieso fahren Sie nicht nach London zurück, dahin, wo Ihre Familie und Ihre Freunde sind?" _Und lassen mir meinen Frieden_, schien er unausgesprochen hinzuzufügen.

Hermione holte tief Luft. „Sie sind ehrlich zu mir", sagte sie. „Sie zwingen mich, über mich selbst nachzudenken. Sie nehmen kein Blatt vor den Mund. Ich… ich mag Sie."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben, und verblüfft schüttelte er den Kopf. Offensichtlich war er für den Moment sprachlos. „Ich bin nicht Ihr seelischer Mülleimer!", stieß er dann hervor. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich für Ihren Kummerkastenonkel halten!"

Hermione lachte, sie konnte nicht anders. „Ref, ein Onkel ist ein älterer, gütiger, freundlicher Verwandter, zumindest in meiner Vorstellung. Glauben Sie mir, Sie sind nichts von alldem." Ihr Lachen verebbte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn gerade beleidigt hatte, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt. Sie seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich scheine Ihnen gegenüber ständig die falschen Worte zu wählen. Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft genieße, weil sie sich nicht gezwungen sehen, mich zu hätscheln oder zu schonen. Ich glaube, ein bisschen brutale Offenheit habe ich gebraucht."

„Haben Sie sich denn Gedanken gemacht, wie Sie nach Clifden gelangen wollten?", wechselte der Ire unvermittelt das Thema. „Sie besitzen doch kein Auto? Oder wollten sie die ganzen zehn Meilen laufen?"

Sie hätte sich beinahe die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen, als ihr das Ausmaß ihrer Unüberlegtheit klar wurde. Natürlich konnte sie apparieren, aber was war mit Ref? Sie konnte ihm wohl kaum erklären, dass das eine neue Londoner Art des Reisens war.

„Ein Taxi?", stammelte sie unsicher.

Ref schnaubte und murmelte etwas, das sich sehr nach _naiv_ und _vertrauensselig_ anhörte. „Warten Sie hier!", blaffte er und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Hermione erwog, einfach nach Hause zu apparieren, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und den heutigen Tag als Lehre, sich nicht mit fremden Iren einzulassen, zu verbuchen, als er auch schon wieder erschien. Er hatte sich eine schwarze Lederjacke übergeworfen.

„Kommen Sie mit!", murmelte Ref. Er führte sie über den Hof zu einem Schuppen, öffnete mit ein wenig Körpereinsatz die klemmende Holztür und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Eine flackernde Neonlampe über ihren Köpfen erhellte einen ordentlichen Arbeitsplatz auf der linken Seite mit einer Kreissäge, Äxten, Beilen und anderen holzverarbeitenden Werkzeugen. Hermione klopfte das Herz. Ihr fielen seine geknurrten Worte ein und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht tatsächlich ein wenig zu vertrauensselig gewesen war. Niemand wusste, wo sie sich im Augenblick aufhielt, und wenn dieser seltsame Mann ihr jetzt etwas antun wollte…

Unwillkürlich tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Was stehen Sie da herum wie angewurzelt? Wollen Sie jetzt nach Clifden oder nicht?" Sie schrak bei seinen harschen Worten zusammen. Ihr Blick zu dem Iren zurück. Er war, von ihr unbemerkt, zur anderen Seite des Schuppens gegangen und hatte die Plane von einem Fahrzeug entfernt. Hermione schnappte nach Luft. Ref stand bei dem größten, schwärzesten und bösartigsten Motorrad, welches sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Sie wollen… _damit_ nach Clifden fahren?" Sie deutete mit einer schwachen Bewegung zu der Maschine.

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee? Aber gut, wenn Sie es sich überlegt haben…" Er begann, die Plane wieder über das schwarze Monster zu ziehen.

„Nein, nein! Bitte nicht! Meine Einladung steht noch, ich war nur so überrascht!" Sie blinzelte unsicher. „Und ich muss zugeben, ich habe absolut keine Erfahrung als Sozius. _Und_ bin außerdem ein wenig ängstlich…"

Der Ire seufzte. „Können Sie schwimmen, Miss England?", fragte er.

Verwirrt nickte sie. „Natürlich!"

„Und haben Sie sich anfangs nicht auch davor gefürchtet, ins tiefe Wasser zu gehen? Motorradfahren ist fast genauso. Und ein bisschen wie fliegen, aber da wir beide davon keine Ahnung haben, mag diese Behauptung ein wenig leichtfertig sein."

Hermione hätte beinahe widersprochen, fasste sich jedoch im letzten Moment. Natürlich war sie schon geflogen, auf Besen, Hippogreifen, Thestralen… Wenn sie das jetzt allerdings zu Ref sagte, würde er sich ihren Ausflug noch einmal überlegen und stattdessen im nächsten Krankenhaus in der psychologischen Abteilung anrufen. Eines war jedoch sicher: Sie hasste das Fliegen, und zwar in jeder Form und hoffte, dass er mit seiner Annahme, es sei damit zu vergleichen, Unrecht hatte.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken. Ref schob bereits das große Motorrad hinaus. „Bringen Sie die Helme mit", rief er ihr zu. „Sie hängen neben den Äxten an der Wand!"

Sie fand sie genau dort, zwei identische, schwarze Helme. Als sie sie herunterhob, fielen ihr mehrere runde, perfekt gleichlange, etwa zehnzolllange Stöcke auf der Werkbank darunter auf. Sanft strich sie mit den Fingern über das Holz. Es waren alles unterschiedliche Gehölze. Akazie, Ölbaum, Pinie und Stechpalme, tippte sie. Sie kannte sich nicht so gut mit Pflanzen aus wie ihr Freund Neville, aber gerade diese Bäume wurden sehr viel in der Zaubertrankbrauerei und für andere Arten von Zaubern genutzt.

„Was tun Sie da?" Hermione fuhr herum. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Ref plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Sein Blick fiel auf die Stöcke in ihrer Hand. „Legen Sie die Hölzer weg, ich brauche sie noch, wenn es geht, unbeschädigt."

„Was machen Sie damit?" Hermione merkte, dass er sie zwischen der Werkbank und der Kreissäge eingesperrt hatte. Er stand so nahe bei ihr, dass sie sein Aftershave riechen konnte. Ihr Mund wurde trocken. Sie hatte kaum Bewegungsfreiheit, falls ihr der doch recht fremde Ire etwas tun wollte.

„Ich schnitze ab und zu." Ref senkte den Kopf und sah ihr angespannt in die Augen. „Sie haben wieder einmal Angst vor mir…", stellte er fest, ließ seinen Blick von ihr zu den Äxten und der Säge wandern und dann wieder zurück. Sein Mundwinkel hob sich ein wenig. „Ich bin nicht der freundliche Axtmörder von nebenan", spottete er, trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Arme. „Ich bin friedlich und harmlos. Und Sie haben jetzt die letzte Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, ob Sie nach Hause oder nach Clifden möchten."

Hermione schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Ich bin manchmal ein schrecklicher Hohlkopf", gab sie zu. „Aber wenn Ihnen das nichts ausmacht, würde ich immer noch gern nach Clifden fahren?"

„Ach, mit Hohlköpfen kenne ich mich aus, keine Sorge", antwortete er leise. „Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie weniger Hohlkopf sind als die meisten anderen Menschen, die ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe."

„War das ein Kompliment?" Hermione lächelte schwach.

„Was glauben Sie denn?"

_Ich glaube, es war doch nicht die beste Idee, auf das Motorrad zu steigen_, dachte Hermione, als sie losfuhren. Obwohl Ref die große Maschine mühelos im Griff hatte und auch ruhig fuhr, klammerte sie sich an seine Taille und versuchte gleichzeitig, so wenig Körperkontakt wie nur möglich zu ihm zu halten. Was würde er denken, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam? Sie verkrampfte sich fürchterlich und begann sich nach einer Weile zu fragen, ob er tatsächlich nach Clifden fuhr.

Ganz offensichtlich tat er das nicht. Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hielt er vor einer sandfarbenen, massiven Burg mit turmartigen Flügeln. Steif stieg Hermione vom Motorrad, nahm den Helm ab und sah ihn fragend an. „Das sieht mir nicht wie Clifden aus", sagte sie.

„Clifden ist langweilig", antwortete Ref. „_Das_ ist das Ballynahinch Castle Hotel. Das Restaurant hier bietet den besten Fisch der Küste. Sie mögen doch Fisch? Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie zur Feier Ihrer phantastischen Abschlussnoten ein!"

Er fasste sie am Arm, doch Hermione sperrte sich. „Ref… ich wollte _Sie_ einladen, in einen Pub oder so! Ganz bestimmt wollte ich nicht, dass Sie mich in ein Nobelrestaurant ausführen, welches mit Sicherheit überteuert ist und außerdem… bin ich überhaupt nicht adäquat gekleidet!"

„Miss England, wäre ich ein galanter Mann, würde ich jetzt sagen, dass Sie überall und immer genauso gekleidet sind, wie es notwendig ist, aber da ich kein galanter Mann bin, bitte ich Sie, nicht so einen Unfug zu erzählen. Und Sie brauchen auch keine Angst zu haben, mich in den Ruin zu treiben, wenn Sie jetzt mitkommen, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meine Finanzen im Blick zu behalten. Kommen Sie mit oder gehen Sie, mir ist es gleich!", knurrte er.

„Ist es nicht!", behauptete Hermione. „Ich wette, Sie wären so richtig sauer, wenn ich gehen würde!"

„Diese Wette würden Sie verlieren", antwortete Ref, verstärkte jedoch den Druck seiner Hand und zog sie mit. „Aber da Sie ja nun schon mal hier sind, können Sie trotzdem mitkommen. Ich empfehle die gebackene Forelle."

„Ich liebe gebackene Forelle!", murmelte Hermione ernsthaft.

„Dann werden Sie nicht enttäuscht werden." Ref führte sie an der rustikalen Rezeption des Hotels vorbei, nickte der jungen Frau dort zu und geleitete sie in das Restaurant, welches gänzlich in warmen Gelbtönen und dunklem Rot gehalten war. Ein großer Kamin erstreckte sich über eine ganze Seite, an den Wänden hingen geschmackvolle Bilder der Connemarischen Landschaft und kleine Leuchter spendeten ein sanftes Licht.

Ein Kellner brachte sie zu einem Zweipersonentisch aus rötlichem Holz, nahm Hermione ihre Jacke ab und rückte ihr den geschmackvoll-rustikalen Stuhl zurecht. Sie sah sich mit glänzenden Augen um. Ihr gefielen die Farben, sie erinnerten sie stark an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Man nennt es das Owenmore Restaurant", erklärte ihr irischer Begleiter und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Er hatte sich seiner schwarzen Jacke entledigt und nickte dem Kellner zu, der daraufhin eine Kerze auf dem Tisch anzündete und ihnen die Karte reichte.

Hermione beobachtete Ref unauffällig über den Rand ihrer Karte. In dem weichen Licht wirkten seine kantigen Züge weniger schroff, seine Augen dunkler, fast schwarz. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und einen langärmligen, schwarzen Rollkragenpullover aus einem weichen, enganliegenden Stoff. Wie es schien, musste sie ihre Einstellung zu ihm noch einmal überdenken.

Sie hatte ihn für einen Einsiedler gehalten, der irgendwie über die Runden kam, doch ganz offensichtlich war er tatsächlich finanziell unabhängig, denn seine Sachen waren sowohl unauffällig teuer, maßgeschneidert und elegant. Sie kam sich neben ihm fast ein wenig schäbig vor.

Ref unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Nun, kleine Miss England… was haben Sie studiert? Worauf können wir anstoßen?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Queen Jane**: …_lach_… Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Hermione so sehr von ihrer Forelle ablenken lässt, dass du ihr Ref/Sev entführen kannst, aber einen Versuch ist es ja wert. Na ja, Sev hat es natürlich schwer zu glauben, dass tatsächlich jemand seine Nähe sucht, daher seine etwas verschrobenen Ausdrücke…

**Vin**: das kannst du mir doch nicht wirklich zugetraut haben, oder? Und der komische Typ im Pub ist gar kein komischer Typ… :D …gröööööööööööl… das wäre doch mal was gewesen! Sev und Mione auf dem Motorrad und Toby im Beiwagen, ach warum bin ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen?!

**ThreeSeconds**: ein Flugzeug? Lol… vielleicht das nächste Mal, okay? Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich das noch nie verwendet, also wäre das gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee… :D Alkohol kommt schon noch, keine Panik!

**Crys**: also, ich finde die Vorstellung, wie Sev Auto fährt, nicht so abwegig. Und hey! Wenn Sev nicht friedlich und harmlos ist, wer dann… ? …_lach_…

**Boomshaker41**: den Schwur hättest du ruhig leisten können, wie du gleich sehen wirst… :D Hm, Brett vorm Kopf… eher nicht. Tatsache ist, umso länger sie jetzt miteinander Umgang haben, umso vertrauter wird er ihr sowieso werden und irgendwann wird sie diese Vertrautheit auf das bessere Kennenlernen schieben…

**ViperSn**: oh, das freut mich, welcome back! Und du hast Recht, ab und zu muss ich in der Zeit vor- oder zurückspringen, damit nicht wirklich die ganze Zeit dasselbe erzählt wird.

**lufa**: schön, wenn ich dir wenigstens den Feierabend ein bisschen erträglicher machen konnte, ein paar Mal wird das auch noch hinhauen, aber dann wird es auch mal Verwicklungen geben – kann ja nicht ewig Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen sein, richtig? Was das Benehmen der Beiden angeht… sie können halt nicht aus ihrer Haut. Und mal ganz ehrlich: Sev ist schon ein richtiger Sack… während sich Hermione windet, um nicht ihre wahre Identität preiszugeben, provoziert er sie ein ums andere Mal…

**Leoka**: ich glaube nicht, dass schwarze Kleidung unseren Severus ausmacht, oder? …_lach_… Dann dürfte Hermione nie mit mir essen gehen, sonst würde sie mich auch für Sev mit Blendzauber halten… tut mir Leid, das dauert mit dem Licht aufgehen…

**Lynya77**: oh… willst du mich nicht adoptieren? Ich könnte morden für Kirschen! :D Klar wäre Severus sauer, andererseits muss er ja noch nicht auf sie aufpassen – im Moment ist er eher daran interessiert herauszufinden, was mit ihr passiert ist und ob sie ihm in die Quere zu kommen gedenkt. Du bist ganz nahe dran mit deinen Tipps für ihre studierten „Fächer"…

**Majin-Micha**: sorry, geht bei dieser Story ausnahmsweise mal nicht (sonst gibt's in dieser Hinsicht ja wohl hoffentlich keine Beschwerden, oder?). Aber durch das Hin- und Herwechseln der Perspektiven ging es leider nicht anders, verzeih mir noch einmal… _streut sich Asche aufs Haupt_… :D

**ll**: ja, back to the roots, richtig? Da hatte ich auch meine Freude dran (ich liebe die Vorstellung von Severus in Lederjacke und auf einem Motorrad, grrrrrrrr…). Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass du mich wieder zum Erröten gebracht hast? Nein? Also dann: Du hast mich schon wieder zum Erröten gebracht…

**Caro**: dass du gern mit Hermione tauschen würdest, kann ich mir gut vorstellen… und ich verspreche dir, Sev wird demnächst im Restaurant noch eine Menge von sich preisgeben und einige Dummheiten machen (fast ganz ohne alkoholischen Einfluss!)

**Das 11. chap ist Boomshaker41 gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Nichts ist trügerischer als eine offenkundige Tatsache_. Arthur Conan Doyle

**11. Kapitel**

Severus hatte nicht vor, sie in sein Haus zu lassen, und er versperrte auch Toby den Weg nach draußen. Das gesamte Cottage würde mittlerweile von dem markanten Geruch des Felix Felicis durchzogen sein und egal, wie abgelenkt die Hexe war, _das_ würde sie erkennen. Nicht einmal ein so geübter Lügner wie er würde dafür eine plausible Begründung finden. „Wieso ich?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Und dann hätte er fast nach Luft geschnappt, denn ihre Antwort traf ihn wie eine Faust in den Solarplexus. „Ich mag Sie." So einfach, so ehrlich, so unumwunden… Gryffindor. Merlin, sollte sie je herausfinden, wer er wirklich war, dann war er verloren. Sie würde sich verraten und verkauft vorkommen und ihn bis ins nächste oder übernächste Jahrtausend hexen. _Sie mochte ihn. _

Falsch. Sie mochte nicht ihn, sie mochte Ref, diesen dummen, alten Iren. Auch wieder falsch, korrigierte er sich, als er die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuwarf und sich hastig umzog. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn weder für gütig noch freundlich noch _alt_ hielt… Er grinste dünn. Sie hatte ihn – Severus – so treffend beschrieben als würde sie tatsächlich mit _ihm_ reden. Manchmal war so ein Doppelleben schon anstrengend, besonders, wenn es durch kleine, nervige Know-it-alls verkompliziert wurde.

Sie wollte ausgerechnet mit ihm feiern. Das war ein Witz, der irgendwann in die Analen der Weltgeschichte eingehen würde. Gryffindors Goldmädchen wollte ausgerechnet mit dem Mann, der ihr fast die gesamte Schulzeit Angst gemacht hatte, feiern? Trotzdem… er war stolz auf sie, denn sie hatte mit Sicherheit einen hervorragenden Abschluss. Und zum Teil war es ihm zu verdanken, denn er hatte sie bis an ihre Grenzen gefordert. Ihr Erfolg war also auch sein Erfolg.

Beinahe hätte er gelacht, als ihr Gesicht in sich zusammenfiel, als er nach der Art des Transports nach Clifden fragte. Sie war so enthusiastisch gewesen, mit ihm zu feiern, dass sie sich keine Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, natürlich nicht. Die schlaueste Hexe des Jahrhunderts hatte ganz einfach vergessen, dass Muggel nicht apparieren konnten. Nun, er hatte eine Überraschung für sie…

Severus schlüpfte aus der Tür und führte die kleine Granger zum Schuppen. Dort parkte das einzige Fahrzeug, welches ihm je Spaß gemacht hatte, auf Muggelart zu fahren. Das Motorrad hatte einst Black gehört, war später von Hagrid übernommen und dann hinter seinem Haus vergessen worden. Als Severus Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, hatte er es eines Tages entdeckt und okkupiert. Er schätzte, es war nur gerecht, dass er etwas besaß, was vor vielen Jahren Eigentum von Black war. Der Mann – wäre er nicht tot – schuldete ihm weitaus mehr als nur das.

Als er gerade die Plane von dem Motorrad abzog, erstarrte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war ein Idiot! Warum musste er auch die Hölzer auf seiner Werkbank liegenlassen? Er brauchte sie zum Rühren verschiedener Tränke. Sie waren noch nicht fertig, mussten erst noch magisch behandelt werden, aber mit Sicherheit würde Granger sich über die verschiedenen Holzsorten Gedanken machen.

Dann bemerkte er, dass sie abwechselnd ihn und die Sägen und Äxte musterte und unwillkürlich in ihre Hosentasche griff. Sie tastete tatsächlich nach ihrem Zauberstab… Das amüsierte ihn, besonders als sie mit riesigen Augen auf das Motorrad starrte und bekannte, dass sie Angst vorm Fahren hatte.

Er hätte ihr beinahe ins Gesicht gelacht. Diese junge Frau hatte dem größten Schwarzmagier der Welt getrotzt und hatte Angst vorm Motorradfahren? Eine unvertraute Form von Schalk überkam ihn. „Motorradfahren ist wie Fliegen, Miss England. Nicht dass Sie oder ich damit Erfahrungen hätten."

Severus konnte förmlich sehen, dass sie ihm in Gedanken widersprach, doch sie hielt sich zurück. _Braves Mädchen! Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gebrochen wird, Miss Granger?,_ spottete er innerlich und schob die Maschine aus dem Schuppen. „Bringen Sie die Helme mit!" Mal sehen, was sie aus den Hölzern machte…

Natürlich hatte sie sie in der Hand, als er zurückkehrte, weil sie so lange brauchte. Er drängte sie in die Ecke der Werkbank, näherte sich ihr soweit, dass er die Vorsicht in ihren Augen und die fast verblassten Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase sehen konnte. Sie trug ihr Haar länger als zu Schulzeiten, was bedeutete, dass es schwer über ihre Schultern fiel und nicht mehr so aufbauschte. Außerdem hatte sie es gewaschen und zurückgebunden, so dass es nicht mehr so glanzlos wirkte wie an dem ersten Tag, als er sie wieder getroffen hatte. Nett, fand er.

Wenn er es recht bedachte, passte Granger absolut in sein Beuteschema, so gefühllos das klingen mochte. Sie war mittelgroß, um die fünf Fuß, sieben Zoll, hatte schöne, immer aufmerksame Augen und war intelligent. Und sie mochte aufgrund ihrer seelischen Probleme mehr Gewicht verloren haben, als ihr gut tat, doch wenn sie sich wieder fing, war sie mit Sicherheit kein Hungerhaken. Severus mochte keine magersüchtigen Frauen, es reichte, dass er dünn genug war, um als hager durchzugehen.

„Ich bin nicht der freundliche Axtmörder von nebenan", erklärte er spöttisch und neigte seinen Kopf noch ein bisschen mehr in ihre Richtung, um ihren subtilen Duft eines feinherben Deos aufzunehmen, bevor er einen Schritt zurückwich und ihr die Möglichkeit gab, entweder mit ihm auf das Motorrad zu steigen oder nach Hause zu gehen.

Sie wollte immer noch mit ihm mitfahren. Das war außergewöhnlich genug. Er hinterfragte nicht, doch es frustrierte ihn, dass sie so verkrampft auf dem Motorrad saß und sich redlich bemühte, ihn ja nicht zuviel zu berühren. Wusste sie denn nicht, dass es nichts Angenehmeres gab, als eine Frau, die sich vertrauensvoll beim Motorradfahren an den Rücken des Fahrers lehnte?

Spontan entschied er sich, nicht nach Clifden zu fahren. Ihm fiel Ballynahinch ein. Die Burg würde ihr gefallen, und verdammt noch mal, wann war er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau ausgegangen? Ihm war klar, dass es kein Date war, er war lediglich ein Freundesersatz der kleinen Gryffindor, doch zumindest für einen Abend konnte er sich einbilden, dass es anders wäre. Warum er sich das einbilden wollte, war ihm selbst nicht klar. Immerhin, ehemalige Schülerin und all der Quatsch, Altersunterschied, gemeinsame Vergangenheit, bla bla… Trotzdem. Da war irgendetwas mit ihr, etwas, was über sein berufliches Interesse hinausging.

Severus ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie nicht _irgendeine_ Frau war. Eine Fremde, die er zufällig hier hätte treffen können. Vielleicht… vielleicht hätte er dann über seinen eigenen Schatten springen können. Vielleicht hätte er sich bemühen können, sie wirklich kennenzulernen. Und vielleicht hätte daraus sogar etwas werden können, eine ganz alltägliche Mann-Frau-Geschichte.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. So viele Vielleichts. Natürlich, und vielleicht hätte er auch einfach vergessen, dass er noch immer hinter seinen ehemaligen Gefährten hinterher war, hätte vergessen, welche Aufgaben er hatte, hätte vergessen, dass er für den Tod von unschuldigen Menschen verantwortlich war, hätte einfach alles stehen- und liegenlassen und wäre mit dieser Traumfrau in den Sonnenuntergang gefahren, auf der Suche nach dem großen Abenteuer. Seit wann war er so ein Träumer?

Wahrscheinlich driftete er langsam in die Mitleidstour ab. Zulange in selbst gewählter Isolation gelebt, vermutete er. Wenn sich ein Mann jahrelang geißelte und den Annehmlichkeiten des normalen, magischen Lebens entsagte, war es kein Wunder, dass ein bisschen weibliche Freundlichkeit ihn dazu brachte, über völlig abwegige Dinge nachzudenken, selbst wenn es sich um ehemalige, unerträgliche Besserwisserinnen handelte. Er würde aufpassen müssen, nicht nur darauf, was er ihr erzählte sondern vor allem auf sich selbst. Seine Reaktionen auf sie, seine Gefühle. Oh, ja, er hatte Gefühle, Hohlkopf, der er war. Wie es schien, hatte er nur wenig aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Severus zwang sich selbst dazu, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Die Kleine reagierte nicht so positiv auf Ballynahinch wie er erwartet hatte, eher ein wenig entsetzt. _Sie_ hatte ihn ausführen wollen, aha. Er schnaubte geringschätzig. Severus mochte ein Halbblut sein, doch erzogen war er ganz im Sinne Slytherins, was bedeutete, dass ein Mann sich niemals von einer Frau ausführen ließ. Die höfischen Sitten waren in dieser Hinsicht äußerst streng. Und er war sich sicher, dass Hermione Granger das Restaurant gefallen würde, war es doch ganz in Gryffindors Farben gestaltet.

Und er hatte noch ein As im Ärmel, immerhin hatte er über Jahre ihre Essgewohnheiten beobachten können, weil er stets ein Auge auf Potter und somit auch auf sie hielt. „Ich empfehle die gebackene Forelle", sagte er. Er wusste, sie liebte Fisch und ihr freudiger Blick und ihre Bemerkung bestätigten es. Mit nur wenig Druck führte er sie in das Restaurant.

Ihr Kopf ging hin und her, um ja alles aufnehmen und abspeichern zu können. Sie betrachtete den großen Kamin und er überlegte, ob sie sich fragte, ob er ans Flohnetz angeschlossen werden könnte. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie die ihr vertrauten Farben wahrnahm und als sie an den Zweipersonentisch kamen, hatte sie sich so weit entspannt, dass sie ihn anlächeln konnte, während sie ihn unauffällig musterte.

Hermione Granger war noch immer so leicht zu durchschauen wie zu ihrer Schulzeit. Jede ihrer Emotionen spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht und Severus erkannte, dass sie ihre Sichtweise über ihn änderte und gleichzeitig darüber nachdachte, ob sie nicht völlig unangemessen für dieses Restaurant gekleidet war.

_Wenn sie das wirklich glaubt, ist sie doch ein Hohlkopf_, dachte er. Offensichtlich ging ihr eine reale Sichtweise auf sich selbst völlig ab. Sie war keine klassische Schönheit. Niemals würde sie bereits mit ihrem Eintreten in einen Raum die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Männer auf sich ziehen, was nach Severus' Meinung lediglich ein Vorteil war. Dafür hatte sie feine Gesichtszüge, schön geschwungene Augenbrauen, die ein wenig zu dicht aneinander standen und so hellbraune, warme Augen, dass er sich darin hätte verlieren können, wenn sie eine ihm unbekannte Frau gewesen wäre.

Sie trug eine cremefarbene, schnörkellose Bluse, die so streng wie ein Männerhemd geschnitten war und ihr besser stand als jedes andere raffinierte Oberteil, welches sie hätte auswählen können. Die dunkelblaue Hose hatte Severus den Blick auf ihre Beine und sanft schwingende Hüften gewährt, als er ihr und dem Kellner zu ihrem Platz gefolgt war. Er fand, die nervige, kleine Schülerin hatte sich in eine erfreulich anzusehende Frau entwickelt.

Obwohl er wohlweislich seine Blicke mit seinen langen Wimpern getarnt hatte, wusste er, dass er dabei war, die junge Hexe mit ihnen auszuziehen. Also war es wohl nur gut, wenn er sich selbst zu Ordnung rief und ein wenig ablenkte. „Worauf können wir anstoßen, Miss England?", fragte er sie.

Und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Ich bin gespannt, wie du Tränkekunde und Verwandlungen erklären wirst, Hermione Granger!_ Das Lächeln, welches in ihm aufstieg, erreichte seine Lippen nicht und nistete nur in seinen Augen.


	12. Chapter 12

**sveti**: und ob er dabei ist, sveti. Das Problem ist nur, dass er sich viel schneller von ihr fesseln lässt als ihm lieb ist und man könnte fast meinen, er möchte von ihr enttarnt werden… :D

**Illing**: rosa Nerz? …_würg_… solange du nicht fragst, ob er auf Holz vor der Hütt'n steht, ist es okay, lol… wenn sie schon über jemanden herfallen muss, dann lieber über Sev, meinst du nicht? Alles andere will ich gar nicht lesen… dass Snape durchblickt, ist ja kein Wunder: erstens ist Hermione nicht offiziell tot, zweitens nicht so fies, sich hinter einem Blendzauber zu verbergen…

**Lufa**: lol… ich schätze, das geht dir bei dieser Story ständig so, dieses Dejavu-Gefühl? Aber das gibt es jetzt nur noch ein paar wenige chaps, ab dann geht es Schlag auf Schlag…

**ViperSn**: oh, ich hoffe, dein Winzwolf ist nicht krank und nervt nur aus anderen Gründen? Schön, wenn es dir gefällt!

**Majin-Micha**: …prust… musstest du so extrem kaltes Wasser nehmen? Wo dieser Sommer eh schon einer der kältesten Winter der Geschichte ist? :D

**Try**: nein, ihre Zunge spielt ihr keinen Streich… sie mag zwar noch immer nicht wissen, wem sie tatsächlich gegenübersitzt, aber sie hat sich fast perfekt im Griff. Autsch… seit wann so rachsüchtig, Try? Dieses Zurückzahlen und das Funkeln in deinen Augen macht mir ein bisschen Angst… :D Entspannung folgt bald…

**Boomshaker41**: klar merkt er es, aber so richtig gefallen tut es ihm deshalb noch lange nicht… oder doch, aber dass es ihm gefällt, gefällt ihm nicht… oder so…

**Queen Jane**: wie du gleich sehen wirst, erzählt Sev ihr fast mehr über sich als sie ihm… und ob das so gut ist? Lol… ich könnte jetzt gemein sein und spoilern, und du müsstest 10 Tage lang warten, um zu schauen, ob es auch eintrifft… aber das mach ich nicht und wünsche dir nur einen schönen Urlaub!

**ll**: kannst du mir mal sagen, wie Sev merken soll, wenn eine Schnecke mitfährt? Ich meine, so verkrampft Miss England auch sein mag, immerhin hat sie Arme und Beine und so… aber wie willst du dich denn überhaupt festhalten? :D

**Lynya77**: klar, siehst du gleich! …_verleiht Silvia den Sherlock-Holmes-Preis für clevere Schlüsse_… und welches Moped könnte besser zu Sev passen als eines, welches einmal Black gehört hat? Mentaler Tritt? Das werden bald noch richtige Stöße werden, nicht nur Tritte…

**Simba**: welcome back, du und Kniesel Whiskey! Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid! Lol… wenn du weiterhin solche Reviews schreibst, verwechsle ich dich noch mit Illing… (hab nichts gegen Ron Weasley, jedenfalls nichts wirksames…). Siehst du, wenn man gleich drei chaps hintereinander liest, werden viele Fragen sofort geklärt… _hust_… auf sie mit Gebrüll?! Simba! Tja, Baileys… wie du richtig vermutest, gibt es hier kurz was Autobiographisches… _lach_…

**Ich widme dieses chap meinem Illing. Danke für deine Existenz!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Das Einzige, vor dem wir Angst haben müssen, ist die Angst selbst._ Franklin D. Roosevelt

**12. Kapitel**

Er erwischte sie ziemlich unvorbereitet. Eben noch hatte Hermione darüber nachgedacht, dass ihr Ref auf seltsame Art vertraut vorkam, jetzt musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht Dinge aus der magischen Welt zu erzählen. _Das war das Problem, wenn man fast nur Zeit mit Zauberern und Hexen verbrachte_, grübelte sie abwesend. Man musste auf einmal Geschichten erfinden, wenn man tatsächlich mit einem Muggel zusammen war.

„Wir haben doch noch gar nichts zum Anstoßen", wich sie aus.

Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung. Hinter ihr tauchte der Kellner mit zwei Gläsern Wein auf. „Ein roter Spätburgunder aus Württemberg in Deutschland", erklärte er. „Es heißt, man solle nur Weißwein zum Fisch nehmen, aber meiner Erfahrung nach verschließt man sich damit selbst neue Geschmackswelten."

Hermione starrte ihn an. Er offenbarte immer wieder neue Seiten an sich. „Sie scheinen über ein sehr gutes Geschmacksempfinden zu verfügen", stellte sie fest, stieß mit ihm an und kostete den Wein. Er war halbtrocken, fruchtig, und gerade so an der Grenze dessen, was sie selbst als zu sauer empfand. „Danny meinte, Sie kennen sich mit Kräutern und alten Heilmitteln aus?" Sie erinnerte sich an den Geruch, der von seinem Pullover gestiegen war… lauter Pflanzen, die man auch in hochpotenten Heiltränken anwenden konnte.

„Meint Danny das?" Er klang skeptisch.

„Ja, er sagte, Sie hätten der Schwägerin von…" Sie suchte krampfhaft nach dem Namen des Kunden. „…Sean, sein Name war Sean! Sie hätten seiner Schwägerin geholfen."

Etwas wie ein spöttisches Grinsen zog kurz über seine Lippen. „Ethel ist eine chronische Hypochonderin. Ich habe ihr einen starken Tee gemacht und behauptet, er enthalte alte und geheime Heilkräuter. Natürlich hat sie mir geglaubt. Und das ist das wichtigste in solchen Fällen. Der Glaube versetzt Berge, Miss England!"

Hermione lachte und nippte noch einmal an ihrem Wein. „Also, worin haben Sie jetzt Ihren Abschluss?", erinnerte Ref an seine ursprüngliche Frage.

Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach. Tränke war wohl noch ziemlich einfach, aber Verwandlungen? „Organische Chemie und Angewandte Biologie", antwortete sie nach kurzem Zögern.

„Respekt", sagte der Ire und prostete ihr zu. „Und Sie waren mit Ihrem Ergebnis zufrieden?"

Hermione wurde plötzlich rot. Tief atmete sie durch. „Ja", erwiderte sie und lächelte strahlend.

Ref neigte den Kopf und musterte sie. „So gut? Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie von der Sahne genascht. Vielleicht sogar Jahrgangsbeste?"

Nicht nur das, hätte Hermione am liebsten gerufen. Doch sie nickte nur. So sehr sie vor Stolz und Freude auch fast platzte, sie brachte es nicht über sich, damit vor Ref zu prahlen. Etwas an ihm machte sie verlegen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein behauptete die ganze Zeit, dass sie ihn irgendwoher kannte. Das war natürlich Blödsinn, aber so war es.

Einerseits wollte sie ihn beeindrucken, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum das so war. Andererseits sagte sie sich, dass er trotz allem ein Fremder war. Welchen Sinn machte es, ihm von den besten Abschlussergebnissen, die je an der Londoner Universität erzielt wurden, zu erzählen?

Der Ire beugte sich noch ein wenig vor und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Sie haben Löwenaugen", murmelte er.

Hermione blieb fast das Herz stehen. „Löwenaugen", wiederholte sie schwach. Erst brachte er sie in ein Ambiente, welches vor Gryffindorfarben nur so strotzte, dann erzählte er etwas von Löwenaugen?

Er nickte. „Ich war einmal in Dublin, im Zoo. Sie haben da ein paar Großkatzen." Ref lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Hände und ließ sein Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Fingern ruhen. „Die Löwen liegen faul herum. Sie haben sich an das Nichtstun und daran, nicht jagen zu müssen, gewöhnt. Nicht so die Löwinnen. Sie sind ständig in Bewegung. Hoch auf die Felsen, wieder herunter. Immer wachsam, immer aufmerksam. Ihre Bewegungen sind geschmeidig und voller Kraft. Sie haben Ihre Augen, kleine Miss England. Glänzend, intensiv, braun, golden schimmernd."

Der Kellner kam und brachte ihre Gerichte, so dass sie einer Antwort, die wahrscheinlich stammelnd ausgefallen wäre, enthoben war. Schweigend aßen sie ihren Fisch. Als Hermione ihren Teller fort schob, musste sie zugeben, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Die Forelle war außergewöhnlich gut gewesen. „Warum sind Sie heute so nett, Ref?", fragte sie leise.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich bin nicht netter als sonst", behauptete er.

„Doch, sind Sie!", widersprach Hermione. „Sie laden mich in ein wunderbares Restaurant ein, machen mir Komplimente… warum?"

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich leicht nach oben. „Vielleicht habe ich festgestellt, dass Ihre Gesellschaft langsam tolerabel wird, wenn Sie nicht die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt sind, sich selbst zu bemitleiden."

„Hatten Sie niemals Zeiten, in denen Sie geglaubt haben, alles und alle haben sich gegen Sie verschworen?"

Ref fuhr sich mit der Serviette über den Mund, wischte sich dann die Hände ab und ließ sie achtlos auf seinen Teller fallen. Er starrte über ihren Kopf hinweg und schien ganz woanders zu sein. „Doch, hatte ich", sagte er dann langsam. „Allerdings war es fast immer meine Schuld."

„Ich behaupte ja gar nicht, dass meine momentane Gefühlslage die Schuld anderer ist", erwiderte Hermione. „Aber kann es nicht einmal Zeiten geben, in der man einfach aufgeben möchte? In der alles zuviel wird?"

„Natürlich." Ref nickte. „Aber Aufgeben ist keine Option für Sie, Miss England. Sie sind nicht der Typ dafür. Sind Sie nicht eher wie die Löwinnen im Dubliner Zoo?"

„Wieso glauben Sie das?"

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erfahrungswerte, würde ich sagen. Wenn Sie einmal in mein Alter kommen, haben Sie einen Blick dafür."

Hermione lächelte. „Ganz ehrlich: Wie alt sind Sie, Ref?"

„Zweiundvierzig."

Hermione hatte ihn für älter gehalten, schon allein wegen der Falten und Furchen seines Gesichts. Andererseits schien er in bester körperlicher Verfassung zu sein, sein Gang war geschmeidig, seine Bewegungen die eines Sportlers; er war schlank und schien kein Gramm Fett am Leib zu haben.

„Was haben _Sie_ getan, wenn Ihnen alles zuviel wurde?"

Der Ire schwieg eine Zeitlang. „Als ich noch sehr jung war, habe ich versucht, meinen Kummer zu verdrängen, indem ich mich in Bücher vergrub", sagte er langsam und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Später versuchte ich mich an Alkohol, aber ich mochte zwar seine Wirkung, nicht jedoch die Nebeneffekte. Ich…"

Er unterbrach sich kurz und sinnierte. „Natürlich konsumierte ich auch einen gewissen Teil an Drogen, aber im Endeffekt waren sie genauso schlimm wie Alkohol. Das Problem ist, man vergisst zwar seine augenblicklichen Sorgen, gerät aber nur noch in schlimmere Schwierigkeiten und dann kommt alles auf einmal. Nein, das war alles nicht richtig."

Hermione beugte sich interessiert vor. „Also? Wie sind Sie schließlich damit umgegangen?", fragte sie. „Lassen Sie mich doch an Ihren Erfahrungswerten teilhaben!"

„Nicht so, dass ich eine Nachahmung empfehlen würde, kleine Miss England", sagte Ref langsam. „Ich ließ mich von meinen Ängsten und Problemen verzehren und vergiftete meine Umwelt damit. Ich stieß Leute fort, die sich wirklich für mich interessierten, wurde unerträglich zynisch und bösartig und verbreitete viel Angst und Hass. Ich ließ mich mit Leuten ein, die wirklich kriminell waren. Das ist kein Weg für Sie. Andererseits werden Sie genug echte Freunde haben, die Sie auffangen, nehme ich an?"

Sie dachte über seine Worte nach. „Ich habe wirkliche Freunde, die alles für mich tun würden", gab sie zu. „Ich habe viel Glück gehabt. Andererseits ist es so, dass…" Sie stockte, unsicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Mein Heil… mein Arzt sagte, ich leide unter einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung. Und die Ursache dafür liegt in dem, was ich mit meinen Freunden erlebt habe. Ich will sie nicht damit belästigen, denn vielleicht würde es ihnen dann genauso gehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie müssen mich für völlig durchgedreht halten, und ich kann es Ihnen nicht verdenken!"

„Sie werden lachen, aber ich verstehe Sie sehr gut", murmelte Ref und machte dem Kellner ein Zeichen. „Einen Baileys für mich und für die Lady… noch einen Wein?"

„Nein, danke, ich bin eher so der süße Typ", wehrte Hermione ab und wurde rot, als ihr die Doppelbedeutung ihrer Aussage klar wurde.

„Bringen Sie zwei Baileys", orderte er.

Sie lächelte. „Ich glaube, Sie werden mich betrunken machen, damit ich nachher vom Motorrad falle und Sie mich ein für alle Male los sind!"

Er starrte sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Dann zeigte sich ein scheues Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, so kurz, dass Hermione nicht einmal sicher war, es gesehen zu haben oder ob ihr die flackernde Kerze einen Streich gespielt hatte. „Wer sagt denn, dass der zweite Bailey für Sie ist, Miss England? Oder dass ich Sie nachher nicht einfach so hier sitzen lasse?"

„Dafür mögen Sie mich zu sehr", behauptete Hermione.

„Tue ich das?"

„Ich hoffe es zumindest. Wer würde sonst Toby gnadenlos verziehen, wenn Sie mich hierlassen?" Sie spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen, dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal den Likör getrunken, den der Kellner soeben vor ihnen abstellte. „Sie wirken auf mich eigentlich nicht wie jemand, der Baileys trinkt", sagte sie hastig. „Eher wie der typische Whiskeytrinker."

„Bin ich jetzt in Ihren Augen weniger männlich, weil meine Trinkgewohnheiten nicht Ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen?", fragte er trocken.

„Nein, um Mer… um Gottes Willen! So war das nicht gemeint!" Wirklich, er schien ein Talent dafür zu besitzen, sie falsch zu verstehen!

„Wie lange gedenken Sie Ihre Auszeit zu nehmen?", wechselte Ref unvermittelt das Thema.

Hermione nippte an der cremigen Flüssigkeit und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, ganz ehrlich. Ich muss mir erst einmal darüber klar werden, was ich eigentlich von mir selbst und von meinem Leben erwarte. In letzter Zeit kam so ziemlich alles auf einmal zusammen…" Sie verstummte, weil sie merkte, wie sehr sich ihre Worte nach dem anhörten, was er Selbstmitleid nannte.

Aber es war so einfach, sich in Anwesenheit des Iren zu entspannen. Er war ein guter Zuhörer. Sie hatte nie das Gefühl, dass er sich langweilte. Wenn er etwas albern fand, sagte er es und vertröstete sie nicht mit hohlen Phrasen. Sie starrte auf das Stück Haut, welches sie im Ausschnitt seines Pullovers sehen konnte. Er trug ein Lederband um den Hals, an dem etwas hing, was wie eine Kralle oder so ähnlich aussah.

„Sie behaupteten, ein Kriegsflüchtling zu sein. Meinten Sie das im übertragenen Sinn? Oder haben Sie außerhalb Englands gelebt?"

Sie seufzte und rieb sich über die Augen. „Kriegsflüchtling ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck", gab sie zu. „Der Krieg ist vorbei, es gibt nichts mehr zu flüchten. Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich ständig Alpträume davon. Dann starb mein Kater…"

„…Krummbein, der so tapfer wie ein Löwe war", warf Ref ein.

Hermione lächelte schwach. „…genau! Ich habe sehr an ihm gehangen, auch wenn Sie das lächerlich finden mögen!" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, schwieg jedoch und nickte ihr kurz zu, um sie aufzufordern, weiterzusprechen. „Und schließlich habe ich mich von meinem Freund Ron getrennt", sagte sie leise.

Ref spielte mit seinem Glas und sah sie intensiv an. „Wieso?"

„Warum erzähle ich Ihnen das? Und warum hören Sie eigentlich meinem Gejammer zu?"

„Miss England!", knurrte Ref leise. „Wenn Sie sich Ihren Ängsten stellen, können Sie sie besiegen. Sie haben einen Krieg überlebt, Sie können auch Ihre Ängste überleben. Und warum nicht alles einem Fremden erzählen, wenn Sie es damit loswerden können? Lassen Sie es raus, lassen Sie los, und Sie werden sehen, dass in Ihrer Zukunft alles für Sie offen steht. Begehen Sie nicht dieselben Fehler wie ich! Kehren Sie zurück nach London und sprechen Sie mit Ihren Freunden, sonst werden Sie sie verlieren. Nichts ist tödlicher für eine Freundschaft als unausgesprochene Missverständnisse!"

Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, bis ihr bewusst wurde, wie kindisch das aussehen musste. „Es ist nicht so einfach", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Wie ich gesagt habe: Sie haben dasselbe erlebt wie ich und ich will nicht, dass bei ihnen wieder alles aufgewühlt wird."

„Vielleicht leiden sie ja bereits an denselben Ängsten wie Sie, Miss England? Vielleicht wären Sie Ihren Freunden ein wahrerer Freund, wenn Sie wieder alles aufwühlen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Hermione fühlte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht! Was ist mit Ihnen, Ref? Sie haben gesagt, Sie hätten einen Freund in Schottland besucht? Würden Sie ihm davon erzählen, wenn Sie Angst haben? Ich meine, Angst vor etwas, was gar nicht mehr existiert? Lächerliche Angst, wie man sie als Kind hatte, wenn man sich nicht traute, unter das Bett zu schauen, weil man dachte, ein Monster liegt darunter?"

„Ich würde ihm davon erzählen, wenn es noch möglich wäre", sagte Ref langsam.

„Wieso sollte es nicht möglich sein?"

„Er ist tot." Die Worte wurden flach und völlig emotionslos ausgesprochen und wirkten vielleicht gerade deshalb auf Hermione wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er hatte also das Grab eines Freundes in Schottland besucht. Wie sehr musste er an diesem Freund gehangen haben, dass er den weiten Weg von Irland vornahm, um dorthin zu gelangen. Sie selbst hatte Freunde in Schottland verloren… Impulsiv streckte sie ihre Hand aus und bedeckte seine.

Der Ire zuckte zusammen und verkrampfte sich. „Was tun Sie da?", zischte er.

Hastig zog Hermione ihre Hand wieder zurück. „Es tut mir so Leid!", stammelte sie. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr Mitgefühl völlig falsch verstanden. „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Es ist nur so, dass… ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn Freunde sterben. Was man fühlt, _wie_ man sich fühlt. Die Hilflosigkeit, das Entsetzen, der Kummer, der einen zu ständig unpassenden Zeiten überfällt…" Sie brach ab, als sie spürte, dass bereits Tränen hinter ihren Lidern drohten hervorzubrechen.

Tief holte sie Luft und setzte noch einmal an. „Ich wollte Ihnen bestimmt nicht diesen Abend verderben, Ref! Entschuldigen Sie!"

Sie suchte in seinem unbewegten Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen, dass er nicht von ihr unbeabsichtigt gekränkt wurde. Sie wurde völlig davon überrascht, dass er seinen Baileys zur Seite schob und mit beiden Händen ihre Hand nahm. „Sie werden _mich_ entschuldigen", sagte er ruhig und trotz seiner rauen Stimme klangen seine Worte sanft. „Ich bin ein alter Narr mit Angst vor Körperkontakt. Ich bin ein Feigling, der immer fürchtet, dass man ihm wehtun wird. Aber das werden Sie nicht, Miss England, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das könnte ich gar nicht!", sagte sie leidenschaftlich.

„Oh, doch, glauben Sie mir. Das könnten Sie!", versicherte ihr Ref.

Er ließ sie los und führte ihr Gespräch auf weniger beunruhigende Themen zurück. Sie sprachen über Bücher und die Sagenwelt Irlands. Ref unterhielt Hermione mit Geschichten über den Claddagh Ring, über Oisin und Niamh mit dem goldenen Haar, von den Leprechauns, den Todesfeen und den Elfen, die immer wieder Kinder der Bevölkerung stahlen. _Das waren bestimmt keine Hauselfen gewesen_, dachte Hermione verträumt.

Als sie zurück nach Cleggan fuhren, war Hermione so entspannt, dass sie sich an den Körper des Iren lehnen und die Fahrt genießen konnte. _Motorradfahren_, sinnierte sie, _war weitaus angenehmer als Fliegen, ganz besonders, wenn es eine so klare, milde Nacht war_. „Oidhche mhath", sagte Ref, als er vor ihrem Cottage hielt. Er hatte seinen Helm abgenommen und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an, als erblicke er sie das erste Mal.

Hermione streckte die Hand aus und berührte zaghaft seinen Arm. „Taing, a charaid. Slan leat!" Sie überlegte einen Augenblick und fuhr dann fort: „Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel…", beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. Sie war glatt rasiert und warm.

Fast schien es ihr, als würde er lächeln. „Sie werden es irgendwann bereuen, kleine Miss England!" Das bezweifelte sie stark. Eher würde sie es wiederholen, dachte sie. In dieser Nacht träumte Hermione wieder von Hogwarts, von Dumbledore, ihren gefallenen Freunden, von Dobby und Snape, doch es war kein Alptraum.

**SSHGSSHG**

Oidhche mhath, gälisch: Gute Nacht.

Taing, a charaid. Slan leat, gälisch: Danke, mein Freund. Auf Wiedersehen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lynya77**: falls es in deiner Umgebung vorgestern sehr warm geworden sein sollte, das ist meine Schuld… es war die Hitze, die von meinen knallroten Wangen abgestrahlt wurde, wegen deiner Suchtwarnung… :D Nix gegen das Unterbewusstsein, doch das Gehirn hat bei Hermione ganz klar Vorrang…und das Gehirn „weiß", dass Severus tot ist und deshalb nicht Ref sein kann… Die Baileys-Szene ist fast autobiographisch… _lacht lauthals_…

**Boomshaker41**: …_nippt zufrieden an dem Cyber-Baileys_… ist schon cooles Zeug, oder? :D (Am besten daran gefällt mir, dass man saufen kann wie ein Ochse und nicht betrunken wird…) Ehrlich gesagt, ich würde es ihm nicht mal glauben, wenn er es mir gesagt hätte…

**Illing**: bitte, gern geschehen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja bis chap 20 warten, weil du das ja für mich auch noch gebetat/dir das Lesen angetan hast, aber das hat mir zu lange gedauert… Sev als KS? Dann nur als echter Drachen, fürchte ich… grööööööl… okay, Rüffel zur Kenntnis genommen, Hermione wird nicht mehr – auch nicht in Gedanken – mit ihrem Abschluss prahlen…

**Try**: klar, macht mir das Funkeln Angst… ich bin schließlich ein cleverer Mensch (behaupte ich jetzt mal so eben!). Und es wäre dumm, in so einem Fall keine Angst zu haben… ich freu mich, dass die Chaps ein Lichtblick in einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag für dich darstellen, aber fast noch mehr freue ich mich (für dich!), dass du einen anstrengenden Arbeitstag hast…

**Morrigan334**: danke! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Story auch weiterhin noch!

**yrttitee**: ich habe jetzt drei Anläufe gebraucht, um deinen Namen zu schreiben, ich hoffe, ich hab es jetzt richtig. Klingt irgendwie nordisch oder so? Selbstverständlich bekommst du jetzt Severus' Sicht der Dinge… dann hoffe ich mal, dass die Maler jetzt fertig sind!

**Majin Micha**: lol… kommt da wieder die Kussfront durch? Keine Angst, früher oder später tun die beiden noch ganz andere Sachen als küssen… _hust_… ups, fetter Spoiler! Und dann wird an Sev/Ref gar nichts verweichlicht sein… _rotwerd_…

**lufa**: Achtung, Achtung, Gefahr eines de-ja-vu! :D Chaplesen als Aufwärmprogramm fürs Rasenmähen? Na ja, warum nicht… tja, so wie es aussieht, sind da gerade zwei Leute dabei, sich in Anwesenheit des anderen zu entspannen und ungebetene Gefühle zu entwickeln…

**ThreeSeconds**: tja, das Leben schreitet rasant vorwärts, und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf, deshalb kannst du gleich zwei chaps auf einmal lesen… ;D Keine Alpträume, doch Hermione rennt nicht sofort zu Sev – auch wenn er das vielleicht sogar ganz gerne hätte…

**Caro**: ein bisschen mag es so aussehen, als versuche er genau das, aber andererseits spielt er nur ein bisschen mit dem Feuer, denn er kann sich Hermiones Rationalität sicher sein (so gut dürfte er sie wohl kennen!)

**linzi09**: wow… das wäre ja mal eine Sache, oder? Am Nebentisch sitzen, wenn die beiden gerade eine gemeinsame Basis finden und miteinander reden?! Hui… du bist ja aufmerksam, deshalb sage ich es dir: Ja, das wird noch einmal eine große Rolle spielen! Du brauchst übrigens nicht täglich schauen, ich update im Zwei-Tages-Rhythmus… ;D

**ll**: ich hab jetzt richtig ein bisschen Angst bekommen vor der Gestaltwandlerschnecke… kannst du dich auch in eine absolute Kämpferschnecke verwandeln? So mit Klingen, die aus deinen Fingern rausspringen und so? Lol… ja, die Männer… er möchte schon, dass sie nach England zurückkehrt oder zumindest ein bisschen möchte er das, manchmal… :D Kein Wunder, dass du mittendrin saßest, du bist ja eine Schnecke… die können sich überall verstecken…

**Ouzel**: ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass du für mich einen Haufen deiner Regeln gebrochen hast! :D Und ich hoffe, dass ich dich beruhigen kann, wenn ich sage, dass ich nur Stories einstelle, die ich schon beendet habe? Da sage ich doch: Bitteschön! Es war auch mir ein Vergnügen!

**Simba**: danke für die Warnung, ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten! :D …liebt ihr Knieselbaby an… du, Simba, ich hoffe, du freust dich auch über die Whiskeyszene, die später noch mal folgen wird… :D Apropos Whiskey, auf ein Review des kleinen Kerls würde ich mich wirklich freuen, muaha! …_stürzt sich mit großem Appetit auf die Melone_…

**sveti**: törööööööööö! …_lach_… du hast ihr fast verziehen? Ich glaube, du wirst noch viel fuchsiger auf Hermione werden, weil sie erfolgreich ihr Unterbewusstsein verdrängt… :D

**Das Wochenendkapitel ist Caro gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Versuchungen sollte man nachgeben. Wer weiß, ob sie wiederkommen_. Oscar Wilde

**13. Kapitel**

Sie war noch immer neugierig, noch immer voller Wissensdurst. Es war nur logisch, dass sie wissen wollte, ob er sich tatsächlich mit Heilkräutern auskannte, und es war einfach, ihr zu suggerieren, dass es lediglich ein bisschen Psychologie für den Heimgebrauch war. Als er ein zweites Mal nach ihrem Abschluss fragte, formte sie ihre Abschlüsse in die logischen Äquivalents der Muggelwelt um und strahlte dabei so sehr, dass er _wusste_, sie hatte wieder sämtliche Rekorde geschlagen. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, mit weniger als Perfektion würde sich die kleine Granger nicht zufrieden geben.

Und dann konnte Severus nicht widerstehen. Er wollte ihre Reaktion genau erforschen, also beugte er sich vor und sah sie an. „Sie haben Löwenaugen", sagte er sanft, und es war nicht gelogen. Sie war eine Löwin, eine Gryffindor mit jeder Faser ihres Seins, und ihre Augen bewiesen es nur einmal mehr. Sie schien Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen zu haben, so sehr kämpfte sie darum, nicht ihre Fassung zu verlieren.

Severus musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht selbst verlor, einfach, weil es überraschend angenehm war, sie völlig frei und ohne drohende Gefahr zu betrachten. Er lehnte sich zurück und erzählte ihr vom Dubliner Zoo. Doch es war nicht der Zoo, den er vor sich sah. Es waren drei Jugendliche, zwei Jungen, ein Mädchen. Das Mädchen war immer beschäftigt; mit Hausaufgaben, dem Aufpassen auf ihre Freunde, mit Aufgaben, die sie sich selbst gestellt hatte, und mochte es so albern sein wie dem Stricken von Hüten zur Befreiung der Hauselfen.

Er erinnerte sich an den vertrauten Zorn, der ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er bemerkte, dass die beiden Hohlköpfe ihre brillante Freundin missbrauchten, um ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt zu bekommen oder damit sie für sie die Lösungen für alle ihre Probleme fand. Es kam seiner eigenen Jugend viel zu nahe, als er keine Freunde, aber immer irgendwelche Anhängsel hatte, die ihn baten, sie bei ihren Hausaufgaben zu unterstützen.

Doch im Endeffekt hatten sich Potter und selbst Weasley als wirkliche Freunde herausgestellt, die trotz immenser Pubertätsprobleme immer zu Granger gehalten hatten. _Wenigstens das_, dachte er und wiederholte noch einmal seine Worte. „Sie haben ihre Augen, kleine Miss England. Glänzend, intensiv, braun, golden schimmernd." Er hatte nicht so poetisch sein wollen, doch es war die reine Wahrheit.

Sie schluckte und errötete bei seinem Kompliment, schwieg jedoch, bis sie ihr Essen beendet hatte. „Warum sind Sie heute so nett?"

Er wehrte ab, doch die Frage verharrte doch eine Weile in seinem Hinterkopf. Warum war er so nett? Denn das war er, oder? Er hätte es nicht erwartet, aber ihre Gesellschaft war angenehm, ihre Stimme keine schrille Mädchenstimme mehr und ihr Benehmen einfach nur stimulierend. Ging sie mit allen Menschen so um, vor denen sie keine Angst hatte?

Und dann kam sie mit ihrer Frage, ob er nicht auch schon einmal an einem Punkt stand, an dem alles sinnlos erschien. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, gab aber trotzdem mehr von sich preis als er es je bei jemandem anders getan hatte. Oh, natürlich hatte es Alkohol gegeben, doch nicht lange. Und beinahe wäre ihm entschlüpft, dass er eine Zeitlang Tränke zu sich genommen hatte, doch er konnte das Wort Tränke im letzten Moment in Drogen umwandeln.

Und dann erzählte er ihr etwas, was sie schon lange aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Dass er ein fürchterlicher, beängstigender und grausamer Mensch gewesen war, der seine Umgebung – besonders die Kinder in seiner Obhut – mit grausamer Kaltblütigkeit tyrannisiert hatte. Er war nicht stolz auf sich und seine Taten, doch er hatte es trotzdem getan, und das hatte ihn zu diesem verdammt guten Spion werden lassen.

Er führte das Gespräch zu ihren Freunden zurück. Er brannte darauf zu erfahren, warum die kleine Löwin nicht mit ihnen sprach, bei ihnen war, sich auffangen ließ. Doch dieses Mal wehrte sie ab. Sie hatte tatsächlich Bedenken, ihre Freunde mit ihren Ängsten zu belasten und selbst in diesen Kreislauf aus Angst und Unruhe zu führen. Ganz die Gryffindor, die sie war, lieber sich selbst opfernd als Hilfe zu suchen.

Ihre Verzweiflung war es, die ihn dazu veranlasste zu sagen, dass er sie sehr gut verstünde. Und das tat er. Er wusste, wie es war, schreiend aus einem Alptraum aufzuwachen, bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuzucken und allgemein als wandelndes Wrack zu agieren. Ein diskreter Wink orderte den Kellner herbei; Severus konnte jetzt definitiv noch einen Drink gebrauchen und wenn es nur ein sanfter und harmloser Baileys war.

Hermione Granger überraschte ihn, als sie bekannte, dass sie auch lieber einen davon hätte. Er hätte geschworen, dass sie der Typ war, der nach Feierabend gelegentlich ein Gläschen Wein trank. Und ihr Erröten über ihre zweideutige Bemerkung, dass sie süßes bevorzugte, ließ ihn fast lächeln. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass sie trotz ihrer momentanen Situation zu einer bemerkenswerten Frau herangewachsen war. Hermione Granger. Hermione. Es war dieser Moment, als er innerlich dazu überging, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass der zweite Baileys für Sie ist, Miss England?", fragte er mit einem tiefen Grollen, von dem er wusste, dass es sich gefährlich anhörte, jedoch hoffte, dass sie es als das nahm, als was es gemeint war – ein spielerisches Miteinander. „Vielleicht lasse ich Sie ja nachher einfach hier sitzen?"

Als sie behauptete, dass er sie viel zu sehr mochte, um das zu tun, wurde er unsicher. Mochte er sie? Das Kind hatte er nicht gemocht, so viel war klar. Sie war einfach zu altklug, zu besserwisserisch, zu begierig, allen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Doch diese Frau… er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand und betrachtete sie. Sie war eine Ex-Schülerin von ihm. Sie war um die zwanzig Jahre jünger als er. Doch sie hatte Recht. Er mochte sie. Wie sehr, wollte er in diesem Moment gar nicht so genau wissen.

Er musste wissen, wie lange sie zu bleiben gedachte. „Und Ihre Auszeit? Wie lange wird die dauern?", fragte er.

Sie seufzte unbewusst. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", bekannte sie. „Ich muss mir erst einmal über mich selbst im Klaren werden."

Er hakte nach, fragte nach ihren Kriegserlebnissen. Wie stark litt sie darunter? Offenbar sehr. Ihre Augen schimmerten vor verdrängten Tränen, als sie ihm erklärte, dass der Krieg lange vorbei war – und an dieser Stelle fragte er sich, was für Hermione lange bedeutete, denn für ihn waren vier Jahr sicherlich nicht _lang_. Doch ihre Stimme war heiser vor Schmerz und dann erwähnte sie ihren Kater…

…und er machte den dümmsten Fehler überhaupt: Er hob sein Glas und sprach einen Toast auf Krummbein. Noch während er seinen Namen sagte, wusste er, wie sehr er alle Vorsicht vergessen hatte und hielt regelrecht die Luft an, doch sie sprach einfach weiter, offensichtlich in dem Glauben, dass sie den Namen ihres Katers bereits einmal erwähnt hatte.

Er war so erleichtert, dass er es kaum hörte, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie sich von dem Hohlkopf Weasley getrennt hatte, doch an dieser Stelle wurde sein Interesse wieder wach. „Warum?", warf er ein.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung jedoch wich sie dieser Frage aus. Stattdessen war sie der Meinung, dass sie ihm mit ihrem Gejammer auf die Nerven ging.

Und er öffnete sich noch ein wenig mehr, zeigte ein Stück Verletzlichkeit, als er ihr erklärte, dass sie sich ihren Ängsten stellen und über sie reden musste, dass sie zurück zu ihren Freunden musste, wenn sie sie nicht verlieren wollte. Severus wusste, eine clevere Hexe wie Hermione würde erkennen, dass es genau das war, was ihm passiert war und indem er ihr all das von sich offenbarte, musste ihr klar sein, dass er ihr vertraute. Wie angreifbar konnte sich ein Mann noch machen?

Und dann – ausgerechnet! – brachte sie das Gespräch auf Dumbledore. Sie sprach von seinem Freund, den er in Schottland besucht hatte, und in ihren Augen standen so viel Verständnis und Mitgefühl, dass sich Severus innerlich krümmte, denn auch sie hatte diesen speziellen Mann verloren. Durch ihn verloren. Wie makaber war es, dass sie ausgerechnet den Mörder des Mannes bemitleidete, der behauptete, sein Freund zu sein?

Es riss ihm regelrecht den Atem weg, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und ihn berührte. Ihm Trost und menschliche Wärme schenkte, und das alles in dem Glauben, er sei ein guter, ja sogar ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann. Dabei betrog er sie wieder einmal. In Hogwarts hatte er alles dafür getan, dass sie annehmen musste, er sei ein Anhänger Voldemorts und jetzt spielte er ihr vor, ein Ire, ein Muggel, zu sein, der nichts weiter im Sinn hatte, als ihr einfach Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Was tun Sie da?", brachte er gerade so noch heraus und sie zog ihre Hand weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, offensichtlich in dem Glauben, sie hätte ihn gekränkt.

Im selben Moment bereute er seine harschen Worte. Sie hatte ihn berührt, physisch und psychisch und er tat wieder genau das, was er am besten konnte. Er stieß sie zurück. Behutsam schob Severus sein Glas beiseite und gestattete sich etwas, was er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Er nahm die Hände einer Frau in seine eigene. Ihre Finger waren kühl und um einiges kleiner als seine und er umschloss sie fest, als er sich entschuldigte.

„Ich bin ein Feigling, Miss England. War es, bin es, werde es immer bleiben! Ich habe Angst vor Körperkontakt, Angst davor, dass mich jemand verletzen könnte. Aber das werden Sie nicht, oder?" Wie viele Wahrheiten würde er noch ausplaudern, bevor dieser Abend vorbei wäre?

Voller Inbrunst wehrte sie ab. „Das könnte ich gar nicht!"

Und doch. Sie könnte und sie würde, da war sich Severus sicher. Und das sagte er ihr auch und ignorierte den Unglauben in ihren Augen. Plötzlich _wusste_ er, dass er sie heute unbedingt noch einmal lächeln sehen wollte. Nicht dieses schwache, höfliche Lächeln, welches sie jetzt zeigte, sondern ihr ehrliches, einzigartiges, dasjenige, welches die Macht hatte, einen ganzen Raum zu erhellen.

Und ihm war natürlich klar, wie er das erreichen konnte. Er begann, über Bücher zu reden, zu diskutieren und zu argumentieren. Es erfreute ihn, dass sie problemlos dagegenhalten konnte und dann bat sie ihn, ihr Märchen über Irland zu erzählen. Das brachte ihn dazu, seiner Stimme einen leisen, sanften und eindringlichen Klang zu verleihen, und sie hing buchstäblich an seinen Lippen.

Er dehnte die Rückfahrt aus. Bestimmt merkte sie, dass er einen weiten Bogen schlug, dem Ballynahinch River folgte und die Windungen und Kurven genoss. Es schien Hermione nicht zu stören. Sie hatte sich eng an ihn geschmiegt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und ging jede seiner Bewegungen mit. Er hatte gelogen. Motorradfahren war nicht wie Fliegen. Es war um Welten besser.

Und als er sie vor ihrem Cottage absteigen ließ, lächelte sie ihn an und nannte ihn ihren Freund. Severus schob es auf die sternenklare Nacht und die zwei Baileys, die sie intus hatte. Und dann küsste sie ihn. Nur kurz, unschuldig und fast scheu. Es steckte nichts dahinter als bloße Dankbarkeit für einen schönen Abend. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, nicht die ganze Zeit seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen, als er nach Hause fuhr.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Man könnte sagen, die einleitende Phase der Story ist beendet. Man hat gesehen, wie Severus/Hermione jeweils auf dieselbe Situation reagieren. Jetzt wird sich ein bisschen mehr auf die Story selbst konzentriert, wenn auch immer noch abwechselnd aus den verschiedenen Perspektiven erzählt.**

**Inishbofin heißt übersetzt Insel der Weißen Kuh. Der Legende zufolge soll eine Hexe eine Kuh zu Stein verwandelt haben...**

**lufa**: lol… ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass nicht lauter Beschwerden von euch gekommen sind – Krummbeins Name wurde doch noch gar nicht genannt und so… und klar ist Sev ein Schlitzohr und er scheint sich zumindest noch ziemlich sicher zu fühlen… :D

**crys**: klar ist die Story schon beendet, sie hat 30 Kapitel. Und Sev wackelt mit dem Holzzaun? Kann er ja auch, schließlich hat Hermione in dieser Hinsicht ein Brett vorm Kopf…

**Try**: lauter, lauter was? Immer wenn es spannend wird hörst du auf, das ist nicht fair… :D flambierter Sambuca? Was ist das denn? Nee, das probier ich nicht… bitte, da hast du deine schwarzmagische Insel… bzw. die Nachbarsinsel… (und knurr mich nicht an, das verleitet mich zum Angstbeißen!)

**Majin Micha**: …_lach_… na, dann weiß ich ja, warum du nicht verbal auf mich eingeprügelt hast wegen Krummbein – Faulheit sei Dank! Hm, nächste Zeit kommen sie nicht einmal zum Küssen, aber hab Geduld… :D

**leoverina**: :D Ja, ja, der Kater… hinterher kann jeder sagen, ich habe doch gewusst, dass sie seinen Namen nicht genannt hat! Romantik? Bäh, das ist fast genauso eklig wie küssen… :D Ich bin auch kein bisschen romantisch, ich schreib ja auch immer nur auf, was passiert und hatte die ganze Zeit krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen, als die beiden so ekelhaft romantisch geworden sind…

**Boomshaker41**: also, so ein Kakao-Baileys hört sich für mich auch lecker an, obwohl ich ja ansonsten wirklich wenig Alkohol konsumiere und dann noch die Vorstellung von Urlaub, Wintersturm und eben dieser Baileys-Kombination lässt mich schon wieder träumen… vielleicht verwende ich das ja in einem kleinem OS, wenn ich deine Erlaubnis habe?

**Lynya77**: hm, ist ja eine komische Sache mit dieser Plattform. Mal zerstückelt er die Reviews bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, mal zeigt er eingetragene Mitglieder als anonym an… oh, das mit dem zynischen, wandelnden Wrack war vor dieser Zeit hier in Irland, würde ich behaupten. Es gab gewiss Zeiten in Sevs Leben, als er nur noch Millimeter vorm Abgrund stand, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Besonders schlimm stelle ich mir die Zeit zwischen HPs 4. und. 5. Schuljahr vor und zwischen der Zeit, als er Dumbledore ermordete bis zur Endschlacht. Na, schauen wir mal, wie Severus jetzt reagiert…

**Simba/Whiskey**: …_dahinschmelz_… oh, mein Kniesel… der ist ja sooooooooo süß! Und so talentiert – hast du gesehen, wie niedlich der auf den Tasten herumtappst? Ich werde auch sofort einstellen, damit ihr beide was zu lesen habt…

**Das heutige chap ist WatchersGoddess gewidmet! Warum? Schaut euch mal das an! (Leerzeichen entfernen!):**

http: //i178./ albums/w266/ watchersgoddess/ storypics/ Storyart_

**SSHGSSHG**

_Die Zeit ist aus den Fugen_. Shakespeare

**14. Kapitel**

Der nächste Morgen war trübe, verhangen und regnerisch. Ein kalter Wind fegte vom Meer her über das Land. Hermione trank ihren Tee, sah aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, was sie heute unternehmen sollte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wäre sie am liebsten zu Ref appariert, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er vorläufig die Schnauze voll hatte von der nervigen, kleinen Engländerin, die so anhänglich war.

Immerhin hatte ihr Danny erzählt, Ref sei ein Einsiedler. Wahrscheinlich wäre er froh, wenn sie ihn eine Weile in Ruhe lassen würde. Trotzdem war ihr die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass sie sich sehr wohl an das Gefühl seiner kräftigen, warmen Finger auf ihrer Hand erinnerte. Und seine Wange…Sie lächelte über sich selbst. Es war auch alles andere als unangenehm gewesen, den Körper des Iren beim Motorradfahren zu spüren.

Sie schnaubte und versuchte, ihre Gefühle für Ref zu analysieren. Sie kannte ihn erst ein paar Tage, doch wie es schien, begann sie für den unsozialen, oft unfreundlichen Mann mehr Zuneigung zu empfinden als gut für sie war. Wahrscheinlich eine Art von Schwärmerei, hervorgerufen durch das Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches er ihr vermittelte, obwohl er ihr anfangs mehr als nur ein wenig Angst eingejagt hatte. Doch sie fühlte sich bei ihm sicher, weil er älter als sie war und sie nie das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihr bloß zuhörte oder Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, weil er sie in sein Bett bugsieren wollte.

Sie seufzte. Ron war so ein Kandidat gewesen. Er wurde immer besonders einfühlsam, wenn er erregt war. Doch auch einige ihrer Kommilitonen zeigten sich ihr gegenüber gern sanft und verständnisvoll, bevor sie sich ihr sexuell näherten. Und was tat sie jetzt? Dachte sie tatsächlich ernsthaft über Sex mit einem fremden, älteren Iren nach? War sie auch nur einen Sickel besser als Ron oder die anderen?

Hermione fuhr sich durch ihre nach allen Seiten stehenden Haare, während sie weiter über Ref nachdachte. Er war nicht gut aussehend. Im Gegenteil. Sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht ließ ihn um Jahre älter erscheinen als er war. Die Leute aus dem Dorf schienen ihn zu meiden, außer sie brauchten jemanden, der ihre Wehwehchen behandelte. Und Toby nannten sie schwarzen Bastard… Wie konnte man so einen schönen und freundlichen Hund fürchten?

Und doch… Der gestrige Abend war einer der schönsten und sorgenfreiesten Abende gewesen, den sie seit langer Zeit gehabt hatte. Als Ref ihr die melancholischen Märchen Irlands erzählte, hatte sie sich frei und unbeschwert und fast wie ein Kind gefühlt. Oh, und ein weiterer Pluspunkt für den Iren: Er liebte Bücher genauso wie sie. Sie hatten über alle möglichen Bücher diskutiert, auch über so genannte Klassiker, wie Ref es abfällig schnaubend nannte. Viele Bücher, so fand er, wurden überschätzt, nur weil der Schriftsteller aus irgendeinem Grund berühmt war.

Als Beispiel hatte er Tolkien angeführt. „Sehen Sie sich die Ringtrilogie an", hatte er sich ereifert. „Haben Sie jemals Bücher gelesen, die langatmiger und einschläfernder waren als diese? Na schön, dann hat er eben eine ganze eigene Welt erfunden, mit eigener Sprache und eigener Geschichte. Seine Absicht und seine Ideen sind ja auch durchaus lobenswert, nur die Umsetzung kränkelt. Ihn deshalb einen Klassiker zu nennen, finde ich unverdient."

Hermione hatte widersprochen, und sie hatten lange diskutiert und argumentiert, ohne sich einigen zu können. Aber es war erfrischend und gänzlich ohne Aversionen gewesen. Sie lächelte in der Erinnerung daran und sprang vom Fensterbrett. Sie würde heute zur Insel Inishbofin fahren. Natürlich hätte sie auch apparieren können, aber sie wollte die Fähre von Cleggan nehmen und die kabbelige See erleben.

Da nichts sie hetzte, spazierte sie durch die Heide, ließ den Wind mit ihren Haaren spielen und ihre Gedanken wandern. Sie hatte jetzt die zweite ruhige Nacht hintereinander gehabt. Und das, obwohl sie von Hogwarts geträumt hatte. Es schien tatsächlich, dass Ref einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf sie hatte. Ob er Recht hatte? Ob es tatsächlich etwas bringen würde, mit Ron und Harry und den anderen über ihre Ängste zu reden? Nun ja, mit Ron vielleicht weniger; er hatte sich dieser Thematik ja schon verweigert. Aber sie würde heute Abend eine Eule an Harry schicken und ihm zumindest einen Teil ihrer Probleme erzählen.

In Cleggan jedoch kaufte sie zuerst eine Ansichtskarte für ihre Eltern. Sie schrieb sie, während sie bei Danny im Pub auf die Fähre wartete und einen Tee trank. „Nun, kleine Miss", begann der Wirt und lächelte sie an. „Heut' Abend werd'n Sie doch hier sein, oder? Wir haben Lifemusik von 'ner örtlichen Band, das gefällt Ihnen bestimmt!"

„Oh, ja", murmelte Hermione. Es konnte nicht schaden, ein bisschen Lokalkolorit aufzunehmen, und es würde sie sicherlich ablenken. _Ablenken wovon?,_ fragte eine kleine, penetrante Stimme, die hartnäckig immer wieder die Sprache auf Ref bringen wollte. Sie nickte Danny zu und lief dann zur Fähre hinunter, die soeben anlegte. Während ihres Spurts überlegte sie, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wieder etwas mehr für ihre Fitness zu tun. Vielleicht sollte sie schwimmen gehen? Das Wasser war zwar noch ziemlich kalt, aber ein kleiner Wärmezauber, sobald sie wieder hinaus war, sollte das Problem lösen.

Sie waren nur wenige Leute auf der Fähre, wahrscheinlich, weil die Urlaubssaison erst in einigen Wochen beginnen würde. Der Kapitän erzählte grummelnd etwas über die Größe der Insel und ihre Einwohnerzahl, doch Hermione hörte nicht hin. Sie stand an der Reling und blickte zurück nach Cleggan, dann ließ sie ihren Blick über die Klippen oberhalb der kleinen Ortschaft schweifen. Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Auf der Höhe, auf der sie „ihren" Stein vermutete, stand ein ganz in Schwarz gekleideter Mann. Der Wind ließ seine Haare und den Umhang wehen. Hermione stockte der Atem; sie blinzelte. Als sie wieder hinsah, war die Spukgestalt – denn nichts anderes konnte es gewesen sein – verschwunden.

Erleichtert stieß sie den Atem aus. Für einen Moment hatte sie doch tatsächlich gedacht, dort auf den Klippen von Cleggan stünde der Tränkemeister Severus Snape. Sie beschäftigte sich in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu viel mit der Vergangenheit!

Sie seufzte, als sie an Land kam. Zurück würde sie apparieren, nahm sie sich vor. Es war nicht halb so aufregend gewesen, die Fähre zu benutzen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Oder besser gesagt, sie hatte es als nicht halb so aufregend gefunden. Ihr war nur ein wenig übel vom heftigen Schaukeln des Schiffes.

Inishbofin war eine kleine Insel von höchstens zwölf Quadratmeilen. Hierher kamen nur Touristen, die Ruhe und Einsamkeit suchten, und davon gab es mehr als genug. Die Einheimischen – laut dem Kapitän der Fähre unter 200 Stück – kümmerten sich nur selten um die wenigen Auswärtigen, waren jedoch freundlich. Hermione schlenderte in Richtung der alten Kirche, die an der Stelle stand, an der im 7. Jahrhundert ein Kloster gestanden hatte.

Die Kirche war ein kleines, romanisches Gemäuer, welches verschlossen war. Einen Moment stand Hermione sinnierend vor ihr, dann beschloss sie, ihren Spaziergang auszudehnen. Zwanzig Minuten später stolperte sie buchstäblich über die Ruinen einer alten Burg. Mittlerweile hatte es die Sonne ab und zu geschafft, sich durchzusetzen, es war wärmer und weniger nass geworden. Der Wind, der vom Hafen herüberwehte, brachte den Geruch von Salz und Fisch mit sich.

Hermione hockte sich auf eine niedrige, bröckelnde Mauer und sah über die grüne Insel hinweg. Lange saß sie dort. Bevor sie Ref kennengelernt hatte, war sie immer zu ihrem Stein gegangen, um zu weinen oder blicklos ins Leere zu starren. Jetzt dachte sie nach. Was sollte sie anfangen? Ihre Berufsaussichten waren alles andere als schlecht, allein von verschiedenen Institutionen des Ministeriums hatte sie fast ein Dutzend Angebote bekommen. Doch was würde sie am meisten reizen? Wo könnte sie sie selbst sein, nicht nur das Aushängeschild Hermione Granger, ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios?

In London würde sie wahrscheinlich immer und ewig mit diesem Ruf zu kämpfen haben. Oder – was fast noch unangenehmer war – eben nicht kämpfen müssen, weil man ihr alles abnehmen würde. Anfangs wäre das vielleicht sogar angenehm, aber auf Dauer ermüdend und langweilig. Sollte sie England verlassen? Für ein paar Jahre wenigstens? Bis sie sich einen Ruf erarbeitet hatte, der tatsächlich auf ihrem Können und ihren Fähigkeiten beruhte? _Das wäre eine Möglichkeit_, dachte sie. _Aber was?_

Sie schrak hoch, als eine dünne, ätherische Stimme sie von hinten ansprach. „Denkst du an Zukunft oder Vergangenheit, Kind?"

Sie wandte ihren Kopf und betrachtete den Geist einer alten, kleinen, schlanken Frau mit langen, grauen Haaren. „An beides", sagte sie und versuchte, sich ihre Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aufgrund der durchscheinenden Kleider, die der Geist trug, schätzte sie das Zeitalter ihres Lebens ein. _Siebtes, vielleicht auch achtes Jahrhundert_, dachte sie. „Darf ich fragen, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe?"

Die Frau lächelte und setzte sich neben sie. „Eine wohlerzogene Hexe, die keine Angst vor Geistern und Gespenstern hat", sagte sie.

Hermione lachte. „Welche Hexe hat denn Angst vor Geistern?"

„Ach, du würdest dich wundern, Kind. Jede Menge. Obwohl niemand soviel Angst vor uns hat wie diejenigen Muggel, die besonders sensibel sind und uns manchmal spüren, wenn sie uns auch nicht sehen können. Aber ich schwatze und schwatze, das ist das Alter." Sie tippte mit einem durchsichtigen Finger auf den Stein, und es erschienen schwarze, verschnörkelte Buchstaben. _Neacht Sleibhin_.

„Das bin ich und ich fürchte, ich habe dieser Insel ihren Namen verpasst, da ich als junges Mädchen aus Zorn über eine bösartige Kuh eben diese in Stein verwandelte."

Neacht beugte sich vertraulich zu Hermione hinüber, die die bekannte Geisterkälte spürte. „Unter uns beiden, diese Kuh hatte es wirklich verdient!"

Hermione musste lächeln. „Und was ist dann mit dieser steinernen Kuh passiert?"

„Ach, die habe ich an der tiefsten Stelle des Meeres versenkt, auf dass sie niemals wieder auftauchen würde!"

„Und sie ist sicherlich auch nie wieder aufgetaucht, oder?"

Ein Schatten zog sich über das durchscheinende Gesicht des Geistes. „Nein", sagte sie langsam. „Die Kuh ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht… aber ein junger Zauberer ist einstmals zu ihr hinuntergetaucht. Ein Nachfahre von mir, wie er sagte. Er war nett. Ein netter junger Mann mit einem hübschen Gesicht und schönen, dunklen Haaren. Muss so vor fünfzig oder sechzig Jahren gewesen sein."

„Ach, wirklich? Was wollte er denn bei der Kuh? Ist er wieder zurückgekommen und hat von seiner Begegnung mit ihr erzählt?" Hermione fragte sich, ob diese Geschichte wohl stimmte.

„Nein, er kam nie wieder", seufzte Neacht. „Er hat nur gefragt, wo genau ich diese bösartige Kuh versenkt hatte und dass er sein Familienerbstück gern besichtigen wolle. Ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen, aber er war so nett und freundlich, und der Kuh war es sowieso egal, dachte ich mir."

_Kauzige alte Hexe_, dachte Hermione amüsiert, obwohl sie sich dazu bringen wollte, wenigstens die Kuh zu bedauern. „Sind Sie jeden Tag hier, Neacht?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Um Himmels Willen, nein, das wäre langweilig. Ich bin nicht gebunden, musst du wissen, nicht an diese Ruine hier jedenfalls. Ich kann mich auf der ganzen Insel bewegen. Ich beobachte die Fischer und die albernen Touristen. Euer Jahrhundert, mein Kind, ist das albernste, welches ich bis jetzt erlebt habe."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, ja. Soviel Technik habt ihr und so wenig Verstand. Auf der Insel geht es ja noch, aber diejenigen, die manchmal zu Besuch herkommen…" Neacht seufzte. „Es gibt keine Liebe mehr unter den Menschen, denke ich manchmal."

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" Der Geist hatte Hermione neugierig gemacht.

„Ich höre, was sie reden. Über ihre Ziele, ihre Wünsche, ihre Bedürfnisse. Und glaubst du, sie reden über Familie, Freunde, Zusammengehörigkeit? Nein, tun sie nicht. Immer nur Geld, Geld, Macht und Technik." Neacht schüttelte ihren sphärischen Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, das ist einfach eine natürliche Entwicklung in der Welt", erklärte Hermione. „Es gibt immer mehr Menschen und immer mehr, das diese Menschen interessiert. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie wohl nicht allzu oft unsereins hier antreffen? Auf Inishbofin wird es nur Muggel geben, oder?"

„Hm…" Der Geist überlegte. „Die Einheimischen schon, ja. Aber so wenige Zauberer gibt es hier gar nicht. Manchmal treffen sich in der Nähe welche. Aber mit denen rede ich nicht. Sie sind fast noch seltsamer als die Muggel."

„Warum? Was tun sie denn?"

Neacht näherte sich Hermiones Ohr und flüsterte, als hätte sie plötzlich Angst. „Sie betreiben schwarze Magie, mein Kind."

Ein Schauer lief durch Hermiones Körper, und sie war sich nicht sicher, dass es nur die Kälte des Geistes war, der ihr so nahe war. „Schwarze Magie?", wiederholte sie.

„Ja", hauchte Neacht. „Sie sind drüben auf Inish Shark. Sie singen und beschwören. Ich kann nicht hinüber, aber Shark ist so nahe an meiner Insel gelegen, dass ich ihre dunkle Macht spüren kann. Von der Felsenbrücke kann man hinüber sehen. Sie haben sich mit Ignorierzaubern vor den Muggeln geschützt, aber wir Geister können sie trotzdem sehen. Sie haben nichts Gutes im Schilde, mein Kind!"

„Wie oft kommen sie?"

„Einmal im Monat, unregelmäßig. Meistens, wenn es eine sternenklare Nacht ist oder Vollmond. Ich glaube, sie mögen oder brauchen den Vollmond. Wahrscheinlich, weil dann ihre silbernen Masken so glitzern", sagte Neacht.

„Merlin, hilf! Silberne Masken? Tragen sie schwarze Umhänge mit hohen, spitzen Kapuzen?"

„Du kennst sie, Kind? Halte dich von ihnen fern, die sind so böse wie ich ein Geist bin!", beschwor sie Neacht.

„Hast du schon jemals jemandem davon erzählt?", fragte Hermione eindringlich.

Der Geist zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wem denn? Manchmal kommt ein Zauberer hierher. Ein komischer Typ. Immer heimlich, immer verstohlen. Ich habe anfangs gedacht, er gehört zu dieser Bande, bis ich bemerkt habe, dass er sie beobachtet. Aber da auch er immer ganz in Schwarz gekleidet ist, traue ich ihm nicht. Nein, du bist die erste, der ich davon erzählt habe."

Hermione rieb sich über die Arme, auf der plötzlich eine Gänsehaut stand. Das waren ja seltsame Vorkommnisse hier auf Inishbofin oder Inish Shark. Wer waren diese Zauberer? Konnten es wirklich Todesser sein? Vier Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts? Und warum nicht? Aber wer war dieser schwarz gekleidete Mann? Spionierte er sie aus? Heimlich, verstohlen… War es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass er sich ihnen nicht zeigte?

Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Sie würde noch heute Harry eine Eule schicken. Entschlossen erhob sie sich. „Neacht, ich danke dir für diese Informationen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern", versprach sie.

Der Geist lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst. Du hast ein reines und starkes Herz und suchst nicht den leichten, sondern immer den richtigen Weg." _Ich wünschte, sie hätte Recht_, dachte Hermione, als sie sich mental auf das Apparieren vorbereitete. Eine kalte Furcht hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet, Eiswasser schien mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit durch ihre Adern zu jagen und jeden vernünftigen Gedanken und ihre Konzentration lahmlegen zu wollen.

Todesser! Ausgerechnet hier. Sie fühlte sich nicht rein und stark. Im Gegenteil. Alles, was sie fühlte, war eine schreckliche, alles umfassende Angst.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: An dieser Stelle danke ich nochmals leo2109, die sich für mich in aufopfernde Recherchearbeiten gestürzt hatte für diese Geschichte.

**Lynya77**: ja, ihre Gedanken kreisen um den oder den Kerl… wenn sie wüsste, dass es ein- und derselbe ist… nee… ich fürchte, Sev hat in Bezug auf Tolkien gänzlich meine Meinung vertreten müssen… _hust_… ich komm da nicht ran, kann ich höchstens als Schlafmittel benutzen… ein dunkel gekleideter Jemand schon, aber von langen Haaren war nicht die Rede :D Paranoid ist übrigens immer gut…

**ViperSn**: oh, ich denke, du bist auf dem genau richtigen Weg mit deiner Vermutung. Sie werden sich in die Quere kommen, definitiv!

**sveti**: ich bin keineswegs romantisch, ich nicht!!!!! (Höchstens ein bisschen. Ganz selten. Vielleicht…) Ich kann dir versichern, weder der König noch Sev sind sehr begeistert davon, dass Hermione darüber Bescheid weiß und sie ergreifen Gegenmaßnahmen…

**leoverina**: ui… ich habe keine Ahnung, welch ominöser Charakter da plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, ll… :D Ich weiß nicht, Neacht scheint mir manchmal ein bisschen verwirrt, und sie könnte aus Versehen den/die falschen versenken… grööööööööööl! Du bist zu geil, leo, ehrlich… GSI, obliviatet…

**yrttitee**: wow, ein Auslandssemester in Finnland? Stell ich mir cool vor, die haben ja schöne Gegenden. Nur mit der Sprache hätte ich bestimmt so meine liebe Not… und ja, Hermione wird auf jeden Fall in die Todessersache mit eingebunden…

**Caro**: Hermione und Dummheiten? Als ob sie so etwas machen würde… okay, sie wird Sev ein bisschen nerven, weil sie Dinge tut, die sie nichts angehen, aber ansonsten… :D

**Boomshaker41**: danke für die Blumen und die Erlaubnis für den OS! ;D Ich denke, ich werde da eine Weihnachtsstory draus machen und am 24. 12. hochladen…

**Majin Micha**: lol… was ist denn ein der/die/das Geist? Nun, immerhin hat ja Hermione schon den Eindruck gehabt, Severus gesehen zu haben, nur hat sie es für eine Einbildung gehalten, denn Sev ist ja tot, bekanntermaßen… Die Kuh interessiert dich? Ok… die taucht noch mal auf… früher oder später…

**lufa**: ja, im Rudel kannst du das Bild sehen – schau mal das vorletzte Bild von Reek an in fanarts… ich finde übrigens Hermiones Idee in Bezug auf Ausland/Irland gut… :D Sev hat sich auf dem Berg mit dem Blendzauber geschützt, das Problem ist nur, dass er eben aus der Entfernung trotzdem wie Sev aussah, schon allein von seiner Haltung und Figur her… ein Severus bleibt eben ein Severus bleibt ein Severus…

**Simba**: na ja, sie ist ja nicht nur eine Löwin, sie ist auch eine neugierige, junge Frau, die alles wissen und erfahren will… was Severus auf den Klippen angeht verweise ich einfach mal nach oben zu lufa, da habe ich es bereits erklärt… :D

**Das 15. chap widme ich SniperSn und ihrem Winzwolf!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Mehr als die Vergangenheit interessiert mich die Zukunft, denn in ihr gedenke ich zu leben._ Albert Einstein

**15. Kapitel**

Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht war. Die kleine Gryffindor hatte sich nicht bei den Klippen blicken lassen und war auch nicht bei ihrem Cottage anzutreffen. Nun ja, was hatte er erwartet? Wahrscheinlich war ihr der gestrige Abend peinlich, und vielleicht war sie bereits wieder nach London zurückgekehrt. Es wäre ohnehin das Beste für sie.

Trotzdem stand er lange auf den Felsen und sah über die weite See, die kleine Wellen an den Strand weit unter ihm trieb. Schaumkronen tanzten auf dem Wasser, Algen wurde an Land gespült. Er atmete tief ein und beobachtete die Fähre, die von Cleggan nach Inishbofin fuhr, bevor ihm der Wind zu heftig wurde, der sein Haar nach hinten wirbelte und seine Jacke aufbauschte.

Er pfiff nach Toby, der irgendwo in der Heide herumschnüffelte und verließ die Klippen. Heute oder morgen Abend würde der Bote kommen, und vielleicht hatten die Unsäglichen mittlerweile schon mehr herausgefunden.

Der Bote war natürlich niemand anders als Blaise Zabini, sein einziger Kontakt zu der Zaubererwelt. Da Zabini offiziell als freier Mitarbeiter der englisch-irischen Zeitschrift _Housewitch' Honeymoon_ arbeitete, konnte er sich in ganz England und Irland herumtreiben, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Dieses Magazin war natürlich ganz und gar eine Erfindung des Ministeriums, verkaufte sich aber so überraschend gut, dass die Unsäglichen bereits „echte" Reporter einstellen mussten, um der Nachfrage gerecht zu werden.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte amüsiert, als er darüber nachdachte. Was auch immer „Midas" Kingsley anfasste, wurde zu Gold, und er war höchstwahrscheinlich der erste Zaubereiminister der Geschichte der Menschheit, der gleichzeitig auch noch der oberste Chef der Auroren und Unsäglichen war. Fast beneidete Severus ihn ein wenig um die politischen Spielmöglichkeiten, die er hatte, aber nur fast. Wenn es nach ihm ging, brauchte er nach diesem Job nie wieder etwas mit Politik zu tun haben.

Diese ganze Sache hier war eigentlich seine Schuld. Natürlich wollte Kingsley ihn als seinen Spion einsetzen, weil er unbedingt Malfoy aus dem Verkehr haben wollte. Doch es war Severus, der dahintergekommen war, worauf Malfoy eigentlich aus war. Noch zu der Zeit, als er sich langsam erholte und Kings ihn regelmäßig besuchte, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen, hatten sie ein Gespräch geführt, welches beide zutiefst erschrocken und betroffen werden ließ.

Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass Severus sich endlich – nach fast drei Monaten – danach erkundigte, ob Potter überlebt hatte. Da Heiler Tonguechain der Meinung war, Zeitungen und Nachrichten würden ihn nur aufregen und seinen Heilungsprozess verzögern, war er bis zu diesem Moment völlig unwissend, was passiert war, nachdem er von Nagini angegriffen wurde.

An diesem Tag hatte sich Kingsley Zeit genommen, einen bequemen Sessel geacciot und Severus gegenüber Platz genommen sowie einen Hauselfen beauftragt, sie mit jeder Menge schwarzen und starken Tees zu versorgen.

„Harry geht es hervorragend", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Er ist der Junge-der-zweimal-einen-größenwahnsinnigen-Welteroberer überlebt hat, und ich denke, er hat den Rummel, der um ihn gemacht wird, redlich verdient."

Severus knurrte nur leise.

Der schwarze Ex-Auror und designierte Zaubereiminister lachte. „Glaub mir, Sev, er genießt ihn weniger als du annimmst. Nirgends kann er sich frei bewegen, überall wird er auf Schritt und Tritt von Reportern verfolgt. Und du kannst mir dankbar sein, dass ich dich für tot erklärt habe, sonst würde es dir kaum anders ergehen…" Die dunklen Augen Kingsleys bohrten sich in seine schwarzen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon redest du, Kings?"

Der Mann, der offenbar beschlossen hatte, sein neuer Arbeitgeber zu werden, seufzte. „Harry hat Voldemort gegenüber alles ausgeplaudert. Dass du immer auf unserer Seite gestanden beziehungsweise Dumbledores Mann gewesen warst, wie er es ausgedrückt hat. Und ich fürchte, die ganze Welt weiß über deine unglückliche Liebe zu Lily Evans Bescheid."

Ihm war fast das Herz stehengeblieben, und er hatte schwer schlucken müssen. Dieser verdammte Bengel… Mit welchem Recht hatte er seine intimsten Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert? Nur weil er ihn für tot hielt? Was ging es diese ganzen Klatschbasen an, ob er Lily bis zum Wahnsinn geliebt hatte? Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und spürte, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Wie sehr konnte ein Mann in seinem Leben noch erniedrigt werden?

Shacklebolt beugte sich vor. „Sev… beruhige dich. Ist es wirklich so schlimm, dass die Welt da draußen weiß, dass du ein Mann mit einem Herzen bist? Und ein verdammter guter Mann dazu? Haben sie dich nicht lange genug gehasst und verabscheut?"

„Glaubst du, irgendetwas ändert sich daran?", hatte Severus ausgespien. „Ich habe Dumbledore getötet. Ich war Schulleiter unter Voldemort. Was sollte irgendeine alte, vergangene Geschichte daran ändern, dass ich das personifizierte Böse unter dieser Sonne bin?"

„Ich denke, du siehst das zu einseitig", behauptete Kingsley. „Die Zeitungen haben sich mit Artikeln über dich und deiner Rolle als Spion überschlagen – als Dumbledores Spion, nicht als Doppelagent, wohlgemerkt, mein Freund. Du hast mittlerweile mehr Befürworter als je zuvor in deinem Leben!"

„Kunststück, ich bin tot!", murrte Severus.

„Wenn du als Toter immer noch so schlecht gelaunt bist, wirst du nie in den Himmel kommen", scherzte Kingsley, dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernst. „Du weißt, warum ich hier bin, richtig?"

„Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, mein König", spottete Severus, der ihm eine Woche zuvor zugesagt hatte, wieder einmal einer schnüffelnden Tätigkeit nachzugehen. „Haben deine Jungs etwas herausgefunden?" Er meinte die Auroren.

„Meine Jungs nicht, dafür die Unsäglichen. Malfoy ist ja, wie ich dir erzählt habe, freigesprochen worden. Niemand konnte ihm beweisen, dass er nicht unter dem Imperius stand. Er hat recht überzeugend die Folgen des Unverzeihlichen gezeigt. Er ist ein phantastischer Schauspieler!"

Der ehemalige Tränkemeister nickte. „Erzähl mir etwas, das ich nicht weiß."

„Vor drei Wochen ist er dann nach Irland gefloht…"

„Ihr habt ihn mit einem Verfolgungszauber belegt, und er hat es nicht gemerkt?", unterbrach ihn Severus.

„Wir sind keine Anfänger, mein Prinz!" Kingsley grinste und zeigte eine Reihe blendendweißer Zähne. „Jedenfalls ist er nach Irland, auf eine kleine Insel namens Inish Shark. Ich schätze, der Name sagt dir nichts?" Irritiert hatte er nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. „Die Insel stinkt regelrecht vor Schwarzer Magie", fuhr Kingsley fort. „Aber interessant ist, dass Malfoy sich dort mit Yaxley getroffen hat… Goyle und Crabbe sitzen ja nun in Askaban."

„Worüber haben sie gesprochen?" Severus zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Unsäglichen ihre Methoden hatten, die beiden zu belauschen.

Doch der schwarze, zukünftige Zaubereiminister schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Unsere Leute konnten nicht zur Insel apparieren, weil sich Malfoy und Yaxley unter einer dicken Schutzglocke verbargen. Sie schnappten nur noch die Worte _Schatz, suchen, der Dunkle Lord_ und _sieben_ auf, als sich die beiden wieder trennten. Was glaubst du, wovon die Rede war? Hatte Voldemort einen tatsächlichen Schatz irgendwo versteckt, den sich Malfoy und Yaxley unter den Nagel reißen wollen, oder ist es die Umschreibung für etwas Gefährlicheres, vielleicht ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt?"

Eine kalte Angst hatte sich in Severus' Adern ausgebreitet. „Schatz?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Der dunkle Lord" – er war noch nicht so weit, dass er Voldemort sagen konnte – „hatte keinerlei Art von Finanzen, deshalb hat er sich ja Malfoy so zu Eigen gemacht." Er fiel in eine dumpfe Grübelei. Kingsley ließ ihm die Zeit und die Ruhe dazu. „Sagtest du _sieben_?", schreckte er plötzlich hoch. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Der große, schwarze Mann nickte und streckte sich in seinem Sessel. „Natürlich", brummte er in seinem tiefen Bass.

Severus begann zu frieren. „Hat unser berühmtes Goldenes Trio alle Horkruxe zerstört?"

„Du meinst, wegen der Zahl sieben?" Kingsley verstand sofort, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Natürlich haben sie, sonst hätte Voldemort nicht sterben können."

„Erzähl mir von den Horkruxen", bat Severus.

Kingsley runzelte die Stirn, kam jedoch seiner Aufforderung nach. „Na, schön, fangen wir in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftauchens an", murmelte er. „Da hätten wir zum ersten das Tagebuch des Tom Riddle, schon vor Jahren von Harry mit einem Basiliskenzahn zerstört. Dann der Ring der Gaunts - entschärft durch Dumbledore."

An dieser Stelle schloss Severus kurz die Augen, konnte ein kurzes Aufstöhnen jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Dieser Ring war daran schuld, dass Dumbledore langsam vor sich hinsiechte und sich ihm opferte.

„Drittens: das Medaillon Slytherins, welches Ronald Weasley mit Gryffindors Schwert zerschlug. Der Trinkpokal von Helga Hufflepuff, der sich übrigens in Bellatrix Lestranges Verlies in Gringotts befand, ist der vierte Gegenstand. Er wurde durch Weasley und Granger gemeinsam zerstört. Das Diadem Ravenclaws hat ein Dämonenfeuer zerstört, welches Crabbe junior entfacht hat."

Severus riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Dazu sollte er in der Lage gewesen sein?"

„Er ist durch das Feuer, welches er gelegt hat, umgekommen, das beantwortet wohl deine Frage", sagte Kingsley trocken. _Noch ein Toter mehr auf meinem Konto_, dachte Severus erschüttert.

„Horkrux Nummer sechs war Nagini…" Die Stimme des großen Mannes verklang unsicher, als der Tränkemeister seine Hände in die Lehne krallte und mühsam versuchte, nach Atem zu ringen. „Soll ich den Heiler holen?", fragte er besorgt.

Severus winkte ab. „Mach weiter. Welcher war der letzte Horkrux?"

„Nummer sieben… Harry selbst!", sagte Kingsley vorsichtig.

Severus riss die Augen wieder auf. „Das hat Albus vermutet, richtig?" Etwas war ganz und gar falsch. Er hatte es schon damals, als Dumbledore ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie die ganzen Jahre über Potter nur am Leben erhalten hatten, um ihn dann als Kanonenfutter zu verwenden, gewusst, dass etwas daran nicht stimmen konnte. Und doch…

„Er hatte Recht, mein dunkler Prinz", bekräftigte sein Gegenüber. „Voldemort selbst hat versucht, ihn zu töten, doch das einzige, was er zerstörte, war der Teil Harrys, der sein Horkrux war. Der Stein der Auferstehung war es, der das Überleben Harrys sicherte…"

Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Du meinst, das Märchen von den drei Brüdern ist tatsächlich wahr? Verdammte Magie… Trotzdem!"

Das dumpfe Gefühl, etwas zu übersehen, nagte immer stärker an ihm. Und dann sah er es glasklar vor sich. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, packte Kingsley am Arm und starrte ihn lange an. „Ich bin so ein Idiot!", stöhnte er. „Albus hat sich trotzdem geirrt, Kings, und wenn wir seinen Fehler nicht wiederholen wollen, müssen wir handeln. Wir müssen ihn vor den Todessern, vor Malfoy und Konsorten finden!"

„Wen finden? Wovon redest du? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Besorgt sah ihn der große Mann an. „Du bist weiß wie die Wand, Sev!"

„Den Schatz, von dem sie geredet haben", erwiderte Severus. „Den echten Horkrux. Potter mag einer gewesen sein, aber Voldemort wusste überhaupt nicht, dass er bei seinem ersten Versuch, ihn zu töten, einen Teil seiner Seele abgespalten hat. Und das wiederum bedeutet, es gibt tatsächlich irgendwo da draußen noch einen Horkrux. Den wahren siebten. Denn niemals würde sich der Dunkle Lord mit nur sechs Seelenstücken abgegeben haben, wenn doch die Sieben die einzig starke magische Zahl ist. Potter ist nur Zufall gewesen, Kings! Er war Horkrux Nummer acht, aber er war nie beabsichtigt!"

Als der Hund winselte, schrak Severus aus seinen Erinnerungen, warf einen Blick zur Uhr, tätschelte Tobys Flanke, belegte ihn mit einem Silenciozauber und verließ sein Haus, um sich mit Blaise Zabini zu treffen.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: eine kurze Szene heute ist absolut autobiographisch… :D

Btw… da sich unter euch ja auch schon eine Menge „Viecher" rumtreiben wie Großkatzen und Vipern und so, möchte ich euch nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ihr jederzeit in meinem Rudel willkommen seid. Ihr findet das Rudel unter meiner Homepage in meinem Profil…

**sveti**: tja, ohne Voldemort mögen sie nichts sein, aber du wirst später sehen, dass jemand noch einmal eigene Pläne hat… verdammt, gespoilert! Hm… wie soll denn Severus Hermione auf der Fähre gespürt haben? Vielleicht durch die Kraft der Liebe? Die Klippen von Cleggan sind ziemlich hoch, sveti…

**Boomshaker41**: ja, das war eine Sache, die mich die ganze Zeit gestört hat – ich meine, hallo? Der dunkle Lord spaltet „aus Versehen" ein Seelenteil von sich ab und der landet in Harry? Dann müsste das ja bei allen Morden passiert sein, oder?

**ll**: doch, das war aufopfernd. Du hast ja alles Schritt für Schritt aufgeschrieben, was mir nur vom Gefühl her klar war… lol… das böse N-Wort? Vielleicht sollte ich es noch öfter nennen, damit du einen Grund hast, öfter den schwarzen Prinzen zu trösten?!

**Majin Micha**: yup, noch einer… wo könnte der nur sein? :D Du bist nicht zufällig ein Kuhfetischist, nein? Lol…

**ViperSn**: …_lach_… nein, das war schon Absicht, weil du mit deiner Vermutung so haarscharf ins Schwarze getroffen hattest. Du weißt doch, dass ein Sniper ein Scharfschütze ist? :D

**Mortianna's Morgana**: hey, hier wird sich nicht entschuldigt. Ich freue mich sehr, wenn du reviewst, aber das ist und soll keine Verpflichtung sein. Schön, dass du jetzt wieder da bist. Was das Verzeihen und Nachtragen angeht… hm, das ist natürlich schwierig, andererseits, sie wird ihn wohl verstehen, oder? Danke für dein Lob!

**Try**: ^ schön, wenn ich dich zum Nachdenken anregen kann… :D Und danke, dass du deine Überlegung per mail und nicht in dem Review geschrieben hast!

**Samatha Snape**: Sam, die Story ist bereits fix und fertig, also keine Angst, ich brauch nicht mehr schreiben… Danke für das „toll"!

**lufa**: …_lach_… Danke für dein Kompliment, lufa. Ich hoffe, du konntest mittlerweile das Bild sehen? (Wenn nicht, schick ich dir eine pn…) Schatzsuche? Soll ich noch einen einbeinigen Piraten auftauchen lassen? :D

**Lynya77**: …_lach_… da hast du Recht mit deiner Annahme, aber ich plärre trotzdem lauthals und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste meine Meinung über Tolkien hinaus. Übrigens schütteln da dieselben Leute den Kopf über mich, wie die, die es albern finden, dass ich bekennender erwachsener Potterfan bin… Kirschen? O.O HER DAMIT!!!!!!!!! :D Und ja, eine gesunde Portion Paranoia hat noch keinem geschadet, frag Sev…

**Dieses chap ist Mortianna's Morgana gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**16. Kapitel**

Hermione war direkt zu ihrem Cottage appariert, hatte mit dem allgemeinen Rufzauber eine Eule zu sich bestellt und sofort an Harry geschrieben. Sie hatte überlegt, selbst nach London zu flohen, aber ihr schien es besser, hier zu bleiben und die Augen aufzuhalten. Wenn Neacht Recht hatte, kamen die Todesser nicht allzu oft, und bis jetzt hatten sie offensichtlich auch noch nichts angestellt, denn von schwarzmagischen Anschlägen hätte sie gehört.

Doch was, wenn sie wieder etwas vorbereiteten? Es waren bestimmt noch einige unerkannte Anhänger Voldemorts unterwegs. Hermione machte sich in dieser Hinsicht nichts vor. Nicht alle waren in der Schlacht um Hogwarts getötet oder festgenommen worden. Und manche der Festgenommenen waren wieder freigelassen worden, weil man ihnen keine aktive Beteiligung nachweisen konnte. Unter ihrer herzklopfenden Angst stieg ein Gefühl in Hermione hoch, welches sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte: Entschlossenheit. Eine eiserne, geradlinige Entschlossenheit, den Dingen auf Inish Shark auf den Grund zu gehen.

Als sie die Eule fortgeschickt hatte, lief sie ein paar Schritte in der kleinen Küche des Hauses hin und her und überlegte. Am besten war es wahrscheinlich, wenn sie Ref aufsuchte. Er schien viel allein durch die Gegend zu streifen, vielleicht war ihm etwas aufgefallen. Es würde schwer werden, ihn nach Todessern zu befragen, aber schaden konnte es nicht. Und außerdem hatte sie so wieder einen Grund, ihn aufzusuchen. Sie verkniff sich mühsam ein Lächeln.

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie eine Viertelmeile von seinem Haus entfernt apparierte und sie beeilte sich, das Cottage zu erreichen. Doch als sie an seine Tür klopfte, erwartete sie eine Enttäuschung. Der Ire war nicht da. Kein Hundegebell von Toby, kein Zeichen, dass sich irgendwer hier aufhielt. Hermione betrat den Hof und sah in den Schuppen. Das schwarze Monster von Motorrad stand unter seiner Plane. Wahrscheinlich war er also nicht allzu lange fort.

Sollte sie warten? Ihr fiel ein, was Danny gesagt hatte. Heute Abend würde es Lifemusik im Pub geben. Wo hätte sie eine größere Chance, mit Leuten unauffällig ins Gespräch zu kommen und zu erfahren, ob jemand etwas Seltsames bemerkt hatte? In der Hoffnung, Ref unterwegs zu treffen, ging sie zu Fuß nach Cleggan, doch sie sah keine Menschenseele.

Laute Musik empfing sie, als sie Cleggans Hauptstraße erreichte, in der sich der Pub befand. Die Türen standen sperrangelweit offen, Licht und Gelächter und der Geruch von Essen erfüllte die Luft. Hermione zögerte, doch dann gab sie sich einen innerlichen Ruck und trat ins Innere. Sie hatte den Pub noch nie so voll gesehen. Männer mit harten, zerfurchten Gesichtern, mit einer Hautfarbe, die Salz und Seeluft gebrannt hatte, Frauen, die lachend den Kopf zurückwarfen, junge Burschen, die übermütig ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten.

Für die Band hatte Danny eine provisorische Bühne errichtet, so dass sie von den Menschenmassen nicht belästigt wurden. Hermione kannte das Lied, welches sie spielten, nicht, aber ihr gefielen das schluchzende Spiel der Geige, das breite Grinsen des Sängers und die melancholischen Flötentöne. Sie konnte Danny nicht sehen, als sie sich zur Theke durchgedrängt hatte, doch sie erkannte den schweigsamen Sean auf einem der Hocker und nickte ihm zu. Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er das Nicken erwiderte.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich hier hinsetze?" Sie deutete auf den freien Hocker neben ihm.

„Is'n freies Land, oder?", nuschelte der Fischer undeutlich und wedelte mit seiner Hand.

Plötzlich stand Danny neben ihr. „Na, kleine Miss, wie schön, dass Sie g'kommen sind! Hier, probieren Sie den, geht aufs Haus!" Er stellte ein kleines Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor ihr ab.

Sie schnüffelte vorsichtig und beäugte das Glas. „Was ist das?"

Danny grinste. „Der beste irische Whiskey überhaupt, kleine Miss. Tullamore Dew! Los, los, nur nicht schüchtern!" Nicht wirklich überzeugt kostete Hermione und riss dann die Augen auf. Ein scharfes Brennen auf der Zunge überzeugte sie davon, dass das Gebräu so angriffslustig war wie eine Armee Ameisen. Aggressiv bahnte es sich einen Weg von der bereits taub gewordenen Zunge über ihre Mundhöhle in die Kehle und von dort aus… _Wohin auch immer_, dachte Hermione und schüttelte sich, während sie nach Luft schnappte und sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellten.

Sie trank nicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Whisky, allerdings beschränkten sich ihre Erfahrungen auf Odgens Old Firewhisky, und der war magisch. Auch er brannte kurz im Rachen, doch sobald er sich im Mundraum ausbreitete, verwandelte sich sein Geschmack in genau das, was der Trinkende bevorzugte, was bedeutete, dass er bei Hermione einen leichten, cremigen, süßen Eindruck hinterließ. „Ich…" Sie musste neu ansetzen, bevor sie wieder die volle Gewalt über ihre Stimme hatte. „Ich glaube, ich beschränke mich auf einen Orangensaft, nichts für ungut, Danny!"

Der Wirt legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte vor Lachen. „Ja, wir Iren war'n schon immer ein wenig zu heftig für die zarten Geschmäcker der Engländer!", stieß er hervor, und selbst Sean grinste spöttisch, aber nicht gehässig. Danny tätschelte ihr die Schulter und verschwand wieder in der Menge, um seinen Aufgaben nachzukommen, doch nur kurze Zeit später stand eine junge Kellnerin neben Hermione und stellte mit einem schüchternen Lächeln einen Orangensaft vor ihr ab.

Hermione entspannte sich und sah sich um. Wie es schien, befand sich die gesamte Bevölkerung von Cleggan und Umgebung in diesem Pub, sogar einige englische Touristen. Offensichtlich waren die Lifemusik-Abende bei Danny bekannt und beliebt. Eine Stunde später hatte sich Hermione zwar an der Musik erfreut und zwei weitere Säfte getrunken, war ihrem eigentlichen Ziel jedoch nicht nähergekommen. Sie hatte versucht, mit Sean ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch seine Antworten waren nicht nur kurz, sondern meistens auch unverständlich geblieben.

Sie atmete tief durch und starrte nachdenklich in ihr Glas. Die Musik hatte aufgehört, die Mitglieder der Band mischten sich unter die Gäste, lachten, scherzten und tranken die ihnen angebotenen Drinks. Sie beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, hier länger zu verweilen und hob den Arm, um Danny darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie zahlen wollte. „Lady! Sie wollen doch jetzt noch nicht gehen?", ertönte neben ihr eine Stimme und sie erblickte den Sänger der Band.

Er mochte vielleicht fünf, sechs Jahre älter als sie sein, hatte feuerrote Haare, die sie an die Weasleys erinnerte und die typischen grünen Irenaugen. „Die ganze Zeit habe ich gehofft, dass Sie bleiben würden", fuhr der Mann fort und schob sich neben ihr auf einen Hocker. „Ich bin übrigens Padraig Kearney, aber Sie können mich Paddy nennen!" Sein Lächeln war unwiderstehlich, und sie erwiderte es.

„Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Danny verwandt?"

Paddy grinste. „Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Ich fürchte, ja", erwiderte Hermione amüsiert. „Ich heiße Hermione Granger, aber Sie können mich Hermione nennen…" Sie schmunzelte.

„Und was machen Sie hier, Hermione, wenn Sie nicht gerade den gutaussehenden Sänger einer irischen Band bewundern?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Urlaub. Erholen, etwas Entspannung suchen. Und Sie?"

„Dasselbe wie alle hier, würde ich behaupten. Da Danny der Glückliche war, der unseres Onkels Pub geerbt hat, müssen wir anderen eben arbeiten." Er lachte, und Hermione merkte, dass es offensichtlich ein alter Scherz war. „Ich habe eine Farm drüben auf Inishbofin. Das ist eine kleine Insel, nur ein paar Meilen vor Cleggan."

„Oh, die kenne ich, da war ich heute", warf Hermione schnell ein, doch bevor sie fortfahren konnte, stand der Wirt bereits wieder neben ihr.

„Oha, kleine Miss, soll ich Sie vor dem Nichtsnutz hier bewahren?" Er klopfte Paddy auf die Schultern. „Ihr habt 'n paar nette, neue Sachen heute dabei", lobte er. „Versuchst du gerade, die englische Miss mit deinen Gesangskünsten zu beeindrucken?"

„Ich versuche es nicht nur", gab Paddy würdevoll zurück und nahm dankbar den großen Krug Guiness, den ihm sein Cousin reichte. „Sie sind doch beeindruckt?", wandte er sich grinsend an Hermione.

„Sehr", sagte sie ehrlich.

„_Und_ sie war heute bereits auf Inishbofin", teilte er Danny mit. „Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich eine Inselführung mit Ihnen gemacht, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden?" Er trank einen großen Schluck und sah sie dann hoffnungsvoll an.

_Warum nicht?_, dachte Hermione. „Gern!" Sie nickte. „Wenn es Ihre Zeit zulässt? Ich würde auch zu gern auf diese kleine Insel fahren, die ich von Inishbofin aus gesehen habe, wie war noch mal ihr Name?" Sie tat so, als versuche sie, sich daran zu erinnern, doch Danny runzelte bereits die Stirn.

„Sie meinen doch nicht Inish Shark?", murmelte er. „S'ist eine verfluchte Insel, Miss, fahren Sie nicht dorthin! Und du auch nicht, Paddy, du weißt, was man sich darüber erzählt."

Hermione nippte an ihrem Saft. „Was ist denn mit Inish Shark?", fragte sie.

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab zu tun, aber Sean hier weiß auch Bescheid. Klär die junge Dame auf, Sean", brummelte er und war bereits wieder fort.

Sean murmelte etwas in seinen Bart. Sie beugte sich zu Paddy und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was er sagt!"

Paddy grinste und schlug Sean auf die Schulter. „Hast du schon wieder dein Gebiss vergessen, Opa? Nimm mal die Zähne auseinander, Mann, man hört ja keinen Ton!"

Sean trank sein Guiness, setzte den Humpen ab und wischte sich über den Mund. Er beäugte Paddy. „Kein Grund, respektlos zu werd'n", nuschelte er. Das erste Mal überhaupt sprach er Hermione direkt an. „Niemand fährt nach Inish Shark. Is' en verfluchtes Eiland. Dort treiben sich die Toten unruhig rum un' wimmern in der Nacht. Und am Tage graut's einen, weil die Geister mit'm Finger über dein Rückgrat fahr'n und dir ins Ohr flüstern. Das Vieh stirbt qualvoll, wenn es von dem saftig'n Gras frisst und jegliches Getreide geht dort ein. Is'n verfluchter Ort, is es!" Er nickte tiefsinnig vor sich hin und widmete sich wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken. Das Gespräch war damit offensichtlich beendet.

Paddy zwinkerte ihr zu, obwohl in seinen Augen ein Unbehagen stand, welches sein lässiges Benehmen Lügen strafte. „Ja, da hören Sie es, Hermione, in welcher schlimmen Gegend ich mein Dasein fristen muss. Wenn Sie jedoch so freundlich wären, meine karge Existenz mit dem Licht Ihres Besuches aufzuhellen…" Sie lachte. Paddy war wie ein verspielter, junger Hund, und sie fand ihn sympathisch.

Hastig trank er sein Bier aus. „Sagen wir morgen?", fragte er. „Ich würde an der Anlegestelle auf Sie warten? Bitte sagen Sie ja!" Er presste seine Hände aufs Herz und verdrehte die Augen. „Retten Sie mich vor der Eintönigkeit!"

„Okay", stimmte sie bereitwillig zu. „Ich komme mit der ersten Fähre?"

„Wunderbar!" Paddy zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Ich werde nur für Sie singen, schöne Lady aus England!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hastete zur Bühne, wo seine Truppe bereits wieder ihre Instrumente aufnahm.

Hermione fühlte sich leicht und beschwingt, als die Musik wieder einsetzte und lehnte sich an die Bar zurück, um den Pub zu überblicken. Sie zuckte zusammen und hätte beinahe ihr Glas fallen lassen, als sie ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht erblickte. Das Gesicht eines Mannes, welcher so gar nicht hierher passte. Dunkelhäutig, gut geschnitten, mit feinen Zügen und arroganten, dunklen Augen. Er lachte auf eine Bemerkung Dannys und wandte sich dann um, als ihn eine große Gestalt von hinten anrempelte.

Hermione riss die Augen auf. Was hatte ein Zauberer wie Blaise Zabini ausgerechnet in dem hintersten Winkel Irlands zu suchen? Und wieso war Ref im Pub? Für einen menschenscheuen Einsiedler musste so eine Menschenmenge doch ein Gräuel sein? Als hätte Ref ihren intensiven Blick bemerkt, drehte er sich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Ihr schien es, als würde er mitten in der Bewegung kurz verharren, als wäre er erschrocken, doch dann nickte er ihr zu und war mit großen Schritten aus dem Pub verschwunden.

Hermione blinzelte und sah sich wieder nach Blaise um. Doch auch er war fort, als wäre er nie hier gewesen und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, warf ein paar Pfundnoten auf die Theke und rannte hinaus.

Irritiert drehte sie sich mehrmals um sich selbst. Sie konnte die beleuchtete Straße mehrere hundert Fuß hoch und runter einsehen. Doch weder Ref noch Zabini waren irgendwo zu entdecken. Blaise leuchtete ihr noch ein, als Zauberer konnte er jederzeit apparieren. Doch wo war der Ire abgeblieben?


	17. Chapter 17

**Caro**: im Moment müssen jedenfalls sowohl Hermiones als auch deine Fragen ein bisschen zurückstehen, Caro, denn heute geht es um rein geschäftliche Beziehungen zwischen Sev und Blaise…

**Boomshaker41**: (es brennt mir schon ewig auf der Zunge, dich zu fragen, ob du dich nächstes Jahr Boomshaker42 nennen wirst?). Ach, Paddy ist ein wirklich lieber Kerl, glaub mir… also, ich könnte nicht einmal so über zehn Ecken nachdenken, wenn ich wüsste, dass einer tot ist (ja, ihn habe sterben sehen!), dann würde ich auch nicht draufkommen…

**ll**: lol… ich gebe zu, ich habe mich auch ganz genau beim Schreiben jener Szene in diesen Pub versetzt und versucht, so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben, was in mir vorging… :D Die Kelly-Family? Gröööööööl! An die hab ich nicht mal gedacht, sonst hätte ich ihm lange, schmutzige Haare verpasst… _flüstert_: Nein, sie weiß es trotzdem nicht!

**Try**: yup, so fühlte sich meine erste (und einzige!!!) Begegnung mit einem guten, irischen Whiskey an (weshalb du jetzt wahrscheinlich verstehst, warum ich so begeistert von Baileys bin…) Die Geschichte mit dem Metaxa würde ich übrigens zu gerne erfahren…:D

**hajnalka**: wow! …_rotwerd_… Danke für dein Lob und dafür, dass du doch ein Review hinterlässt, das freut mich sehr! Oh, endlich mal jemand, der genauso wie Hermione (und ich!!!) auf dem Schlauch stehen würde in Bezug auf Ref/Sev… whoa! Kirschen? DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!!!!

**Mimorin**: schön, dass dir die Story gefällt und vielen Dank für dein Lob! Hm… ob sich Sev zu erkennen gibt? Es wird immer schwieriger für ihn… nun, so schnell und freiwillig jedenfalls nicht… vielleicht kann ich dich beruhigen, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Story schon fertig ist und jeden zweiten Tag geupdatet wird? :D Btw… ich mag dein „Geschleime"!

**Mortianna's Morgana**: zugegeben, es war verdammt wenig Ref im letzten chap, dafür gibt's als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit verdammt wenig Hermione in diesem Kapitel, ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse darüber… oh, ja, auf die Gefahr hin zu spoilern: Es wird Sev gar nicht gefallen, die Sache mit Paddy… was Irish Shark angeht, wird es davon noch zukünftig eine Menge zu erfahren geben…

**greta-serebo**: herzlichen Dank für dein Kompliment und ich hoffe, ich kann dich auch weiterhin überzeugen – genug Irland gibt es jedenfalls bis zum Schluss der Story…

**sveti**: …_lach_… Ihr habt doch wohl nicht mit Whiskey gefeiert? Wie auch immer, heute geht es trocken weiter, versprochen… ach, frag mich doch nicht Sachen, die ich nicht verraten darf ohne zu spoilern – nur soviel, das wird sich klären, okay? Refs Reaktion wird dir gefallen, denke ich…

**lufa**: ja, Hermione wird sich aber sicher nicht mehr allzu lange wundern müssen, so weit steht es fest… und ihr Ausflug mit Paddy kommt erst das nächste Mal… das war ernst gemeint? ^^

**Majin Micha**: lol… nein, wusste ich nicht, aber du weißt bestimmt, dass ich gerne auf Klischees rumreite? Hermiones Absicht ist ja nicht ganz dem netten Sänger gewidmet – schließlich ist sie neugierig und hofft, dabei etwas über die Nachbarsinsel zu erfahren… Ref hin oder her… verliebte Männer haben schon ein Hirn, es befindet sich nur etwas südlicher als sonst… _hust_…

**ViperSn**: gern geschehen, du machst mir ja auch genug Komplimente. Hm, ich sehe, du bist schon wieder sehr auf dem richtigen Weg – oder verrät dir all das dein Winzwolf? :D

**Queen Jane**: ich hoffe, du konntest dich ordentlich erholen? Es ist zumindest anzunehmen, wenn du so durchs Haus hüpft… :D Nein, nein, ihr unterstellt dem armen Paddy fiese Dinge, ehrlich mal… und leichte Eifersucht kennt Severus nicht – entweder richtig oder gar nicht, hey? …_hust und flüster_… Ich war noch nie in Irland, aber erzähl es bitte nicht weiter…

**Lynya77**: …_lach_… wie machst du das? Immer als letzte, kurz bevor ich das nächste chap einstelle? Hast du eine Wanze in meinem Rechner, die dir verrät, wann ich einstellen will? :D Hm, diesmal ist es weniger Sev, der nicht mit ihrem Auftauchen gerechnet hat als vielmehr Blaise, der Schlawiner… aber dafür kriegt er gleich den Kopf gewaschen, der Unsägliche…

**Ich widme das Chap zum Sonntag greta-serebo!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Es ist besser, für etwas zu kämpfen, als gegen etwas._ Amos Bronson Alcott

**17. Kapitel**

„Du verdammter Hohlkopf!", wütete Severus, während Blaise gelassen mit den Händen in den Taschen dastand und das Donnerwetter stoisch über sich ergehen ließ. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst vorsichtig sein? Ist das deine Vorstellung von vorsichtig, dich im Pub herumzutreiben, wenn sich ausgerechnet die kleine Granger dort aufhält?"

Sie standen in Severus' Cottage, und während sein ehemaliger Professor mit großen Schritten durch das Zimmer lief und Dampf abließ, setzte sich Blaise in den Sessel. Schon als Kind und Jugendlicher hatte er weniger Angst vor Snape gehabt als die meisten anderen Schüler, weil der Tränkemeister seinem eigenen Haus auch eine andere Seite von sich zeigte. Er nahm sich Zeit für ihre Probleme, hörte ihnen zu und oft genug deckte er ihre Rücken, wenn sie sich in irgendetwas reingeritten hatten.

„Granger hat sich nie unter das Volk gemischt, wenn es etwas zu feiern gab", sagte Blaise ruhig. „Ich hielt es für sicherer, mich im Pub aufzuhalten als an irgendeiner einsamen Stelle. Mir erschien es logischer, dass sie ausgerechnet dort dann mit einem Buch vor ihrer Nase aufgetaucht wäre." Er fuhr sich durch seine kurzen Haare und musterte den Mann, dessen einzige Verbindung ins magische Leben er darstellte.

Er hätte ihn nicht erkannt. In seiner Aufmachung als Ref – der Ref, den er der unerträglich besserwisserischen Gryffindor gezeigt hatte – sah er aus wie ein wüster, unberechenbarer Ire, fand Blaise. Hätte er ihn im Pub nicht unsanft angestoßen und mit seiner normalen Snape-Stimme gesagt _Raus hier, du Hohlkopf_, wäre er an ihm vorbeigelaufen.

Severus ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht", gab er zu. „Ich hätte von Anfang an hier als der Ref auftauchen sollen, der ich jetzt bin. Nie hätte ich in meiner gewöhnlichen Aufmachung herkommen dürfen!" Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Jetzt habe ich die kleine Löwin am Hals, vorausgesetzt, Potter kann sie nicht davon überzeugen, endlich nach Hause zurückzukehren und muss aufpassen, in welcher Form ich in Cleggan auftauche, wenn ich dort zu tun habe."

„Kein Mensch konnte ahnen, dass Brainger plötzlich hierher kommt", besänftigte Blaise. Er grinste, als er den alten Slytherin-Spitznamen für sie benutzte, und selbst Severus konnte sich ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen. Er streichelte Toby, der den Kopf auf seinem Knie abgelegt hatte.

„Tatsache ist, der König denkt darüber nach, Potter einzuweihen. Er hat zwar bereits mit ihm gesprochen und ihn gebeten, sie nach Hause zu holen, aber der Goldjunge hat ja keine Ahnung, wie wichtig es wirklich ist. Solange Sie tot sind, Sir, und er nur der Meinung ist, hier gehe es um gewisse Auroren- oder Unsäglichensachen, wird er nicht stark genug insistieren. Wir könnten natürlich Granger auch einfach aus dem Verkehr ziehen, aber Sie wissen selbst, dass sie dann erst recht neugierig wird. Ich glaube, nicht einmal Draco hat seine Nase so oft in Dinge gesteckt, die ihn nichts angingen, wie sie."

Severus schnaubte. „Du wirst mich nicht widersprechen hören, Blaise. Und jetzt erzähl, was gibt es Neues?" Dann kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, was der Unsägliche gesagt hatte. „Moment, sagtest du, Kings überlegt, ob er Potter erzählt, dass ich noch lebe?"

Blaise nickte. „Genau das." Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um den Tränkemeister vom Toben abzuhalten. „Mein Prinz, es wäre nur ein logischer Schritt. Potter ist der einzige, der genug Einfluss auf Granger hat und früher oder später werden wir diese Sache hier endgültig abgeschlossen haben, und Sie werden sowieso wieder „auferstehen". Brainger muss hier weg, sie könnte alles zerstören!"

„Lass diesen Prinzenquatsch, schlimm genug, dass Kings damit angefangen hat!", knurrte Severus. Es passte ihm gar nicht, Potter einzuweihen. Er hatte mit der Tatsache, dass der Bengel alles über ihn wusste, sehr gut leben können, solange Potter dachte, er wäre tot. Doch was würde der Weltenretter denken, wenn er wusste, dass er sehr wohl noch am Leben war? Er zuckte mit den Schultern und verwarf diese Gedanken. Es spielte keine Rolle, was Potter über ihn dachte. Er hatte andere Probleme.

„Was macht Lucius?", fragte er.

„Ist eifrig dabei, seine Kontakte ins Ministerium zu pflegen und versucht gerade, selbst mit Arthur Weasley eine Basis zu finden. Seit Weasley ins Dezernat zur Untersuchung und Beseitigung schwarzmagischer und antiker Artefakte versetzt wurde, ist er für Malfoy von größtem Interesse geworden."

Ein schmales Grinsen zeigte sich auf Severus' Lippen. „Ah, er hat angebissen…", murmelte er. „Das hätten wir viel früher machen sollen. Andererseits heißt das auch, dass er noch immer keine Ahnung hat, wonach er suchen muss?"

„Offensichtlich nicht. Wir aber auch nicht. Wir können doch davon ausgehen, dass sich der gesuchte Gegenstand irgendwo befindet, wo der Dunkle Lord herankommen konnte? Das schließt also Gryffindors Schwert aus – obwohl wir es natürlich genau untersucht haben. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wo er es versteckt hat, wenn es denn überhaupt existiert. Und vor allem, was es ist."

„Es existiert, es existiert hundertprozentig. Was ist mit Voldemorts Körper passiert, nachdem er fiel?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man hat ihn verbrannt – sicher ist sicher. Es gibt aber etwas, was ich noch erwähnen wollte, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin. Wir konnten einen Streit zwischen den Malfoys abhören. Wie es scheint, ist Draco zwar noch immer der kleine, arrogante Sack, der er immer war" – Blaise zeigte ein breites Grinsen, als er über seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden sprach – „allerdings hat er überhaupt keine Ambitionen, seinen Vater in irgendeiner Art zu unterstützen."

„Was heißt das konkret?" Severus kraulte Toby hinter den Ohren und beugte sich interessiert nach vorn.

Malfoy senior hat versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er zum nächsten ihrer „Ordenstreffen" mitkommt." Severus knurrte unwillig, es passte ihm gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet ein Todesser eines ihrer Meetings unter dem Begriff Ordenstreffen verschleierte. „Draco war nicht amüsiert. Er hat ihn gefragt, ob er nichts gelernt hätte. So viele Tote, hat er seinen Vater angebrüllt, darunter auch Vincent Crabbe, und das einzige, woran er denken könne, sei die Hoffnung auf noch mehr Ärger in der Zaubererwelt."

Severus klatschte in die Hände. „Bravo! Wie es scheint, hat Draco doch noch irgendwo ein Gehirn gefunden!"

„Das vielleicht weniger", murmelte Blaise. „Aber er trifft sich neuerdings mit Astoria Greengrass, und die war schon immer smart." Er seufzte. „Mit Astoria hätte ich mich selbst auch ganz gern getroffen…"

Severus zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. „Soll das heißen, es gab tatsächlich ein Mädchen in Hogwarts, welches nicht deinem Charme erlegen ist?"

„So ein oder zwei, fürchte ich", antwortete Blaise. „Wie auch immer. Malfoy beschwor ihn regelrecht. Sie könnten die Zeit des Lords wiederholen, ob mit dem Lord oder ohne, sagte er. Sie hätten einen Weg entdeckt – und das ist eine Aussage, die uns ein wenig Sorgen macht."

„Das nenne ich mal ein Understatement", brummte Severus. „Mehr habt ihr nicht hören können?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar unfeine Schimpfwörter, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass Draco dazu in der Lage ist und die er seinem Vater gegenüber fallen ließ sowie die freundliche Aufforderung, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und seinetwegen entweder in Askaban oder in der Hölle zu verrotten."

„Ah, da würde ich mich gern anschließen." Severus sprang vom Fensterbrett und lief unruhig ein paar Schritte hin und her.

„Werden Sie wieder Ihren Beobachtungsposten einnehmen, Sir?"

„Ja, sobald du fort bist, werde ich nach Inish Shark apparieren. Vollmond ist zwar erst übermorgen, aber ich werde nachsehen, ob sie schon etwas vorbereitet haben."

Blaise rieb sich das stopplige Kinn. „Sir… ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Malfoy war in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich viel unterwegs und gutgelaunt. Vielleicht hat er etwas entdeckt. Seien Sie vorsichtig, ja?"

Severus blieb stehen und sah Zabini nachdenklich an. Blaise war ein junger Mann, doch der Job, den er die letzten Jahre innehatte, hatte ihn über sein Alter hinaus erwachsen werden lassen. Auf gewisse Art und Weise erinnerte er ihn an Hermione. Beide hatte er als Kinder gekannt und beide begegneten ihm jetzt auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise als ebenbürtig. Es war seltsam, aber ausgerechnet diese beiden ehemaligen Schüler waren ihm im Moment die wichtigsten Menschen der Welt.

Bei Blaise war das klar – er war über die letzten Jahre seine einzige magische Kontaktperson gewesen. Doch Hermione? Warum sollte sie ihm wichtig sein? Er hatte sie erst vor wenigen Tagen wieder getroffen und außerdem war sie so unerträglich wie eh und je… War sie doch, oder?

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit noch einmal nachgedacht", sagte er langsam. „Ich will, dass ihr sämtliche Gegenstände oder Hinterlassenschaften folgender Personen untersucht." Er kramte in einer Schublade und übergab Blaise ein Pergament, welches der aufrollte und kurz überflog.

Es waren vierzehn Namen, unter ihnen so bekannte Hexer, Zauberer und Hexen wie Cornelius Agrippa, Vlad Drakul, Circe, Dumbledore und sogar Merlin selbst.

Die Augenbrauen Zabinis schossen nach oben, als er den letzten Namen auf der Liste sah. „Ollivander? Der Zauberstabhersteller?"

„Eben jener. Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, was über dem Eingang zu seinem Laden steht? Zauberstabhersteller seit 382 vor Christus! Wenn ihn das in Riddles Augen nicht qualifiziert, einen ausgezeichneten Kandidaten für irgendeine Art von Horkrux darzustellen, weiß ich auch nicht weiter", sagte Severus mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Okay, ich werde das weiterleiten", stimmte Blaise zu.

„Da gibt es noch jemanden, den ich gern überprüft hätte", fuhr sein ehemaliger Professor fort, „und ich möchte, dass du das selbst übernimmst. Sieh zu, dass du irgendwie herausfindest, ob es Dinge von Tom Riddle senior gibt, die der Dunkle Lord benutzt haben könnte. Er war zwar ein Muggel, wie er im Buche stand, aber es könnte seinem Sohn ein tiefstes, inneres Bedürfnis gewesen sein, etwas von ihm zu missbrauchen, um weiterhin alles überleben zu können, zumal er selbst es war, der seinen Vater umgebracht hat. Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, Sie sind genial, Sir", konstatierte Blaise ernsthaft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, aber jetzt, wo Sie darauf hindeuten, erscheint es mir nicht sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass das möglich sein könnte. Ich kümmere mich sofort nach meiner Rückkehr darum!" Er stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine aufschlussreicheren Neuigkeiten überbringen konnte, mein Prinz, und auch der Ärger mit Brainger, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, um das Haus Slytherin weiterhin von allen idiotischen, schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten reinzuwaschen. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Sir!"

„Du bist so theatralisch wie ein Gryffindor", knurrte Severus, gestattete sich jedoch ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Pass auch du auf und halte die Augen offen. Ich würde nur ungern hinter deinem Sarg hergehen, nur weil du unvorsichtig über einen Horkrux stolperst." Er schüttelte dem jungen Mann die Hand und geleitete ihn zur Tür, spähte durch das Feindglas, konstatierte befriedigt, dass sich niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe aufhielt und ließ seinen Gast nach draußen. Das typische Ploppen verkündete vom Disapparieren des Boten.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Blaise einmal so ein guter Unsäglicher werden würde. Zugegeben, der Bursche hatte sich zwar immer aus den Intrigen Dracos herausgehalten, doch mit keinem Wort und keiner Geste hatte er je zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht voll und ganz die Meinung der Reinblüter vertrat, zu denen auch er gehörte. Erst in der Finalschlacht hatte er seine wahre Gesinnung gezeigt, als er sich auf die Seite der Verteidiger Hogwarts stellte und später in der Heulenden Hütte seinen sterbenden Hauslehrer rettete. So Slytherin… so durch und durch Slytherin… Severus war stolz auf ihn.

Er streichelte Toby und bedeutete ihm, Platz zu machen. „Es wird wahrscheinlich eine lange Nacht, mein Freund", murmelte er und wuschelte ihm durch das Fell. „Also warte nicht auf mich, mach es dir bequem!"

Aus einem verborgenen Fach in seinem Schrank zog er einen schwarzen Anzug hervor, wie ihn die militärischen Spezialeinheiten verwendeten. Er sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein Taucheranzug samt der dazugehörigen Kapuze, war warm, feuchtigkeitsundurchlässig und Licht abweisend und sorgte dafür, dass die Körperwärme eines Menschen nicht mehr mit Magie aufgespürt werden konnte, da sie auf denselben Prinzipien basierte wie die dafür benötigte Technik der Muggel. Dann rieb er sich Gesicht und Hände mit einem von ihm entwickelten Trank ein, der fast genauso wirkte wie der Anzug. Dass er morgen Probleme haben würde, die schwarze Flüssigkeit aus der Haut zu entfernen gehörte mit zum Geschäft.

Da Severus keine eigene Magie verwenden durfte, um nicht geortet zu werden und gleichzeitig so nahe und unbemerkt an seine Zielpersonen herankommen musste wie irgendwie möglich, fand es Kingsley nur vernünftig, ihn mit Muggelarmeezubehör auszustatten, zumal der derzeitige britische Premierminister noch immer große Stücke auf ihn hielt und gern unterstützte.

Dann apparierte er nach Inish Shark, kauerte sich zusammen und lauschte. Wie er erwartet hatte, blieb alles still – es war noch zu zeitig für die Todesser. Lautlos erhob er sich und umrundete den Treffpunkt, den Malfoy und Konsorten benutzten. Er hielt dabei Abstand und vermied es, sich dem Platz zu nähern, denn die Unsäglichen hatten festgestellt, dass Malfoy Schutzbarrieren errichtet hatte, die ihm die Ankunft eines magischen Wesens melden würden.

Seine eigenen, auf Tränke basierenden Sicherungen waren unangetastet, was bedeutete, dass in der Zeit nach dem letzten Todessertreffen kein Zauberer hier gewesen war. Severus legte seine Langziehohren aus, tarnte sie mit Gras und Steinen und begab sich auf seinen Beobachtungsposten auf einer Anhöhe. In einem dichten Busch hatte er eine Höhle geschaffen, die ihn vollständig vor den Blicken eventueller aufmerksamer Posten verbarg und solange niemand über ihn stolperte, würde er auch nicht entdeckt werden.

Er machte sich auf eine lange, einsame Nacht gefasst. Das war das Problem mit den Todessern. Mal kamen sie erst in der Vollmondnacht, manchmal auch einen oder zwei Tage früher oder später. Er würde warten. Vielleicht nicht geduldig, aber er würde warten. Denn das war alles, was er im Moment tun konnte. Und mit Sicherheit würde er nicht an eine kleine, unerträgliche Gryffindor denken. Natürlich nicht…


	18. Chapter 18

**Lynya77**: ok, ok, ich nehme alles zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil… :D Deine Frage in Bezug auf Paranoia klingt so, als sei das was schlimmes… klar bin ich paranoid, hat noch niemanden geschadet… ja, ja, alle suchen… und werden auch fündig, bloß ob es auch das richtige ist? Lol… so ein Sonderangebot würde ich ja auch zu gern mal nutzen… natürlich erklärt Sev nie und außerdem hat er ja auch nur Schwierigkeiten, die Farbe zu entfernen, es heißt ja nicht, dass er am nächsten Tag wie Blaise oder Kingsley rumläuft…

**Majin Micha**: ach was, der und an eine Gryffindor denken? Wie käme er dazu?! Lol… ok, sehr beeindruckt hat dieses Zusammenstauchen Blaise allerdings nicht, ehrlich gesagt… nein, Blaise dachte nicht, sie würde mit einem Buch im Pub auftauchen, eben deshalb war er ja da… Harry und Ron? Wer waren diese Typen gleich noch mal? Kamen die auch bei Rowling vor? :D

**Boomshaker41**: du weißt schon, dass ich jetzt nur noch neugieriger bin, oder? Bei welchem Sport trägt man die Rückennummer 41? Nicht beim Fußball?! Hm… wie gesagt, Blaise würde mich auch neugierig machen, aber Tote würde ich trotzdem nicht mit in die Rechnung ziehen…

**lufa**: na ja, du wärest auch sauer, wenn du deinen Boten aus genau dem Pub zerren müsstest, in dem sich eine neugierige Gryffindor rumtreibt… Fieber messen? …_lach_… Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie du bei Sev Fieber misst… er trägt doch nur so einen Spezialanzug, er ist nicht als Soldat „verkleidet"…

**diedoetlinger**: herzlichen Dank für dein Lob! Und du magst die Zitate? :D Ein Hoch aufs Internet!

**sveti**: ui… ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich den nächsten Tag gefühlt hast… oder, wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen… _flüstert hinter vorgehaltener Hand_: Ich war noch nie betrunken, aber nicht weitererzählen! …_lach_…. Was du so alles im Urin hast, sveti… ts, ts, ts…

**ViperSn**: so, der Winzwolf schleicht also die ganze Zeit hier herum? Und ich wundere mich schon, warum die Katzen alle so nervös sind… tja, ich verrate natürlich nicht, ob du recht vermutest, aber ich verspreche dir, ich schreibe nichts mehr um (will den Winzwolf ja nicht um sein Eis bringen…:D)

**Try**: hm… ehrlich gesagt, es ist ja einfach, Blaise herauszuarbeiten, denn er wird ja fast nie im Canon erwähnt, man hat also leichtes Spiel, ihn so zu formen, wie man möchte. Und bist du schon aufgeregt, Agent Großkatze? Soll ich dir den Ersatzanzug von Sev ausborgen und auch den Trank zum Unterdrücken der Körperwärme? :D

**ll**: ähm, ja, natürlich verstehe ich… und ich fand es Blaise gegenüber immer recht unfair :D Dass er im ersten Band als Mädchen gehandelt wird, weiß ich, ist halt vom Übersetzer her so gekommen… allerdings ist mir klar, dass er das nicht wissen konnte, da es ja sowohl ein Männer- als auch ein Frauenname ist. …_wispert gaaaaaaaanz leise_: Verdrängungsmechanismus…

**Simba**: …_liebt Whiskey an_… ist er nicht total süüüüüüüß? Och, wie uneigennützig von dir, Sev trösten zu wollen, lol… tja, du glaubst also, Prinz Voldipoldi aus Polen gibt sich die Ehre? Schau'n mer mal… _rotwerd_… echt, hast du den Film noch… Ich hoffe, den kriegt nie jemand zu sehen… ups… tja, mit Paddy wird sie sich jetzt schon ein bisschen einlassen, fürchte ich, Sevi hin oder her – und bevor du fragst, nein, du darfst ihn deshalb nicht trösten! :D Ihr seid übrigens alle ziemlich nahe dran mit euren Vermutungen, allerdings noch ein ganz kleines bisschen knapp daneben…

**Dieses chap widme ich diedoetlinger! (Ganz schlechtes Deutsch, lol…)**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Die Liebe ist ein Wunder, das immer wieder möglich, das Böse eine Tatsache, die immer vorhanden ist_. Friedrich Dürrenmatt

**18. Kapitel**

Hermione war erst spät eingeschlafen, jedoch nicht, weil ihre Ängste sie in Schach gehalten hatten. Und später hatte sie zwar schlecht geträumt und sich hin- und hergewälzt, doch nach einiger Zeit, in der sie überall Licht gemacht und ein paar Seiten in einem ihrer Tränkebücher gelesen hatte, war sie sogar wieder eingeschlafen – eine absolute Neuerung und ein Riesenfortschritt, wenn sie es richtig bedachte.

Sie fragte sich, was Blaise hier unten zu suchen hatte, und ein unangenehmer Verdacht war in ihr aufgestiegen. Auf Inish Shark trieben sich Todesser herum, hatte Neacht erzählt. Und plötzlich tauchte ein alter Schulkamerad ihres Jahrgangs ausgerechnet in dieser Gegend hier auf, dazu noch ein Slytherin. Oh, sie konnte sich an die Schlacht um Hogwarts erinnern und sie war sich fast sicher, dass Blaise auf ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte, genau wie einige andere Slytherins.

Doch gleich danach war er verschwunden gewesen. Sobald der Dunkle Lord gefallen war, hatte sie ihn nirgends mehr zu sehen bekommen, was ihr jetzt im Nachhinein sehr seltsam vorkam. Wohin war Zabini gegangen? Hatte er tatsächlich mit ihnen gekämpft? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was, wenn er doch mit den Todessern sympathisierte? Einer von ihnen war? Was hatte Neacht gesagt? Immer um den Vollmond herum trafen sich die Todesser auf Inish Shark. Und der Mond würde bald schon voll und rund sein.

Hermione stellte die leere Tasse zur Seite und sprang vom Fensterbrett, auf dem sie gesessen und grübelnd nach draußen gestarrt hatte. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie noch die erste Fähre nach Inishbofin erreichen wollte, so wie sie es Paddy versprochen hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie den Iren doch dazu überreden, mit ihr zu der kleinen Nachbarsinsel zu fahren? Zu gern wollte sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, ob sie die dunkle Macht spüren konnte, von der Neacht gesprochen hatte.

Sie erreichte die Fähre auf den letzten Drücker und atmete tief durch, während sie wie gestern zu den Klippen hochsah. Doch keine geisterhafte Gestalt, welche wie die übergroße Fledermaus aus dem Kerker Hogwarts aussah, war zu entdecken und sie lächelte über sich selbst. _Es wäre… interessant_, dachte sie, _wenn ich noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekäme, mit Snape zu reden_. Sie hätte so vieles zu sagen, zu fragen, zu erfahren. Doch wahrscheinlich wäre der Tränkemeister als Geist genauso barsch und unfreundlich wie zu Lebzeiten, also war es vielleicht besser, dass sie nie wieder die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde.

Padraig Kearney wartete bereits am Anlegesteg auf sie. Wie ein Schuljunge saß er auf dem Geländer und ließ die Beine baumeln, auf dem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen, als er sie erblickte. „Sie sind also wirklich gekommen!", rief er enthusiastisch.

„Haben Sie daran gezweifelt?", fragte Hermione.

Er wiegte den Kopf. „Ein bisschen, allerdings gehofft, dass ich mich irre."

„Sie hoffen wohl oft, dass Sie sich irren?" Sie lachte.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, bis seine Lippen fast seine Ohren berührten. „Sie haben nicht zufällig Lust, mich auf der Stelle zu heiraten?"

„Wieso auf der Stelle? Ist Ihnen Ihre Magd weggelaufen oder die Zugehfrau zu teuer?" Hermione hatte nur mit Harry und Ron so albern können, niemand sonst wäre jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass Hogwarts oberster Bücherwurm auch einen Sinn für Humor in sich hatte. Doch mit Paddy war es erstaunlich leicht und sie amüsierte sich prächtig, als er erst mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach seiner Brust fasste und dann ihre Hand ergriff.

„Darf ich?", fragte er. „Ich muss doch wissen, ob meine zukünftige Kuhhüterin auch kräftig genug ist!"

Sie ließ ihm ihre Hand. Erstaunlicherweise verspürte sie keinerlei Herzklopfen oder Hemmungen, Paddy wirkte auf sie wie ein Freund aus Kindertagen. „Wenn Sie unverschämt zu mir sind, Paddy, mache ich dasselbe, was einst eine Hexe hier mit einer Kuh getan hat."

„Oh, Sie kennen sich mit Lokalgeschichte aus?" Paddy zog sie auf eine Anhöhe, von der aus sie einen phantastischen Blick über einen glasklaren See und einige eingefallene Katen hatten. „Es heißt, sie war eine böse Hexe. Sie, Hermione, haben zwar das Zeug dazu, mich verhexen zu können, aber ich glaube, Sie sind nicht böse, oder?"

Sie lächelte und ließ den Wind mit ihren Haaren spielen. „Nur gelegentlich. Paddy, können Sie mir zeigen, wo die mysteriöse, böse Insel Inish Shark liegt?", bat sie. „Ich möchte zu gern einen Blick hinüber werfen und sehen, ob böse Geister dort herumtanzen und das Gras verwelken und Kühe sterben lassen."

„Sicher. Aber zuerst schauen wir uns die Steilklippen an und gehen zur Felsenbrücke, okay?" Hermione nickte. Sie hatte es nicht eilig, und es war zu angenehm, mit Paddy hier herumzulaufen. Er war ein amüsanter Begleiter und brachte sie zum Lachen. Seltsam war nur, dass sie ihn trotzdem die ganze Zeit mit Ref verglich, der keineswegs amüsant war und sehr oft unhöflich. Und doch hatte der kurze Augenblick, als er ihre Hand mit seinen Händen umfasst hatte, sie sehr viel nervöser gemacht als der Kontakt zu Paddy und die Erinnerung an die Wärme und Stärke seines schlanken Körpers, die sie beim Motorradfahren erlebt hatte, überrollte sie mit plötzlicher Intensität. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um sich wieder auf ihren Begleiter zu konzentrieren.

„Sehen Sie die vielen Kreuze und Steine da drüben?" Er deutete auf eine Stelle über ihnen, in der das saftige Gras durch eben diese Monumente unterbrochen wurde. Sie nickte. „Das Meer hier ist tückisch und oft hinterhältig", sagte Paddy und für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde er ernst. „Es hat schon viele Menschenleben verschlungen, viele Fischer aus allen hier ansässigen Familien."

Hermione drückte seine Hand. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Paddy. Auch jemanden aus Ihrer Familie?"

„Meinen Onkel. Der, der den Pub drüben in Cleggan geführt hat. Dannys Vater."

„Er war auch Fischer?"

„Nur hobbymäßig. Manchmal, wenn er den Pub einfach einen ganzen Tag geschlossen hat und raus fuhr. Er war ein verrückter Kerl, genau wie Danny. Das völlige Gegenteil von mir also!" Er grinste bereits wieder.

„Natürlich", murmelte Hermione. „Es ist schwer, plötzlich zur Beerdigung eines geliebten Menschen zu gehen…" Sie schloss kurz die Augen und verdrängte die Erinnerung an all ihre gefallenen Freunde.

Paddy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten nichts zum Beerdigen. Duncan ist nie wieder aufgetaucht. Die See hat ihn verschlungen und nur Trümmer seines Bootes freigegeben. Aber genug der Schwermütigkeit!" Er zog sie weiter, bis sie direkt auf der Steilklippe standen. „Sehen Sie diese gigantischen Steine?"

Sie waren nicht zu übersehen. Wie eine riesige Mauer türmten sich monolithische Felsen unter ihnen auf. „Die Kelten hatten dort vor hunderten von Jahren eine Festung gebaut", erläuterte Paddy. „Jetzt sieht man dort nur noch ein paar Mauerüberreste, aber damals muss es einfach wahnsinnig cool gewesen sein, genau hier über dem Meer eine Burg zu besitzen!" Die Augen des Iren leuchteten begeistert.

Wenige Minuten später blieb Hermione die Luft endgültig weg. Sie standen auf einer kleinen, mit Gras bewachsenen Felsenbrücke und konnten gut hundert Fuß tief in eine Schlucht schauen, wo der Blick auf blaues, unergründlich tiefes Wasser fiel. „Wow!", hauchte sie beeindruckt.

An weißen Quarzbrocken und stillen Seen, welche mit Seerosen bewachsen waren, führte sie Paddy vorbei, bis sie zu der anderen Seite der Steilküste kamen. „Und das dort drüben ist Inish Shark", sagte er mit einer weitausholenden Geste. Wie es Hermione schien, war es ein winziges Eiland, höchstens eine Meile von dieser Stelle hier entfernt, wenn überhaupt. Sie starrte hinüber und erschauerte plötzlich, als sich der Wind drehte und salzige Meeresluft mit sich brachte. Etwas Böses schien sie zu berühren, je länger sie nach Inish Shark sah, etwas, was ihr tatsächlich mit kalten Fingern über das Rückgrat zu streichen schien, wie es Sean ausgedrückt hatte.

Unwillkürlich stellten sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen auf und sie fröstelte. Paddy hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet. „Sie spüren es auch, nicht wahr?", sagte er leise. Jegliche Fröhlichkeit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Was denn?", fragte Hermione, doch es klang nicht so verwundert, wie es klingen sollte.

„Dieses Gefühl… Das dort etwas ist… Etwas, was uns von dort fort halten soll", flüsterte er und beugte sich ihr entgegen.

Sie schüttelte sich kurz und lachte dann. „Es sind Seans Schauermärchen", sagte sie energisch. _Etwas, was uns von dort fort halten soll?_ Das klang ganz nach einem Meidzauber und sie war stärker denn je entschlossen, herauszufinden, was auf Inish Shark vor sich ging. Eine Art Anspannung hatte sie erfasst, fast Vorfreude. So sehr sie immer mit den Jungs geschimpft hatte, wenn sie in Hogwarts wieder einmal die Schulregeln gebrochen und sich in Gefahr gebracht hatten, so sehr hatte sie es insgeheim genossen, dabei mitzumachen. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber dieses Geheimnis, welches diese seltsame Insel zu umgeben schien, brachte Tatendrang in ihr Leben zurück, brachte die Erinnerung an Abenteuer und Aufregung zurück und sie würde einen Teufel tun und alles ruhen lassen.

„Wenn Sie es sagen!", unterbrach Paddy ihre Gedanken. „Was halten Sie von einem wirklich leckeren Stew auf meiner Farm? Sie könnten sich dabei schon einmal ein Bild von Ihrem künftigen Reich machen?"

Hermione lachte und ließ sich gern von ihm von den Klippen wegführen, über sanfte, grün leuchtende und das Klischee von Irland unterstützende Wiesen, vorbei an Schafen und Kühen und immer wieder auftauchenden Steinmauern.

Die Farm der Kearneys war nicht groß, aber sie war ausreichend für Paddy, drei Schwestern, von denen zwei tatsächlich im Familienbetrieb mitarbeiteten, wie er ihr augenzwinkernd versicherte – so dass sie also keine Angst vor davonlaufenden Mägden haben musste – sowie seine Eltern, die jedoch im Augenblick in London waren, um Verwandte zu besuchen. Siobhan, Caitlin und Sheena waren fröhliche Mädchen und junge Frauen und begrüßten Hermione mit derselben Munterkeit und Fröhlichkeit wie ihr Bruder.

Caitlin war die jüngste und ging noch zur Schule. Sie zog Paddy permanent auf und er tat so, als würde er fürchterlich wütend werden, und das schallende Gelächter der Geschwister ließ auch Hermione die ganze Zeit während des Essens lächeln. Danach zeigte ihr Paddy die Farm.

Sie standen an einen Zaun gelehnt und betrachteten die Kühe, als er näher an Hermione heranrutschte. „Gibt es jemanden in England, der auf dich wartet?", fragte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Eine Menge Leute!", antwortete sie genauso leichthin.

„Und irgend jemanden, der etwas dagegen haben könnte, wenn ich dich küsse?" Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an seinen Mund.

„Außer mir, meinst du?" Hermione lächelte.

„Aye!"

Ron tauchte kurz vor ihrem Inneren auf, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken an ihn. Als Freund würde sie ihn nicht missen wollen, doch das Thema Partnerschaft hatte sie abgehakt. Außerdem hatte sie keine Ambitionen, sich in Paddy zu verlieben. Sie mochte ihn gern, trotz der kurzen Zeitspanne, die sie ihn kannte, doch er hatte nichts, was in ihr Herzrasen und Schweißausbrüche hervorbrachte. Er hatte nichts, was Ref… Wieso dachte sie ausgerechnet jetzt an ihn?

Sie verbot sich diesen Gedanken und wartete gespannt, wie weit sich Paddy vorwagen würde. Es tat gut, wieder einmal wirklich als Frau wahrgenommen zu werden.

Paddy näherte sich ihr und wartete auf eine ablehnende Reaktion. Als sie ausblieb, berührten seine Lippen sanft die ihren und als sie nur lächelte, wurde er mutiger. Seine Hände wanderten an ihre Taille und zogen sie an seinen Körper, seine Zunge bat um Einlass, welcher gewährt wurde.

Kurze Zeit später lösten sie sich voneinander. Beide lächelten. „Es funktioniert nicht", stellte Hermione das Offensichtliche fest.

Paddy legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Nein, es funktioniert wirklich nicht", bekräftigte er. „Ich hätte genauso gut auch Siobhan küssen können!" Sie brachen beide in völlig albernes Gelächter aus, doch als Paddy sie schließlich wieder zur Fähre brachte, wusste Hermione, dass sie trotzdem einen guten Freund gewonnen hatte.

Als sie den Anlegesteg in Cleggan erreichte, bemerkte sie eine Eule, die in einiger Entfernung herumflatterte. Sie folgte ihr unauffällig und als sie im Schutz eines Baumes stand, ließ sie den Vogel auf ihrer Hand landen und nahm das Pergament von ihrem Bein. Es war ein Brief von Harry. Hermione kam er seltsam vor, so als wäre er in Eile oder aufgeregt geschrieben worden.

_Mione, du treibst dich also immer noch in diesem komischen Irland herum? Was, um alles in der Welt, tust du da? Komm doch endlich wieder nach Hause, ich bitte dich! Ginny drängt mich schon die ganze Zeit, dass ich dich einladen soll und ich habe überall blaue Flecken, weil sie so energisch darauf besteht! Rette mich doch aus ihren Klauen, Mione, bitte! Was deinen komischen Geist angeht, den du auf Inishbofin getroffen hast, so habe ich mich nach ihr erkundigt. Glaub ihr kein Wort! Sie ist dafür bekannt, sich an englische Hexen und Zauberer heranzumachen und sie mit ihrer größten Angst zu konfrontieren. Kingsley sagt, wir hätten über sie schon einige Beschwerden bekommen. Also mach dir keine weiteren Gedanken, da unten ist alles in Ordnung. Ehrlich mal, Mione, Todesser, ich bitte dich! Also was ist? Wann können wir mit deiner Ankunft rechnen? _

_Ganz liebe Grüße, Harry_

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was war nur mit Harry los? Obwohl der Brief oberflächlich gesehen den üblichen, leichten Ton hatte, den sie immer in ihrer Korrespondenz benutzten, hatte sie das Gefühl, er wäre nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, als er den Brief geschrieben hatte. Und Neacht war sogar Kingsley bekannt? Es gab Beschwerden über sie, weil sie eine Schwätzerin war, die mit den Ängsten von magischen Touristen spielte?

Hermione war sie alles andere als das vorgekommen, doch was viel wichtiger war, sie hatte gespürt, was Neacht als böse Macht beschrieben hatte. Sie würde selbst nach Inish Shark apparieren und der Sache auf den Grund gehen müssen. Sinnierend legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zu den Klippen empor. Und dann bemerkte sie den Mann, der dort oben stand.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ich muss die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein bisschen anzugeben und gleichzeitig in tiefer Demut dankbar zu sein.**

**Ich habe beim FF-Award einmal in der Kategorie Harry Potter/Beste Action (Sie nannten ihn Hexer) und einmal in der Kategorie Harry Potter/Bester Erzählstil (Schatten über Spinner's End) gewonnen. Ich bedanke mich daher bei allen, die für mich gevotet haben und hoffe, euch auch weiterhin gut unterhalten zu können!**

**Try**: seit wann salutieren denn Agenten? Ich dachte, die schleichen nur heimlich in der Gegend herum und sind gaaaaaaaaaanz unauffällig! Und wenn du nicht als weiße Frau angesehen werden möchtest, zieh doch einfach schwarze Sachen an… :D Ach, Q, ja, also… keine Ahnung, wo der abgeblieben ist, aber vielleicht kann ich dich zum (Quantum) Trost mit etwas Butterbier, wahlweise Baileys bestechen?

**ViperSn**: ja, der Winzwolf… ich schätze, der wird bei dir nicht zu kurz kommen in Bezug auf Eis, oder? Falls doch, sag ihm, in unserer Eistruhe ist immer genügend Vorrat…

**sveti**: au weh… bloß gut, dass du dich nie als Detektiv durchs Leben schlagen musst… (musst du doch nicht, hoffe ich?!) :D Und der geheimnisvolle Fremde wird gleich eine ziemliche Dummheit machen, soviel ist sicher…

**Lynya77**: na ja, ich finde, dieses Reden mit besagtem Professor wird sowieso überbewertet… _lach_… es gibt doch so viele andere Aktivitäten, die man machen könnte… hu? Mir sind manche deiner Bemerkungen wirklich unheimlich, bist du sicher, dass du keine Wanze auf meinem Rechner hast? Lol… O.O Ehrlich! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du mit Cliff meinen könntest!

**Boomshaker41**: Hockey? Also, das finde ich jetzt mal richtig cool… ich denke, du bist der erste Mensch, den ich kenne, der tatsächlich Hockey spielt… Du hast Recht, diesen Brief hat Harry unter ziemlichen Stress geschrieben… man erfährt ja nicht alle Tage, dass ein Toter gar nicht tot ist…

**Queen Jane**: siehst du, solange war die Warterei doch gar nicht… lol… Hermione ist eben kein braves Mädchen, sonst würde sie ja Harrys Aufforderung folgen und nach London zurückkehren… tja, Hermione ist vielleicht ein Alleswisserin, nur gefühlsmäßig ist sie ziemlich… sagen wir: ahnungslos. (Danke, dass du mein Geheimnis bewahren wirst! :D)

**Majin Micha**: ich sag nix… außerdem erfährst du es ja jetzt sowieso… und überhaupt hatte ich bis jetzt immer den Eindruck, Sev und Ref wären ein- und dieselbe Person? :D Okay, stimmt, du hast mich erwischt: Harry weiß Bescheid!

**lufa**: lol… du kannst es ja auch mal versuchen – einfach nach Irland fahren und zusehen, dass dir irgendwer einen Heiratsantrag macht? Paddy ist ein lieber Kerl, aber Pech für ihn, dass er eben nicht Ref/Sev ist, oder?

**Mortianna's Morgana**: falls du in den Urlaub fährst, wünsche ich dir schon einmal viel Spaß und keine Panik, die Story läuft dir nicht weg und vor allem ist sie fertig, wenn du zurückkommst… und vielen Dank für die Vorschusslorbeeren – ich hoffe, ich kann mich ihrer würdig erweisen!

**diedoetlinger**: puh, da hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt, dass ich das als Eigenwort sofort erkannt habe… verzeih mir meine Unsicherheit, ich habe momentan nicht den neuesten Duden da …_hält ein Schild mit folgender Aufschrift hoch_… BITTE MIT LOB FÜTTERN! :D

**Kleine**: welcome back in meiner verkorksten Phantasie, Kleine. Schön, wenn es dir gefällt, ich hoffe nur, du wirst es auch noch mögen, wenn ein bisschen action hinzukommt… lol… du bist die erste, die auf die irischen Sagen eingeht, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich damit auskennst… obwohl ich eher der Meinung bin, Sev würde ja nur auf einen Rappen steigen, was anderes kommt für ihn nicht in Frage…

**ll**: ups! Entschuldige vielmals, ich habe ganz vergessen, die Brückenwarnschilder vorher aufzustellen – kannst du mir verzeihen? …_durchsucht hektisch die restliche Geschichte, um sie von sämtlichen Brücken zu befreien_… lol… sei froh, dass es bei dem „Geschwisterkuss" geblieben ist, sonst würde Sev ziemlich dämlich in die Röhre schauen…

**Reditus Mortis**: Danke für das „wundervoll"… (kannst du meinen roten Kopf sehen? :D) Die Story hat genau 30 Kapitel und ist natürlich schon fertig.

**Das chap ist McAbe gewidmet – fort, doch nicht vergessen.**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Du und ich: Wir sind eins. Ich kann dir nicht wehtun, ohne mich zu verletzen._ Mahatma Gandhi

**19. Kapitel**

Die Nacht war genauso lang und ereignislos geblieben, wie Severus erwartet hatte. Nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf wurde er von einem hartnäckigen Klopfen geweckt, und er rollte sich aus dem Bett und hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, bevor er realisierte, dass alles in Ordnung war und niemand ihn bedrohte. Er polterte ins Wohnzimmer, schob Toby, der begeistert mit dem Schwanz wedelte, fort und öffnete das Fenster, um Royal einzulassen.

Knurrend öffnete er das Pergament, und eine Münze fiel in seine Hand.

_Mein Prinz, _

_ich habe den 1. Ritter eingeweiht. Es war notwendig, da die Prinzessin sich geweigert hat, nach Hause zu kommen und außerdem eine Begegnung mit der durchlässigen Herrscherin der weißen Kuh hatte, welche ihr Informationen zukommen ließ, die nicht für die Ohren der Prinzessin bestimmt waren, jedoch – du kennst sie – ihr Interesse geweckt haben. Ich hoffe, unser Ritter hat jetzt Erfolg, falls nicht, musst du mehr denn je aufpassen! Der Bote lässt dir ausrichten, dass nichts Verwertbares mehr in der Hinterlassenschaft des Vorfahren zu finden gewesen ist, er sich aber mit den anderen Boten um deine weiteren Anweisungen kümmern wird. Da der Bote überzeugt davon ist, dass sich die Situation zuspitzt, lasse ich dir diese Münze zukommen. Sie wird dich in die Lage versetzen, mehr als nur finanzielle Hilfe zu bekommen, sollte es sich als notwendig erweisen. _

_Der König_

Severus brauchte mit seinem schlaftrunkenen Gehirn mehrere Minuten, bis er das Gelesene begriffen hatte. Potter wusste jetzt also, dass er am Leben war, na schön. Und die durchlässige Herrscherin der weißen Kuh? Was, bei Merlins unanständigen Gliedmaßen, sollte das heißen? Weiße Kuh? Er grübelte. Verdammter alter Narr, Kingsley! Wie paranoid konnte man sein und seine Texte so verschlüsseln, dass nicht einmal mehr der Empfänger des Briefes begriff, worum es ging?

Dann dämmerte es ihm. Weiße Kuh – die Insel der Weißen Kuh, Inishbofin… Das bedeutete, Hermione Granger hatte die alte Plaudertasche Neacht getroffen, die ihr dummes Maul nicht halten konnte und ihr wahrscheinlich erzählt hatte, dass sich auf Inish Shark Todesser trafen. Selbstverständlich würde die kleine Löwin nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als ihre Nase in diese Angelegenheit zu stecken. Severus stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Verdammt noch mal!

Ausgerechnet jetzt! Offensichtlich war Blaise auf irgendetwas gestoßen, was ihn zu der Annahme brachte, in Sachen Malfoy gäbe es eine Entwicklung. Wie es aussah war er nicht der einzige, der eine Nachtschicht eingelegt hatte. Schwer wog Severus die Münze in der Hand. Sie basierte auf demselben Zauber wie einst die Münzen von Dumbledores Armee, danke, Hermione… Mit ihnen konnte er ein Aurorenteam zu sich rufen, welches nur zu diesem Zweck bereitstand.

Severus gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er seinen Kopf freibekam.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam er aus dem Bad, zog die ausgewaschenen, schwarzen Jeans und ein dunkles, langärmliches Kapuzenshirt an und bedeutete Toby, dass sie gehen würden. Der Hund jappste und bellte begeistert. Als sie die Klippen erreichten, war es kurz nach Mittag, und Severus genoss die frische Brise, die vom Meer herüber wehte, obwohl er gleichzeitig mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Himmel studierte. Es sah aus, als würde sich dort in nächster Zeit etwas zusammenbrauen.

Als er sich von der Seeseite abwenden wollte, bemerkte er, dass die Fähre unten in Cleggan hielt und wenn er sich nicht allzu sehr täuschte, war es die unerträgliche kleine Gryffindor, die soeben an Land ging. Verdammt noch mal! Laut Kingsley war sie doch bereits auf Inishbofin gewesen, was hatte sie heute schon wieder dort herumzuschnüffeln? Sie verschwand im Schatten einiger Bäume, und er runzelte die Stirn. Was tat sie da? Plötzlich erschien sie wieder und schien direkt in seine Richtung zu schauen. Severus trat von den Klippen zurück. Sollte er hier warten? Würde sie überhaupt herkommen?

Er hätte sich keine Gedanken machen brauchen. Der Weg von Cleggan hier hoch war zwar nicht allzu weit, aber steil, und kaum ein Einheimischer tat ihn sich an. Hermione jedoch musste ihn fast gerannt sein; ihr Gesicht war mit Röte bedeckt, Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Stirn, doch ihre Augen leuchteten. Sie winkte ihm zu, obwohl ihr bewusst sein musste, dass er sie bereits gesehen hatte.

„Ref!", schnaufte sie, als sie bei ihm angelangt war und stützte ihre Hände auf den gebeugten Knien ab, um Luft zu holen. Es half auch nichts, dass Toby hechelnd und freudig um sie herum sprang, um sie zum Spielen zu animieren. „Gut, dass ich Sie endlich treffe – gestern im Pub waren Sie so schnell verschwunden, dass ich keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, mit Ihnen zu reden!"

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und neigte den Kopf, um sie anzublicken. Sie hatte sich hingekniet, umarmte Toby, gurrte ihm alberne, sanfte Worte ins Ohr und sah dann hoch. Er musste zugeben, dass sie heute weitaus besser als in den vergangenen Tagen aussah. Sie hatte etwas Sonne abbekommen, nicht so viel, um verbrannt zu sein, aber genug, die Blässe ihrer Haut ein wenig zu überdecken. Ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase sorgten für lausbubenhafte Schelmerei, doch ihre Lippen – das musste Severus vor sich selbst zugeben – hatten nichts Lausbubenhaftes an sich. Sie neigte noch immer dazu, auf ihnen herumzukauen und beinahe hätte er gefragt, ob er ihr dabei helfen sollte.

Im letztmöglichen Moment verbiss er sich einen solchen Kommentar. „Warum sollten Sie das Bedürfnis dazu haben, Miss England? Mit mir zu reden, meine ich?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen danken! Der vorletzte Abend war wunderschön." Sie musterte ihn. „Sind Sie böse auf mich, weil ich jetzt erst komme?"

Severus' Lippen zuckten. „Böse auf Sie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Warum sollte ich? Ich hatte angenommen, dass Sie jetzt, da Sie Ihren Abschluss haben, wieder nach London zurückkehren würden. Warum sind Sie noch hier in Irland? Ist es nicht langsam Zeit, einen Job anzunehmen? Wovon leben Sie?"

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in Tobys Fell. „Ich habe es wohl nicht anders verdient, als dass sie mir dieselbe Frage stellen wie ich Ihnen vor ein paar Tagen. Tatsache ist jedoch, mir geht es wie Ihnen, Ref. Ich bin unabhängig, zumindest, was den finanziellen Teil betrifft. Wenn ich wollte, bräuchte ich die nächsten Jahre nicht arbeiten."

„Ach, wirklich?" Severus ließ seine Frage bewusst höhnisch klingen. „Haben Sie den Lottojackpot geknackt?"

„Nein. Nein, das nicht." Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach dem Ende des Krieges… gab es eine Art Entschädigung…" Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und verstummte.

Er hockte sich auf die Fersen, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Und Sie fühlen sich deshalb schuldig", stellte er trocken fest. Sie mochte erwachsen sein, doch er brauchte bei ihr noch immer kein Legilimens, um ihre Gefühle erkennen zu können. Jedes einzelne zeigte sich offen in ihren Augen und in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie lächelte schwach. „Gleich werden Sie mir sagen, dass es dumm ist, mich deshalb schuldig zu fühlen. Aber so ist es nun einmal. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dankbar sein. Ich habe mit viel Glück überlebt und so viele andere… so viele, die es so sehr verdient hätten zu leben, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben… sind tot. Und ich bekomme für mein Glück auch noch Geld."

„Ein Krieg ist nun mal nicht fair, und Sie sollten einfach die Tatsache genießen, dass Sie mehr Glück hatten als die anderen", sagte er leise.

„Und genau deshalb bin ich noch hier", flüsterte sie. „Hier fühle ich mich wohl. Niemand drängt mich zu etwas, keiner fordert eine sofortige Entscheidung von mir. Ich kann in mich selbst hineinhorchen und mir endlich die Zeit nehmen herauszufinden, was ich eigentlich möchte."

„Und was wäre das? Ein Haus, einen Mann, zwei Kinder, ein Hund und ein Bausparvertrag?"

Sie schnaubte, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Nicht unbedingt oder jedenfalls nicht unbedingt in _dieser_ Reihenfolge", antwortete sie und Severus erstarrte, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingern vorsichtig über seine Wange fuhr. „Sie haben schwarze Bartstoppeln", murmelte sie. „Das ist seltsam. Ihr Haar ist dunkelblond, aber Ihr Bart, wenn Sie denn einen hätten, wäre schwarz."

Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf gegen den Felsen gehauen. Er hatte nach dem Aufstehen vergessen, sich zu rasieren und ein Blendzauber wirkte nur auf die Bereiche, auf die er angewendet wurde. Alles, was später wieder wuchs, behielt seine ursprüngliche Beschaffenheit. Er wurde vom verzweifelten Suchen nach einer Erklärung abgelenkt, weil Hermiones Finger noch immer warm auf seiner Haut ruhten. Severus wollte sie von seinem Gesicht reißen, sie fort stoßen, ihr wehtun, doch gleichzeitig musste er sich davon abhalten, sein Kinn und seine Wange noch mehr in ihre Hand zu schmiegen.

Sie löste ihren faszinierten Blick von seinen Stoppeln, und Funken tanzten in ihren Augen. „Sie können wieder atmen, Ref", sagte sie und nahm ihre Hand fort. „Es ist bestimmt nichts schlimmes, wenn man von anderen Menschen angefasst wird, jedenfalls nicht, wenn der andere ein Freund ist."

„Ich habe keine Freunde", hörte er sich reflexartig selbst sagen.

„Sie müssen unbedingt etwas für Ihr Englisch tun, Ref Ireland", antwortete Hermione. Severus starrte sie an. Sie war ganz offensichtlich amüsiert. Sie amüsierte sich auf seine Kosten! „Sie wollten bestimmt sagen: Ich _hatte_ keine Freunde, Vergangenheitsform. Denn jetzt haben Sie zumindest zwei – Toby und mich!"

Er musste zusehen, dass er sie nach Hause brachte. Denn sie war nicht nur in Gefahr, weil sie dazu neigte, den Todessern ins Handwerk zu pfuschen, sondern zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in weitaus größeren Schwierigkeiten als sie glaubte. Sie hatte bestimmt Recht, wenn sie annahm, dass er Toby als eine Art Freund betrachtete. Aber sie war bestimmt keine Freundin von ihm, nicht einmal eine Art Freundin.

Freundinnen, jedenfalls in dem Sinne, wie sie es verstand, wurden nicht an sich gerissen, geküsst und es wurden auch keine noch intimeren Dinge mit ihnen angestellt, Dinge, die in seiner Phantasie mit brachialer und ungehemmter Intensität und glasklar vor ihm standen. Er nahm Zuflucht zu dem, was er am besten konnte. Andere Leute verbal zu verletzen. „Sie haben bestimmt jede Menge _Freunde_!", sagte er und legte eine Betonung auf das letzte Wort, welches ihm eine eher schäbige Bedeutung verlieh. „Ich habe Sie gestern mit Dannys Cousin im Pub gesehen – und heute kommen Sie von Inishbofin! Hat er Sie schon gefragt, ob Sie ihn heiraten? Das macht er bei allen Frauen!"

Ihre Augen blickten erschrocken und schamhafte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Severus hasste sich dafür und noch mehr hasste er sich für die Welle völlig ungerechtfertigter Eifersucht, die plötzlich durch seine Adern schoss. Dannys Cousin… wie hieß der noch gleich? Er war ein gutaussehender Bursche, charmant, witzig und mit einem Händchen für Frauen.

Etwas in dem Blick der kleinen Löwin änderte sich, als ob sie zu einem Schluss gekommen war, der ihm nicht gefiel. Sie lächelte plötzlich. „Er hat mich tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte. Aber wenn er das bei allen Frauen macht, wird das wohl eher ein Running Gag und kaum ernst zu nehmen sein. Aber falls es Sie interessiert, Ref Ireland, wir haben uns sogar geküsst!"

Er zuckte vor ihr zurück und biss die Zähne zusammen. Was hatte er erwartet? Verdammt, sie stand auf rothaarige Charmeure, und er war nicht hier, um über ihre Tugend zu wachen! Sein einziger Job war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr nichts passierte und sie sicher nach Hause zurückkehrte. Und wenn sie das endlich einmal getan hätte, konnte er sie vergessen, Merlin sei Dank. Zumal es ja nicht einmal etwas zu vergessen gab. Abgesehen vielleicht von diesem warmen Lächeln und der Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte, als sie von Ballynahinch nach Cleggan gefahren waren.

Severus stand langsam auf und starrte verächtlich auf sie herab. „Deshalb also fühlen Sie sich hier so wohl. Weil ein Haufen einsamer, hart arbeitender, irischer Männer, die Frauen entweder nur als Familienangehörige oder als Wesen von einem anderen Stern kennen, um Sie buhlt. Haben Sie so wenig Erfolg in London? Vielleicht hätten Sie sich nicht so leichtfertig von Ihrem Freund trennen sollen, dann hätten Sie es jetzt nicht nötig, hier als englische Sirene herum zu tänzeln!"

Sie löste sich von Toby, der dankbar ihre Streicheleinheiten genossen hatte und stand ebenfalls auf. Ihre Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt, ein drohendes Gewitter kündigte sich in ihrem Gesicht an, wurde jedoch noch in Zaum gehalten. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um diese Meinung zu verdienen", sagte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe und Severus bemerkte erstaunt, dass eine Kraft und Entschlossenheit in ihre Körperhaltung zurückgekehrt war, die er bei dem kleinen Mädchen Hermione Granger gekannt, jedoch bei der erwachsenen Frau vermisst hatte. Bis jetzt.

„Und ich dachte, trotz Ihres unsozialen Verhaltens seien Sie ein respektabler Mann und Freund. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass ein Freund einen anderen so beleidigen und verletzen würde. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag!" Sie blitzte ihn wütend mit ihren hellbraunen Augen an, drehte sich herum und ging davon.

Severus starrte ihr hinterher. Hatte er sie genügend verärgert und beleidigt, dass sie ihre Sachen packen und Potters Aufforderung, nach London zurückzukehren, folgen würde? Er hoffte es. Er hoffte es stark. Plötzlich hatte er Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Seine Kehle schmerzte, seine Brust wurde eng. Abwesend rieb er über die Narbe am Hals. Sie schmerzte öfter und strahlte dann bis in jeden anderen Teil seines Körpers aus. Es war lediglich eine Reaktion auf den bevorstehenden Sturm, der sich weit draußen auf dem Atlantik ankündigte. Eine Wetteränderung, nichts weiter.

Warum konnte er dann nicht aufhören, sich schlecht zu fühlen?


	20. Chapter 20

**Lynya77**: Danke! Ich habe mich auch wirklich wie ein Schneekönig gefreut und bin im ganzen Haus herumgetobt (darf man keinem erzählen, wie alt ich bin!). Lecker, Baileys! Hm, von welchen Aktivitäten könntest du wohl sprechen? ;D Vielleicht von denen, die in diesem chap passieren? Autsch… den Klaps auf den Hinterkopf hat er gleich an mich weitergegeben, herzlichen Dank! :D (Ich werde ihm auch nicht verraten, dass er das so oft machen kann, wie er will, solange er nicht aufhört, mich anzufassen… _hust_…)

**Try**: …_verneigt sich tief vor Agent Großkatze_… Danke. Ganz im Ernst, das bedeutet mir viel, besonders wenn du sagst, dass der Hexer zu deinen All-time-favs zählt. Aber deshalb werde ich jetzt trotzdem nicht spoilern und dir verraten, wann sie ihn endlich erkennt…

**sveti**: vielen Dank auch an dich, sveti! Und ja, ich glaube ja schon, dass du der beste Holmes aller Zeiten bist… _lach_… Und das mit der Geige… hört sich das so an, als wenn ich meiner Katze auf den Schwanz steige?

**lufa**: woher soll der arme Kerl das denn wissen? Ist ja nicht so, dass er mit Liebe oder Verliebtsein besonders viele Erfahrungen hätte, oder?

**Kleine**: …_schüttelt sich_… Grabstein, ehrlich mal! Soweit ist es ja wohl noch nicht, oder? Obwohl, jetzt so mit 40… _eg_… Danke auch für deine Glückwünsche! Ob verdient oder nicht, ich bin stolz wie Graf Koks und wahnsinnig dankbar! Grööööööl…. Ja, der Kingsley… der ist so geheim, dass er sich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr versteht!

**Majin Micha**: och, Sev und gemein? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Wo er doch letzte Woche den Prince-Charming-Preis der Hexenwoche gewonnen hat… :D Aber dafür ist er jetzt gaaaaanz lieb…

**Boomshaker41**: lol… ich weiß nicht, ob man das schon Beziehungsdrama nennen kann… müsste da nicht erst mal eine Beziehung bestehen? Wie auch immer… ich glaube, das folgende chap darfst du noch gar nicht lesen… _biggrin_…

**Simba**: ja, du kennst mich einfach zu gut! Beziehungsweise Hermione, meine ich. Klar lässt sie sich von einem mürrischen Iren nicht vertreiben, schon gar nicht, wenn der mürrische Ire auch noch Sev ist… :D Und es ist ziemlich unhöflich von Whiskey, sich zu weigern, etwas zu schreiben… immerhin kommt er jetzt in einen Haushalt, wo sein Frauchen ständig dabei ist, lol…

**diedoetlinger**: ja, so kennen und lieben wir ihn, oder? Ganz der freundliche Nachbar von nebenan – obwohl, ich möchte mit meinem Nachbarn auf keinen Fall das tun, was die beiden jetzt veranstalten…

**Dieses chap ist meinem Illing gewidmet, weil sie mittlerweile nicht nur mein FCB (First Chap Beta) sondern auch mein KGB (Körperflüssigkeitsaustausch-Gesamteindrucks-Beta) ist…**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Warnung**! Es kommt zum Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten. Bitte beachtet, dass jeder, der das dafür nicht nötige Alter erreicht hat, hier nicht weiterlesen darf! Lol… (Ich wasche meine Hände in Unschuld!)

_Ich glaube, dass der rechte Weg, ins Paradies einzugehen, der sein würde, den Weg zur Hölle kennen zu lernen, um ihn zu meiden_. Machiavelli

**20. Kapitel**

Es hätte sie nicht treffen dürfen. Auf keinen Fall hätten ein paar bösartige, gedankenlose Worte sie bis ins Mark erschüttern dürfen. Sie wusste weder, welche Laus Ref über die Leber gelaufen war, noch warum er sie dafür büßen ließ. Sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso aus einem freundlichen Miteinander plötzlich solche Kälte entstehen konnte. Es hatte sich wirklich gut angefühlt, seine Wange zu berühren, die ersten, kratzigen, schwarzen Stoppeln zu ertasten.

Die seltsame Reaktion des Iren hatte sie zwar bemerkt, sich jedoch dann an seine Worte erinnert – er fürchtete sich vor Körperkontakt. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht gelogen, was das anging, und er hatte nicht nur eine Schlangenphobie. Doch dann lief alles schief und sie wusste nicht einmal, warum oder was genau passiert war. Vielleicht weil sie es wagte, ihn als ihren Freund zu betrachten? Nun, darüber brauchte er sich den Kopf nicht mehr zerbrechen – sie beging keinen Fehler zweimal, es gab noch genug andere, die man machen konnte.

Hermione stand in ihrem Cottage und starrte vor sich auf den Fußboden. Was war mit Ref passiert? Er schien verärgert zu sein, dass sie sich mit Paddy getroffen hatte. Sie dachte darüber nach. Vielleicht war er einfach altmodisch und sie hätte nicht erwähnen dürfen, dass sie sich geküsst hatten? Und dann durchfuhr es sie siedendheiß. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, hatte er kaum anders reagiert als Ron, wenn sie auf einem Ministeriumsball mit anderen Männern getanzt hatte. Konnte es sein? War er eifersüchtig?

Sie lachte über sich selbst. _Du nimmst dich eindeutig selbst zu wichtig_, beschied sie sich spöttisch. In Refs Augen war sie kaum mehr als ein Kind, und so behandelte er sie auch. Wie anmaßend er sich gerade aufgeführt hatte! Als wäre er ihr Vater oder Vorgesetzter, nur weil sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie und Paddy sich geküsst hatten. Frustriert seufzte sie. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr ganz gewaltig nicht.

Da war ein junger, sympathischer, rothaariger Mann, der nett und humorvoll und zu allem Überfluss auch noch gutaussehend war, und was tat sie? Jammerte, weil ein schlechtgelaunter Ire, der fast zwanzig Jahre älter als sie und außerdem nicht annähernd so hübsch wie Paddy war, sie schlecht behandelte. Diese ganze Situation war lachhaft. Was sah sie in Ref? Wieso hatte sie ständig das Gefühl, etwas an ihm sei ihr vertraut? Und warum machte sie sich schon wieder Gedanken um ihn?

Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Hermione wanderte ihr Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn mochte. Dummerweise stimmte das. Selbst jetzt, nachdem er so hundsgemein zu ihr gewesen war. _Wahrscheinlich, weil er schon zu lange mit Toby zusammenlebt_, dachte Hermione und lächelte. Verdammter Mistkerl! Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken. Wollte nicht an die leise, raue, irische Stimme denken, die nie lauter wurde, egal, worüber er sprach und die dadurch jeder Begegnung eine seltsam intime Bedeutung gab. Und ganz bestimmt wollte sie nicht daran denken, wie sie zusammen nach Ballynahinch gefahren waren. Und dass er sie eingeladen hatte. _Und_ dass sie den ganzen Abend das Gefühl hatte, er sei stolz auf sie. Das war alles nur Einbildung.

Ref hatte keinen Grund, auf sie stolz zu sein, zumal er nicht einmal wusste, was genau sie studiert hatte. Nein, es war einfach so, dass sie bei der ersten Gelegenheit, in der er sich einmal zivilisiert aufgeführt hatte, sofort alle seine schlechten Eigenschaften vergessen hatte und dankbar darüber, dass jemand hier, wo sie niemanden kannte, freundlich zu ihr war, ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit entwickelt hatte. Mehr war es nicht.

Hermione wusste selbst, dass ihre Logik ein Loch hatte, welches so groß war, dass ein Mantikor durchpasste, doch sie verbot sich, irgendeine andere Erklärung in Betracht zu ziehen. Frustriert schloss sie die Augen und war so versunken in den plötzlichen Schmerz, der sie durchfuhr, dass sie zusammenschrak, als es heftig an ihre Tür klopfte. Erst als sie Hundegebell hörte, konnte sie sich dazu durchringen, die wenigen Schritte bis zur Tür zu gehen und sie zu öffnen.

Erschrocken sah sie in Refs Gesicht, der an ihrer Tür lehnte und sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen anstarrte. Toby drehte sich vor Freude im Kreis und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Eine kurze Handbewegung des Iren genügte, um ihn Platz nehmen zu lassen. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, was Ref vorhatte. Obwohl sein Gesicht unbewegt war, strahlte seine Körperhaltung so viel Aggressivität und Hitze aus, dass ihr Herz anfing, unregelmäßig zu stolpern.

„Es geht mich nichts an!", knurrte Ref sie an, als hätte sie etwas gesagt. „Es geht mich überhaupt nichts an, mit wem Sie ihre Freizeit verbringen und wen sie küssen! Ich habe mich unangemessen benommen und bedaure mein Verhalten!" Er löste sich von ihrem Türstock, wirbelte auf der Stelle herum und ging.

Hermione stand da, als hätte der Blitz vor ihren Füßen eingeschlagen. Dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und machte einen Satz nach vorn, um ihn festzuhalten. „Ref, warten Sie!" Seine Wangenknochen arbeiteten, sein Blick war so intensiv, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Oh, verdammt, sie hatte keine Angst, im Gegenteil. Wusste er, wie absolut wild und unbeherrscht er aussah, wenn er so regungslos dastand und nur starrte? Er wirkte wie ein Raubtier vor dem Reißen einer Beute, wie ein Vulkan direkt vor dem Ausbruch. Sie fand es… atemberaubend, und ihre nächsten Worte waren demzufolge auch ein wenig gehetzt.

„Warum? Warum waren Sie überhaupt so… ekelhaft? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, aber Sie haben sich benommen wie ein Vater, dessen minderjährige Tochter gerade von ihrem ersten Date zurückgekommen ist."

Ref war ganz still und Hermione hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, er würde nicht einmal atmen. Er hob den Kopf und sah über sie hinweg. „Ich versichere Ihnen, meine Beweggründe waren alles andere als väterlich und somit völlig ungerechtfertigt. Ich habe mich von niederen Trieben leiten lassen." War das Röte, die in seine Wangen stieg?

Hermione war sprachlos und legte ihre Hand an sein Gesicht, um seinen Blick wieder zu ihr zu leiten.

Der Vulkan explodierte. Fast schneller als ein menschliches Auge folgen konnte, hatte er ihre Hand gepackt und sie selbst gegen die Mauer ihres Cottages geschoben. „Sind Sie so naiv?", grollte er in ihr Ohr, während sein langer, schlanker Körper jegliche Bewegung ihrerseits verhinderte. „Können Sie nicht sehen, wenn es für Sie zu gefährlich ist? Ist Ihnen nicht klar, wie absolut ausgeliefert Sie mir gerade sind?" Sein Atem klang laut und abgehackt in ihren Ohren. Um Merlins Willen…

Abrupt ließ er sie los. „Es ist besser, Sie fahren nach Hause, kleine Miss England", flüsterte er. „Hier sind Sie in Gefahr…"

Sie wusste, was er meinte. Sie hatte eben gespürt, von welcher Gefahr er sprach, als er sich an sie gepresst hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich keine väterlichen Gefühle für sie, wenn seine Erektion irgendein Indikator für seine Gefühle war.

Sie packte seinen Kopf, zog ihn hinunter und küsste ihn, hart, hungrig, mit nicht geringem Ärger über seine gehässigen Worte und genug Hitze, um sie beide zu verbrennen. Ein dunkler, animalischer Laut stieg aus seiner Kehle hervor, als sie ihn fest genug in die Unterlippe biss, um sie bluten zu lassen und dann mit der Zunge die verletzte Stelle besänftigte.

Triumph stieg in ihr auf, als er eine Hand in ihre Haare wühlte und ihren Hinterkopf fixierte, während er seinen Arm um sie schlang und sie an ihn presste. Seine Zunge drang fast brutal in ihren Mund ein, stieß vor, zog sich zurück, umkreiste und spielte mit ihrer Zunge. Ref verströmte eine Dominanz, die Hermione nie zuvor aufgefallen war, doch es erregte sie nur noch mehr, als er ihren Mund verschlang, ihre Lippen plünderte. Dieser Mann besaß eine ungezügelte Wildheit, die er bisher vorsorglich in Ketten gelegt hatte, doch jetzt hatte er sie gesprengt, und sie fühlte sich mitgerissen von einer Flut an Gefühlen, die sie weder verstand noch analysieren wollte.

Sie wollte leben, verdammt noch mal, ganz und gar. Und Ref zeigte ihr, dass Leben ein ständiger Kampf war, dass Krieg nicht unbedingt Verlust und Tod bedeutete, sondern auch das Explodieren von Leidenschaft darstellen konnte. Sie hatte nicht bewusst gemerkt, dass er sie bis in ihr Schlafzimmer geschoben hatte, nicht, bis sie mit den Füßen an das Bett stieß und nach hinten fiel. Er war bereits über ihr, auf ihr, seine Lippen zogen einen hitzigen Pfad von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrem Hals und von da aus über ihr T-Shirt, bis sie durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch ihre Brust erreichten und sich darum schlossen. Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein.

Ref ließ unvermittelt von ihr ab. Er starrte sie mit einem Ausdruck an, der fast Erschrecken gleichkam, dann rollte er von ihr herunter und wollte aufstehen. Sie konnte ihn gerade noch so am Arm packen und zurückhalten. „Nein! Geh nicht! Bitte…"

Ein tiefes Aufstöhnen entrang sich ihm und er ließ sich neben ihr auf das Bett fallen. „Hermione, verdammt… Du weißt ja nicht, was du tust! Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin, was ich bin… Versteh doch!"

Hitze strömte durch ihre Adern, das Blut in ihr rauschte und tobte. Dieser stoische Mann flehte fast! Er begehrte sie gegen seinen Willen, so wie er sich dagegen wehrte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich dadurch geschmeichelt oder gekränkt fühlen sollte, aber eines war ihr klar. Wenn es irgendwie in ihrer Macht stand, würde sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. „Ich mag nichts über dich wissen, Ref Ireland, nichts außer der Tatsache, dass du der Mann bist, an den ich seit Tagen denke. Ich dachte, wir könnten Freunde sein, aber auch meine Gedanken und Beweggründe sind alles andere als freundschaftlich."

Ihre Hand schlüpfte unter sein Sweatshirt, fand die warme Haut, fühlte die angespannte Härte seiner Bauchmuskeln. Wenn es je einen Menschen gegeben hatte, der sich gegen seine sexuellen Begierden stellte, dann lag er gerade in ihrem Bett. Sie fürchtete, sie würde ihn vergewaltigen müssen, wenn sie mehr von ihm haben wollte. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn so sanft, dass sich ihre Lippen kaum berührten. „Das ist so verkehrt…", murmelte er, bevor sie mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe leckte, daran knabberte und schließlich mit ihr in seinen Mund eindrang.

Hermione ließ ihre Hand über seine Seiten wandern, fühlte, wie sich Schweiß auf seiner Haut sammelte, als sie sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Nippel fuhr, und sie schob sich so nahe an seinen Körper heran, bis sie fast auf ihm lag. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie durch seine Haare, fühlte und genoss die schwere Konsistenz. Es fühlte sich viel dichter an als es aussah. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, schob sie ihr Bein über seinen Unterleib.

Er mochte sich wehren so viel er konnte, aber was er _wollte_, war deutlich zu spüren. Mochte er seine Hände noch so sehr in das Laken krallen und versuchen, ihren Angriff passiv über sich ergehen zu lassen, er war verloren, da war sie sich sicher. Ganz leicht rieb sie mit ihrem Bein an seiner steinharten und sehr wahrscheinlich schmerzhaften Erektion, die sich hartnäckig gegen seine Jeans presste.

„So falsch!", flüsterte er wieder und schloss die Augen. „Du wirst mich hassen, ich weiß es, aber… es ändert nichts daran, dass ich…" Er schien die Fähigkeit, sich vernünftig auszudrücken, verloren zu haben.

Plötzlich fand sich Hermione unter ihm wieder. Er hatte so schnell ihre Positionen umgekehrt, dass ihr buchstäblich die Luft wegblieb. Und dann vergaß sie das Atmen, als er sie wieder küsste, mit einem verzweifelten Hunger, fast schmerzhaft, und doch genauso intensiv wie der erste. Er erhob sich ein wenig, bis er im Reitersitz über ihr kniete, hob ihren Oberkörper an und zog das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf. Ihr Bra folgte genauso unkonventionell, segelte ihrem Shirt hinterher.

Hermione fühlte sich, als würde sie von einem Orkan mitgerissen. _Wehe, wenn er losgelassen_, dachte sie, bevor sie das bewusste Denken einstellte. Seine Lippen waren überall auf ihr, seine Hände streichelten sie und sorgten dafür, dass sie sich wie eine rollige Katze unter ihm wand. Sie zerrte an seinem Sweatshirt, und er zog es genauso unspektakulär aus wie ihre Sachen, bevor er sich wieder an sie presste. Sie stöhnte auf, als sie seinen nackten Oberkörper über ihre sensibilisierten Brüste streichen fühlte.

Sanft wanderte ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht zu der Narbe an seinem Hals. Er erstarrte, als sie darüber strich, wollte sich von ihr lösen, doch sie hielt ihn fest umklammert, schlang ihre Beine um ihn, beugte sich vor und küsste die vernarbte Haut, leckte darüber, befeuchtete sie, widmete sich ihr solange, bis er wieder zu atmen anfing, an ihr herunterrutschte, ihren Reißverschluss öffnete und quälend langsam ihre Hosen herunterzog.

Er nahm sich Zeit, um ihre Strümpfe und ihren Slip zu entfernen, umfasste mit seiner großen warmen Hand ihren Knöchel und strich an ihm herauf, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Als er ihren Oberschenkel erreichte, ging ihr Atem deutlich heftiger und sie unterdrückte einen frustrierten Laut in ihrer Kehle, als er stoppte. „Schick mich fort, Hermione, bitte!" Seine Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern. Sein Daumen kreiste auf ihrer weichen Haut, nur Zentimeter von der Stelle entfernt, an der sie ihn jetzt haben wollte.

„Vergiss es, Ref Ireland!" Sie erkannte ihre Stimme kaum wieder, war sie doch fast genauso heiser wie seine. „Zieh endlich deine verdammte Hose aus und…" Sie sprach nicht weiter, zerrte ihn nur hinunter, um seinen Körper zu spüren und ihn zu küssen. Er gehorchte widerstrebend, doch als ihre Zunge die seine neckte, ergab er sich spürbar. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, erhob er sich ein wenig, öffnete seinen Gürtel und entledigte sich Hose und Unterwäsche.

Und dann überraschte er sie, als er sie sanft packte und auf den Bauch drehte. Sein Gewicht hielt sie unten, und er begann, ihren Nacken zu liebkosen, zu küssen, zu schmecken. Seine Lippen fuhren über ihren Rücken, seine Hände streichelten ihre Haare, Arme, Seiten. Er rutschte an ihr herunter, bis er an ihrem Hintern angelangt war und Hermione entfuhr ein Aufstöhnen, als er in eine ihrer Pobacken biss.

Merlin, sie hätte nie gedacht, wie erregend es sein konnte, beim Sex fast passiv zu sein. Ron hatte eigentlich nur eine Stellung gekannt, er war der Missionar par excellence. Es hatte sie auch nur selten gestört, da sie ihn in dieser Position berühren und streicheln konnte, doch jetzt hatte sie fast nur die Möglichkeit, sich ein wenig zu winden, weil Ref sie festhielt. Er spreizte ihre Beine und hob ihr Becken ein wenig an, und während er mit einer Hand noch ihren Hintern knetete, tastete sich seine Zunge von hinten an ihr erhitztes Zentrum.

Hermione erzitterte, als sich der starke, bewegliche Muskel in sie bohrte, tastete, kostete, und dann seine gesamte Länge ausspielte. Refs heißer, abgehackter Atem tat ein Übriges, um es unerträglich werden zu lassen. Wenn er nicht aufhörte, würde sie schneller kommen als ein siebzehnjähriger Bengel bei seinem ersten Mal. Er schien es zu spüren, denn er zog sich zurück, bedeckte sie mit seinem langen Körper und küsste die sensible Haut hinter ihrem Ohr. „Sag es!", raunte er. „Sag, dass ich aufhören und gehen soll!"

Aufhören? Gehen? Er musste verrückt sein. Hermione tat etwas, was sie nie zuvor getan hatte, sie wurde vulgär. „Verdammt, Ref, fick mich endlich!" Sie spürte, wie seine Erektion bei ihren Worten zuckte und dann hatte Ref sie auch schon wieder ein wenig angehoben und schob sich langsam von hinten in sie hinein. Sie stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, er mit einem animalischen Knurren, sie mit einem Hauch von erleichtertem Schluchzen.

Seine ersten Bewegungen waren noch ein wenig unsicher, doch dann schob sich Hermione ihm entgegen und ihr Rhythmus wurde so fließend, als hätten sie sich schon unzählige Male geliebt. Refs Hände lagen auf ihrem Hintern, fest, warm, energisch, und er stieß kraftvoll in sie hinein. Die Reibung war intensiver als alles, was sie jemals gespürt hatte, und die Wärme und der Druck in ihr schwollen an. Es gab nichts mehr als das einzigartige Gefühl seiner hitzigen Härte in ihr und das schneller werdende Vor und Zurück seiner Hüften.

Sie war bereits an dem Punkt ohne Wiederkehr angelangt, doch sie wollte es hinauszögern, diesen Moment genießen, die Reibung und Wärme ewig in sich spüren, doch es war zu spät, viel zu spät, und als sich Ref vorbeugte und sanft in ihre Schulter biss, schrie sie auf und kam – hart, pulsierend, mit einem überwältigenden Gefühl des Loslassens und der Erschöpfung. Und sie spürte, dass ihr Ref auf der Stelle folgte, als hätte er sich krampfhaft zurückgehalten, bis sie als erste zu fliegen begann. Und Fliegen war es, ihr Körper hatte sich losgelöst von allem, war leicht, schwerelos und gleichzeitig so schwer und warm und einfach da…

Ref stützte seine Arme rechts und links ihres Kopfes ab, während er die letzten Ausläufer seines Orgasmus ausritt und für einen Moment schien es ihr, etwas dunkles blitze unter der hellen Haut seines linken Unterarmes durch, doch dann schloss sie die Augen und genoss die warmen Wellen, die noch immer durch ihren Körper zuckten und sie zum Erschauern brachten.

Er verharrte über ihr, ihre schweißgetränkten Körper waren noch immer aneinandergepresst und die Hitze seiner Haut durchströmte Hermione tiefer und intensiver als es sein Samen getan hatte. Es war nur Sex und Anziehung, versicherte sie sich. Nicht mehr. Doch tief in ihrer Kehle hatte sich ein dicker Klumpen gebildet und schnürte ihr den Atem ab und es wurde auch nicht besser, als sich Ref mit ihr herumdrehte, so dass sie Seite an Seite lagen, ein Arm fest um sie geschlungen, während seine andere Hand nicht aufhörte, ihre Haare zu berühren, zu streicheln, an seiner Wange zu reiben.

Hermione ließ ihren Kopf an seine Brust zurückfallen, wurde weich und nachgiebig und müde. Sie fühlte sich wie befreit, so leicht und sicher und vollkommen geborgen. Sie driftete weg und das letzte, was sie hörte, war sein Wispern. „Hass mich nicht…"

Wie sollte sie ihn hassen, wenn sie doch das Gefühl hatte, sie fiele und würde sicher von ihm aufgefangen?


	21. Chapter 21

**Ouzel**: …_lach_… also, ich wäre jedenfalls auch nicht so geduldig wie Hermione gewesen… was die Missverständnisse angeht, haben die beiden leider keine Zeit mehr dazu, denn es passieren jetzt ein paar Sachen… wieso bist du immer noch anonym?

**diedoetlinger**: tja… wahrscheinlich musst du einfach nur genau hinsehen oder die Gläser mit einem gewissen Spülmittel putzen, dann klappt's auch mit dem Nachbarn… _eg_

**Nik**: schön, dass du wieder dabei bist und nix shame on you… solange dir die Story gefällt, bin ich zufrieden! Ich hoffe nur, ich baue in Bezug auf Irland nicht zuviel Mist, denn im Gegensatz zu dir war ich noch nie da… it's all about the fantasy…

**Boomshaker41**: ja, nee, is klar… und ich soll dir das glauben, dass du nur Anfang und Ende gelesen hast? :D Aber andererseits… Lesen soll ja bilden, oder? :D

**Queen Jane**: lol… na ja, wenn keine Anstandsdame mehr in der Nähe ist… können sie schon mal aus dem Ruder laufen… du halluzinierst nicht, zumindest beim Sex hat Sev kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über seinen Blendzauber verloren… verständlich, denke ich… :D

**lufa**: …_rotwerd_… Du weißt, wie du mich verlegen machst…. :D (Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte!) Was das Auffangen betrifft, wirst du sehen, dass Hermione keineswegs gleich so fühlen wird…

**Try**: ich nehme an, mit wow meinst du weniger das bekannte Online-Spiel? :D Auf jeden Fall ist es mir jetzt fast peinlich, dich mit einem wirklich bösartigen (und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!) Cliffhanger in deinen wohlverdienten Urlaub schicken zu müssen und wünsche dir trotzdem jede Menge Spaß, Agent Großkatze!

**Kleine**: lol… man kann fast von Glück sprechen, dass jetzt andere Ereignisse ein wenig von Sevs Missetaten ablenken und Hermione alles andere als ihn hassen wird. Aber ansonsten hätte ich dir wegen einer neuen Identität schon Recht gegeben… den Gruß hab ich übrigens ausgerichtet…

**Leoka**: lol… schön, wie ein bisschen Körperflüssigkeitsaustausch die Gemüter bewegt… :D Einschließlich dieses chaps sind es noch 10 Kapitel.

**Schanin**: prima, dass du auch wieder dabei bist! Natürlich geht die Story auch fix weiter, da ich alle zwei Tage update – insgesamt hat sie 30 Kapitel… ich fürchte, das folgende chap wird weniger geil…

**ll**: grööööööööl! Was ist denn ein eifersüchtiges Hinkel? Ist ja ein süßes Wort… und du hast natürlich Recht, Sev sollte langsam mal die ganzen SSHG-ffs lesen, damit er Hermione richtig einschätzen kann… :D …_hust… putzt und schrubbt im Fell herum, um den zitronigen Farbstich wegzubekommen_…

**Simba**: lol… sollte man das nicht frühmorgens lesen, nein? Ich dachte, meine Warnung wäre eindeutig gewesen… und so ein PW wird doch überbewertet… :D Jetzt sitzen übrigens gleich zwei Kniesel auf meinem Schoß, schwierig, schwierig, da zu schreiben… (und schönen Gruß von Whiskey!)…

**Majin Micha**: es gibt mehr… allerdings nicht mehr von dem hier… :D Sie hat zumindest etwas gesehen, MM… allerdings hat sie jetzt andere Probleme, über die sie sich Sorgen machen muss…

**Lynya77**: lol… die beiden verbringen eine Menge Zeit damit, nicht aneinander zu denken… na ja, du kennst ja Sevs Probleme: der Altersunterschied, ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, bla bla… :D Zumindest ist sich Mione sicher, was sie will… typisch Frau eben. Wutanfall? Hm, schauen wir mal, okay? Ich denke, die beiden haben jetzt erst mal andere Probleme…

**Das erste chap vom letzten Drittel widme ich Nik!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Das ist die Weisheit der Krokodile: Bevor sie ihre Opfer verschlingen, vergießen sie Tränen. _Francis Bacon

**21. Kapitel**

Sie erwachte gut zwei Stunden später, allein. Wäre das Bett nicht so verwühlt gewesen und die Luft nicht schwer und dick vom Aroma des Sex, sie hätte an einen Traum gedacht. Doch so war sie sich sehr bewusst, was geschehen war und selbst sein letzter Satz war ihr noch sehr deutlich im Gedächtnis. _Hass mich nicht_…

Warum sollte sie ihn hassen? Sie hatte ihn gewollt, hatte ihn praktisch angefleht, mit ihr zu schlafen. Was dachte er? Warum war er gegangen? Glaubte er tatsächlich, sie würde es bereuen? Sie bereute nichts. Im Gegenteil. Sie wollte ihn sehen, wollte ihm sagen, wie phantastisch es gewesen war, wollte ihm sagen, was sie empfand.

Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie war in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten. Wenn sie den Schmerz in ihrer Brust richtig analysierte, hatte sie sich selbst belogen. Es war nicht nur Sex. Es war nicht nur Anziehung. Es war nicht nur Faszination für einen fremden Iren, der nicht nur älter und harscher als alle ihre bisherigen Freunde war. Es war auch nicht nur in Sex übergegangene Freundschaft. Wie es aussah, hatte sie sich verliebt. Hals über Kopf. Typisch Gryffindor eben.

Und es war auch nicht ihre Neugier, wie sie sich einzureden gepflegt hatte. Die ganze Zeit war sie der Meinung gewesen, sie hätte seine Nähe gesucht, weil er seltsam fremd war. Aber das war er keineswegs. Schon mehrere Male hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein behauptet, er sei ihr vertraut. Das war natürlich Unsinn – bis jetzt jedenfalls. Er war ihr vertraut, sein Geruch, die Festigkeit seines Körpers, sein heiseres Flüstern, seine harten Muskeln unter weicher Haut, die sich über und an ihr bewegte. Sie musste ihn sehen, unbedingt. Sie musste es ihm sagen. Sie musste ihm um jeden Preis von ihren Gefühlen erzählen oder sie würde platzen, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Hermione sprang hastig unter die Dusche, fühlte sich fiebrig und aufgeregt und lachte über sich selbst. Was erwartete sie denn? Ein Mann wie Ref würde keineswegs erfreut sein, wenn sie ihn damit überfiel, dass sie ihn liebte. Es war albern und naiv, so etwas zu glauben. Er würde ihr einen Vortrag über Alter und Verdrängung und mochte der Hippogreif worüber noch wissen halten oder sie sogar auslachen. Also würde sie anders vorgehen müssen. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, einen Weg zu gehen, wie es die Slytherins normalerweise taten.

Sie würde weiterhin so tun, als sei es bloße Freundschaft und ein einmaliger Akt von sexueller Begierde gewesen. Sie würde sich nicht anders benehmen als sonst, aber sie _würde_ ihm so unter die Haut gehen wie er es bei ihr schon getan hatte. Plötzliche Entschlossenheit durchfuhr sie und wild warf sie ihre Haare zurück. Er hatte keine Chance! Oder zumindest hoffte sie das.

Einen ersten Dämpfer erhielt sie, als sie zu seinem Haus apparierte und er nirgends zu finden war. Sie hörte Toby im Inneren bellen und hin- und herlaufen, doch von Ref gab es kein Lebenszeichen und sie glaubte nicht, dass er sich drinnen versteckte und sich nicht traute, ihr gegenüber zu treten. Er war einfach nicht der Typ dafür. Nein, er war fort und hatte sogar Toby zuhause gelassen. Seltsam. Wo mochte er sein? Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, als sie überlegte, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte.

Was sollte sie tun? Weiterhin an ihrem Plan festhalten, den Dingen auf Inishbofin auf den Grund zu gehen oder tatsächlich Harrys Einladung annehmen? Nun, letzteres war völlig ausgeschlossen! Irland zu verlassen kam nicht infrage, denn wie sollte sie Ref umwerben, wenn sie nach London zurückkehrte. Sie lachte laut auf. Wie hörte sich das denn an? Ref umwerben… Taten so etwas nicht immer nur die Männer?

Sie straffte sich unwillkürlich. Es war ihr egal. Wann hatte sie sich das letzte Mal so lebendig gefühlt? So voller Tatendrang? Sie würde den Iren erobern, wie auch immer. Und sie würde herausfinden, ob tatsächlich wieder Todesser ihr Unwesen trieben, dann würde sie Harry Bescheid sagen und die ganze Bande auffliegen lassen – vorausgesetzt, es war nicht nur das Geschwätz eines gelangweilten Geistes – und dann… Tja, dann stand ihr die ganze Welt offen.

Obwohl sie natürlich nicht die ganze Welt brauchte. Sie apparierte zu ihrem Cottage zurück und begann sich geistesabwesend einen Tee zu kochen. Ein Gedanke formte sich in ihr. Sie würde hier in Irland bleiben wollen, hier leben und arbeiten. Es musste ja nicht Cleggan sein, aber die Gegend hier war wunderschön, gleichzeitig wild und sanft und sie konnte sich vorstellen, irgendwo in der Nähe zu wohnen. Bewusst verdrängte sie Ref aus ihren Überlegungen, lächelte vor sich hin und begann, ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen.

Zurück zur Tagesordnung, befahl sie sich energisch. Sie würde davon ausgehen, dass alles, was Neacht gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Das bedeutete, auf Inish Shark trieben sich dunkle Gestalten herum, die mit der schwarzen Magie der Insel herumspielten. Dass es dort tatsächlich einen starken Quell schwarzer Magie gab, hatte Hermione selbst auf Inishbofin gespürt, was zu einem weiteren Rätsel führte. Wo lag dieser Quell? Selbst wenn es keine Todesser gab, konnte sie versuchen, die Herkunft der schwarzen Magie herauszufinden. Auch wenn seit den sechziger Jahren niemand mehr auf der kleinen Insel lebte, war es immer gefährlich, schwarze Magie frei zugänglich irgendwo offen wirken zu lassen.

Ihr wurde heiß. Das musste sie Harry mitteilen! Ob Neacht jetzt eine Schwätzerin war oder nicht, sie musste ihm schreiben, dass sie selbst die schwarze Magie auf Inish Shark gespürt hatte. Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen Eulenruf aus. In der Regel dauerte es zwischen dreißig und sechzig Minuten, je nachdem, wie weit ein magischer Postvogel entfernt war, bis eine Eule auftauchte. Sie schrak deshalb hoch, als kaum fünf Minuten später ein Klopfen an ihrem Fenster ertönte.

Völlig verblüfft starrte sie auf einen großen Sperber, der sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah. „Du meine Güte!", murmelte sie hingerissen und strich sanft über sein Gefieder, obwohl sie seinen scharfen Schnabel argwöhnisch betrachtete. Der Vogel schüttelte sich und tippte sie mit ebendiesem Schnabel an, als wollte er ihr bedeuten, komm, beeil dich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!

Schnell kritzelte sie ein paar Zeilen an Harry und fügte hinzu, dass sie noch für ein paar Tage hierbleiben würde. Als sie den Sperber losgeschickt hatte, machte sie sich etwas zu essen und überlegte weiter. Am besten würde es wahrscheinlich sein, wenn sie erst einmal vorsichtig das Terrain sondierte. Da die angeblichen Todesser nur nachts kamen, hatte sie wohl nichts zu befürchten, wenn sie jetzt nach Inish Shark apparierte und sich umsah.

Hermione verschloss die Tür, sah sich gewissenhaft um und disapparierte…

…um einen Sekundenbruchteil später auf den Klippen von Inish Shark zu stehen. Eine Welle von Übelkeit überfiel sie sofort mit brachialer Gewalt. Wie Teer überspülte sie die schwarze Magie, die alles hier umgab, die Felsen, das Gras, selbst die Erde schien getränkt damit. Es kostete sie erheblichen Aufwand, ihren Geist zu blockieren, in einer Form von Okklumentik zu verschließen. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas Böses zupfe und zerre an der äußersten Peripherie ihres Bewusstseins.

Sie holte tief Luft und sah sich um. Das Eiland sah nicht viel anders aus als Inishbofin mit hohen Klippen, vielen Steinen und saftig grünem Gras. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wonach sie suchen sollte, denn von der ungewöhnlichen Konzentration an schwarzer Magie abgesehen – und soweit sie wusste, war das vielleicht gar nicht einmal so sehr ungewöhnlich, da es einige Plätze in der Welt gab, die damit überquollen – wirkte Inish Shark leer und keinesfalls wie ein konspirativer Ort.

Langsam wanderte sie über die Insel. Es war schwer, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, wenn man die ganze Zeit beschäftigt war, die schwarze Magie abzuwehren. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach versuchen, ihre Quelle zu lokalisieren? Hermione atmete tief durch und ließ ihre geistigen Schutzwälle langsam herunter. Sofort schien es ihr, als ob sich ein klebriger Spinnenfaden um ihren Körper fand, ein Faden, der tief in sie eindrang und sie mit Versprechungen, Flüstern und Verlockungen füllte.

Es war nicht nur unangenehm und umso länger es dauerte, umso erträglicher wurde es. Sie kannte die Gefahr, die von der schwarzen Magie ausging. Irgendwann würde man den Versuchungen nicht mehr widerstehen können, nicht widerstehen wollen, und das war der Moment, in dem man seine Menschlichkeit aufgab, um alle seine Ziele um jeden Preis zu erreichen. Wenn dieser Punkt erreicht war, gab es fast nie mehr einen Weg zurück. Sie selbst kannte nur einen einzigen Menschen, dem das gelungen war, und dieser Mann war tot. Hermione versuchte, den Gedanken an Severus Snape und seine unglückliche Liebe zu Harrys Mutter zu verdrängen. Sie dachte in letzter Zeit sowieso viel zu oft an ihren verstorbenen Professor für Tränkekunde.

Sie blieb auf einer von hohen Kalksteinen umgebenen Lichtung stehen und streckte ihren rechten Arm aus. Wenn sie es zuließ, konnte sie regelrecht spüren, wie die schwarze Magie wie Hagelkörner auf sie einprasselte, kleine Nadelstiche, welche versuchten, ihre Psyche zu durchdringen. Und doch war es nicht die Luft, in der sich die höchste Konzentration befand. Sie kniete sich nieder und strich über das Gras, vergrub dann ihre Finger in dem weichen Boden. Ah… sehr viel mächtiger! Fast schon überwältigend, wie ihre Hand regelrecht verschlungen wurde.

Hermione riss mit enormer Anstrengung ihre Hand aus der Erde und betrachtete den dunklen Lehm. Zäh tropfte er von ihrer Haut, hartnäckig verharrend wie Teer. Kein Wunder, dass hier jegliches Getreide eingegangen war, so verseucht wie der Boden hier schien. Doch war es nur die Insel? Vielleicht war die gesamte irische See davon betroffen? Dann wurde es dringend notwendig zu handeln!

Sie sprang auf und lief zu den Klippen. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Beine würden sie nicht die wenigen Meter bis dorthin tragen, es schien, als müsste sie unsichtbare Fesseln sprengen, doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war es auch schon vorbei und sie kletterte auf einen der großen Steine und sah in das dunkle, sich an den Felsen brechende, zischende, tobende Wasser weit unter ihr.

Wieder streckte sie die Hand aus und bemühte sich, sie wie einen Kanal funktionieren zu lassen und die Macht und Fülle der schwarzen Magie zu erfassen. Vielleicht hätte sie die Ankunft eines anderen Menschen eher bemerkt, wenn sie nicht so konzentriert gewesen wäre und wenn der Wind, der um die Klippen fuhr und heulte wie eine verlorene Seele, das Ploppen einer Apparation nicht übertönt hätte.

So jedoch wurde sie völlig von einer scharfen, näselnden Stimme überrascht, die plötzlich hinter ihr ertönte und sie so erschreckte, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre. „Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht?", schnarrte der Mann, und sie fuhr herum, um ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzustarren.

Es war ein großer, breitschultriger Zauberer in einem teuren, dunkelblauen Umhang. Es war jedoch nicht einmal so sehr die Tatsache, dass er einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt, die Hermione den Atem nahm und etwas Heißes in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen ließ. Es waren die kalten, grauen Augen in dem spitzen Gesicht und die langen, hellen, fast silberblonden Haaren. Sein Anblick drängte Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche, die sie hatte vergessen wollen. Dieser Mann hatte ihr und ihren Freunden immer nur schaden wollen.

Er hatte Ginny einen Horkrux von Voldemort untergeschmuggelt, Harry mehrmals nach dem Leben getrachtet und Ron immer behandelt wie den Schmutz unter seinen Schuhen. Und sie selbst… hatte sich schreiend in seinem Wohnzimmer gewunden, während er teilnahmslos zusah, wie seine verrückte Schwägerin sie folterte. Dieser Mann war der Inbegriff der reinblütigen Bosheit. Er war feige, hinterhältig und gewalttätig. Er war Lucius Malfoy.

„Es ist schon eine Zeitlang her, dass wir uns getroffen haben, aber es ist trotzdem unhöflich, einfach dazustehen und nichts zu sagen, Miss Granger", höhnte er. „Oder ist es mittlerweile Mrs. Weasley?" Er tippte nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand gegen seine Lippe. „Was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen, kleines Schlammblut? So lange war Inish Shark mein Zufluchtsort, und jetzt tauchen Sie hier auf und schnüffeln herum… Haben Sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie einen Alarmzauber ausgelöst haben? Was tun Sie eigentlich hier?"

Hermione wollte von dem Felsen herunter springen, doch Malfoy ruckte mit seinem Zauberstab. „Ah, ah, ah… nicht bewegen, sonst werde ich nervös – und Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich nervös werde…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war nicht nervös. Sie war zu Tode erschrocken. „Nun, Schlammblut? Antworten Sie oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, Sie dazu zu zwingen!"

„Ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch anzuwenden", sagte Hermione heiser. „Mittlerweile ortet das Ministerium jeden davon und verfolgt sie strafrechtlich. Außerdem weiß Harry Bescheid, wo ich bin. Wenn mir etwas passiert, sind Sie fällig!" Ihre Hände zitterten, und sie ballte sie zu Fäusten.

„Ts, ts… impertinent wie eh und je. Und wissen Sie was? Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Sie würden niemals allein hergekommen sein, wenn Sie Unterstützung der Auroren hätten. Zufällig haben meine Schutzwälle nämlich nur das Eindringen _eines_ magischen Wesens gemeldet – Ihres! Ich denke, Sie sind wieder einmal über eines meiner Geschäfte gestoßen und schnüffeln auf eigene Faust herum."

Sie tastete unauffällig nach ihrem Zauberstab und versuchte, ihn am Reden zu halten. „Und Sie glauben, der nächste dunkle Lord werden zu können? Haben Sie denn nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt?"

Malfoy zeigte ein sardonisches Lächeln. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass mein Sohn und ein wertloses Schlammblut ein- und dieselbe Phrase nutzen würden, aber nun ja… Verdorben seid ihr bis ins Mark durch Dumbledore und Hogwarts."

„Hier ist nur einer verdorben, und das bin bestimmt nicht ich!", fauchte Hermione und lockerte ihren Zauberstab, damit er aus dem Ärmel gleiten konnte.

„Ich wusste, ich hätte Bellatrix gewähren lassen sollen…", erwiderte er und fügte dann völlig unvermittelt hinzu: „Expelliarmus!"

Der Fluch traf Hermione voll in die Brust, entriss ihr den Zauberstab und ließ sie unkontrolliert nach hinten stürzen. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus, um sich festzuhalten, doch hinter ihr war nur Leere. Eine schreckliche, weite Leere und ein langer Weg nach unten.

Sie fiel. Und dieses Mal war kein Ref da, um sie aufzufangen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Samatha Snape**: wir haben uns irgendwie überschnitten – ich mit dem 21. chap, du mit deinem Review… nein, er hat es nicht absichtlich fallen gelassen, man könnte sagen, es ist in der Hitze des Augenblicks passiert…

**ll**: lol… oh, du hast ja so Recht, mit den Beschimpfungen und so… hast du auch eine Wanze in meinem Rechner? Aber nonverbaler Rettungszauber… ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht, höhere Politik und so…

**Caro**: danke für deine Stimme! (Lol… hört sich an wie Wahlkampf, oder? Yes, we can!) Hm, schau'n mer mal, was jetzt passiert…

**lufa**: na ja, du kennst mich ja… so ein bisschen Drama, Baby, Drama hat noch keinem geschadet… nein, nein, keine übergehenden Augen… eher untergehende Zauberer und Hexen…

**Simba**: …_lach_… das glaub ich nicht, dass du deinen Lieblingswolf wegen eines winzigkleinen Cliffs hättest hungern lassen… wo ich doch so gerne esse! :D Natürlich wird Ref/Sev oder Sevi the Pooh sie retten, sonst wäre ja die Geschichte aus, oder? Whiskey sitzt immer auf meiner Schulter und schnurrt mir ein Ohr ab…

**Try**: ich weiß, gerade dir gegenüber ist so ein Cliff gemein… aber du hast ja dann den Vorteil, alles zu Ende lesen zu können… lol… nettes Wortspiel, wirklich! Und natürlich hast du Recht!

**Queen Jane**: dein Schlafzimmer, hm…?! Ich glaube, das nehmen dir ungefähr 40 Millionen Frauen übel und mindestens 300 000 Gays… ich lasse Hermione natürlich nicht allein, wozu hat man einen schwarzen Prinzen an der Hand? :D

**Metadin**: danke für dein Lob! Das geht runter wie Öl… hm… entweder werde ich langsam durchschaubar oder du hast meine Festplatte geplündert und weißt, wie es weitergeht….

**ViperSn**: lol… er soll sie ja auch nicht finden, nicht wahr? Wäre ja sonst langweilig für dich! Und ob Ref sie rettet? Wie könnte er nicht? :D

**goldenangel85**: ui… dann habe ich also im Prinzip mit GSI Werbung für mich selbst gemacht? Das gefällt mir! Und danke für das „BEGEISTERT"! Ich bin nämlich schrecklich eitel und freue mich über jedes Lob!

**yrttitee**: lol… so schnell wird der beste Cliffhanger kaputt gemacht… aber er kommt bestimmt noch – klar kommt er! Aber ich fürchte, mit dem Umwerben wird es vorerst nichts…

**Leoka**: hey, ohne Malfoy wäre die Geschichte doch nur halb so schön… _lach_… und ja, Severus macht sich eine Menge Selbstvorwürfe, du wirst es gleich sehen. Mit Hermiones Auftauchen ist es nicht so einfach…

**Nik**: puh, da bin ich erleichtert, bei der Sache mit Irland. Weißt du, ich habe ja einen Haufen Bücher gewälzt und gelesen und bin ganz begeistert von dem Land und will unbedingt mal hin, ich glaube, es ist großartig, oder? Nein, sie wird leider nicht aufgefangen…

**Majin Micha**: ja, wenn das so ist, dass sie eh nur ins Meer stürzt… :D Dann kann ja nix passieren und weiter geht's… aber das mit der Kuh gefällt mir, du bist ja regelrecht auf sie fixiert…

**hajnalka**: wie könnte ich dir böse sein? Ich freue mich über jedes Review, aber eine Pflicht ist es nicht. Lol… schon die zweite, die hier auf die Kuh als Lebensretter tippt… ihr wisst aber schon, dass das arme viech vor x-hundert Jahren verflucht wurde? :D Da darf man nicht aufhören? Ok, dann geht es auch schon weiter…

**crys**: …_lach_… Hauptsache, du hast deine Auszeit in Berlin genossen und die Kapitel laufen dir ja nicht weg… Schleimspur? Ach was, das überlassen wir der Schnecke und nicht dem Skorpion, oder?!

**sveti**: glaub mir, meine Katzen können das ganz prima… ähm, schrecklich... schrecklich prima… na, du weißt schon… na ja, so eine Identität wird doch total überbewertet, oder? :D Tja, einfach wird es für die beiden nicht, aber das hast du auch nicht erwartet, glaube ich…

**Ouzel**: na bitte, geht doch… du weißt schon…*Name der Plattform* Mühlen mahlen langsam… stimmt, da haben die wenigsten wirklich aus der Vergangenheit gelernt, aber Hermione kann man wenigstens zugute halten, dass sie auf der richtigen Seite steht… ähm, fällt… oder so…

**Lynya77**: tja, Sev hat halt doch ein bisschen mehr zu tun, als irgendwelche Gryffindors zu beglücken… lol… und wenn Hermione wüsste, was wir wissen, würde sie wohl doch eher den direkten Gryffindorweg gehen – mal ehrlich, Sev wäre nicht der erste Slytherin, der eine von ihr verpasst bekommt… :D Und ja, es war nur ein gesichertes Areal, da, wo es so schwer wurde, zu den Steinen zu gelangen, das den Alarmzauber ausgelöst hat.

**Das heutige chap ist hajnalka gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Die Hoffnung aufzugeben bedeutet, nach der Gegenwart auch die Zukunft preiszugeben_. Pearl S. Buck

**22. Kapitel**

Es war lange Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen, doch Severus fühlte sich unschlüssig, nachdem ihn Hermione hatte stehen lassen. Er überlegte, ob er sich erklären sollte. Natürlich nicht, indem er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, aber doch zumindest so, dass sie ihn nicht für den größten Mistkerl des Universums hielt. Er lächelte dünn. Obwohl sich dann ja zumindest in ihren Augen nicht viel geändert hätte. Was hatte sie über ihn gesagt? Bewundert, gehasst, gefürchtet? Ref bewunderte sie nicht einmal, fürchtete und hasste ihn wohl auch nicht, doch dieses kurze freundschaftliche Intermezzo war vorbei. Er war nicht nur ein Meister der Tränke und des Spionierens, er war auch ein Meister darin, Leute von sich fort zu stoßen.

Und dann tat er das Dümmste, was ein Mann in seiner Position tun konnte, er warf alle seine Bedenken über den Haufen und folgte ihr tatsächlich. Es machte ihn so wütend, dass er das tat, so wütend und aggressiv auf sich selbst, aber er ließ seine Wut an ihr aus. Oh, sicher, er erklärte sich… Wunderbar, wie er sich „entschuldigte".

Und sie… Severus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, während er in seinem Cottage herumlief und gelegentlich mit der Faust gegen eine Wand hieb. Mittlerweile waren seine Knöchel aufgeplatzt und bluteten, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er hatte gar nicht gedacht, das war das Problem. Er hatte seinen Wünschen und Begierden nachgegeben und hatte mit ihr geschlafen.

Wie hatte ihm, der jahrelang sogar alles vor Voldemort und Dumbledore verborgen hatte, was ihn bewegte, wie hatte er sich von einer jungen Frau einfach so überrumpeln lassen können? Und nicht nur das – wie hatte er so einfach loslassen können, sich ihr ergeben, so leichthin alles aus der Hand geben können? Seine Kontrolle, seine Gefühle, seine Werte – einfach alles!

Das Problem war leicht als solches zu erkennen. Es lag an ihr. Sie hatte sich einfach so und völlig mühelos in seine Gedanken geschlichen. War in sein Innerstes eingedrungen, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Hermione Granger, die Plage seines Lebens… wahrhaftig. Und jetzt plagte sie sein Herz, typisch Gryffindor… Es waren immer die Gryffindorfrauen, die ihn ohne jede Anstrengung weich kochten, ihn zu einer bloßen Ansammlung aus konfusen Gefühlen werden ließen. Es war unerträglich! Er musste sich selbst wieder in den Griff bekommen, er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn ablenkte. Schlimm genug, dass er sich erst jetzt seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmete.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden schlüpfte er in den schwarzen Anzug und apparierte nach Inish Shark. Wie immer kauerte er im Schutz einer ausgewaschenen Höhlung direkt am Strand nieder, wo der Lärm der Brandung jedes Geräusch des Apparierens verschluckte, und gewöhnte sich wieder an das atemberaubende Überschwappen der schwarzen Magie.

Geduckt huschte er wie ein Schatten den schmalen Pfad nach oben, in Richtung des Treffpunktes der Todesser. Er erwartete zwar nicht, bereits heute welche zu sehen, aber er war schon immer der Meinung, ein gesundes Maß an Paranoia hätte noch keinem geschadet. Alarmiert stutzte er, als er seine erste Sicherung untersuchte. Jemand war bereits hier gewesen, jemand, der magisch war, und dieser ominöse Jemand war höchstens zwei oder drei Minuten vor ihm.

Severus warf sich auf den Boden und robbte die nächsten einhundert Fuß bis zu der Stelle, wo sich der Busch befand, den er für seine Beobachtungszwecke präpariert hatte. Er glitt hinein und spähte hindurch. Mühsam verbiss er sich ein Aufstöhnen, als er die unverkennbare Mähne von Hermione Granger erkannte. Sie wühlte ihre Hände in die Erde und schien nach dem Magiequell zu suchen. Als sie auf den Felsen kletterte, fluchte er lautlos. _Verdammte, sture, neugierige, unvorsichtige, sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringende, unerträgliche_…

Wahrscheinlich hätte er innerlich weitergetobt, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr bemerkte er die Gestalt, die hinter ihr auftauchte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte sie nicht warnen, er konnte Lucius auch nicht aufhalten. Wenn er sich jetzt einmischte, waren die Arbeit und die Mühe, das Netz der Todesser zu durchdringen, umsonst gewesen. Es war Krieg, wieder einmal, und diesmal war es sogar noch erschreckender, weil es ein stiller und von allen anderen Menschen unbemerkter Krieg war. Und Hermione Granger würde als das erste Bauernopfer in die Analen der Kriegsgeschichte eingehen…

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" Die Langziehohren verrichteten einen guten Job. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, bis es schmerzte. Er kannte Lucius so gut wie man einen alten Freund kannte – oder einen vertrauten Feind. Und er wusste bereits in diesem Moment, dass Malfoy nicht vorhatte, die kleine Granger davonkommen zu lassen. Es war etwas, was in seiner Stimme lag, nicht einmal der auf sie gerichtete Zauberstab.

Er teilte das Langziehohr, welches auf den Platz gerichtet war, wo Lucius und Hermione standen. George Weasley hatte seine Erfindung so weiterentwickelt, dass sie über eine bestimmte Entfernung Gespräche übertragen konnten, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr unmittelbar bei den Sprechenden befanden. Dann schob er sich vorsichtig aus dem Busch und kroch soweit auf Händen und Füßen davon, bis er nicht mehr gesehen werden konnte. „Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber es ist unhöflich, einfach dazustehen und nicht zu antworten", tönte Malfoys Näseln aus dem Langziehohr, welches Severus bei sich trug.

Er rannte und hetzte in großen Sprüngen den Abhang herunter, den Pfad entlang, den er erst vor wenigen Minuten hochgestiegen war. Wenn es noch eine winzige Hoffnung gab, die Löwin zu retten, musste er den Strand erreichen und zu den Klippen schwimmen, auf denen sie stand. _Und_ immer hoffen, dass Lucius keinen Avada Kedavra gebrauchte. Zu viele Wenns und Unds nach seinem Geschmack, aber seine einzige Chance. _Red weiter!,_ dachte er keuchend, als die Stimme des blonden Todessers fortfuhr.

Schlitternd erreichte er die Stelle, zu der er immer apparierte. Steine und Geröll spritzten unter seinen Füßen weg und beinahe wäre er gestürzt, doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten und stürzte sich in das kalte, dunkle Wasser. Dankbar für seinen Anzug, der ihn einigermaßen warmhielt und wenig Reibung bot, kraulte er heftig durch die aufgepeitschte See. Er war immer ein guter Schwimmer gewesen, schon allein von seiner Figur her prädestiniert dafür, doch nie zuvor hatte er solch ein mörderisches Tempo vorgelegt.

Und er wusste genau, er kam zu spät, trotz allem. Als er Malfoys fast teilnahmsloses und sachliches „Expelliarmus" hörte, wusste er, er hatte sie verloren. Hermione Granger starb, und er konnte sie nicht retten. Er hörte sie nicht einmal schreien. Als er den massiven Felsen erreichte, auf dem sie seiner Berechnung nach stehen musste, dröhnte die Brandung so sehr in seinen Ohren, dass nichts anderes mehr Gehör fand. Er kämpfte mit den Wellen, die ihn immer wieder gegen die Klippen schmettern wollten und sah gerade noch, wie ein dunkler Körper auf der Wasseroberfläche auftraf und dann wie ein Stein versank.

Vielleicht war sie so schlecht auf dem Wasser aufgekommen, dass sie sich das Genick gebrochen hatte. Vielleicht war sie auf ein Unterwasserriff aufgeprallt und bereits tot. Vielleicht war das alles nutzlos, was er hier tat. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Severus speicherte Luft und tauchte hinter ihr her. Er konnte überhaupt nichts sehen. Und dann packte ihn die eiserne Faust eines Mahlstromes und riss ihn so schnell mit sich hinunter, dass der Druck in seinem Kopf unerträglich wurde. Er würde explodieren und sie würden beide tot sein, einfach so.

Kraftlos fingerte er nach seinem Zauberstab und kreierte den Kopfblasenzauber. Ein heller Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Stab und erhellte eine Umgebung wie aus Dantes Hölle. Mehrere Strudel kreisten umeinander und waren dabei, alles zu zermalmen, was zwischen sie geriet. Sein Licht fing etwas Dunkles an der Peripherie einer der Strömungen ein, und er wühlte sich verzweifelt durch das Wasser, kämpfte und schob sich gegen den Druck, der versuchte, ihn in den Strom zu ziehen.

Seine Arme schmerzten und wurden kraftlos, seine Beine brannten. Sein Atem unter dem Kopfblasenzauber war so hektisch, dass die Blase anlief und ihm die Sicht verschwamm. Dann stießen seine Finger auf etwas Weiches und er krallte sich fest und zerrte den bewegungslosen Körper von Hermione Granger an sich heran und stülpte die Kopfblase auch über sie. Verdammt! War sie tot? Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie noch fähig war zu atmen, und er musste sie hier beide erst einmal herausbringen.

Er sah sich um, um einen Weg zu finden, die Strömungen zu umgehen und sein Blick fiel in die Tiefe. Seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Tief, tief unter ihnen wurde das Licht seines Zauberstabes von etwas aufgenommen und reflektiert. Was auch immer es war, es musste warten. Severus schob diese Entdeckung in eine Ecke seiner Erinnerung, strampelte verzweifelt, um dem Sog zu widerstehen und konzentrierte sich auf den sichersten Ort, den er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte.

Sie krachten einen Sekundenbruchteil später in seinem Wohnzimmer auf den Boden. Toby winselte herzzerreißend, und Severus fragte sich, warum sein Kinn gegen eine weiche Wange gedrückt war, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie noch immer der Kopfblasenzauber umgab. Er entfernte ihn hektisch und ließ den Zauberstab über Hermiones Körper wandern.

Sie atmete nicht mehr. Er drückte seinen Zauberstab gegen ihre Rippen. „Cor pulsa!", stieß er hervor. „Anima in Pulmones!"

Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, sie bäumte sich auf und spuckte dann einen Schwall Wasser. Er intensivierte den Druck gegen ihren Brustkorb, bis sie hustete und stöhnte und schluchzend Luft holte. Noch nie hatte er einen schöneren Laut als diesen gehört, und er drückte sie an sich, wiegte sie wie ein Kind, bis sie flatternd die Augen öffnete. Ihr Blick war glasig, und sie starrte ihn verständnislos an, bevor ihr die Augen wieder zufielen und ihr Körper schlaff wurde.

Severus ließ sie sanft auf den Boden gleiten und schob kraftlos Toby fort, der seine Nase an Hermiones Gesicht gedrückt hatte. Er hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können, doch er musste Hermione versorgen. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe, bis er aufstehen konnte und noch schwerer fiel es ihm, sie beide mit seinem Zauberstab zu trocknen und die bewusstlose, junge Frau hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer zu levitieren.

Er legte sie in sein Bett, holte alle Decken, die er besaß, mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich und schlüpfte unter sie. Er zog Hermione an sich und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Es gab keinen Übergang von Bewusstsein zu Schlaf, es schien, als hätte jemand von einem Moment auf den anderen das Licht ausgeknipst.

Genauso abrupt wurde er wenige Stunden später wach. Er wusste nicht, wieso ihm so heiß war, warum er sich nicht bewegen konnte und woher das Gewicht kam, welches auf seinem Bauch lag und ihn blockierte. Unvermittelt stürzten die Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn ein. Er wand sich aus den Decken und machte Licht, um Hermione zu untersuchen. Sie war ohne Bewusstsein oder im tiefen Schlaf, so genau konnte er es nicht beurteilen. Doch sie atmete, sie lebte! Er entkleidete sie und murmelte einen Diagnosespruch.

Bauch, Brust und Oberkörper schimmerten in einem aggressiven Rot, welches schon dunkler wurde. Ihre Rippen und die Bauchdecke waren geprellt, doch Severus war froh, dass nichts gebrochen war und sie keine inneren Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Sie hatte jede Menge Glück gehabt. Er starrte sie an und konnte sich nicht überwinden, sich von ihr fortzubewegen. Er hätte aufstehen und schmerzstillende Tränke holen sollen, Salben zum Einreiben oder wenigstens den Anstand besitzen, sie wieder zuzudecken, doch er tat nichts von allem.

Er wusste nicht, warum er sich nicht von ihrem Anblick lösen konnte, es hatte keinerlei sexuellen Aspekt, trotz ihrer Nacktheit. Sie wirkte so klein, gequält und verletzt, und er brachte es nicht über sich, sie zu verlassen. Etwas in ihm drängte ihn, die Hand auszustrecken und ihre verschwitzten Haare zurückzustreichen, und er tat es.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und sprang auf. Was war nur los mit ihm? Verdammt, da lag eine verletzte Frau vor ihm und er benahm sich wie ein… ein… Ihm fiel kein passendes Wort ein. Was auch immer es war, er musste sich zusammenreißen. Und er musste herausfinden, was Malfoy getan hatte, nachdem er versucht hatte, die kleine Löwin zu töten. Tief durchatmend durchsuchte er seinen Vorrat an medizinischen Tränken und kehrte zu Hermione zurück.

Sie schlief noch immer, bewegte sich jedoch unruhig und seufzte im Schlaf. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr durch die Haare, es war wie ein Zwang. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihm das Herz bis in den Hals schlug oder seine Hände zitterten, doch das Gefühl ihrer Haare und die warme Weichheit ihrer Wangen beruhigten ihn, und er konnte ihre Brust, Bauch und Rücken mit einer schmerzlindernden Salbe einreiben. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zog er sie wieder an und deckte sie zu. Er entledigte sich des Spezialanzuges, duschte, wechselte in Alltagskleidung und schickte einen Eulenruf aus.

Dann saß er in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte vor sich hin, während seine Feder einen Klecks nach dem anderen auf dem Pergament hinterließ, welches er an Kingsley schicken wollte. Was sollte er auch schreiben? Dass er versagt hatte? Er hatte es nicht geschafft, Hermione zu vergraulen, hatte sogar im Gegenteil noch mit ihr geschlafen und beinahe wäre sie gestorben, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie mit ihrer typischen gryffindorschen Neugier genau in das Wespennest stechen würde. Was, wenn Malfoy sich jetzt zurückziehen würde? Woanders einen Treffpunkt für seine verdammten Todesser einrichtete? Vier Jahre mühsamer Kleinarbeit für die Katz, das wäre es… Er rieb sich die brennenden Augen und schrieb.

_Mein König!_

_Ich habe die Prinzessin verärgert, doch sie kehrte nicht ins Schloss zurück. Vielmehr versuchte sie, mehr über die Schwarze Gilde zu erfahren und wurde von dem Gildenmeister ertappt und verletzt. Sie ist jetzt in Sicherheit, doch ich muss alles über die weiteren Schritte des Gildenmeisters erfahren. Was auch immer passiert, ich werde meinen Posten wieder einnehmen; Hilfe sollte jederzeit bereitgestellt werden können. _

_Der Prinz_

Irgendwann später klopfte eine kleine Schleiereule an sein Fenster, und er sah ihr lange hinterher. Abwesend streichelte er Toby, der sich an seine Beine drängte und leise winselte. Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt, und als er sich umdrehte und sein Spiegelbild im Fenster betrachtete, lachte er bitter auf. Noch immer war er Ref, der Flüchtling. Sein Blendzauber war all die Zeit nicht gefallen, nicht während des verzweifelten Kampfes im Wasser, nicht während des Schlafens. Manchmal fragte er sich, wer er wirklich war, wenn er so mühelos von einer Rolle in die nächste schlüpfen konnte und sie voll und ganz ausfüllte.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufsehen. Hermione Granger stand an der Tür, die vom Flur zum Wohnzimmer führte. Sie war blass, mit dunklen Ringen unter den riesigen Augen, und sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. Sie stand leicht nach vorne gekrümmt da, ihr Atem ging hastig. Doch sie nahm ihren Blick nicht von ihm, als sie den Arm in seine Richtung hob. Sein eigener Zauberstab lag in ihrer Hand, und er war direkt auf seine Brust gerichtet.

Unwillkürlich tastete Severus zu seinem Gürtel, obwohl er wusste, dass er leer war. Er hatte vergessen, den Zauberstab aus dem Spezialanzug zu nehmen, und die kleine Granger hatte ihn gefunden. „Ich glaube, du schuldest mir ein paar Antworten, Ref Ireland", sagte sie heiser und so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. „Wer bist du wirklich?"

„Ein Freund, und das ist die Wahrheit", antwortete er und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sie aufzufangen, als sie wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Ich hatte im letzten Kapitel vergessen, die lateinischen Zauber ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, also hole ich das hier mal schnell nach:

Cor pulsa: Herz, schlage/arbeite!

Anima in pulmones: Luft/Geist in die Lungen!

**Caro**: hm. Selbst wenn er als Sev dort aufgetaucht wäre, bliebe die Frage, ob Hermione es gemerkt hätte. Sie war mit Sicherheit schon bewusstlos, als sie ins Wasser eintauchte und bei den ganzen Strudeln und dem dunklen Wasser hätte sie es sicher auch nicht bemerkt, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre…

**Queen Jane**: eben, wir reden von Sev, freiwillig rückt der nicht mit der ganzen Wahrheit raus. Diese Statistik ist Teil einer weltweiten Untersuchung, die ich durchgeführt habe… :D Und die Nacht glaub ich dir nicht…

**lufa**: wenn du denkst, dass das jetzt schon Drama war, dann warte erst mal auf das letzte Kapitel… ups, gespoilert… :D Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß bei der Vorpremiere. Und ich hasse nicht Sev, im Gegenteil – ich hasse diesen alten Mann, der glaubt, er könnte unseren ZTM darstellen, obwohl sein Haltbarkeitsdatum schon vor längerer Zeit abgelaufen ist…

**ll**: na super, jetzt bin ich röter als meine Bonsaikniesel… trotzdem vielen Dank für dein Lob, ll. Ich hoffe nur, du atmest wieder? Und warum hattest du eigentlich die Luft angehalten? Als Leoverina kannst du doch bestimmt auch Lungen formen, oder? Lol…Ihr immer mit eurer Kuh… hätte ich die bloß nie erwähnt…

**crys**: ha! Wir reden hier von Severus Snape, der Welt berühmtesten Ich-verheimliche-alles-solange-es-nur-irgendwie-geht-sexy-Spion! Glaubst du wirklich, er erzählt ihr jetzt alles? Weit gefehlt…

**goldenangel85**: lol… keine Angst, die Story hat 30 chaps und ich kann ja nicht die restlichen sieben von der Beerdigung erzählen… er lag als Ref auf der Lauer, weil er schon wieder in eine Rolle geschlüpft war und die an ihm hängt wie eine zweite Haut (was sie ja quasi auch ist). Oh, und keine Panik, er macht ständig typische Snape-Gesten…

**Metadin**: puh… _wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn_… wenn du meine Festplatte nicht verwanzt hast, bin ich zufrieden… und ich bin natürlich auch froh, wenn ich nicht so extrem vorhersehbar bin!

**Leoka**: ich finde, das hat alles seine Vor- und Nachteile, wenn man erst Wochenende wieder an den Rechner kommt… :D

**diedoetlinger**: warst du etwa auch zur Vorpremiere von HP? Lol… das mit dem vielen Dazudichten habe ich auch schon in verschiedenen Bewertungen gelesen… also, ich hoffe mal, dass ich jetzt schnell dein Seelenheil wieder herstelle, ok?

**ViperSn**: tja, wie soll ich es sagen? Natürlich rückt er nicht freiwillig mit der Wahrheit heraus, jedenfalls nicht mit der ganzen. Aber man kann auch nicht sagen, dass er lügt. Also jedenfalls nicht ganz… :D

**hajnalka**: yup, „lieb" ist mein zweiter Vorname… :D …_lach_… Zumindest mein Sev kann sich hinwerfen – ich bezweifle, ob man diese Szene mit Rickman verfilmen könnte. Runter würde er ja vielleicht noch kommen, aber zum Aufstehen bräuchte er sicherlich einen Flaschenzug und das sieht dann doch sehr albern aus…

**Ouzel**: ich hab das auch nicht als Genörgel verstanden (und solltest du mal nörgeln wollen, fühl dich frei, es zu tun! :D). …_lach_… Nein, Toby ist kein Plüschhund (ich musste jetzt die ganze Zeit an Mr. Bean denken!), aber ich erspare mir natürlich zu schreiben, wenn Severus den Hund nach Hause bringt und erst dann was anderes unternimmt…

**Lynya77**: ach was, Hermione lenkt ihn doch nicht ab… wie könnte sie das? Sie ist doch nur eine unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-almost-all… und seien wir mal ehrlich: Sev wäre nicht Sev, wenn er nicht mit der Schuldleier anfangen würde, oder? Und sein Benehmen als Hohlkopf/Verliebter wird nur noch schlimmer, fürchte ich… Sev zeigt sich doch Hermione – oder läuft er die ganze Zeit unsichtbar rum? :D

**Simba**: lol… Bloß gut, dass es Bruce gibt, der hat wenigstens immer die richtigen Worte gefunden, hm? Mit diesem Licht seid ihr alle schon verdammt nahe dran, aber ich verspreche, es wird geklärt werden – wenn auch nicht heute. Grüße von Charlie (liegt auf dem Bein) und Whiskey (sitzt auf meiner Schulter)!

**Ich widme das Chap zum Freitag Metadin!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Mancher Mensch hat ein großes Feuer in seiner Seele, und niemand kommt, um sich daran zu wärmen_. Vincent van Gogh

**23. Kapitel**

Das nächste Erwachen gestaltete sich nicht mehr ganz so atemberaubend schmerzhaft, obwohl sie immer noch stöhnte und zusammenzuckte, als sie sich bewegte und verwirrt die Augen öffnete. Sie lag in einem Bett, soviel war klar. Und genauso klar war, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Der Raum war halbdunkel. Licht drang nur durch eine geöffnete Tür herein, die offensichtlich auf einen beleuchteten Flur hinausführte.

Als sie sich aufrichtete, stand plötzlich Toby neben dem Bett und schnüffelte an ihrer Hand. Hermione starrte ihn an, und Panik erfasste sie. Das war kein Traum! Sie war tatsächlich auf Inish Shark gewesen und dort auf Malfoy getroffen. Und er hatte versucht, sie umzubringen, indem er sie die Klippen herunterstürzen ließ. Ihr Atem wurde hektisch, ein Wimmern stieg in ihrer Kehle auf. Sie zog ihre Knie an den Oberkörper und stöhnte auf, dachte jedoch nicht daran, sie loszulassen. Es war ihr egal, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, sie biss sich auf die Lippen und wippte vor und zurück.

Alles in ihr war von blinder Furcht durchdrungen. Sie sah sich selbst fallen, mehrmals in der Luft drehen und so hart auf das Wasser aufschlagen, dass sie glaubte, auseinandergerissen zu werden. Dann das schwarze Wasser, welches schmerzhaft in ihren Mund eindrang, kreisende Ringe vor ihren Augen und der Sog, der sie tiefer und tiefer riss und sie einfach in eine schreckliche Schwärze stieß.

Sie spürte nicht, dass jemand das Zimmer betrat und Licht machte, bis ihre Arme von den Knien gelöst wurden. „Schsch… ruhig, ganz ruhig. Es ist gleich vorbei…" Sie kannte diese leise, irische Stimme. Ref.

Ref Ireland, der ein Zauberer und magisch war wie sie selbst und es ihr nie verraten hatte. Verdammt noch mal, sie hatte sich in einen Mann verliebt, von dem sie überhaupt nichts wusste! Und trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, wusste, er würde ihr nichts tun. Er hatte gesagt, er sei ein Freund, und sie glaubte ihm ohne jeden Vorbehalt. Sie wollte mehr von ihm als Freundschaft, aber für diesen einen Moment würde es genügen. Sie schämte sich plötzlich für ihren Ausbruch und schloss die Augen, um sich von ihm abzuwenden.

„Hermione…" Sie reagierte nicht und fühlte plötzlich, wie die Matratze unter dem Gewicht eines weiteren Körpers nachgab. Ein Körper, an den sie plötzlich sanft gezogen wurde, der ihr Kraft und Stärke vermittelte. Starke, lange Arme, die sie festhielten und Sicherheit versprachen, ein Kinn, welches in ihren Haaren ruhte. Hermione hörte auf, sich zu wehren, legte ihre Arme um Refs Taille und verbarg ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff seines dunklen Pullovers, inhalierte tief den Geruch seines Aftershaves. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, doch es war ein stilles Weinen ohne Schluchzen; es schien, als müsse sie alles Übel aus sich herauslassen und vor allem schien es ihr, als ob sie das auch tun könnte, hier, in den Armen dieses Fremden, dessen Körper, aber nicht seine Gedanken sie kannte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme gedämpft von seiner Kleidung. Sie war fertig mit der Welt und wünschte sich nur noch, hier bleiben zu können, um sich für immer geborgen zu fühlen. Das war natürlich Unfug, doch vielleicht nur noch einen Augenblick? Ref versteifte sich, schob sie jedoch nicht fort.

„Ich bin ein Niemand, ein Geist, jemand vom Ministerium. Ich gehöre einer Gruppe an, die Lucius Malfoy im Auge behält. In der Muggelwelt nennt man das Undercover, denke ich", murmelte er.

_Für einen Geist fühlt er sich aber erfreulich menschlich an_, dachte Hermione benommen. „Hast du gewusst, dass ich magisch bin?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe sogar gewusst, _wer_ du bist", antwortete er leise. „Jeder kennt Hermione Granger, die Kriegsheldin, die Freundin von Harry Potter, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat!"

Sie wandte sich ab, versuchte es zumindest, denn sie war viel zu schwach, um sich ohne sein Einverständnis von ihm zu lösen. „Ich bin keine Kriegsheldin!", spie sie. „Oh, wie ich es hasse, wenn mich jemand so nennt. Und du hast also gewusst, wer ich bin, hast gewusst, von welchem Krieg ich rede, du hast _alles_ gewusst – und dich trotzdem wie ein Muggel benommen!"

Er atmete lautstark aus, brachte mit seinem warmen Atem ihre Haare zum Wehen. „Du hast nicht einmal überprüft, ob ich magisch bin", knurrte er. „Und ich bin aus bestimmten Gründen hier und keiner dieser Gründe ist geeignet, dass ich irgendwem – sei es jemanden von der magischen Gemeinschaft oder einem Muggel – erzähle, was ich hier treibe. Du hattest angenommen, ich sei ein Muggel und ich hielt es für das Beste und Sicherste, dir diesen Glauben zu lassen. Hätte ich ahnen können, dass du deine neugierige Gryffindornase genau in meine Angelegenheiten steckst?"

Sie schämte sich, als ihr erst jetzt die entscheidende Erkenntnis kam. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet!", hauchte sie. War das ein Hauch von Röte, die in seine Wangen stieg? Ref ließ sie langsam los, und sie sank in das Kissen zurück; eine Schmerzenswelle überrollte sie, und sie biss ein Aufstöhnen zurück.

Der Ire beugte sich über sie. „Ich habe hier eine den Heilungsprozess beschleunigende Salbe und einen schmerzstillenden Trank mit einem leichten Schlafmittel. Wenn du das nächste Mal aufwachst, wirst du zurück in London sein, in der sicheren Obhut deiner Freunde", flüsterte er.

Hermione griff verzweifelt nach seiner Hand. „Bitte nicht!", flehte sie. „Lass mich hierbleiben!"

Ref runzelte die Stirn. „Sei nicht albern, Hermione. Im St. Mungos bekommst du hervorragende Medizin und bist in Nullkommanichts wieder auf den Beinen! Natürlich musst du trotzdem eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwunden bleiben, damit sich Malfoy sicher fühlt, aber…"

„Ref!", unterbrach sie ihn und zischte vor Schmerz, als sie eine unbedachte Bewegung machte. „Wenn ich jetzt nach London zurückkehre, wird dieser verdammte Teufelskreis wieder von vorn losgehen und meine Ängste werden mich für immer im Griff haben. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr in Bezug auf Malfoy geplant habt, aber ich will dir helfen. Ich _kann_ dir helfen! Ich weiß, dass ich es kann. Ich will… nein, Gerechtigkeit ist wohl ein zu edles Wort, selbst für eine Gryffindor. Ich will Rache! Ich will diesem adligen Bastard zeigen, dass er sich dieses Mal endgültig verspekuliert hat. Bitte, lass mich hierbleiben! Ich bin es so vielen Leuten schuldig, jetzt nicht aufzuhören, so vielen, die wegen Malfoy und Konsorten gestorben sind…"

„Hermione, du kannst mir keine Hilfe sein", antwortete er ruhig und drückte ihr die Salbe in die Hand. „Reib damit deinen Oberkörper ein", wies er an, „und danach trinkst du dieses Glas aus!" Er deutete auf den Nachtschrank zu ihrer linken Seite, auf dem ein Glas mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit stand.

Doch Hermione schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Du hast selbst gesagt, ich müsste eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Sieh es doch mal logisch, Ref. Ich bin sowieso schon involviert und vor mir brauchst du jetzt auch nicht mehr so tun, als wärest du jemand anders als du bist." Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, als er sie unbewegt anstarrte. Sie fühlte sich nach ihrem Weinkrampf und all den Erschütterungen der letzten Stunden völlig erschöpft, doch in einem war sie sich sicher: Sie wollte jetzt um keinen Preis Irland verlassen.

Sie machte sich nichts vor. Sie hatte entsetzliche Angst, wieder auf Malfoy zu treffen. Dieser Mann hatte es schon immer vermocht, dass ihr vor Furcht kaum ein klares Denken möglich war. Seine absolute Gewissenlosigkeit erschreckte sie über alle Maßen. Doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, wenn sie jetzt aufgab, sich damit abfand, von ihm fast umgebracht worden zu sein und nichts dagegen unternommen zu haben, würde sie völlig ihre Selbstachtung und ihren Stolz verlieren und nie wieder in der Lage sein, ein normales Leben zu führen.

Und so sicher wie bei Ref hatte sie sich seit langer Zeit bei niemandem gefühlt und sie wusste, sie würde alles tun, um seinen Rücken zu decken und ihm dieselbe Sicherheit vermitteln zu können. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als er sich noch ein wenig mehr vorbeugte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah, als könnte er in ihnen irgendetwas erkennen, als würde er dort die Antwort auf eine ganz bestimmte Frage finden. Doch dann sagte er nur ruhig: „Trag die Salbe auf und nimm den Trank. Wir reden später weiter."

„Versprichst du es mir? Versprichst du mir, mich nicht nach London zurückzubringen, während ich schlafe?"

„Glaubst du denn, du könntest dem Wort eines Mannes vertrauen, der gerissen, listig und hinterhältig ist?" Es war eine sachliche Frage und allein deshalb umso beschämender.

„Ich vertraue dir, Ref Ireland!", stieß sie vehement vor. „Nicht nur, weil ich dir mein Leben verdanke, sondern weil ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verletzen und betrügen würdest!" In seinen dunklen Augen flackerte etwas auf, doch es war so schnell vorbei, dass sie nicht wusste, was es bedeutete. „Bitte?", fügte sie hinzu. „Lass mich hierbleiben, und ich werde mich all deinen Anweisungen fügen!"

Er erhob sich von dem Bett, schritt ein paar Mal im Zimmer auf und ab und lehnte sich schließlich an die Tür, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Es nahm ihr den Atem. Seine Haltung und seine Bewegungen schienen ihr so vertraut, als kenne sie ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Ich werde dich jetzt noch nicht nach London zurückschicken, nicht während du schläfst jedenfalls. Allerdings erwarte ich einen Brief vom Ministerium und wenn mein Vorgesetzter verlangt, dass du gehst, wirst du gehen, verstanden?"

Hermione nickte und öffnete den Mund. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig", grollte er. „Ich werde nachher nicht da sein. Falls du in der Zeit erwachst, erwarte ich, dass du dich benimmst. Das heißt, du wirst nicht aus dem Haus gehen, du wirst keinen Kontakt zu anderen Leuten aufnehmen und du wirst nicht hier in meinen Sachen herumschnüffeln. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde nie…"

„Ich kenne euch Gryffindors", unterbrach er sie abrupt. „Ihr stürzt euch immer unüberlegt und Hals über Kopf in Dinge, die euch nicht das Geringste angehen und ihr könnt weder eure Gefühle noch eure Neugier zügeln."

„Du bist also in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen", flüsterte Hermione verstehend. „Und ich fürchte, ich habe dich ziemlich beleidigt, als ich meine unbedachten Worte über die Slytherins sagte. Du warst doch in Slytherin, habe ich Recht?"

„Hast du nicht immer Recht, Hermione Granger?"

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie bestürzt. Es verlangte sie danach, nach dem Trank zu greifen und ihre Schmerzen im Schlaf zu vergessen, doch es gab noch zu vieles, was ungeklärt war. „Ich habe hier einen ehemaligen Mitschüler gesehen, gestern, Blaise Zabini. Hat er sich mit dir getroffen?"

Es schien, als würde er seine Antwort abwägen, doch schließlich nickte er. „Ja, das hat er. Er ist mein Verbindungsmann zum Ministerium. Übrigens… falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, auch er war ein Slytherin und nichtsdestotrotz kämpfte und kämpft er auf der richtigen Seite." Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott und Bitterkeit und sie spürte, dass sie noch röter wurde.

„Es waren nicht alle Slytherins so, wie ich sie beschrieben habe", murmelte sie. „Der Mann, von dem ich erzählt habe… er war auch ein Slytherin. Sein Name war Severus Snape und er starb, um uns alle zu retten. Du musst ihn kennen, er müsste in etwa in deinem Alter sein…"

„Du meinst deinen Freund, diesen Burschen, der Legilimens beherrschte? Natürlich kannte ich ihn, sehr gut sogar. Man sollte die Toten ruhen lassen", antwortete Ref heiser. „Tu, was ich dir gesagt habe, schlaf und erhol dich. Wir reden morgen weiter." Er drehte sich herum und verließ das Zimmer, ließ jedoch die Tür offen, damit das Licht vom Flur weiterhin einen Teil ihrer Umgebung erhellte. Hermione sah ihm hinterher und wünschte sich, er würde zurückkommen. Ihr schien, mit ihm sei auch ein Teil der Wärme verschwunden, die sie eben noch verspürt hatte.

Seufzend rieb sie sich mit der Salbe ein, während ihre geschulten Sinne versuchten herauszufinden, welche Ingredienzien sie enthalten mochte, doch ihr Gehirn verweigerte ihr hartnäckig den geforderten Dienst. Refs Worte hallten in ihr wieder. _Dein Freund, der Bursche, der Legilimens beherrschte_… Er hatte ihr wirklich nicht zugehört, als sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie niemals Freunde waren, eher das Gegenteil. Und doch wünschte sie sich, seine Worte entsprächen der Wahrheit.

Sie dachte an Snape, sehr oft in letzter Zeit. Doch heute dachte sie auch noch an ihn, weil sie die ganze Zeit Lucius Malfoy vor sich sah. Merlin, sie fürchtete diesen Mann! Und Snape hatte ständig mit ihm zu tun gehabt, und mit Leuten, die genauso gefährlich und skrupellos waren, Zauberer und Hexen, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, töteten und folterten. Er war wirklich der tapferste Mann gewesen, der je existiert hatte. Ref hatte viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihm, aber das war wahrscheinlich normal, da sie mehr oder weniger beide denselben Job erledigten.

Für den zynischen Tränkemeister hatte sie nie viel übrig gehabt. Immerhin war sie ein Kind gewesen und fürchtete sich vor dem Erwachsenen, der sie so schlecht behandelte. Doch Ref war eine andere Sache. Er trug ebenfalls eine harte Schale, doch sein Kern konnte weich und freundlich sein. Als er sie eben gehalten hatte, hatte sie sich wohl gefühlt und unbewusst dem Schlagen seines Herzens gelauscht. Es war stetig und kräftig und nicht sonderlich langsam gewesen. Offensichtlich hatte er sich unwohl gefühlt in so großer Nähe zu ihr und dennoch hatte er ihr den dringend benötigten Trost nicht verweigert.

Hermione lauschte nach draußen, in der Hoffnung, etwas von ihm zu hören. Fast wünschte sie sich, er würde nach ihr sehen und sie noch einmal in den Arm nehmen. Aufstöhnend schloss sie die Augen. Sie war ein psychisches Wrack, welches sich jetzt schon fremden Männern an den Hals warf. Und doch… Die Erinnerung an seine kräftigen, rauen Hände und den festen, harten und warmen Körper ließ sie nicht los.

_Gut gemacht_, Hermione, dachte sie spöttisch. _Zurück zu den Wurzeln, oder? Und dieses Mal ist es nicht einmal jemand, der mit einem hübschen Gesicht punkten kann, wie zu Gilderoy Lockharts Zeiten, auch wenn der Mann völlig inkompetent war. _

Als sie Tobys Schnarchen hörte, lächelte sie schwach und trank gehorsam das Glas leer, welches auf dem Nachtschrank stand.

_Leichtes Schlafmittel?_, fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn, als ihr bereits Sekunden später die Augen zuklappten. _Ich sollte ihm unbedingt den Unterschied zwischen leichten und starken Schlafmitteln beibringen. Alles in allem bin ich schließlich die Expertin für Tränkekunde_… Es war für mehrere Stunden ihr letzter Gedanke.


	24. Chapter 24

ll: …_rotwerd_… Du könntest langsam ein Buch schreiben: 101 Wege, den Wolf zum Erröten zu bringen… :D Voldi mit Phosphor vollgepumt… _gerät ins Träumen_… das wäre ja auch mal was zum Verarbeiten… oder Voldi bei einem Reaktorunfall, strahlend wie der Sonnenaufgang… oder so? Wieso hast du mich erwischt? Kann ich was dafür, wenn sich Sev verplappert?

Majin Micha: ja, wenn Mione endlich einen Plan hätte, mit wem sie es wirklich zu tun hätte, wären ihre Gedanken wohl etwas weniger selbstgefällig gewesen… und klar hattest du Recht, ich kann ja schließlich nicht mehrere chaps über eine Beerdigung schreiben… ^^ Gläserne Kuh, hm? Du bist soooooooo nahe dran, MM…

goldenangel85: lol… ich liebe diese gewissen Gesten, die man so sehr mit Snape verbindet… da könnte ich jedes Mal dahinschmelzen… und ja, natürlich wird er sich ihr nicht freiwillig offenbaren und wie du gleich sehen wirst, muss sogar Blaise dieses Versteckspiel mitmachen…

Boomshaker41: sehr richtig, aber Hermione weiß es ja noch immer nicht, oder? :D Selbstverständlich ist Sev _der_ Tränkemeister schlechthin… wir nähern uns mit dieser Story langsam dem Ende, es sind 30 chaps… aber selbst, wenn es 300 wären, du bekämst deine X-mas-Story, genau am 24. Dezember! :D

crys: …_nimmt crys in den Arm_… hätte ich gewusst, dass du im Moment so nah am Wasser gebaut hast, hätte ich das nicht geschrieben… aber du weißt doch, dass Sev nie sterben kann, oder? Ich meine… er lebt! Jawohl! Selbst Killer-Rowling hat nie geschrieben: und dann war er tot…

sveti: klar hat er sie gerettet, der schwarze Mann und klar sagt er ihr nicht die Wahrheit… also… das ist Severus Snape… freiwillig rückt er mit seiner Identität nicht raus, dafür ist er mittlerweile zu feige… wie würde Hermione reagieren? (Ich möchte auch in den Urlaub, aber ich krieg nie welchen…)

Ouzel: brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich habe es nicht als bösartig verstanden, hab auch nur die ganze Zeit grinsen müssen bei der Vorstellung, dass Sev die ganze Zeit einen Plüschhund mit sich rumschleppt – die Vorstellung!!!!! Da könnte ich mich wegschmeißen vor Lachen! Du magst also Corgies?! Am coolsten war ja Snape-Corgi… da kann sich Rickman mal eine Scheibe abschneiden… :D

Schanin: oh, ich beneide dich gerade ein bisschen um deinen Urlaub, ich hoffe nur, dein Wetter ist besser als bei uns momentan – ich kann mit sintflutartigen Regenfällen dienen… hm, so ganz freiwillig wird sich Sev ihr nicht offenbaren, das ist jedenfalls so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche…

Lynya77: also… eigentlich tut Sev/Ref ja nie so, als wäre er jemand anders, oder? Ich meine, er ist genau so ein dämlicher Sack wie früher, nur dass er jetzt zusätzlich noch ein dämlicher, verliebter Sack ist… und Hermiones grandioses Gehirn wird noch eine Menge Ausreden erfinden, um zu verleugnen, dass die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Sev und Ref irgendwie… extrem übereinstimmend sind. Verdrängung und Überlegung sind was wunderbares… :D

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR LYNYA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! ****Ich wünsche dir zum Geburtstag alles Liebe, einen Haufen Geschenke und jede Menge Freunde, die den Tag mit dir verbringen und widme dir daher das chap zum Sonntag!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Warum die Hölle im Jenseits suchen? Sie ist schon im Diesseits vorhanden, im Herzen der_ _Bösen_. Jean-Jacques Rousseau

**24. Kapitel**

Severus war bestürzt über seine eigenen Gefühle. Als er Hermione im Arm gehalten hatte, hatte sich sein Atem beschleunigt und ungebetene Gedanken und Phantasien waren auf ihn eingestürzt. Es war nicht fair. Sie sollte nicht so warm und weich und verzweifelt sein, dass es ihm den Brustkorb zusammenpresste. Er versuchte, sich mit Erinnerungen an ein kleines, nerviges Mädchen abzulenken, welches fast ihren Arm ausrenkte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch das einzige, woran er denken konnte, war, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, als er sie vor weniger als zwölf Stunden geliebt hatte. Ihre weiche Haut, die Röte, die sich über ihren Körper ausgebreitet hatte, ihre Hitze, ihr Stöhnen.

Sie würde jetzt die nächste Zeit durchschlafen, und das war auch gut so, denn er musste wieder nach Inish Shark. Angenommen, Malfoy hätte sich trotz Hermiones Unterbrechung nicht davon abhalten lassen, würde er sich heute oder spätestens morgen Nacht wieder mit den anderen Unverbesserlichen treffen. Der Mond war fast voll.

Der Sperber kam, als er soeben den Spezialanzug übergestreift hatte. Kingsleys Schrift war undeutlicher als sonst, als hätte er hastig geschrieben.

_Mein Prinz, _

_ich überlasse die Entscheidung dir. Der Bote wird noch heute bei dir eintreffen und dir alles weitere mitteilen. Nur über eines solltest du nachdenken: Wenn die Prinzessin nicht ins Schloss zurückkehrt – vielleicht wäre sie bereit, unser goldener Schnatz zu sein?_

_Der König_

Wütend zerknüllte Severus das Pergament in der Hand. Kingsley musste verrückt sein, wenn er dachte, dass er Hermione als Lockvogel einsetzen würde. Oh, natürlich würde es Malfoy zum Handeln bewegen, aber außer dass ihr Leben in Gefahr wäre, wäre nichts erreicht. Der blonde Adlige würde ein weiteres Mal versuchen, sie umzubringen und in Bezug auf den Horkrux wären sie noch keinen Schritt weiter. Und warum kam Zabini außerhalb der Reihe? Hatte er etwas Entscheidendes herausfinden können? Severus hoffte es so sehr. Diese ganze Geschichte ging ihm langsam unter die Haut, und verdammt noch einmal, es war ganz allein _ihre_ Schuld!

Er schickte Royal mit einem einzigen Satz zurück: _Nur über meine Leiche!_

Es dämmerte, als er nach Inish Shark apparierte und wie üblich überprüfte er seine Sicherungen und richtete die Langziehohren aus. Dann schlüpfte er unter seinen Beobachtungspunkt und entspannte sich, während er wartete. Er rechnete nicht vor dem Dunkelwerden mit Todessern, so sie überhaupt jemals wiederkamen und so gestattete er es sich, seine Gedanken wandern zu lassen.

Sie hatten schon oft spekuliert, warum Malfoy ausgerechnet diese Insel für seine Treffen ausgewählt hatte. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Voldemort jemals ihren Namen erwähnt oder überhaupt einmal über Irland gesprochen hatte, doch entgegen sämtlichen Gerüchten, die über ihn im Umlauf waren, war er niemals Voldemorts rechte Hand gewesen, weil der Dunkle Lord keinem so weit vertraute, um auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, einen Stellvertreter zu ernennen. Es lag also höchstwahrscheinlich an der schwarzen Magie, die sie so großzügig verströmte. Und das brachte ihn zu einer anderen Grübelei.

Sie hatten das ganze Eiland abgesucht, um die Quelle dieser Magie zu finden. Sie hatten sogar tiefe Löcher gleich Ölbohrungen gegraben, doch sie hatten nichts gefunden. Das war äußerst seltsam, denn dunkle Magie musste irgendwo einen Quell haben und konnte sich nicht einfach so materialisieren. Sie brauchte etwas, woraus sie entstehen konnte.

Vielleicht hatte Malfoy ihm sogar einen Gefallen getan, als er Hermione umbringen wollte. Natürlich, sie hatte nur mit viel Glück und seiner Hilfe überlebt, aber es hatte Severus dazu gebracht, einen anderen Gedanken zu verfolgen. Als er hinter der Löwin hinterher getaucht war, hatte er bemerkt, wie tief das Meer an dieser speziellen Stelle war und er hatte noch etwas gesehen. Direkt unter der Insel befand sich etwas, etwas, was er nicht erkennen konnte, was jedoch eine Art Licht ausstrahlte. Nur mal angenommen… sie hatten ihren Suchradius nicht weit genug gezogen? Was, wenn es nicht die Insel war, von der die schwarze Magie strömte, sondern etwas _darunter_?

Er würde dieser Sache nachgehen müssen und es war gut, dass Blaise kam, denn er brauchte einen Partner, der ihm Sicherheit bot und den Rücken deckte. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, grauste ihm davor, in diese Tiefen zu tauchen, Kopfblasenzauber, Anzug und Zauberstab hin oder her. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er möglicherweise dort finden mochte und noch mehr Angst hatte er vor unaussprechlichen Dingen, die dort in der Tiefe lauern konnten. Er war zwar immer ein nüchterner, wissenschaftlich interessierter Zauberer gewesen, doch eine gewisse Urangst in Bezug auf riesige Monster mit grauenhaften, scharfen Zähnen, die Millionen Jahre so weit unter dem Meer überlebt hatten, hatte er nie abschütteln können.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ihn das charakteristische Ploppen einer Apparation aus seiner Versunkenheit holte. Sie waren zu dritt und als sich der schwarze Wirbel aus dunklen Roben gelegt hatte, erkannte er Malfoys blonde Haare unter der Maske, noch bevor der die Kapuze und Maske ablegte. Severus' Augen verengten sich, als sich die anderen beiden als Leute entpuppten, die er nie erwartet hatte. Eine kleine, plumpe Frau löste als nächstes ihre Maske und ein breitschultriger Mann mit grauen Bürstenhaaren folgte ihr auf der Stelle. Dolores Umbridge und Auror Dawlish. _Sieh an… der Feind sitzt in den eigenen Reihen_, dachte Severus. Und sie waren bestimmt nicht erst seit gestern dabei, wenn Malfoy sie hierherbrachte, auch wenn es das erste Mal war, dass er das tat.

„Was haben Sie von Granger gehört, Dawlish?", schnarrte Malfoy.

„Nichts, Sir", antwortete der Auror mürrisch. „Potter hat sich heute Mittag mit Weasley über sie unterhalten, dass er sich Sorgen mache, weil sie allein irgendwo in Irland Urlaub mache, aber Weasley meinte nur, sie würde sich schon wieder beruhigen und dann nach Hause kommen und alle terrorisieren, wie sie das immer täte. Es gab keine Nachricht von ihrem Tod."

Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte Malfoys Lippen. „Dann ist ja gut. Und Sie, Dolores? Haben Sie für morgen alles vorbereitet?"

Die Hexe zog ihren Kopf ein und wirkte wie eine Schildkröte. Sie trat eifrig einen Schritt nach vorn. „Ja, es ist alles perfekt. Ich habe das Blut des Jungen untersucht und es weist genau die richtige Mischung aus Wolfs- und Menschenblut aus. Er wird zu einem starken Trank beitragen, dieser schreckliche, kleine Bastard! Es wird das perfekte Ritual werden und unsere Zeit wird endlich, endlich wiederkehren!"

Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Severus sehen, wie fanatisch ihre Augen funkelten. Er furchte die Stirn. Welches kranke Spiel trieben sie jetzt wieder? Von welchem Jungen redeten sie? Und wozu brauchten sie Blut, welches „die perfekte Mischung aus Wolfs- und Menschenblut" darstellte? Eine schreckliche, dunkle Ahnung kroch in ihm hoch und er begann zu frieren, trotz des warmen Anzuges und der lauen Brise, die vom Meer herüberwehte.

„Oh, ich bin sehr angetan von Ihnen, Dolores. Und auch der Dunkle Lord wird nicht vergessen, wer unter diesen schwierigen Bedingungen treu zu ihm gehalten hat!" Malfoy sah tatsächlich äußerst erfreut aus. Er kniete nieder und die anderen beiden folgten seinem Beispiel. Mit seinem Zauberstab wob der blonde Todesser ein kompliziertes Muster in die Luft und Severus spürte, wie sich die schwarze Magie um ihn her ballte und versuchte, in ihn einzudringen. Mit aller Kraft wehrte er sie ab, und Schweiß brach an seinem ganzen Körper aus. So also band Malfoy seine Mitverschwörer an sich – er tränkte sie mit der schwarzen Magie und half ihnen somit, ihre magischen Kräfte zu verstärken, dieser verdammte Mistkerl.

Malfoy erhob sich wieder und warf sich die Kapuze über. „Ich erwarte, dass für morgen alles vorbereitet ist. Dolores, Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, den Jungen mitzubringen! Enttäuschen Sie nicht mein Vertrauen!"

„Sie können sich voll und ganz darauf verlassen", kiekste die plumpe Hexe mit hoher, mädchenhafter Stimme und einem süßlichen Lächeln.

„Sie, Dawlish, halten weiterhin die Augen und Ohren offen und berichten mir alles aus der Aurorenzentrale und was Sie von Shacklebolt erfahren können!"

„Ja, Sir!" Der Auror stand nicht unter dem Imperius, da war sich Severus sicher. Trotzdem wirkte er mürrisch und phlegmatisch.

„Sie sind es Ihrer Familie schuldig, Dawlish", fuhr Malfoy fort und sah ihn intensiv an. „John Black Dawlish – der Mann, der die Familie Black wieder zu Ruhm und Ehren führen wird!"

_Billiger geht's nicht_, dachte Severus spöttisch.

Doch für Dawlish schien es zu genügen. Seine eingesunkenen Schultern strafften sich, und er holte tief Luft. „Ja, Sir!", wiederholte er deutlicher. Eine Handbewegung Malfoys bedeutete ihnen, dass das Treffen beendet war und sie disapparierten.

Der Adlige selbst stand eine Weile sinnierend da und starrte auf den Boden. „Kriecherisches Pack!", knurrte er dann unwillig. Er seufzte kurz und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Zumindest nützlich, ja…" Mit einem Satz sprang er auf den Felsen, von dem er Hermione hatte stürzen lassen. Ein Grinsen zuckte über sein Gesicht. „So war ich also erfolgreich, wo Voldemort fehlte…", flüsterte er.

Sein stiller Beobachter fragte sich, ob Malfoy langsam am Durchdrehen war oder schon immer die Neigung hatte, mit sich selbst zu sprechen. Was es auch war, es war immerhin sehr interessant.

Plötzlich lachte Malfoy wild auf, warf die Arme zurück und sammelte schwarze Magie. Wie ein Sturm tobte sie um ihn herum, ließ das lange, helle Haar flattern als besäße es ein Eigenleben und drang dann in ihn ein. Der Mann auf dem Felsen warf den Kopf zurück. „Bald!", schrie er in den Wind. „Schon morgen werde _ich_ der Dunkle Lord sein und dieses Mal gibt es keinen Dumbledore, keinen Potter und keinen Snape, die mich aufhalten können! Und jedes einzelne Schlammblut wird vor mir zittern und im Staub knien!" Er stand minutenlang in dieser Position und konsumierte die schwarze Magie, bis sie regelrecht aus seinen Augen tropfte, deren Farbe nicht mehr hellgrau, sondern mit einem solchen Glühen erfüllt war, dass sie Severus selbst aus achtzig Fuß Entfernung erkennen konnte. Dann disapparierte er.

_Merlin und Konsorten_, dachte Severus entsetzt. Sie waren von falschen Voraussetzungen ausgegangen. Es war nicht Voldemort, den sie wieder erwecken wollten. Oh, vielleicht wollten die anderen Verschwörer das, aber mit Sicherheit nicht Malfoy. Er selbst wollte der neue Dunkle Lord werden und aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte er dafür den letzten Horkrux Voldemorts – den sie anscheinend jetzt gefunden hatten, wenn man davon ausging, dass er glaubte, schon morgen an seinem Ziel zu sein – und das Blut eines unschuldigen Kindes.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Sie mussten handeln! Aber was sollten sie tun? Wenn sie jetzt Malfoy aus dem Verkehr zogen, bestand dasselbe Problem wie immer. Man konnte ihm nichts nachweisen und würde ihn laufen lassen müssen. Und für den Mordversuch an Hermione gab es nur einen Zeugen – ihn. Das wäre das Ende seines „toten Daseins" und der quasi Unsichtbarkeit. Nein, das war nicht die Lösung. Sie mussten die Todesser den ersten Zug machen lassen und dann entsprechend reagieren.

Morgen Abend also? Severus würde das Aurorenteam in Position bringen und sehen, was passierte. Wenn sie die Verschwörer auf frischer Tat ertappten, hatten sie jeden Beweis, der vor dem Zauberergamot standhalten würde. Und Malfoy und die anderen Todesser würden endgültig nach Askaban abwandern.

Er apparierte nach Hause und wäre beinahe über Blaise Zabini gestolpert, der auf der Bank vor dem Cottage saß und seine langen Beine ausgestreckt hatte. „Ich kam nicht rein", sagte Blaise zur Begrüßung. „Seit wann machen Sie aus Ihrem Haus Gringotts?"

„Seit in meinem Bett die weltberühmte Know-it-all-Granger schläft und ich nicht möchte, dass gewisse Herzensbrecher diese Tatsache falsch verstehen", grollte Severus. Als Blaise daraufhin nur dreckig grinste, fuhr er fort. „Malfoy hat sie umbringen wollen, das weißt du?" Der Unsägliche nickte. „Sie war verletzt und mir blieb keine andere Möglichkeit. Allerdings weiß sie jetzt, dass ich magisch bin, nur nicht, mit wem sie es tatsächlich zu tun hat…"

Der junge Mann riss die Augen auf. „Sie weiß es nicht?"

„Nein, und ich will, dass das so bleibt. Wenn wir jetzt hineingehen, wirst du mich also mit Ref ansprechen und solltest du dich verplappern, mein Freund, werde ich dich nach London zurückhexen – stückchenweise!"

Blaise rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Ich habe ein paar pikante Informationen", sagte er.

„Ich auch…", murmelte Severus.

„Und…" Er drehte den Kopf und lauschte, doch im Inneren des Cottages blieb es still. „Und darf sie alles erfahren?"

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte ärgerlich. „Blaise, der König will sie sogar als Lockvogel einsetzen und sie selbst hat sich als Hilfe angeboten. Wir müssten sie schon schocken und obliviaten, wenn wir verhindern wollten, dass sie mitmacht. Ja, du kannst in ihrem Beisein alles preisgeben, was es an neuen Entwicklungen gibt, mit einer Ausnahme…"

„Ihre Identität, Sir", vollendete Blaise nickend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Majin Micha**: na ja, du wirst es sehen, bald… Hermione hat es bald heraus, immerhin ist sie eine Know-it-all, also wirst du es auch bald erfahren… Teddy… hm, soll ich das wirklich verraten? :D

**lufa**: du kennst mich halt zu gut, deshalb hat es in deiner Nase gekribbelt… die fiese Umbridge ist wie ein Stehaufmännchen und rein rechtlich hat sie sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen – wahrscheinlich hat sie auch noch eine Entschädigung für das, was ihr mit den Zentauren passiert ist, bekommen…

**ll**: ruhig, keine Panik, leoverina! (Obwohl Hermione fast genauso wie du reagiert, lol…) Ich habe doch niemanden an der Nase herumgeführt! Ich schreibe doch nur… und ja, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass Malfoy weitermachen konnte! :D

**Dracovigilans**: danke für dein Lob! Es hat sich sehr gut ergeben, dass das Fallen und Auffangen immer wieder zwischen den beiden vorkommen musste… und ja, Toby heißt so nach Severus' Vater, den er sehr gemocht hat…

**Boomshaker41**: leicht größenwahnsinnig ist aber auch eine „leichte" Untertreibung, lol… woher die schwarze Magie kommt, stellt sich auch bald heraus… und na ja…mehr als 30 chaps wäre langweilig, glaube ich… aber trotzdem vielen Dank!

**ViperSn**: kein Grund zum Schämen, solange es dir immer noch gefällt und du mitliest, bin ich zufrieden… Gruß an den Winzwolf!

**Nik**: …_lach_… Zabini mag ich auch, zumal man den ja im Prinzip formen kann wie man will – viel hat Mrs. Killer-Rowling ja nicht über ihn geschrieben… und Umbridge… ist so eine schreckliche Bakterie, die auch einen Atomschlag überleben würde…

**Schanin**: Wochenendtrip aus der Stadt _und_ schönes Wetter?! Dann warst du sicher nicht in Bayern… schönes Wetter haben wir erst seit heute wieder… es wird später noch ein bisschen Action geben…

**Lynya77**: ich hoffe, du hast deine Geburtstagsfeier gut überstanden? Natürlich hat die beschleunigte Atmung nix mit Widerwillen zu tun, also ehrlich mal… manchmal steht Hermione schon arg daneben, oder? Klar ist Ron ein Idiot, aber das ist nichts neues… :D Btw… ich habe beschlossen, den neuen HP-Film zu boykottieren – ich ertrage es nicht mehr länger, den alten Mann _meinen_ Sev spielen zu sehen, da klappt mir jedes Mal das Messer in der Tasche auf…

**sveti**: …_lach_… sehr nett von dir, mich in den Urlaub zu schicken… und das mit der Pfütze und sämtlichen Chefs genauso… :D Und ja, selbstverständlich werde ich alles aufklären, tue ich das nicht immer?

**Dieses Kapitel ist Schanin gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Alle Revolutionen haben bisher nur eines bewiesen, nämlich, dass sich vieles ändern lässt, bloß nicht die Menschen._ Karl Marx

**25. Kapitel**

Etwas Feuchtes war in ihrem Gesicht und Hermione murrte und versuchte, sich wegzudrehen. „Nur noch eine Minute!", murmelte sie verschlafen. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sich das feuchte Etwas _bewegte_, und zwar quer über ihr Gesicht, und sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Toby jappste begeistert und brachte sie in den zweifelhaften Genuss seines nach Fressen stinkenden Atems. Hermione hätte schwören können, dass er sie auslachte. Sie hörte gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

Scharf zog sie die Luft ein, als der Schmerz durch ihren lädierten Oberkörper jagte. Hastig und immer wieder zur angelehnten Tür schauend, cremte sie sich noch einmal mit der Salbe ein. Ihre Brust und der Bauch zeigten jetzt eine interessante bläulich-violette Farbe, und es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Immerhin konnte sie sich dank der Salbe halbwegs bewegen. Sie zog ihre Sachen an, die gereinigt und penibel zusammengelegt neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl lagen, fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare, fluchte lautlos ob ihrer Widerspenstigkeit und ging leise aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von Toby, der seine kalte Nase immer wieder gegen ihre Hand stupste.

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig beklommen, als sie in das Wohnzimmer trat. Ref saß auf der Fensterbank, die langen Beine angewinkelt. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasse Tee, genauso wie sein Gast, der den Sessel okkupierte. Hermione hatte den dunkelhäutigen, jungen Mann erst vor kurzem wiedergesehen. „Blaise, Ref, guten Morgen!"

Ref nickte ihr kurz zu und erhob sich, um in der Küche zu verschwinden. Blaise sprang aus dem Sessel und knickte seinen Körper in einer tiefen, höfischen, typischen Slytherinverbeugung ab. „Hermione Granger, es ist mir eine Ehre, ausgerechnet hier wieder auf dich zu treffen", brachte er mit großem Pathos hervor.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Aus Blaise schlau zu werden war ihr noch nie gelungen. Er hatte sich zu Hogwartszeiten ihr gegenüber nie anders benommen als die anderen Slytherins – solange sie sich in Gesellschaft von Harry und Ron befand. Wenn sie jedoch zusammen in den Fortgeschrittenenkursen von Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Zaubertränke saßen, hatte er sich oft als amüsanter Gesprächspartner erwiesen und auch in der Bibliothek, abseits seiner Hauskameraden und ihrer Freunde, hatten sie sich so gut verstanden, dass manchmal schon ein Blick genügte, um den anderen wissen zu lassen, welches Buch er gerade für seine Recherchen brauchte.

„Ist das so?", fragte sie deshalb nur ein wenig misstrauisch, nahm jedoch seine angebotene Hand, die er drehte, um ihre Hand an seine Lippen zu ziehen. Hermione verdrehte die Augen, als Ref wieder zurückkam, ihr eine Tasse Tee in die Hand und sie selbst in den Sessel drückte, in dem Blaise soeben noch gesessen hatte.

„Hör auf zu plappern, Blaise", brummte er.

„Natürlich, Sir!", antwortete er beflissen und mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Er nahm sich einen Stuhl, drehte ihn verkehrt herum und setzte sich rittlings drauf, legte die Arme auf der Lehne ab und wurde übergangslos sachlich. Sein Kopf ruckte zu dem Iren. „Ref hat mir erzählt, dass du mehr oder weniger eingeweiht bist. Er meinte auch, du seiest gar nicht so ein Dummkopf wie es die Gryffindors im Allgemeinen zu sein pflegen und ich könnte offen vor dir sprechen." Wieder blitzte ein kurzes Grinsen auf, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass er es nicht böse meinte.

Hermione nippte an ihrem Tee und schwieg, während sie Ref beobachtete, der sich wieder auf die Fensterbank gesetzt hatte und scheinbar uninteressiert nach draußen starrte. Blaise schnipste mit den Fingern. „Süße, hier bin ich und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Also pass auf, was ich zu sagen habe und lass dich nicht von Refs Hintern ablenken!" Sie wurde rot und verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. Wütend funkelte sie Blaise an.

Er warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. „Okay, zur Sache", sagte er, bevor sie sich so weit erholt hatte, dass sie ihm eine Schimpftirade an den Kopf werfen konnte. „Granger, alles, was du jetzt hörst, ist absolut vertraulich. Ob wir die Sache abschließen oder nicht, du darfst niemals etwas davon jemanden erzählen, auch nicht oder gerade nicht Potter oder Weasley, verstanden?"

Obwohl Ärger in ihr aufwallte, blieb sie ruhig; sie nickte nur.

„Ich fange also mal ganz von vorn an. Ich bin noch auf dem Schlachtfeld von Hogwarts aus gewissen Gründen, auf die ich jetzt nicht näher eingehen werde, vom Ministerium rekrutiert worden. Im Prinzip arbeiten wir seit diesem Tag daran, die restlichen Todesser zu erwischen, was nicht so einfach ist, wie es klingen mag." Hermione nickte wieder, natürlich war sie sich der Schwierigkeiten bewusst, denn man musste jemandem schon genau nachweisen können, dass er nicht unter dem Imperius stand und demzufolge für seine Taten voll und ganz verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte.

„Schon kurze Zeit nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords begannen sich die ersten Todesser, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer der Justiz entkommen konnten, wieder zu regen. Unser besonderes Augenmerk galt und gilt dabei Lucius Malfoy, denn gleichgültig, wie er sich zum Ende des Krieges benommen haben mochte, er war der treueste Anhänger Voldemorts und seine innere Einstellung hat sich nie geändert. Und es war gut, dass wir ihn unter Beobachtung hielten, denn er begann nach einem Artefakt zu suchen, welches die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zumindest in Betracht kommen ließ."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist unmöglich, dass er auferstehen kann, Blaise. Harry, Ron und ich haben die Horkruxe gesucht und zerstört. Ohne seine gespaltene Seele kann er nicht wieder zurückkommen. Er ist tot, endgültig diesmal."

Blaise und Ref wechselten einen Blick. „Ich fürchte, wohl doch nicht ganz so endgültig", murmelte Ref leise. „Wir haben uns alle geirrt, was das angeht."

„Ich verstehe nicht – es waren sieben Horkruxe, und alle sind zerstört oder getötet worden!", beharrte Hermione. „Oder sollte es noch mehr gegeben haben? Das ist fast unmöglich, denn die Sieben ist eine magische Zahl und verspricht sehr viel mehr Macht als die acht oder jede andere Zahl, was das angeht."

„Tatsache ist, dass es trotzdem acht Horkruxe gab, denn einer von denen, die ihr zerstört habt, war weder beabsichtigt noch gewusst", erläuterte Ref.

Hermione blinzelte, als die Erkenntnis wie ein dicker Klumpen in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. „Oh, nein…", flüsterte sie. „Es ist Harry, richtig? Voldemort hätte doch nie Harry zu seinem Horkrux gemacht!" Sie biss sich in die Hand. „Was war ich für ein Idiot!"

„Keine Angst, wir waren alle Idioten, einer wie der andere", murmelte Ref.

„Und wisst ihr, welches der echte siebte Horkrux ist?"

Blaise übernahm wieder. „Nein. Wir wissen es nicht, allerdings…" Er wechselte einen Blick mit dem Iren. „Allerdings haben wir – Slytherins, die wir sind – einen Plan ausgearbeitet, um Malfoy in eine Falle tappen zu lassen."

„Und hat es funktioniert?", fragte Ref gespannt.

„Und ob." Er wandte sich wieder Hermione zu. „Du weißt, dass dein Freund, Arthur Weasley, in eine andere Abteilung versetzt wurde?"

„Schwarzmagische Artefakte?" Es dämmerte ihr. „Du meine Güte, wie lange habt ihr das schon vorbereitet? Er ist seit mindestens drei Monaten dort?"

„Genau!" Blaise grinste selbstzufrieden, richtete seine nächsten Worte jedoch wieder an Ref. „Weasley ist ein wirklich guter Schauspieler, wenn er will. Gestern lief er aufgelöst mit einem seiner Mitarbeiter genau Malfoy in den Weg, als der einen Antrag zur Eröffnung einer neuen Company stellen wollte. Und ganz _zufällig_ zischte Arthur seinem Kollegen zu: „Das muss es sein! Der wirklich letzte Teil Voldemorts!" Muss ich erwähnen, dass Malfoy seinen Antrag nicht gestellt hat und unverzüglich Weasley folgte?"

„Ihr habt ihn doch bewacht, oder?", fragte Hermione erschrocken.

Blaise hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Natürlich, sonst würde ich kaum hier so gelassen sitzen und erzählen, was passiert ist, oder?" Sie kam sich unheimlich dumm vor und errötete. „Malfoy jedenfalls stiefelte hinter Arthur her und kam gerade rechtzeitig in sein Büro, um zu sehen, wie unser rothaariger Lockvogel einen uralten, verfärbten Zauberstab sorgfältig verpackte." Der dunkelhäutige, junge Mann grinste selbstzufrieden und legte einen dunkelbraunen Käfer auf den Tisch, der sofort loskrabbelte. Hermione blinzelte.

„Eine magische Wanze, Süße, also bitte nicht losschreien", feixte Blaise.

„Hör auf, mich Süße zu nennen", sagte sie abwesend und starrte das Krabbeltier an.

Der Unsägliche stoppte die Wanze und drückte auf einen roten Fleck auf ihrem Panzer. Sie fiel starr auf den Rücken und plötzlich ertönten Worte aus ihrem Innern.

„Was haben Sie da für ein interessantes Stück, Weasley?", erklang die näselnde Stimme Malfoys. Hermione zuckte zusammen, blieb aber stumm.

„Was tun Sie hier, Malfoy?" Arthur schien erschrocken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht! Und jetzt raus hier, ich habe zu tun!"

„Lassen Sie mich mal sehen… Wie außergewöhnlich! Das ist… das ist… Slytherins Zauberstab!" Das aufgeregte Keuchen des blonden Zauberers war deutlich zu vernehmen.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger weg!", rief Arthur und es schien sich eine Rangelei zu entwickeln, die ganz offensichtlich Malfoy für sich entschied. Es krachte, als ein schwerer Körper gegen einen Schrank oder Sessel stürzte. „Das werden Sie bereuen, Sie…", brüllte Arthur aufgebracht.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, im Gegenteil…", war das verzückte Murmeln des Adligen zu hören. Es folgte ein leises: „Obliviate!", dann das Geräusch verhallender Schritte, dann für fast eine halbe Minute nichts mehr. Dann mehrere Stimmen, darunter die von Blaise und Arthur.

„Was ist passiert?" Arthur.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir. Es ist alles nach Plan verlaufen." Blaise.

„Ich kann… ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, was ich seit dem Mittag getan habe… Ich fühle mich konfus."

Das leise Lachen des Unsäglichen. „Keine Angst, Sir, das kriegen wir wieder hin. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe!" Die Aufnahme endete.

„Wie geht es Arthur?", fragte Hermione.

„Wie ich sagte – alles in Ordnung. Er ist zuhause und lässt sich von Molly umsorgen." Sie bemerkte, dass ein Schauer durch Refs Körper lief und fragte sich, ob er Molly kannte. Doch das war fast unmöglich, oder? Sie beschloss, diesen Gedanken später weiter zu verfolgen.

„Ihr habt also Malfoy den angeblichen Zauberstab Slytherins untergejubelt und er glaubt, es ist der echte siebte Horkrux?", dachte sie laut nach. „Dann muss er aber mittlerweile gemerkt haben, dass er einer Täuschung aufgesessen ist, denn er wird doch bestimmt schon versucht haben, Voldemort zurückzuholen?"

„Nein, hat er nicht", sagte jetzt Ref leise und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, stand auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Letzte Nacht hatte er auf Inish Shark ein Treffen mit einigen seiner Leute. Als sie fort waren, hat es sich herausgestellt, dass er nie vorhatte, Voldemort wieder zurückzuholen. Er selbst will der nächste Dunkle Lord werden!" Ref berichtete, was er auf der Insel erlebt hatte, während Hermione ohnmächtig war.

„Umbridge!", spie Hermione verächtlich aus, während Blaise wütend aussah.

„Dawlish?", fragte er. „Dieser Mistkerl!"

„Wieso ist eigentlich Umbridge immer noch auf freiem Fuß?", wollte Hermione wissen.

Ref sah sie an. „Sie hatte sich keinerlei Verbrechen schuldig gemacht", antwortete er. Seine Stimme klang heiserer denn je. „Sie hat immer nur getan, was ihre Vorgesetzten ihr aufgetragen hatten. Aber das ist jetzt nicht der springende Punkt. Was meinte sie mit einem Jungen, der genau die richtige Mischung aus Wolfs- und Menschenblut beinhalte?"

Hermione schnappte nach Luft, und sie sprang auf. „Teddy Lupin!", rief sie.

Ref wich zurück und tastete mit der Hand nach dem Türrahmen, als suche er nach einem Halt. Er verlor jegliche Farbe. „Teddy _Lupin_?", flüsterte er.

„Ja", sagte sie und ging auf ihn zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Ref? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Er hob eine Hand, um sie daran zu hindern, näher zu kommen. „Teddy Lupin!", wisperte er. „Erzähl mir von ihm."

„Er ist der Sohn eines Werwolfs und Nymphadora Tonks, einer Aurorin, die beide in der Schlacht um Hogwarts… umgekommen sind." Hermione schluckte, schluckte noch einmal, um die Trauer zu verdrängen, die automatisch wieder an die Oberfläche stieg. Sie musste jetzt konzentriert bleiben. „Er ist jetzt bald fünf Jahre alt und wohnt bei seiner Großmutter, Andromeda Tonks. Um Merlins Willen, wenn Umbridge ihre Hände an ihn legt, bringe ich sie um!" Sie spürte, wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. Allein der Gedanke, dass diese bösartige Hexe ihn anfassen wollte…

„Teddy Lupin", wiederholte Ref, als sei er in Trance. Er drehte sich zu Zabini herum. „Kann es sein? Kann der Junge gemeint sein? Sein Blut… Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum sie sein Blut brauchen können!", blaffte er heftig.

Blaise zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir!"

Hermione dachte fieberhaft nach. „Einstmals brauchten sie unter anderem Einhornblut, das Blut eines Verbündeten, eines Feindes und eines Verwandten, um Voldemort wieder auferstehen zu lassen", sagte sie langsam und Ref sah sie an, als wäre sie sein Rettungsanker. Was war nur mit ihm los? Sie hätte zu gern die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, aber er strahlte so eine Distanz aus, seit Blaise bei ihnen war, dass sie es nicht wagte. „Was ist… wenn…" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Verdammt, Süße, so red doch endlich!", rief Blaise.

„Es ist nur eine Theorie", erklärte sie. „Malfoy will selbst der Dunkle Lord werden, richtig?" Ref nickte, stumm und blass. „Also wird er sichergehen wollen, dass der „echte" Dunkle Lord nicht wieder aufersteht. Deshalb wird er den Horkrux zerstören wollen, gleichzeitig jedoch bemüht sein, sich die Kräfte Voldemorts anzueignen. Und das kann er eventuell…"

Blaise schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte er.

Ref rutschte die Wand herunter, bis er am Boden saß. Er sah niemanden an. „Du hast die Meisterarbeit deines Freundes gelesen, Hermione Granger", sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand. „_Die vergessenen Künste der Hashischiyin – Bluttränke in den Ritualen der geheimen Auftragsmörder _von_ Severus Snape_."

**SSHGSSHG**

Hashischiyin: Der Begriff stammt aus dem Arabischen und bezeichnete eine militante, legendäre Sekte des Mittelalters im Orient. Aus diesem Wort entwickelte sich später ein uns bekannteres: Assassinen...


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**: Angeblich wurden die Hashischiyin so genannt, weil sie ein Zeug zu sich zu nehmen pflegten, welches ihnen einen sauberen Trip verpasste und ihnen wurde suggeriert, sie befänden sich bereits Paradies. Nicht von ungefähr kommt heute der Name Hasch oder Haschisch. Wenn ihr mich fragt, halte ich allerdings die oben erwähnte Geschichte für Blödsinn – wer politische Morde begehen wollte/sollte, musste bei klarem Verstand sein.

**ll**: wieso bist du verwirrt, wenn du doch genau richtig vermutest? Das Blut des Winzwolfes braucht er, um den Geist Voldemorts an sich zu binden, da Wolfsblut einige Eigenschaften hat, die normales „Menschenblut" nicht besitzt. Hm… ich fürchte, du als Muggel wirst dieses Buch nirgends finden, aber ich leg mal ein gutes Wort bei Sev für dich ein… vielleicht gibt's ja sogar ein Autogramm…

**sveti**: mal ehrlich, jeder würde auf Refs/Sevs Hintern starren… das liegt in der Natur der Sache… :D Du hast Recht, ein Malfoy mit Voldemorts Kräften wäre schrecklich. Riddle hatte wenigstens noch eine Art persönlichen Mut, der ihn immer wieder auch die direkte Konfrontation mit Harry suchen ließ, aber Malfoy… ist einfach Abschaum. Feige, hinterhältig, bösartig…

**lufa**: ich hoffe, deine Fragen werden hier geklärt… wenn nicht, werde ich im nächsten chap ein kleines A/N anfügen… Erkennen? Na ja… sie kennt ihn ja so gut wie es nur irgendwie geht… Dolores ist ein Miststück und ich werde dich nicht abhalten, ihr etwas anzutun…

**ViperSn**: Assassinen waren ursprünglich eine geheime Sekte, die im Mittelalter des Orients meistens politische Morde begangen. Heutzutage ist es der umgangssprachliche Begriff für einen Auftragsmörder. Ich hoffe, du schickst mir keinen, weil ich so kurze chaps schreibe und nur jeden zweiten Tag update…

**vinkona**: gern geschehen, kleiner Waschbär! Lernpausen sind immer gut, oder? :D Das ist ja das tolle an Blaise – der ist so wenig beschrieben, dass man alles aus ihm machen kann…

**Majin Micha**: …_lach_… Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, dass Sev sich ihr offenbart… obwohl er das ja im Prinzip schon dauernd getan hat – mehr Hinweise ohne seinen Namen zu nennen kann er schon nicht mehr geben… wenn man es genau betrachtet sind Malfoy und Teddy verwandt, wenn auch nicht blutsverwandt… aber über seine Frau ist Malfoy der Großonkel Teddys, wenn ich es jetzt richtig ausklamüsiert habe…

**Boomshaker41**: lol… Das mit den Hashischiyin kommt in jedem gut sortierten Weltverschwörungsbericht vor, da brauch ich mich gar nicht erst mit Herrn Brown verabreden… lol… ich glaube, so ein Cyber-Baileys passt zu jeder Jahreszeit…

**Leoka**: Hermione kriegt zwar einiges mit, jedoch nicht das, worauf hier alle zu warten scheinen… aber sie hat andere Ideen, die weiterhelfen… :D

**greeneyedsnake**: immer langsam mit den alten Pferden, so schnell bin ich nicht… _lacht und greift nach ihrer Gehhilfe_… Ich bin schließlich nicht mehr die Jüngste und kann deshalb nicht so schnell updaten, dass ihr alles auf einmal lesen könnt… herzlichen Dank für dein Lob!

**diedoetlinger**: ein Lieblingszitat von meinem persönlichen Lieblingsphilosophen… das passt dann ja, oder? ;D

**Schanin**: gern geschehen! Schnell wieder updaten? Ich fürchte, ihr seid einfach zu ungeduldig und würdet auch noch quengeln, wenn ich stündlich updaten würde, oder? :D

**Metadin**: der Showdown lässt noch ein wenig auf sich warten, die drei müssen jetzt erst einmal feststellen, was überhaupt vor sich geht… aber danach geht's los, versprochen!

**Kleine**: nur Dummheiten hat er zu Papier, Verzeihung, Pergament gebracht, das kann ich dir versichern… ohne ihn wäre einiges vielleicht anders gelaufen… Hermione ist sicherlich mit Blindheit geschlagen – ist doch schließlich die große Nebenwirkung von Liebe, oder? :D

**Lynya77**: grrrrrrrrrrr… du bist mir doch eigentlich sooooooo sympathisch, wieso quälst du mich dann mit diesem… diesem… _würg, ächz_… AR? Mir ist egal, ob er ein toller _**alter**_ Schauspieler ist, er ist nicht (**!!!**) Severus… _seufz_… na ja… also… Blaise, ja? Den mag ich mittlerweile auch, allerdings erst, seit ich beschlossen habe, dass er bei mir mitspielen darf…:D (Und ich habe auch beschlossen, ihn demnächst noch öfter mitspielen zu lassen…) …_lach_… nicht nur Sev interessiert sich für Mittelalter und Kreuzzüge… _winkt mit dem Schwert zu Silvia rüber_… Cliff? Wo denn?!

**Nik**: lol… im Ernst? Also, einen Kerl, der mich ständig Süße nennt, könnte ich nicht so richtig ernst nehmen. Ich würde mich dauernd fragen, ob er alle Frauen so nennt, um sich keine Namen merken zu müssen… hey, was beschwerst du dich? Deine Masterarbeit ist doch schon längst erledigt, oder?

**Ich widme dieses chap vinkona, dem rudeleigenen Waschbär!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Ein Mensch ist immer das Opfer seiner Wahrheiten. _Albert Camus

**26. Kapitel**

Er hatte so eine dumpfe Ahnung gehabt, natürlich hatte er das. Es gab nur wenige Tränke, für die man Blut benötigte, und fast alle davon waren lange Zeit vergessen gewesen, vergraben in den Trümmern der Geschichte. Doch ein junger, exzentrischer, hochmütiger, angehender Tränkemeister hatte vor über zwanzig Jahren wieder einige ausgegraben, sich durch Berge und Berge alter, halb zerfallener Pergamente und Bücher gewühlt, sich mit altgriechischen, arabischen, russischen und chinesischen Übersetzungen geärgert, die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen, gegrübelt und experimentiert.

Er wurde der jüngste Tränkemeister seit mehreren Jahrhunderten und seine Meisterarbeit erregte in den Fachkreisen außergewöhnliche Aufmerksamkeit. In seiner Überheblichkeit hatte sich Severus allen anderen überlegen gefühlt, hatte sich in dem kurzen Ruhm und der Anerkennung gesonnt… bis mehrere Wochen später seine Jugendliebe von demjenigen Mann ermordet wurde, dem er Treue geschworen hatte, von demselben Mann, der Jahre später einen seiner wiedergefundenen Tränke brauen ließ, um in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt wieder auferstehen zu können. Er mochte es seinen Horkruxen zu verdanken haben, dass er überhaupt wieder zurückkehren konnte, aber dass er das auch noch in seiner eigenen körperlichen Gestalt konnte, war der zweifelhafte Verdienst Severus'.

Und sie, die kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all hatte ganz offensichtlich diese Veröffentlichung gelesen, wie sie errötend bestätigte. Es hätte ihn nun wirklich nicht verwundern brauchen. Natürlich war das Werk nicht für die Allgemeinheit zugänglich, aber Granger hatte eine Tränkeausbildung und außerdem hatte sie schon immer Wissen in sich aufgesaugt wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm einen Wasserguss. Sie hockte sich vor ihn hin und sah ihn mit diesen warmen, braunen Augen an.

„Ich habe es dir ja schon gesagt, er war genial", erklärte sie ernsthaft und drehte sich zu Blaise um, der erstickt hustete. „Zwischenmenschlich ließ er zu wünschen übrig, zumindest tat er immer so, aber er war ein genialer Wissenschaftler."

Severus versuchte, über Hermiones Kopf hinweg Blaise einen drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen, doch es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Die kleine Löwin war ihm viel zu nah, ihr Gesicht viel zu blass, die Ringe unter ihren Augen viel zu dunkel. Er wollte nicht nach ihrer Hand greifen, wollte nicht ihre Haare berühren, wollte sich nicht zu ihr hingezogen fühlen. Er ballte die Fäuste und durchdrang den Nebel in seinem Gehirn.

„Werwölfe…", begann er, brach ab und räusperte sich, als ihm auffiel, dass er nicht nur in seinen typischen Dozententon zu fallen drohte sondern auch beinahe den irischen Akzent vergessen hätte.

„Werwölfe", setzte er von Neuem an, „waren von jeher für skrupellose Tränkebrauer interessant." Er starrte ohne zu blinzeln zu Blaise, denn wenn er den Blick abwandte, würde ihn Hermiones Nähe wieder ablenken.

„Warum? Sie sind bis auf das eine Mal im Moment völlig normale Menschen", unterbrach der Unsägliche, dessen Blick ständig zwischen ihm und Granger hin- und herwanderte.

„Nicht ganz", sagte Hermione, bevor Severus den Mund öffnen konnte. „Tatsächlich kann ein Werwolf nur seine Gestalt ändern, weil sich sein Blut von dem eines normalen magischen Menschen unterscheidet. Zum einen stellt die Natur damit sicher, dass lediglich magische Menschen überhaupt zu Werwölfen mutieren können – Muggel sterben entweder an Tollwut oder werden von ihrer Medizin gerettet. Zum anderen ändert sich der Magiequell des Betroffenen."

„Süße, ich bin ein einfacher Bauer in einem komplizierten Schachspiel, und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Erklär es mit wenigen Worten!", stöhnte Blaise auf.

„Du warst in Fortgeschrittene Tränkekunde, also jammere nicht herum!", herrschte ihn die Löwin an. Severus konnte sie nur unter gesenkten Lidern anstarren. Sie war großartig, wenn sie diesen Kasernenhofton aufsetzte, wusste sie das?

Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich aus ihren Fängen befreite. „Was sie sagen möchte, ist folgendes: Das Blut eines „echten" Werwolfs hat eine andere Zusammensetzung als das unsere. Es reagiert auf gewisse Stimulationen wie zum Beispiel Vollmond, und in Verbindung mit Silber richtet es unwiederbringlichen Schaden an, meistens für den Werwolf selbst. Zu gewissen Zeiten wurden deshalb Werwölfe nur ihres Blutes wegen gejagt, weil man mit ihrem Blut Tränke herstellen konnte, welche die sichersten Schutzbanne für große Schätze darstellten."

„Aber warum braucht dann Malfoy das Blut eines Mischlings? Ich kenne den kleinen Lupin nicht, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er ein völlig normaler Mensch ist", warf Blaise ein.

„Teddy ist völlig normal, wenn du damit meinst, dass er sich nie in einen Werwolf verwandeln wird, vorausgesetzt, er wird nicht einmal von einem gebissen", bestätigte Hermione. „Aber trotzdem ist sein Blut ein wenig anders als deines oder meines, denn ein Teil von ihm reagiert in der Tat anders als es bei uns der Fall sein wird. Wenn sein Blut für einen Trank benutzt werden soll, bedeutet das, dass etwas verschmolzen werden soll… in der Regel ein zerstörter menschlicher Körper oder Geist. Aber da wir annehmen, dass Malfoy nicht plant, Voldemort zurückzuholen…" Ihre Stirn krauste sich und Severus hielt sich im letzten Moment davon ab, sie dort zu berühren und ihre Falten zu glätten.

„Bleibt nur noch die Schlussfolgerung, dass Malfoy selbst einen Teil des Ichs von Voldemort aufzunehmen gedenkt", sagte er scharf.

„Er wird den Trank trinken müssen", flüsterte Hermione und sah ihn an.

„Er wird es müssen", bestätigte Severus. „Er wird ihn trinken und all die Macht des Dunklen Lords übernehmen, die durch den letzten Horkrux übriggeblieben ist – es sei denn, wir zerstören ihn vorher."

„Oder verhindern zumindest, dass der Trank gebraut wird", murmelte Hermione. Es entnervte Severus, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht wandte. Noch mehr entnervte es ihn, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und den Anhänger des Lederbandes nahm und betrachtete. Es war ein krallenartiger Gegenstand von der Größe ihres kleinen Fingers, der in einer Lederhülle steckte. Unwirsch knurrend riss ihn Severus aus ihren Händen. Sie sollte ihn nicht so verletzt anschauen, verdammt noch mal!

Es war Blaise, der sie auseinander fahren ließ. „Heiliger Merlin, wo hat dieser Bastard den letzten Horkrux verborgen?", fluchte er.

„Wahrscheinlich direkt vor unserer Nase", knurrte Severus.

Hermione ließ sich neben ihn an die Wand plumpsen, recht unelegant, doch offensichtlich tief in Gedanken.

„Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck", sagte Blaise und sah die kleine Löwin an. „Du hast eine Idee, Süße, oder?"

Severus spürte ihre Wärme neben sich und wollte wegrutschen, doch sie hielt ihn fest. „Die Geschichte der Insel Inishbofin… kennst du sie, Ref?"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte ohne sein Zutun nach oben. „Was, bei Merlin…"

„Fluch nicht, das ist unanständig", murmelte sie. „Kennst du sie, ja oder nein?"

„Du meinst wegen der verrückten, alten Hexe, die dort drüben rumspukt?"

„Geht es um Neacht?", warf Blaise ein.

„Genau um sie geht es. Sie hat mir etwas Seltsames erzählt, als ich sie getroffen habe. Nicht nur von den Todessern… sie hat mir auch eine Geschichte erzählt. Damals habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht, aber jetzt… Es geht um die Kuh, die sie versteinert hat. Eine Kuh, so erzählte sie, hat sie geärgert, und sie hat sie versteinert und auf dem tiefsten Meeresboden versenkt."

Severus beugte sich interessiert vor. „Und das ist jetzt so wichtig, weil…", insistierte er. Ihre Hand spielte wieder abwesend mit dem Anhänger an seiner Kette, doch dieses Mal reagierte er nicht barsch.

„Harry hat mir geschrieben, sie sei im Ministerium als Schwätzerin bekannt, deshalb habe ich nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Aber sie erzählte mir von einem jungen Mann, der sie vor fünfzig oder sechzig Jahren besucht hat… ein junger, netter Mann mit einem hübschen Gesicht und schwarzen Haaren… klingelt da etwas bei euch?"

Die kleine Löwin hatte schon immer die irritierende Angewohnheit gehabt, Muggelphrasen zu benutzen, aber Severus störte sich nicht daran und hielt ihre Hand fest, um sie daran zu hindern, die Lederhülle von dem krallenartigen Gegenstand zu ziehen. „Und dieser Mann… was hat er getan?" Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren gepresst.

„Er tauchte zur steinernen Kuh", sagte Hermione leise.

„Verdammt!", zischte Blaise.

„Und wisst ihr, wie Neacht mit vollem Namen heißt?"

Severus und Blaise wechselten einen Blick und schüttelten dann die Köpfe. „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass sie Gaunt oder so mit Nachnamen heißt", stöhnte Blaise.

„Nein, tut sie nicht. Darf ich mir deinen Zauberstab ausborgen, Ref?" Severus gab seinen Zauberstab nie freiwillig her, niemals. Doch jetzt zog er ihn kommentarlos aus dem Gürtel und drückte ihn ihr in die ausgestreckte Hand. Hermione schrieb zwei Worte in die Luft.

_Neacht Sleibhin_.

„Das ist Gälisch, und da wir alle in Hogwarts gelernt haben, beherrschen wir ein bisschen Gälisch zumindest soweit, um zu wissen, wie man es ausspricht, oder? Wir wissen außerdem, dass viele gälische Namen im Lauf der Zeit dem Englischen angepasst werden. Also, ich finde, Neachts Name schreit nur so nach einer bekannten Verbindung."

„Nyacht Slayveen", murmelte Severus vor sich hin. „Oder Slayhyn. Oder…" Er schloss die Augen.

„Oder Nyacht Slytherin, eine Ahnin von Salzar Slytherin", ergänzte Hermione fest. „Neacht heißt übrigens _rein_…"

Blaise sprang auf. „Warum, beim Hippogreif, hast du irgendeinen Mist studiert und bist nicht bei uns? Mit dir hätten wir den verdammten Horkrux schon viel früher gefunden. Ich meine, ich gehe doch jetzt recht in der Annahme, dass du der Ansicht bist, dass Voldemort den letzten Horkrux, den wir suchen, aus dieser vermaledeiten steinernen Kuh gemacht hat, weil er der Meinung war, Neacht sei eine Verwandte von Slytherin? Er war doch der junge Mann, von dem die alte Vettel sprach?"

„Davon gehe ich aus, ja. Und ich habe keinen Mist studiert!", fauchte die Löwin neben Severus. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie sich abrupte bewegte, biss sich jedoch auf die Lippen, ohne zu stöhnen. Sie war eindeutig wieder da. Verschwunden war die ewige Heulsuse, hier, genau neben ihm saß die Kämpferin, die mit ihrem Verstand und ihrem Mut dem Jungen-der-mehr-Glück-als-alles-andere-hatte mehr als einmal aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er wandte seine Augen von ihr ab, nur um dem interessierten und verblüfften Blick Zabinis zu begegnen. Er zog drohend eine Augenbraue hoch. Slytherinsche Kommunikation funktionierte schon immer mit minimalem Einsatz.

„Außerdem habe ich ja nicht mal gewusst, dass noch ein Horkrux existierte und Harry hat mir die ganze Zeit weisgemacht, dass…" Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. „_Ihr_ habt ihm gesagt, er solle mich nach London einladen, richtig? _Ihr_ habt ihm aufgetragen, mir zu erzählen, Neacht wäre eine Schwätzerin?" Offensichtlich wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie noch immer mit dem Anhänger Severus' spielte und er somit noch immer ihre Hand festhielt. Sie funkelte ihn an, als hätte _er_ mit _ihrer_ Kette gespielt.

„Wir wussten, dass du dich sonst wieder in diverse Gefahren bringen würdest, weil du einfach überall deine Nase reinstecken musst", knurrte Severus und ließ sie los. „Wir hielten es für sicherer, dich aus besagter Gefahrenzone zu entfernen, aber Miss England musste ja stur darauf bestehen, weiterhin hier die Gegend unsicher zu machen. Hör also auf, uns vorzuwerfen, wir wären Schuld an der Misere!"

„Jetzt bin ich jedenfalls mittendrin!" Sie blitzte ihn entschieden an. „Und ich bin dabei, egal, was ihr vorhabt!" Blaise prustete leise und fand sich dafür am Ende ihres Todesblickes wieder. „Ich habe lange Zeit verschwendet. Das ist vorbei. Was auch immer ihr beide zu tun gedenkt, ich mache mit!"

„Was glaubst du denn, was wir jetzt tun?", murmelte Severus.

„Zur Kuh tauchen und sie zerstören, obwohl ich nicht genau weiß wie", erklärte sie prompt. „Weiß jemand von euch, wie man ein Dämonsfeuer heraufbeschwört? Gryffindors Schwert werdet ihr nicht hier haben, oder?"

Blaise warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Granger, du bist unbezahlbar! Ich habe mich soeben verliebt, möchtest du mich nicht heiraten und meine Kinder aufziehen?"

„Wow!" Die kleine Löwin lächelte verschmitzt. „Das ist schon der zweite Heiratsantrag in zwei Tagen, ich mache mich langsam!"

In Severus stieg unvermittelt Ärger hoch. „Ich weiß, wie man ein Dämonsfeuer beschwört, aber das wird unnötig sein." Er nahm den Anhänger ab und entfernte die Lederkappe. „Engorgio!", knurrte er. Die „Kralle" begann zu wachsen, bis vor den Augen der jungen Frau ein vertrauter Gegenstand lag.

„Das ist ein Basiliskenzahn!", rief sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er packte sie auf halbem Wege.

„Nicht anrühren!", zischte er. „Er trieft nur so vor Gift. Dein Freund Potter hatte mehr Glück als Verstand, dass er sich damals nicht infiziert hatte."

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, zog aber ihre Hand nicht zurück. „Na, schön, gehen wir tauchen, ja?"

„Du gehst nirgends hin. Ich tauche, Zabini wird meine Rückendeckung sein und du bleibst hier und siehst zu, dass du dich auskurierst."

„Wie soll Blaise deine Rückendeckung sein, Ref? Einer muss doch draußen bei den Klippen aufpassen, dass oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche nichts passiert. Und du brauchst einen Partner, der mit dir taucht und dir da den Rücken frei hält. _Und_ ich habe Taucherfahrung, weil ich im Roten Meer meinen Tauchschein gemacht habe."

Severus spürte, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten. Sie hatte nicht unrecht, es war besser, diese Sache zu dritt durchzuführen, aber er wollte sie nicht mitnehmen, wollte sie nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen als sie es schon gewesen war. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ihr etwas passieren konnte, nachdem sie gerade so dem Tod entronnen war. Sie schien zu spüren, woran er dachte. „Bist du schon jemals getaucht, Blaise?", fragte sie, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Der Unsägliche seufzte tief. „Ich komme aus einer Reinblüterfamilie, ist das Erklärung genug?"

Die kleine Gryffindor lächelte, als hätte sie von der Sahne genascht. „Alles klar, Ref. Du musst mich nehmen, du hast gar keine andere Wahl."

„Ich kann jederzeit Verstärkung anfordern", wehrte er ab.

„Das kostet alles sinnlos Zeit, Zeit, die wir kaum noch haben dürften. Jetzt gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß und sag ja, okay?"

Was sollte er machen? Er wusste, es war falsch, aber er tat es. Er gab seinem Herzen nicht nur einen Stoß, sondern einen regelrechten Tritt, damit es endlich aufhörte, sich zu beschweren. Nützen tat es nichts.


	27. Chapter 27

**Majin Micha**: natürlich war's die Kuh… :D Obwohl die nun ja an und für sich überhaupt nichts dafür kann… ich meine, erst läuft sie einer schlechtgelaunten Hexe über den Weg und dann wird sie von einem bösartigen Zauberer missbraucht… hey! Du wirst Sev nicht verraten, klar?!

**Nik**: das ist allerdings auch eine Einstellung… _lach_… und zum Spaß haben muss man ja keine Namen wissen… ach so, da hab ich deine Bachelor mit der Masterarbeit verwechselt, Asche auf mein Haupt… nein, ich war nicht in dem Film, der wird von mir boykottiert… (aber die Cliffs of Moher will ich auch unbedingt mal sehen, da kenne ich Bilder, die sind so toll!)

**Boomshaker41**: und schon wieder hast du mir einen roten Kopf verpasst – das machst du gern, oder? :D Herzlichen Dank! O.O Ich und negatives über A.R. sagen? Nein, ich doch nicht… muaha! Ich liebe selbstgebackene Muffins, dafür würde ich töten…

**Cura**: schön, dass du wieder hergefunden hast! Und ich dachte immer, das Studentenleben sei ein faules… :D Ui, dein Lob ging runter wie Öl… danke sehr!

**lufa**: du brauchst doch nicht rumhibbeln, es geht doch schon weiter… so eine Unterstützung für Teddy ist nie schlecht… ich glaube, ich werde mal eine Spendenaktion ins Leben rufen, Save our Wolf, lol…

**Samatha Snape**: ach, du kannst mir gar keinen Druck machen, weil die Story bereits fix und fertig ist und ich im Allgemeinen nichts mehr (oder nichts Entscheidendes oder Großartiges) ändere, wenn ich einmal abgeschlossen habe… dich heiraten? Lol… bin ich schon, außerdem spiele ich in der Hetero-Liga, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem geehrt… :D

**Schanin**: ja, ich weiß, ich bin so was von gemein und ich fürchte, ich werde in Hinsicht auf die fiesen Cliffs auch nicht mehr besser… aber wir haben es sowieso bald geschafft – ab nächste Woche Freitag gibt es definitiv keine Cliffs mehr…

**ViperSn**: oh, ich habe bereits aus meinem Haus ein Fort Knox gemacht, da kommt keiner so schnell rein…

**ll**: …_weigert sich, mit leo darüber zu reden… versucht auch krampfhaft, nicht zu lachen… zieht die Kuh wieder ein bisschen vom Schneckenhaus fort… versichert, dass es nicht ausgerechnet war, dass das letzte chap an Emo-tters B-day online geht_…

**sveti**: ja, so leicht kann ich euch eben nicht hinters Licht führen und die Kuh war ja wirklich ideal für unseren irren Welteroberer… oh, ja, da schaut sie, die Kleine… ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es da auch eine Menge zum Schauen gibt, wenn Sev im Spezialanzug dasteht…

**Lynya77**: brauchst du gar nicht rot zu werden, natürlich bist du sympathisch! Ähm, ok, du magst A. R., ich nicht, kein Problem… dann ziehe ich über den alten Mann her, wenn du nicht in der Nähe bist… :D Wer sagt denn, dass sie sich unbewusst an ihn kuschelt? Sie suchen schon recht bewusst die Nähe des anderen, finde ich, so bewusst, dass selbst Blaise es mitkriegt… (ok, Blaise ist ein intelligenter Bursche!). Hm… ich bin nicht halb so schlau wie Hermione, aber Tauchen kann ich auch, das ist sooooooo… wow! Wenn man das das erste Mal macht, hat man einen Adrenalinstoß ohne Ende! Lass dir mal einen Schnupperkurs schenken, du wirst es nicht bereuen (vielleicht noch fix nachträglich zum B-day?!)

**Das Chap zum Wochenende ist Cura gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Man muss das Unmögliche versuchen, um das Mögliche zu erreichen. _Hermann Hesse

**27. Kapitel**

Ref war ein sturer Hund mit einem extremen Beschützerinstinkt. Das erste war Hermione nicht neu, das zweite rührte sie und brachte sie dazu, ihm noch mehr zu verfallen. _Obwohl verfallen nicht das richtige Wort war_, dachte sie und beobachtete den Iren in seinem Spezialanzug. Sie hatte einen identischen bekommen, den sie nur auf ihre Größe anpassen musste. Sie hatte sich laut gefragt, wieso er zwei davon besaß, doch Ref hatte nur gebrummt, dass es albern wäre, ohne einen Ersatz dazustehen, wenn einer mal kaputt gehen sollte.

Dann hatte er ihr ein Paar Flossen in die Hand gedrückt und mürrisch verlangt, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, falls sie noch irgendeine frauliche Aktivität vorzunehmen gedenke wie vielleicht Haare waschen oder ähnliches. Sie hatte versucht, ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber er war ganz offensichtlich verschwendet.

Sie hatten sich geeinigt, mit einem Boot nach Inishbofin oder eher Inish Shark zu fahren, und Hermione fiel aus allen Wolken, als Ref sie zu einer Bucht führte, in der ein schnittiges, schmales Rennboot auf den Wellen tanzte. „Was hast du gedacht, dass wir einen Fischerkahn klauen und damit nach Inish Shark apparieren?", fragte Blaise belustigt und fluchte, weil sich Toby an ihm vorbeidrängelte, ganz begierig darauf, an Bord zu kommen.

Hermione schwieg, weil sie tatsächlich so etwas in der Art angenommen hatte. „Ich finde immer noch, wir hätten Toby dalassen sollen", sagte Blaise zu Ref.

„Er bewacht den Strand und gibt Laut, sobald jemand kommt, du bist im Boot und beobachtest die See und wir tauchen. Keine weiteren Diskussionen jetzt", schnitt ihm Ref das Wort ab. Hermione fragte sich, wie die Rangverteilung unter den beiden sein mochte. War der Ire Blaise übergeordnet oder richtete sich der Unsägliche nach ihm, weil er die größere Erfahrung hatte?

Was es auch immer war, Toby war dabei, und er fuhr definitiv nicht zum ersten Mal mit dem Schnellboot. Die Schnauze in den Wind gestreckt stand er mit angespanntem Körper da und sah ein bisschen wie sein Herrchen aus, der das Steuer in der Hand hielt und dessen Haare vom Wind zerzaust wurden. Hermione nutzte die Zeit, die sie bis zu den Inseln brauchten, um ihren Blick wohlgefällig über Refs Körper wandern zu lassen. Der Vorteil des taucherähnlichen Anzuges war der, dass nichts der Phantasie verborgen blieb. Der Ire mochte nie den Charmanteste-Lächeln-Preis der _Hexenwoche_ gewinnen, aber seinen langen, schlanken und, wie sie wusste, muskulösen Körper brauchte er nicht verstecken.

Sie wurde rot, als sie aufsah und direkt in die dunklen Augen von Blaise starrte. Er hatte sie höchstwahrscheinlich dabei beobachtet, als sie Ref wie ein Stück Frischfleisch musterte, denn ein seltsam amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seinen wohlgeformten Mund. Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber. „Willst du da eigentlich unbewaffnet runter? Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hat dir Malfoy deinen Zauberstab weggenommen?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir wird nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Aber ich habe eine ganz passable Rechte, da kannst du Malfoy junior fragen."

Blaise lachte, steckte seine Hand in die Tasche und brachte einen dunklen Zauberstab hervor. „Nimm trotzdem den hier solange, okay?"

„Ist das deiner? Was machst du dann?"

Blaise zog seine Augenbraue hoch. _Offensichtlich werden Slytherins danach ausgewählt, ob sie das beherrschten_, dachte Hermione in einem Anfall von Albernheit. „Als Agent der Krone besitze ich die Lizenz für zwei Zauberstäbe, Süße", sagte er grinsend.

„Aber er ist doch 007, oder?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf zu Ref hinüber.

„Deshalb bekommt er ja auch die hübschen Mädchen", sagte Blaise leise.

Hermione wandte den Blick ab und steckte den Zauberstab ein. „Danke", murmelte sie.

Ref ließ das Boot mit sanftem Schwung in die Bucht einfahren, in die er sonst immer apparierte. Er winkte Toby und flankte über Bord, brachte den Hund zu der Höhlung und bedeutete ihm, sich nieder zu legen. Toby gehorchte, ließ ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen, als er zum Boot zurückkam und langsam wieder Fahrt aufnahm, bis sie sich genau unterhalb des Felsens befanden, von dem Hermione gestürzt war. Sie begann unwillkürlich zu frieren und legte ihre Hand auf den noch immer schmerzenden Bauch. Refs Salbe war gut, sehr gut sogar, doch die Rückkehr zu dem Ort, an dem sie beinahe gestorben wäre, ließ flammende Schmerzen in ihr auflodern.

Der Motor erstarb, und Ref verankerte das Boot. „Wenn irgendetwas unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte, schickst du uns deinen Patronus", wandte er sich an Blaise.

Der Unsägliche nickte. „Ich hoffe nur, er kann schwimmen und tauchen", scherzte er.

Ref bedachte ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. „Letzte Chance auszusteigen", sagte er zu Hermione. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wog den Zauberstab in der Hand, um ein Gefühl für ihn zu bekommen. Ein Kopfblasenzauber war nichts kompliziertes, doch mit einem fremden Zauberstab musste man trotzdem vorsichtig sein.

„Ich bin soweit", sagte sie mit mehr Mut als sie im Moment fühlte. Der Ire zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und nickte ihr zu. „Du bleibst immer hinter mir. Und denk daran, da unten gibt es heftige Strudel!"

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie und lachte nervös. Sie kreierte den Kopfblasenzauber und ließ sich hinter Ref rückwärts vom Bootsrand fallen.

Das Wasser war trübe, undurchsichtig und kälter als sie erwartet hatte. Ref schwebte wenige Fuß unter ihr und wartete, bis sie zu ihm aufgeholt hatte. Automatisch erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Tauchlektionen, an das Ausgleichen des Drucks, so dass sie sich voll auf den Iren konzentrieren konnte. Er leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab nach unten und winkte sie zu sich heran. Als sie bei ihm war, deutete er auf die Strudel, die sich unter ihnen zu einem Mahlstrom vereinigten. Hermione klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Und hier heraus hatte Ref sie gerettet? Er musste völlig verrückt sein.

Er fasste ihren Arm und deutete nach vorn, in Richtung der Klippen. Offensichtlich erstreckten sich die Strudel nicht bis dorthin, so dass sie an ihnen entlang hinuntertauchen konnten. Hermione gab ihm ihr Okay, und er löste sich von ihr und strebte mit kräftigen Zügen dorthin. Mit dem Kopfblasenzauber sah er seltsam aus, wie ein Alien aus einer anderen Welt, aber es passte in diese Umgebung aus Stille und Lärm, Schönheit und Gefahr, Bekanntem und Unbekanntem.

Ref, der am Felsen angekommen war, beschrieb mit seinem Zauberstab eine durch das Wasser verlangsamte Bewegung und verankerte ein Seil an dem harten Stein und wand es sich um seinen Körper, um es auf dem Weg nach unten mitzunehmen. _Nicht schlecht_, dachte Hermione. Sollte irgendetwas in der Tiefe passieren, hätten sie noch immer eine Art Rettungsseil. Offensichtlich war er gern für alle Eventualitäten gewappnet. Sie folgte ihm mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand, Blaises Zauberstab schräg vor ihren Körper haltend, um etwas zu sehen. Nachdem sie etwa vierzig Fuß tief getaucht waren, bemerkte sie auch den reflektierenden Schein, den er erwähnt hatte.

Der Sog der Strömungen wurde heftiger, und sie mussten sich stärker dagegenstemmen. Ref sah sich immer wieder nach ihr um, und Hermione wünschte, er würde das sein lassen und sich völlig auf die Lichtquelle konzentrieren, auf welches sie zustrebten. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber es machte ihr Angst, tief unten im Meer auf etwas zu treffen, das Licht nicht nur reflektierte, wie sie angenommen hatten, sondern selbst ausstrahlte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jemand berühre sie von hinten und sie fuhr herum, leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in zwei grell aufleuchtende Augen, bevor – was auch immer es war – in der Dunkelheit der See verschwand.

Ihr Atem ging in kurzen Stößen und sie drehte sich mehrmals um sich selbst, bevor sie Ref folgte, der soeben angehalten hatte und Anstalten machte, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Sie zeigte ihm wieder ihr Okay, obwohl sie immer wieder über ihre Schulter zurücksah. Der Kopfblasenzauber erwies sich dabei als eher hinderlich, weil sie mit ihm dabei ständig an den Felsen kollidierte. Als sie das nächste Mal nach unten sah, konnte sie regelrecht spüren, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.

Sie hatten die Strudel hinter sich gelassen und befanden sich gute zweihundert Fuß unter der Wasseroberfläche. Und noch etwas weiter unter ihnen, höchstwahrscheinlich direkt auf dem Meeresboden, wölbte sich eine Kuppel von der Größe eines Fußballfeldes. Diese Kuppel strahlte so viel kaltes, hartes Licht aus, soviel Energie, soviel _Bosheit_, dass Hermione sicher war, sie hatten die Quelle der schwarzen Magie gefunden, welche Inish Shark durchtränkte.

Das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer, und auch Refs Bewegungen hatten die Leichtigkeit und Geschmeidigkeit verloren, für die sie ihn bewunderte. Er hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück und näherte sich der Kuppel allein, fuhr mit der Hand darüber, ließ sich schließlich mit den Füßen darauf nieder und stieß sich wieder ab, um sie einmal ganz zu umkreisen. Als er wieder an seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückkam, winkte er sie heran und bedeutete ihr, durch die Kuppel zu schauen.

Hermione wusste nicht, aus welchem Material sie bestand, doch es fühlte sich eiskalt unter ihren Händen an, und das grelle Licht schmerzte in ihren Augen. Man konnte kaum etwas sehen, weil die Kuppel eine Konsistenz hatte wie eine Milchglasscheibe, doch sie sah verschwommene Schatten von großen, dunklen Körpern und einen dunklen Untergrund. Sie sah fragend Ref an, und er griff nach ihr und zog sie mit sich. Sie sanken auf den Meeresboden und der Ire ließ seine Hand über die gewölbte Außenseite wandern, schob dann Hermione hinter sich und bewegte sein Lippen, während sein Zauberstab auf die Kuppel deutete.

Sie wurde völlig unvermutet nach vorne gerissen und an Ref gepresst, während sie beide in die Kuppel gezogen wurden, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können. Hermione starrte mit großen Augen um sich, bis sie von Ref angetippt wurde, der seinen Kopfblasenzauber hatte verschwinden lassen und ihr somit zeigte, dass sie sich in einem wasserleeren Raum mit Atemluft befanden. Mit seltsam langsamen und behutsamen Bewegungen löste er auch das Seil von seinem Körper.

Hermione löste den Kopfblasenzauber, ohne den Blick von ihrer Umgebung abwenden zu können. Sie standen auf schwarzer, verbrannter Erde, die völlig mit Leichen in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Verwesung bedeckt waren. Selbst hier, am Rande der Kuppel, standen sie auf brüchigen, gelblichen Knochen. Die Luft war zwar atembar, aber schwer und dick und schmerzhaft vor schwarzer Magie. Jeder Atemzug brannte in der Lunge, als würden sie sich in großer Kälte aufhalten. „Was…?", flüsterte Hermione, doch schon lag Refs große Hand auf ihrem Mund.

„Schsch…", wisperte er kaum vernehmlich. Und dann formten seine Lippen ein Wort, welches ihr die Kälte der Angst durch die Adern jagte. „Inferi…" Ref machte behutsam einen Schritt vorwärts, bis er Hermione überragte, legte die Arme um sie und hauchte ihr ins Ohr. „Es sind alles Inferi. Bei jedem lauten Schritt… bei jedem lauteren Geräusch… bei allem, was sich von der Eintönigkeit hier unten unterscheidet… werden sie erwachen. Und sie werden nur eines tun: Töten." Sie versuchte, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es war fast unmöglich, bei der Dichte der Luft und dem ständigen Prasseln schwarzer Magie gegen ihren Körper. Bewusst lehnte sie sich an Ref an, seine Kraft und Ruhe suchend und Wärme und Stärke findend.

Wasser perlte von den Anzügen ab und lief in kleinen Rinnsalen an ihnen hinunter. Hermione betrachtete das Innere der Kuppel, ohne sich aus der Fast-Umarmung des Iren zu lösen. Die steinerne Kuh war nicht zu übersehen, auch wenn sie ein unförmiger Klumpen war, der nur mit viel Phantasie als Kuh zu erkennen war. _Neacht war wohl nicht sonderlich begabt in Verwandlungen gewesen_, dachte Hermione abwesend.

Die Kuh befand sich auf einer Anhöhe, kaum siebzig Fuß von ihnen entfernt. Doch der Weg zu ihr war übersät mit den Überresten von toten Menschen. Einige sahen aus, als würden sie nur gerade eben ein Nickerchen halten, andere wiederum waren fast verwest oder befanden sich in einem Stadium der Zersetzung, die es unmöglich machte, sie auch nur einen Augenblick länger anzuschauen und einige von ihnen waren nur noch saubere Skelette. Hermione schauderte und fragte sich, ob vielleicht auch Paddys Onkel unter den Toten war. Eines war klar: Die schwarze Magie ergab sich aus dem bewussten Ansammeln all dieser Leichen.

Jemand… jemand wirklich durch und durch Böses, hatte all diese Toten hierhergebracht und ihre Seelen hier eingesperrt. Und dieser Jemand musste auch einen Zauber gewirkt haben, um alle Verunglückten, die in diesen Gewässern starben, in diese Kuppel zu ziehen, denn einige konnten kaum länger als einige Monate hier liegen.

Diese Kuppel war ein Seelengefängnis und da Seelen aus purer Energie bestanden, hatte sich in ihnen unendliche Wut angesammelt, die nicht ausbrechen konnte und daher alles mit ihrer schwarzen Magie tränkte, vergiftete, verpestete. Ref senkte wieder seinen Kopf und brachte seinen Mund an ihr Ohr. „Wir dürfen keine Magie abrufen", hauchte er. „Sie würde sofort alles hier erwecken."

Hermione versuchte, lautlos tief Luft zu holen. Das war schlecht. Das war äußerst schlecht. Hätten sie Magie benutzen dürfen, hätten sie die Kuh zu sich acciot und sie zerstören können oder sie hätten sich selbst zur Kuh hin levitiert. Doch unter diesen Umständen mussten sie sich einen Weg zu dem Horkrux bahnen und jede unbedachte Bewegung konnte ihre letzte sein. Und eines war sicher. Sobald sie bei der Kuh waren und sie zerstören wollten, waren sie sowieso so gut wie tot. Denn natürlich mussten sie den Basiliskenzahn wieder vergrößern, und spätestens in diesem Moment würden die Inferi erwachen.

Offensichtlich dachte Ref genau dasselbe. „Du verschwindest hier auf der Stelle", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Beinahe hätte sie laut geschnaubt. Er musste verrückt sein, wenn er dachte, sie würde ihn jetzt im Stich lassen. Ganz leicht bewegte sie verneinend ihren Kopf.

„Ich werde dich solange decken, bis der Basiliskenzahn vergrößert ist und du den Horkrux zerstört hast", wisperte sie zurück. „Sonst bist du tot, bevor du überhaupt etwas unternehmen kannst!"

Er starrte sie wütend an, diskutierte aber nicht. Das konnten sie sich unter diesen Umständen auch nicht leisten. Behutsam löste er sich von ihr und machte einen langen Schritt über die Knochen, die vor ihnen lagen. Dann erstarrte er und wartete. Nichts passierte. Ein weiterer Schritt über einen halb verwesten Körper, dann wieder das völlige Erstarren. Hermione erinnerte er an einen Jagdhund, der kurz innehielt, völlig regungslos wurde, bevor er auf seine Beute losstürmte. Doch Ref stürmte nicht. Er suchte sich einen Weg durch halb verrottete Gliedmaßen und über Skelette, hielt immer wieder an, um nach Alternativen zu suchen oder ihr die Hand zu reichen, um ihr über eine besonders bizarr verdrehte Leiche hinweg zu helfen.

Sie hatten über die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, als zwei Sachen passierten. Ausgerechnet Ref, der sich wie ein Tänzer bewegte und elegant alle gefährlichen Stellen passiert hatte, geriet ins Straucheln und machte einen Schritt zurück, um sich abzufangen. Etwas schmatzte unter seinem Fuß und entsetzt sah Hermione, dass er auf die weiche, fast geleeartige Haut eines Oberarms getreten war.

Zur selben Zeit brach ein glitzernder, schwarzer Greif durch die Kuppel, flog mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen auf sie zu und landete elegant vor ihnen. Der Patronus öffnete den gewaltigen Schnabel und sagte mit Blaises Stimme: „Beeilt euch. Die Todesser sind da. Und sie haben den Jungen bei sich!"


	28. Chapter 28

**lufa**: lol… wenn du dich gegruselt hast, hab ich ja meinen Zweck erreicht… und keine Panik, was Teddy Lupin angeht – du weißt doch, dass ich ihn mag, oder? Das war mir ja so klar, dass du dich in solch einer Situation (und natürlich nicht nur in einer solchen!) an Ref/Sev angekuschelt hättest…

**Nik**: nein? Was wäre denn dein Patronus? Wenn ich in der Hinsicht was zu sagen hätte, wäre es definitiv ein Wolf… na ja, ich kenne nur einen Irren, der Inferis benutzt und so richtig, richtig bösartig und durchgeknallt und mächtig ist, um solch eine Kuppel zu basteln… _lach_… hätte ich gewusst, dass du so auf Blaise abfährst, hätte ich ihm auch einen Taucheranzug verpasst…

**Metadin**: hm, du weißt doch, Unmögliches wird sofort erledigt, Wunder dauern etwas länger… die packen das schon – irgendwie… Danke für dein Kompliment!

**ll**: …_bg_… du darfst gern zu Kraftworten greifen, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es spannend ist… redest du wieder mit mir, wenn sich Sev heute outet?

**Cura**: du müsstest doch mittlerweile wissen, dass fies mein zweiter Vorname ist… wenn es leicht wäre, Cura, dann würde es Fußball sein, kein Abenteuer von Hermione und Severus… Blaise ist einfach ein cooler Hund, der sich natürlich über die „Ref-Sache" amüsiert, zumal er ja beide bereits sehr gut aus seiner Vergangenheit kennt…Was studierst du eigentlich?

**greta-serebo**: es beruhigt mich immer wieder, wenn ich höre, dass der Handlungsverlauf nicht vorhersehbar ist… das ist nämlich eine meiner größten Ängste, durchschaubar zu sein…

**ViperSn**: …_lach_… ich fürchte, es gibt nur die eine Hälfte in diesem Kapitel und du musst dich für den zweiten Teil noch bis Mittwoch gedulden…und der Winzwolf ist natürlich jederzeit willkommen!

**Schanin**: welcher Cliff denn? Als wenn ich so bösartige Sachen wie Cliffhanger verwenden würde… ^ ich gelobe Besserung! Oder? :D

**goldenangel85**: ich freue mich jederzeit über Reviews, also gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Und es ist doch schön, wenn man mal mehrere chaps hintereinander lesen kann, oder? Und selbstverständlich hast du Recht, und hier gibt's auch gleich die Auflösung, wie sie den Inferis entkommen…

**Boomshaker41**: ist das der letzte Roman von Beckett? Ich habe den ersten von ihm gelesen mit David Hunter, der war richtig geil. Tja, hätte Sev geahnt, dass er plötzlich einem Haufen Inferis gegenüber steht, hätte er mit Blaise sicherlich eine andere Form der Kommunikation gefunden… DANKE FÜR DIE MUFFINS!

**crys**: dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, du kannst sofort weiterlesen… ja, einschließlich dieses chaps sind es nur noch drei, am Freitag kommt also das letzte… _seufz_… Wahnsinn, wie die Zeit immer vergeht…

**Samatha Snape**: alle behaupten, das sei ein fieser Cliff… ehrlich mal, das war bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt… :D Und siehe da, es geht schon weiter…

**Lynya77**: wozu brauchst du Möbelgutscheine? Neue Wohnung? Hast du dir zum B-day ein Haus schenken lassen? :D Behalt mal Tauchen trotzdem im Hinterkopf, ist wirklich eine wunderbare Freizeitbeschäftigung, Adrenalin pur… (fast so cool wie Schwertkampf!). Wahrscheinlich hat er es nicht geglaubt, dass eine Gryffindor geht, aber er ist ja so ekelhaft edelmütig und wollte es zumindest… ich fand übrigens einen schwarzen Greif für unseren dunkelhäutigen Lieblingsblaise äußerst passend, du nicht?

**Ich widme dieses chap goldenangel85!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Der Zweck der Aufstände aber ist Gewinn und Ehre oder ihr Gegenteil. _Aristoteles

**28. Kapitel**

Severus wartete nicht erst, bis der Patronus wieder verschwunden war oder die Inferi anfingen, sich zu erheben. Er riss sich das Lederband vom Hals und beschwor den Vergrößerungszauber, während er schon in Richtung der versteinerten Kuh losstürmte. „Halt sie auf, Hermione, um jeden Preis!", schrie er. Es war ihm egal, ob er auf die Leichen stieg und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, als er unter seinen Taucherstiefeln Knochen zermalmte und durch geleeartiges Fleisch rutschte.

Was ihn jedoch kümmerte, war ein halbverwester Arm, der sich plötzlich um sein Bein schlang und ihn zum Stürzen brachte. Severus drehte sich noch im Fallen und hieb mit dem Basiliskenzahn zu. Der Arm verschwand, dafür lag ein Skelett auf ihm und streckte seine Krallen nach seiner Kehle aus. Er hieb sie fort, als ein Arm von unten durch die schwarze Erde stieß und sich um seinen Hals legte. Eine andere Leiche hatte sich taumelnd erhoben und schlurfte näher, ein weiterer Körper blockierte seine Beine und starrte ihn mit leeren Augenhöhlen an.

Er schluckte und versuchte, seinen Kopf wie eine Schildkröte anzuziehen, um dem Arm, der ihm die Luft abdrückte, weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten, und ein brennender Schmerz schoss durch seine Narbe am Hals, als der Inferius seine Bemühungen verstärkte. Severus kam nicht an seinen Zauberstab, weil seine Waffenhand von dem stinkenden Kadaver bedeckt wurde, und er drehte sich und stieß mit den Beinen um sich, während er den Basiliskenzahn wie ein Schwert schwang.

Eingeweide flogen durch die Luft, als er den Leichnam des herantaumelnden Inferius aufschlitzte und schwarze Magie loderte in der Luft und trieb ihm den restlichen Sauerstoff aus den Lungen. Rote Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er halb bewusstlos seinen Zauberstab fasste. Den Arm heben konnte er nicht mehr und er zischte vor Schmerz, als ein Teil des verwendeten Zaubers auch ihn streifte: „Incendio!" Die Flammen erfassten die herabhängenden Fetzen der Kleidung und die trockenen Knochen knackten und splitterten in dem wütend fauchenden Feuer.

„Ref!" Hinter der Flammenwand tauchte Hermione Granger auf, sprang mitten hindurch und landete knapp neben ihm. Ohne zu zögern trat sie nach der Hand, welche noch immer seine Kehle umklammerte und bückte sich dann, um ihm ihre eigene Hand zu reichen. Er griff nach ihr, und sie zerrte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft hoch. Sie sah wild und unberechenbar aus; ihre Haare standen nach allen Seiten, eine dicke, rot angelaufene Schramme verlief quer über ihre Wange und etwas schleimiges, über das Severus gar nicht nachdenken wollte, klebte an ihrem Anzug. Eine Kriegerin aus vergangenen Zeiten, schien es ihm. _Seine_ Kriegerin, wenn er diese Geschichte überleben würde und er etwas in dieser Sache zu sagen hätte…

Sie hatte die Nerven behalten. Sie schockte einen weiteren auf sie zu wankenden Untoten und sprang über einen aus dem Boden brechenden Körper mit der Eleganz einer Sportlerin, bevor sie sich umwandte und den Inferius anzündete. „Los, Ref, ich halte dir den Rücken frei!", keuchte sie und legte eine riesige Flammenwand um sie herum. Es hielt die bereits an der Oberfläche liegenden Inferi von ihnen fern, doch diejenigen, die sich noch in der verbrannten Erde befanden, begannen sich zu regen und kleine Wellen im Boden zu schlagen, als sie sich aufrichteten.

Severus hieb einen von ihnen mit dem Basiliskenzahn aus dem Weg und schockte ihn. Die Wucht seines Fluches traf den Inferius mitten in die Brust, ließ Fleischfetzen umherfliegen und den Leichnam ins Feuer taumeln. Er war nur noch am Vorwärtskämpfen, Stoßen, Schocken, Fluchen, Verbrennen. Es waren die härtesten fünfundzwanzig Fuß seines Lebens. Stinkende Hände griffen nach ihm, aufgerissene Mäuler fuhren auf ihn los, spitze Nägel bohrten sich in seine Haut. Der fast unzerstörbare Anzug war an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen; Blut lief Severus von einer Platzwunde über dem Auge ins Gesicht.

Und dann war er an dem unförmigen Steinklumpen, der einst, vor vielen Jahrhunderten eine Kuh gewesen war, die das Pech hatte, einer schlechtgelaunten Hexe über den Weg zu laufen. Die Löwin stand keuchend neben ihm, lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an ihn an und verfluchte alles, was sich in ihrem Umkreis bewegte. „Kopfblasenzauber!", stieß Severus hervor, schützte sich selbst damit und hob mit beiden Händen den Basiliskenzahn über den Kopf.

Er wusste nicht, ob Hermione wusste, warum er es verlangte, aber sie diskutierte nicht und kreierte fast nebenbei die Blase um ihren Kopf, während sie mit der nächsten Bewegung schon wieder einen Inferius in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Severus wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, was passieren würde, sollte er jetzt tatsächlich den Horkrux zerstören, doch er erwartete, dass die Kuppel sich auflösen würde. Ohne die machtvolle Bosheit des Horkruxes würde nichts mehr die Seelen in ihrem Gefängnis halten können.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken stieß er den Basiliskenzahn nach unten. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Handgelenke zersplitterten in tausend Stücke, und ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang sich ihm. Und doch hieb er noch einmal zu und ein drittes Mal. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte und Risse zuckten im Zickzackmuster um das gesamte steinerne Gebilde herum. Wie im Trance erhob Severus den Zahn und trieb ihn tief hinein in die Lücke, die sich vor ihm auftat, ignorierte den roten Schleier des Schmerzes, der durch seine lädierten Hände zog, ignorierte auch das Feuer, welches um sie herum loderte und nach ihnen griff, ignorierte selbst Hermiones Schreien, die heiser fluchte und hexte, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Und als er zum letzten Mal den Zahn hob und zustieß, wusste er, dass sie vielleicht kein Morgen mehr erleben würden. Ein Donnergrollen erschütterte die Kuppel, Blitze zuckten und prallten gegen die gewölbten Seiten, ohne sich irgendwo entladen zu können und Severus duckte sich und zog Hermione eng an sich, um sie mit seinem eigenen Körper zu schützen. Es war eine ritterliche, doch völlig vergeudete Geste. Die Kuh explodierte mit einem Krachen, welches ihm trotz des Kopfblasenzaubers durch und durch ging und er war sich sicher, dass er taub geworden wäre, hätte er ihn nicht gewirkt.

Das Donnern und Lärmen verebbte nicht, schwoll im Gegenteil noch an, erschütterte die Kuppel, bis sich die Blitze bündelten, in die Reste der Kuh einschlugen und sie zu Staub pulverisierten. Und dann zerplatzte die Kuppel, und die Dunkelheit der Hölle verschlang Severus mit grausiger Macht, als ihn die Wassermassen packten und mit sich rissen. Er verlor Hermione aus den Armen und trudelte hilflos und ohne eine Chance, gegensteuern zu können in Richtung des Mahlstromes. Das Seil, welches er vorhin um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte, war verbrannt und das Licht, welches sein Zauberstab warf, war kaum mehr als das schwache Aufblühen eines Streichholzes in dunkler Nacht und er sah nichts als grausige Schwärze und spürte, wie ihn der Strudel in sich riss.

Im selben Moment, als ihn der Druck zu zermalmen drohte, gab es ein Nachbeben tief unter ihm, und er wusste, sämtliche Seelen waren frei und explodierten mit einem Mal. Die Gewalt der Explosion erfasste die Strudel und drückte sie nach oben und Severus wurde von dem Vulkanausbruch in die Höhe geschleudert. Wie ein Geysir stieg die Wassersäule hoch, durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und stieß ohne den Druck, welcher sie zurückhielt, hundert Fuß in die Luft, bevor sie in sich zusammenbrach. Es war die einzige Chance, die er noch bekommen würde, und Severus umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, brüllte „Accio Hermione" und im selben Atemzug „Wingardium Leviosa" und wäre trotzdem beinahe abgestürzt, als die junge Frau aus der zusammenbrechenden Wassersäule schoss und auf ihn prallte.

Mit letzter Kraft steuerte er auf die Klippen zu und beide prallten auf mehrere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen und silbernen Masken, welche auf die Felsen gesprungen waren, um die Explosion im Wasser zu beobachten, und rissen sie zu Boden. Severus hob den Kopf und fand sich am anderen Ende mehrerer Zauberstäbe wieder, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Es waren zwei Dutzend Männer und Frauen, die sich um einen Kessel versammelt hatten, der über einem hoch auflodernden Feuer hing.

_Idioten_, dachte er geringschätzig. Wussten sie nicht, dass man so hochpotente Tränke nur auf niedriger Flamme ansetzen durfte? Verdeckt von Hermiones Körper und den Umhängen der von ihnen zu Boden gerissenen Todesser rieb er die Münze in seiner Tasche. Natürlich ging er davon aus, dass Blaise die Auroren bereits irgendwo positioniert hatte, aber sicher war sicher. „Hallo!", sagte er im Plauderton mit starkem, irischem Akzent. „Gibt es hier eine Party?"

„Du hast zehn Sekunden Zeit, mir einen Grund zu nennen, dich am Leben zu lassen", näselte eine Stimme, die er unschwer als Malfoys erkannte.

„Ich weiß, warum ihr hier seid und ich weiß auch, dass ihr euer Ziel nicht erreichen werdet, weil die entscheidende Zutat fehlt", antwortete Severus prompt und wagte es, sich hinzuknien, als sich die zu Boden gerissenen Todesser von ihm und Hermione lösten.

„Ach, wirklich?", höhnte Malfoy und trat einen Schritt näher, um ihn genauer anzusehen. „Und mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen? Ich töte nur ungern Leute, deren Namen ich nicht kenne, auch wenn sie mich außerordentlich gestört haben."

Hermione wählte diesen Moment, um ihre Benommenheit abzuschütteln, den Kopfblasenzauber zu lösen und sich aufzurichten. „Hallo, Malfoy", sagte sie liebenswürdig. „Was schauen Sie denn so erschrocken? Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen?"

Der blonde Adlige wich zurück, der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte. „Das ist unmöglich…", flüsterte er.

„Sie haben gesagt, sie ist tot!", schrie Dawlish, der neben dem Kessel stand und einen kleinen Jungen an der Schulter gepackt hielt. Der Junge starrte mit großen, erschrockenen Augen umher, offensichtlich zu geschockt, um zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

Severus schätzte, dass die Auroren jetzt genug Zeit gehabt hatten, sich in Stellung zu bringen. Zumindest hoffte er, dass die Münze nach all dem, was er da unten durchgemacht hatte, noch funktionierte und dass vor allem Blaise nichts passiert war, als das Wasser regelrecht unter ihm explodiert sein musste. Er erhob sich langsam und mit erhobenen Händen, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. „Wie ich sagte… dieser Trank kann nicht funktionieren, selbst wenn ihr das Blut des kleinen Werwolfs hinzufügt", sagte er halblaut.

„Teddy", flüsterte Hermione, als sie den Kleinen erblickte.

„Mia!", schrie der Junge und biss in Dawlish' Hand, der aufstöhnte und seinen Griff lockerte. Teddy Lupin sauste zu der einzigen Person hinüber, die er kannte und der er vertraute und warf sich in die Arme der kleinen Löwin.

Lucius Malfoy warf Kapuze und Maske ab und überbrückte mit einem Schritt die Distanz, die sie voneinander trennte. Hart presste er seinen Zauberstab in Severus' Kehle. „Und wieso sollte der Trank nicht funktionieren?", fragte er fast freundlich. Er hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe dafür gehabt, Opfer in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen.

„Weil ihr noch einen Horkrux braucht. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe in dieser Hinsicht eine schlechte Nachricht – es gibt keinen Horkrux des Dunklen Lords mehr", gab Severus gespielt bedauernd zurück.

„Was bedeutet das, Lucius?", fragte einer der noch immer maskierten Todesser nervös. Severus hätte schwören mögen, dass es Yaxley war. Er war der einzige, der noch ein Stück größer war als er, allerdings hatte es das Gehirn nicht geschafft mitzuwachsen. „Wieso weiß er soviel? Und wieso sollte es keinen Horkrux mehr geben? Du hast uns versichert, wir hätten ihn gefunden!"

„Haben wir auch!", blaffte Malfoy und verstärkte den Druck seines Zauberstabs.

Severus bereitete sich auf eine Eskalation vor. Er hatte kein Ploppen irgendeiner Apparation gehört, aber es wäre von den Auroren auch leichtsinnig gewesen, in Hörweite zu erscheinen. Mittlerweile mussten sie jedoch angriffsbereit sein und warteten wahrscheinlich nur noch auf sein Zeichen. Sein Leben hing von dieser Einschätzung ab. „Euer Trank wird aus mehreren Gründen nicht den gewünschten Erfolg haben", rief er, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich zu ziehen.

„Zum einen ist eurem geschätzten Anführer ein Fehler unterlaufen – der Horkrux befindet sich nicht in seinen Händen, im Gegenteil. Die Explosion, die ihr vorhin beobachten durftet, stammte von der Zerstörung des _echten_ Artefakts." Sie raunten untereinander, etwas, was sie zu Voldemorts Zeiten nie gewagt hatten. „Außerdem hat euch Malfoy belogen! Er hatte nie vor, den Dunklen Lord wieder auferstehen zu lassen, er selbst wollte der Dunkle Lord werden. Anders funktioniert der Trank mit dem Blut des Winzwolfes nicht!"

„Du lügst!", kreischte Dolores Umbridge unbeherrscht. „Sag uns, dass er lügt, Lucius!"

„Ihr wolltet eine neue Ära Voldemorts einführen und werdet feststellen, dass sich ein billiger Abklatsch zu eurem Führer aufschwingen wollte. Es ist vorbei! Niemals wieder werdet ihr zu Macht und Stärke zurückfinden, nicht mit einem Dunklen Lord noch ohne. Wie krank muss man sein, Dolores, dass man selbst ein Kind töten möchte, um Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu unterwerfen? Und Yaxley… immer noch auf der Suche nach einer starken Hand? Dawlish, Sie sind Auror – Ihre Aufgabe wäre es gewesen, diese Leute hier festzunehmen, nicht bei Mord und Verrat mitzuplanen!"

„Woher weiß er das alles?", brüllte jemand, den Severus nicht erkannte, mit hysterischem Unterton.

„Natürlich lügt er!", rief Malfoy herrisch. „Er weiß nichts über uns, gar nichts. Lasst euch doch nicht so einfach bluffen! Hätte er tatsächlich etwas gegen uns in der Hand, wären hier schon lauter Auroren, und Dawlish ist der Einsatzleiter der heutigen Schicht. Niemand ist hier, niemand wird uns stören, und dieses kleine Problem ist schon behoben!" Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.

Severus holte tief Luft und hob die Hand. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich den Mann töten, der deinem Sohn das Leben gerettet hat, Luc?", fragte er laut und benutzte zum ersten Mal in Anwesenheit der kleinen Löwin seine normale Stimme.


	29. Chapter 29

**Boomshaker41**: .! :D …_lach_… Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie du den „nächstbesten" Kadaver vollreierst… und frage mich, was dieser unglaublich unglaubliche Ansporn sein könnte… vielleicht Muffins?! Allerdings würde ich es vermeiden, Sev mit Stauffenberg zu vergleichen – denn seien wir ehrlich, der Einäugige war einfach ein verdammter Offizier, der nicht das Wohl des Volkes, sondern seine eigenen Interessen im Blick hatte…

**Queen Jane**: so, ich verspreche aber hoch und heilig, das war jetzt der letzte Cliffhanger… den Winzwolf liebe ich, auch wenn er dieses Mal eine nicht allzu große Rolle inne hat, aber ich kann es mir nur selten verkneifen, ihn einzubauen…

**goldenangel85**: na ja… ich hatte mir unter Inferi immer so alle möglichen Tote in diversen Verwesungszuständen vorgestellt, nicht eine Armee Gollums, wie sie im Halbblutprinzen (Film) auftauchten… ich versichere dir, er scheint sich nicht zu offenbaren, er offenbart sich…

**Simba**: …_pat_… ist doch schon vorbei, so lange musstest du doch gar nicht warten… und wenn du so zitterst, ist es ja nur gut, dass ich dort Schluss gemacht habe, damit du dich wieder beruhigen kannst… :D (ja, ich bin gemein, aber dafür liebst du mich doch, oder?!)

**Nik**: irgendwas mit Hörnern finde ich erstmal gut, das erinnert mich an Aberforth, und den fand ich immer irgendwie cool… Soundtrack zur ff? Soll ich den selbst komponieren oder fragst du gerade, was ich beim Schreiben immer so höre? ;D Keine Angst, die Kavallerie kommt gleich – aber wer um alles in der Welt ist Harry?

**Leoka**: es freut mich, wenn ich doch für ein bisschen Spannung sorgen konnte und hoffe, auch dieses chap ist nicht zu langweilig…

**Babyfisch**: oh, gern geschehen, dafür bin ich schließlich dein Lieblingswolf, oder? Na ja… Sev ist schon ein wenig zwiegespalten, weißt du? Einerseits wollte er sie gern aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, andererseits eben auch nicht… so ist das eben, wenn man jemanden so ein bisschen leiden kann… :D

**Schanin**: yup, ich bin gemein, gemein, gemein… lol… nun ja, die Reaktionen der verschiedenen Leute fallen auch recht unterschiedlich aus, obwohl niemand groß Zeit hat, sich damit zu befassen…

**Try**: hurra, du bist wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück! …_hopst Try auf den Rücken und knuddelt sie zu Boden_… Und, wie war's?! Ich finde es jedenfalls toll (wahrscheinlich im Gegensatz zu dir!), dass du wieder da bist! Obwohl ich dir jetzt sagen musst, dass du ausnahmsweise mal nicht recht in der Annahme gehst, dass sich unsere beiden Helden allein raushauen müssen…

**lufa**: nein, ich bin nicht schuld, du weißt ja warum… ;D Und wenn du nicht gerade Urlaub am Nordpol machst, kannst du bestimmt mal irgendwo an einen Rechner… obwohl ich dir versichere, das letzte chap ist toooooooooootal langweilig und unwichtig… :D Lusches? Grööööööl….

**Lynya77**: ein Haus, welches einem zufällt, nicht schlecht… oder ist es dir sogar zugelaufen? :D Okay, Horrorfilme mag ich eigentlich auch nicht (ich fürchte mich im Dunkeln, muaha!), aber Geisterbahnen mag ich sehr… dass „fies" einer meiner vielen Vornamen ist, weißt du aber schon… ?! Autsch… ich glaube, du hast auf meiner Festplatte herumgeschnüffelt und du wirst auch gleich sehen, warum… _schaut interessiert Silvia an, die komisch herüberstarrt_…

**Majin Micha**: okay, ich geb's auf… Na klar, die Kuh war's! :D :D :D Hermione hat nicht viel Zeit, darauf zu reagieren und außerdem marschieren sämtliche Gefühle erst einmal die Verwirrscala hoch und runter… der kleine Teddy kriegt gleich unerwartete Unterstützung…

**sveti**: oh, ich versichere dir, gerade Malfoy ist not amused… _verneigt sich geschmeichelt vor sveti_… Großes Kino, großer Wolf? Das geht runter wie Öl…

**Kleine**: oh, du hast deine Tischkante wieder aktiviert – ist denn die Kauleiste noch in Ordnung? :D Dass Hermione ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche guckt, ist amtlich, aber da ist sie nicht die einzige… zum Glück ist Malfoy so freundlich, ihr Sev in seiner wahren Gestalt zu zeigen… Ist denn meine Express-Eule mit Sevs Beruhigungsmitteln angekommen?

**Cura**: ok, ich gebe zu, Chemie ist nicht gerade ein larifari Fach zum Studieren… (ich habe einen Freund, der hat sechs Jahre dafür gebraucht, obwohl… der hat schon ab und zu Partys gemacht :D)… ach ja, die Auroren… na ja, wäre doch langweilig, wenn die so schnell reagieren würden, oder? Einschließlich des heutigen chaps werde ich dich nur noch zweimal ablenken, aber dann wird wieder fleißig gelernt, hopp, hopp… :D

**ll**: ge-nau! Natürlich gibt es kein perfekteres Team als die beiden und ich verstehe auch nicht, wie Miss Killer-Rowling das nicht erkennen konnte… :D Aber auf die geschockten Gesichter darfst du natürlich gespannt sein…

**Metadin**: lol… du hast Recht, im Prinzip ist die Katze ja bereits im Sack… kann ja auch nicht mehr viel passieren, schließlich ist es das vorletzte chap, oder?!

**helga**: herzlichen Dank, dein Lob geht runter wie Öl… besser als irgendwer zu sein hört sich jedenfalls immer gut an… :D

**Kerish**: ich muss sagen, ich habe es gar nicht bemerkt, dass da tatsächlich als letztes update der 25. Juli steht, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich immer jeden zweiten Tag update und somit auch am Montag… komische Sache das. Grundsätzlich stelle ich nämlich nur Sachen ein, die bereits beendet sind, damit mir nur Cliff- aber keine Writerhanger dazwischen kommen…

**Das Mittwochskapitel widme ich lufa!**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Nichts ist leichter als Selbstbetrug, denn was ein Mensch wahr haben möchte, hält er auch für wahr._ Demosthenes

**29. Kapitel**

Hermione wusste, dass sie einen Schock erlitten hatte. Und das lag nicht daran, dass sie soeben einem Höllenstrudel und Inferis entkommen war; vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass sie aus dem Munde des Iren die Stimme eines Toten gehört hatte, eines Mannes, den sie selbst hatte sterben sehen. Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, Spion und offensichtlich in der Lage, aufzuerstehen wie ein Phönix. Severus Snape, mit dem sie geredet hatte wie mit einem Freund, dem sie sich anvertraut hatte, dem sie sogar Dinge über ihn selbst erzählt hatte. Sie hatte von ihm gesprochen, an ihn gedacht, von ihm geträumt, ja sogar Ref mit ihm verglichen und die ganze Zeit war die schlaueste Hexe ihres Jahrganges nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er es selbst hätte sein können.

All die kleinen Puzzleteile fielen in eben jenem Moment an ihren Platz. Das Gefühl, dass er ihr vertraut vorkam, Dannys Bemerkung über den „schwarzen Ref", seine oft harschen Bemerkungen, ihre Annahme, seine Haar- oder Augenfarbe wirkten manchmal dunkler, der Geruch seiner Sachen nach Heilpflanzen, selbst die Narbe an seinem Hals ergab einen Sinn, genauso wie seine Schlangenphobie, die Tatsache, dass er Krummbeins Namen wusste, obwohl sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn genannt zu haben, seine Bemerkung, dass Snape Legilimens beherrschte. Seine vielen Andeutungen, die sie schon teilweise mit der Nase auf ihn gestoßen hatten…

Und das einzige, woran sie gedacht hatte, war, wie sehr Ref manchmal dem Tränkemeister ähnelte, und sie hatte es als puren Zufall abgehakt. Wie absolut verrannt konnte man sein? Selbst jetzt noch, als sie neben ihm stand, seine Stimme vernahm, die vertrauten Gesten wieder sofort zuordnen konnte, selbst jetzt noch wisperte ein kleiner Teil in ihr: _Aber er ist tot… _

Doch er – _Severus Snape_, schrie sie innerlich auf - fuhr mit eben jener Stimme fort, ohne ihr Zeit zu geben, sich zu erholen. „Was ist denn, Luc? Hast du an einem Tag gleich zwei Geister auf einmal gesehen?"

Malfoys Lippen formten Worte, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen Hermione und … Snape hin und her, als glaubte er nicht, was er sah. Doch dann riss ihn Yaxley wieder aus seiner Trance. „Was, beim Hippogreifen, geht hier vor?"

„Finite Incantatem!", zischte Malfoy. Hermione starrte den Mann neben sich an. Es kam ihr vor, als sei der Blendzauber so stark, dass er nur widerwillig nachgab. Zuerst änderten sich die Haare. Die wilde, zerstruppelte, dunkelblonde Mähne wurde glatt und fiel locker herunter, schwarz wie die Nacht, im Moment verschwitzt und um einiges kürzer, als es Hermione aus ihrer Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte. Die tiefen Falten wurden kleiner und lösten sich schließlich auf, als hätte sie jemand wegradiert, die Haut zog sich zurück und wurde blasser, wenn auch nicht so bleich wie früher. Die Augen, obwohl jetzt verengt, hatten die tiefschwarze Farbe angenommen, die so unergründlich und kalt wirken konnte.

Malfoy zuckte zusammen, trat mehrere Schritte zurück und hielt seinen Zauberstab unbeirrt auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet. „Du bist es wirklich, Snape!", sagte er leise. „Wie konntest du überleben, wenn ER von Potters Hand fiel?"

„_Ich_ hatte mich ja nicht mit Potter angelegt", höhnte Snape. „Und _er_ war wohl doch nicht so großartig, wenn er es nicht einmal wagte, mich mit eigener Hand zu töten. Er hat sein Haustier auf mich gehetzt, euer großartiger Lord, und es scheiterte genauso wie er." Fast unbemerkt bewegte er sich ein wenig, so dass er vor Hermione und Teddy stand. „Jetzt ist es jedenfalls zu spät – zu spät, um wieder zu morden, zu brandschatzen, zu zerstören und zu spät, um einen neuen Dunklen Lord auferstehen zu lassen. Ich habe eben den letzten Horkrux zerstört und der Zauberstab von Slytherin ist kaum das Holz wert, welches dafür verwendet wurde, alter _Freund_!"

Der Adlige verlor jede Farbe. „Du dreckiger, halbblütiger Verräter", keuchte er. „Wir hätten dich erledigen sollen, sobald du das erste Mal deinen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hattest!" Er holte tief Luft und betrachtete die Todesser, sah denjenigen, die sich ihrer Maske entledigt hatten, ins Gesicht. „Aber es spielt keine Rolle", sagte er laut. „Wir brauchen keinen Horkrux, das Blut des Werwolfjungen in Verbindung mit der Magie der Insel wird uns genug Macht verleihen, um wieder zu alter Größe zu erstarken!"

„Aber du hast gesagt…" Yaxley klang aufsässig, während er hasserfüllt zu Snape sah.

„Es ist nichts, was sich nicht wieder ausbügeln ließe. Holt den Bengel zurück und schlitzt ihn auf! Ich werde mich unserer unerwarteten Gäste annehmen." Mehrere Todesser eilten von hinten auf Hermione zu und versuchten, ihr Teddy zu entreißen, der sich an sie geklammert hatte und zu weinen anfing. Sie dachte gar nicht daran, ihn herzugeben. Es war auch nicht mehr nötig. Von allen Seiten zuckten blaue und grüne Blitze durch die anbrechende Dämmerung, streckten die maskierten Leute nieder. Malfoy fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Ein Dutzend oder mehr dunkel gekleidete Gestalten lösten sich aus dem Schatten ihrer Verstecke, umringten den Versammlungsplatz, legten den bewusstlosen Todessern magische Handschellen an. „Sir?" Blaise hastete auf den Tränkemeister zu. „Sind Sie verletzt?"

„Warum, bei Merlins Sackhaaren, habt ihr so lange gewartet?", zischte Snape. Er sah wütend aus. „Wir hätten bereits tot sein können!"

„Wir hatten alles unter Kontrolle", versicherte der Unsägliche und sah zu Hermione. „Bist du okay?"

Sie stand noch immer wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle, hielt Teddy fest umschlungen und ließ ihren Blick abwechselnd zwischen Snape und Blaise hin- und herwandern. „Du hast es also gewusst", bemerkte sie mit unnatürlicher Ruhe. „Wer noch? Kingsley, das gesamte Ministerium, die ganze Welt? Nur ich nicht?"

Ref, nein, _Snape_, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, und hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie gemeint, er sei nervös. Andererseits, was wusste sie schon? Nichts, überhaupt nichts…

Sie hatte sich verliebt. Nicht in einen Iren. Nicht einmal in irgendeinen Fremden, nein. Es musste ausgerechnet ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sein. Teddy drückte sein Gesicht an ihren Hals und weinte leise. Sie strich ihm durch die Haare und beobachtete wie im Traum die Auroren bei ihrer Arbeit. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr tatsächlich den Jungen als Lockvogel eingesetzt habt", fuhr sie fort.

Blaise hatte zumindest den Anstand, unbehaglich zu schauen. „Wir hatten ihn unter Beobachtung, Süße", murmelte er. „Während ich auf See aufgepasst habe, waren immer drei Leute allein nur für Teddy da. Wir hätten ihn jederzeit befreien können, aber versteh doch – wir brauchten dieses Mal handfeste Beweise. Und aus Kindesentführung winden die sich nicht raus, diesmal nicht! Wir bringen ihn jetzt auch sofort nach Hause!"

„Nein, das mache ich", wehrte Hermione ab. „Alles ist gut, Teddy", murmelte sie in das dunkelbraune Haar des Kleinen. „Gleich ist es vorbei." Er drängte sich nur noch enger an sie heran. Sie richtete sich auf und sah Snape entschlossen an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig. Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn wieder. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich lächerlich machte, aber in ihr war so vieles, was an die Oberfläche drängte, so viele Fragen, Gedanken, Gefühle, Wünsche… „Du bist ein Held, Severus Snape!", sagte sie langsam.

Seine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. Er hatte offensichtlich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. „_Was_?!"

„Als ich noch glaubte, ich würde mit einem irischen Muggel reden, habe ich einmal gesagt, ich konnte dir nie sagen, dass du ein Held bist. Jetzt kann ich es." Sie sah ihn unentwegt an, konnte ihren Blick nicht lösen, konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, auch nur eine Sekunde lang ihre Augen von ihm abzuwenden aus der kindischen Angst heraus, er würde sich dann auflösen, verschwinden, wie ein Geist in Rauch aufgehen. Und dann würde sie ihn endgültig verlieren. Sie würde niemals wieder diese schwarzen Augen ansehen, das schmale Gesicht betrachten können, den Schwung der hohen Wangenknochen verfolgen. Er würde endgültig fort sein.

„Hermione…" Offensichtlich rang er genauso um Worte wie sie.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass alles wirklich war. „Es ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal", sagte sie, als sie sich so weit gefasst hatte, dass sie ihn wieder ansehen konnte. „Aber…"

„Hermione!", schrie Blaise und sie wirbelte automatisch herum, aber es war zu spät. Ein Arm legte sich um ihren Hals, ein Zauberstab drückte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Rippen.

„Ich unterbreche euer freudiges Wiedersehen nur ungern, Severus", keuchte Malfoy hinter ihr und benutzte sie als menschlichen Schutzschild. „Aber ich gedenke nicht, mich wieder einsperren zu lassen. Runter mit den Zauberstäben, alle! Oder eure kostbare Miss Granger und der Wolfsbastard sind Geschichte!" Hermione rang nach Luft, der Todesser übte so starken Druck aus, dass ihr schwindlig wurde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass Snape und Blaise sofort ihre Zauberstäbe wegwarfen und die Arme hoben. „Lassen Sie sie gehen", sagte der Unsägliche ruhig, betont. „Sie machen es nur schlimmer. Sie können nirgends mehr hin fliehen, ob mit einer Geisel oder ohne. Wir haben eine Apparationssperre errichtet!"

„Ich denke, da habe ich andere Ansichten, Junge! Ihr werdet sie halt einfach wieder lösen müssen!", zischte Malfoy und zog seinen Arm noch weiter an. Hermione krallte sich an ihm fest und versuchte, rasselnd Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu pumpen.

Ihr schien, Snape war der erste, der die Nerven verlor. „_Fass_! Sie! Nicht! An!", brüllte er.

Nichts bereitete Hermione darauf vor. Ein heftiger Ruck erschütterte sie, durchzuckte sie, so gewaltig, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Rückgrat bräche entzwei, als jemand von hinten gegen Malfoy prallte, und dann stürzten sie zu Boden. Sämtliche noch verbliebene Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen getrieben und nur wie aus weiter Ferne, durch einen Nebel aus drohender Bewusstlosigkeit, hörte sie ein entfesseltes Knurren und die lauten Schreie Malfoys, der um sich schlug und versuchte, eine rasende, schwarze Bestie von seiner Kehle zu lösen. Sie versuchte, Teddy zu umschlingen und zu schützen.

„Toby, aus! Es ist gut!" Doch für Toby war gar nichts gut. Der Hund, den Hermione nie anders als gutmütig und freundlich kennengelernt hatte, fuhr immer wieder auf den Adligen los, biss wieder und wieder zu, riss, fetzte, bis ihn Snape schließlich am Halsband packte und mit aller Kraft fortzerrte. Hermione kroch mühsam zur Seite und drehte sich herum, um durch einen Schleier verwischter Sicht einen Blick zu riskieren. Malfoy rührte sich nicht mehr. Blut strömte aus unzähligen Wunden an Kopf, Hals und Oberkörper, und noch immer wehrte sich Toby gegen die Hand seines Herrn, der ihn von dem Todesser abhielt.

„Blaise!", sagte Snape, der mit dem tobenden Hund kämpfte. „Schau nach Hermione!" In seiner Stimme lag ein drängender Unterton.

„Bist du okay, Süße?", fragte der Unsägliche, als er sich neben ihr hinkniete.

„Sobald du irgendwann aufhörst, mich Süße zu nennen, bestimmt!", murmelte sie und versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen. Er half ihr hoch und stützte sie. Beide sahen auf einen Auroren, der sich neben Malfoy hockte und einen Diagnosezauber über ihn laufen ließ.

„Wir haben jetzt wirklich alle sicher und können die Apparationssperre aufheben", bemerkte der Auror. „Zumal der Kerl hier dringend einen Heiler braucht, oder wir können uns die Verhandlung sparen."

„Sehr gut", antwortete Blaise, zog eine Münze aus der Tasche und rieb sie. Die Luft flimmerte kurz, der Wind setzte für einen Moment aus, dann war alles wieder normal. „Schafft sie fort", wies Blaise die Auroren an, und ein anschwellendes Ploppen von mehreren Apparationen verkündete, dass seiner Aufforderung Folge geleistet wurde.

Der kleine Junge lief auf Hermione zu und sie wollte ihn umarmen, doch er entwand sich ihr wieder und stürzte geradewegs zu Toby, warf seine Arme um den Hals des knurrenden Hundes und drückte sein Gesicht an dessen Kopf. Hermione blieb die Luft weg, so sehr erschrak sie. Toby war außer Kontrolle, gleich würde er zubeißen und auch Teddy zerfetzen. Snape wurde bleich wie frisch gefallener Schnee und zerrte an Tobys Halsband, doch es war zu spät.

Toby knurrte noch lauter und seine Schnauze schoss herum. Plötzlich winselte er, jaulte und fiepte, sein Schwanz klopfte auf den Boden, seine Zunge schoss heraus und fuhr dem Jungen über das Gesicht, wieder und wieder. Teddy steckte seinen Kopf in das Fell des großen Hundes, murmelte etwas und kicherte dann, als sich Toby auf den Rücken fallen ließ und jappste.

Hermione stürzte auf Kind und Hund zu und umarmte beide. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, albernes Zeug zu plappern, versicherte Toby, welch tapferer Kerl er war und Teddy, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei, dabei fühlte sie sich selbst gerade, als hätte man sie umgestülpt, ausgeleert und weggeworfen. Und dann spürte sie, dass sich Ref, nein Snape, _verdammt_, der Mistkerl, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, neben ihr niederkniete und sie in seine Arme zog. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsgrube und klammerte sich an ihn, als sei er ihr letzter Anker auf dieser Welt. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, aber Atmen wurde sowieso überbewertet, fand sie.

„Hass mich nicht!" Es war kaum der Hauch eines Wisperns, das in ihre Ohren drang. „Verdammt, Hermione, hass mich nicht!", wiederholte er, geringfügig lauter und sie erinnerte sich an die andere Gelegenheit, als er genau diese Worte wählte.

In ihr tobten so viele unterschiedliche Emotionen, die sie kaum einordnen konnte. Sie war schrecklich wütend auf ihn und sie versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen und ihn anzuschreien, doch er – Severus Snape! – hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sie bemerkte entsetzt, dass er zitterte. Und er zitterte bestimmt nicht vor Kälte. Sein Griff um ihren Körper war so fest, dass es schmerzte und sie war sich sicher, dass sie blaue Flecken bekommen würde, doch gleichzeitig fand sie etwas äußerst faszinierendes heraus.

Sein Puls klopfte unter ihrem Mund, den sie an seinen Hals gepresst hatte. Ein Marathonläufer, der soeben die letzten Meter bis ins Ziel gesprintet war, konnte kaum einen höheren Puls haben als dieser Mann, den sie in all der Zeit, in der sie ihn kannte – sei es als Mistkerl Snape oder als Ire Ref – nie anders als kaltblütig und gelassen erlebt hatte. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich nur ein, doch für Hermione bedeutete das nur, dass er Angst hatte.

Ein Mann, der jahrelang mit einem verrückten Welteroberer Katz und Maus gespielt hatte, den Angriff einer riesigen Schlange überlebt und dann wieder als Spion tätig gewesen war, hatte Angst. Vor ihr. Vor ihrer Reaktion. Oh, sie war sich sicher, dass er keine Angst davor hatte, dass sie ihn verhexen oder physisch schaden würde. Er fürchtete ganz andere Dinge.

_Ich habe Angst vor Körperkontakt, Angst davor, dass mich jemand verletzen könnte. Aber das werden Sie nicht, oder, Miss England?_

Es war nicht der Körperkontakt, den er fürchtete, es war die Angst, ihn zu verlieren. _Sie_ zu verlieren!

Hermione hob den Kopf und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte sie heiser.

„Das habe ich – viele Male", antwortete er leise und ließ sie los. Seine Arme fielen an seinen Seiten herab, als wären sie tote Gegenstände. Sein Gesicht wurde so unbewegt wie ein Stein, nur die Augen brannten in dem blassen Gesicht und Blut tropfte ihm von einer Stirnwunde ins Gesicht wie deplatzierte Tränen.

Sie starrte ihn an. Er hatte Recht. Er hatte es ihr viele Male gesagt. Er hatte ihr von ihr selbst erzählt, von seiner Kindheit, seinem schrecklichen Benehmen in Hogwarts, von seinem toten Freund in Hogwarts… Er hatte sich ihr wieder und wieder offenbart, doch ihr Rationalismus hatte immer neue Ausreden gefunden, um all die Ähnlichkeiten zu erklären. Sie war diejenige, die nie zugehört hatte.

„Aber warum?", fragte sie hilflos, dann wurde ihr klar, dass das keine verständliche Frage war. Sie setzte an, sich zu verdeutlichen, aber er hatte sie bereits verstanden.

„Hätte ich dir _gezeigt_, wer ich bin, wärest du fortgegangen und niemals wiedergekommen", flüsterte er rau und seine Augen schienen ein Feuer in ihre Seele zu brennen.

„Und hätte das etwas bedeutet?"

Ein Nerv zuckte in seiner Wange. „Mir schon", bekannte er. „Ich fand es einfacher, dich in dem Glauben zu lassen, ich sei Ref. Ref konntest du akzeptieren, im Gegensatz zu einem Mann, den du bewundert, gefürchtet und gehasst hast."

Hermione streckte die Hand aus und fuhr die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. Scharf, schmal, hart. Eine Nase wie ein Adlerschnabel, hohe Wangenknochen, über die sich die Haut spannte. Ref… Severus… rührte sich nicht. Er atmete nicht einmal, schien es ihr.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer du bist", murmelte sie.

„Genau der, den du kennengelernt hast", antwortete er. „Nur mit einem hübscheren Gesicht."

Die Absurdität dieser Aussage ließ sie wie irre grinsen und den Kopf schütteln, schließlich legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Sie kam wieder zu sich, als ihr bereits die Tränen aus den Augen liefen und sie spürte, dass sie angestarrt wurde. Teddy und Toby saßen nebeneinander auf dem Boden und schienen denselben verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck zu tragen, wenn man das von einem kleinen Jungen und einem Hund sagen konnte. Snape wirkte verwirrt und Blaise kratzte sich am Kopf. Ansonsten waren sie allein. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass an dieser Stelle der Beginn einer neuen Weltordnung hatte stattfinden sollen.

„Merkt ihr das? Die schwarze Magie ist fort", sagte sie plötzlich. Snape nickte nur und betrachtete sie mit einer Vorsicht, die er früher immer nur gefährlichen Tränken und/oder Neville Longbottom hatte zukommen lassen. Hermione riss sich zusammen. „Ich bringe jetzt Teddy nach Hause!", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Aber…", warf Blaise ein.

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Kein Aber, Blaise! Du hast jedes Recht verloren, gegen irgendetwas Einspruch zu erheben." Ihr Blick kehrte zu Snape zurück, der noch immer regungslos dastand. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Irgendwelche Einwände, wenn ich noch einmal zurückkomme?", presste sie hervor. „Ich würde gern… ein paar Dinge klären!?"

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen langen Körper, als würde er zur selben Zeit eine schwere Last verlieren und sich dennoch anspannen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest", antwortete er langsam.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**: Wie ihr seht, konnte ich gar nichts dafür, dass es mit GSI nicht weiterging. Das Bunny für diese Story erwies sich als selbstgefällig, aufdringlich, arrogant und überaus nervig. Ich musste es loswerden. Ich entschuldige mich daher in aller Form bei allen, die jetzt noch länger auf die dritte „Staffel" warten mussten und versichere feierlich, jetzt bin ich wieder dran. Ich denke, es wird im Frühherbst so weit sein.

**Warnung**: Es sollte eigentlich für die Stammleser überflüssig sein, aber falls mich doch noch jemand nicht so gut kennen sollte… Taschentücher raus, eine große Kitschfront nähert sich! :D

**Try**: ich bedaure deine Unannehmlichkeiten außerordentlich und gelobe Besserung… _schielt auf das letzte chap_… wenn vielleicht auch nicht gerade heute… Den Kaffee kannst du gern behalten, ich bin passionierter Teetrinker, aber wenn von der Schokolade doch noch was übrig sein sollte…? Und ich danke dir für das „große Meisterin"… :D

**Nik**: lol… na ja, mit dem Komponieren wird es wohl auch nicht so hinhauen. Ich hatte zwar als Kind sieben Jahre lang Klavierunterricht, aber leider heiße ich mit Nachnamen nicht Mozart, also wird das nix… Hm, ich höre unterschiedliche Musik, bei dieser Story sehr viel Nightwish und Schandmaul zum Beispiel… kein Epilog, nur das letzte Kapitel.

**Leoka**: danke! Ich hoffe, das Finale entspricht auch noch deinen Vorstellungen!

**Schanin**: ich gestehe, die Story neigt sich nicht nur dem Ende zu, sie ist heute zu Ende. Aus, vorbei, finito… da mir jedoch noch so einige Plotbunnies an den Fingern hänge, denke ich, wir haben uns nicht das letzte mal gelesen/geschrieben…

**lufa**: lusches gefällt mir jedenfalls sehr gut für Malfoy… (merkt man, dass ich die Malfoys nicht ausstehen kann?) Ja, ja, deine Vorstellung von Wiederbelebung kenne ich… :D Ich finde das eine normale Reaktion, dass sie brummig auf Blaise ist… immerhin hat er Teddy als Köder benutzt und sich im Stillen über sie und Sev amüsiert…

**Samatha Snape**: yup, Nr. 30 ist auch das letzte chap, aber ich denke, es wird nicht langweilig sein… Leistungsdruck? …_lach_… Aus dem Alter bin ich raus, zum Glück…

**crys**: hui… hab ich da deine bösartige Ader geweckt? (Obwohl ich dir natürlich zustimme, alle Malfoys in einen Sack, mit dem Knüppel drauf, da erwischt man keinen Falschen…:D) Hm… darf ich empfehlen, dass du vielleicht bei diesem chap dein Handy ausmachst?

**ll**: ich vermute mal, dass der verdammte Anbieter dieser Plattform den größten Teil deines Reviews gefressen hat und lehne mich weit aus dem Fenster und sage trotzdem einmal DANKE!

**Caro**: und wie immer schaffst du es, mich zum Erröten zu bringen, Caro. Man sollte ja annehmen, dass man sich daran gewöhnt, aber so ist es nicht… immer wieder schön! :D

**Simba**: …_zeigt ein breites Wolfsgrinsen_… Sie liebt mich, sie liebt mich! …_lach_… Ihr hättet wahrscheinlich einfach lauter mit Hermione reden sollen… aber immerhin wusstet ihr auch die ganze Zeit, was Mione nicht weiß – nämlich, dass Sev niemals sterben kann, nicht wahr?! Happy End… nun ja, wie soll ich es dir sagen… _hust_…

**Metadin**: Danke, danke, danke! :D Man könnte meinen, der Rest müsse für die beiden ein Kinderspiel werden, oder?

**sveti**: na ja, lieber spät als nie, richtig? Ja, Sev hat Angst… unter uns: Er ist auch nur ein Mensch, aber pscht… verrat's nicht weiter, okay?

**Majin Micha**: ist das moah irgendwie ein enttäuschtes Moah? Dann tut's mir Leid, wenn ich deinen Erwartungen nicht entsprechen konnte… wahrscheinlich hätte Mione den Zauberstab ziehen und ihn erst mal kräftig verhexen sollen – oder in einen steinernen Ochsen verwandeln? :D

**Cura**: okay, okay, wenn du danach wirklich lernst, will ich mal nicht so ein… lol. (Bin ich heute wieder großzügig!) Yup, das mit dem Rationalismus dachte ich mir auch, passt besser zu ihr als „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel" und wütende Reaktionen… und ja, Sev ist nervös und wird es auch noch eine Zeitlang sein…

**goldenangel85**: Hilfe, erinnere mich bitte nicht an diesen schrecklichen Film… ich hab mich so geärgert, überhaupt hingegangen zu sein, es war grausame Folter und die Gollums waren fast noch das authentischste am ganzen Film… Tja, Teddy hat ja Wolfsblut in sich, auf irgendeine Art muss sich also Toby zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt haben… Ich hoffe (falls nicht wieder was dazwischen kommt), dass ich als nächstes die 3. GSI-Folge bringe…

**Purzelchen**: …_lach_… die besten Schwarzleser sind die, die sich irgendwann doch einmal zu Wort melden… ich danke dir für dein Review! Da habe ich dann wohl das Ende der Story hervorragend zu deinem Urlaub gebracht, oder?

**Boomshaker41**: nein, im Ernst, ich musste bei der Vorstellung wirklich lachen, wie ein Haufen Inferi hinter dir herjagen und du ihnen ständig vor die Füße reierst… lol… ich muss gestehen, wenn wir mal sämtliche Beweggründe und Motive und überhaupt und sowieso weglassen, sind Staufenberg und Sev fast dasselbe und außerdem hat der eine eine Augenklappe und der andere eine Narbe am Hals… QED! :D

**ViperSn**: na bitte, dann hattest du ja wirklich genügend Lesestoff, oder? Oh, und du hast verdammt Recht, sie liebt den Kerl, ob jetzt als Ref oder als Sev spielt da keine Rolle…

**Lynya77**: das erinnert mich an die russischen Märchen aus meiner Kindheit… da hatten die Hexenhäuschen auch immer Füße zum laufen… :D …_lach_… hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr alle so eine brutale Ader habt (zumindest, was Malfoy angeht!), hätte ich die Szene noch sehr viel blutiger geschrieben, in der Toby auf Blondie losgeht… grööööööl… kleine Kinder, zukünftige Frauchen… das ist so genial!

**Kleine**: ups, hab ich doch aus Versehen die altersschwache Eule der Weasleys zu dir geschickt, ich wusste, damit mache ich einen Fehler… :D So viel Romantik? Du kennst mich doch, zum Schluss braucht man bei mir immer Taschentücher… war klar, dass du den Tobi-Wuffi magst… Danke für den „Übersatz"!

**Das unwiederbringlich letzte Kapitel widme ich heute demjenigen, der der Namensgeber der von uns so geliebten Bücher ist. Harry Potter! Mein lieber, kleiner Emo-tter, du bist zwar nicht mein Held, aber danke, dass es dich gibt. Denn ohne dich würden auch Severus und Hermione nicht existieren, und verdammt, das Leben wäre dann ein kleines bisschen weniger magisch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Junge! (Und es ist sicherlich auch nur ein Zufall, dass Miss Rowling heute ebenfalls Geburtstag hat!)**

**SSHGSSHG**

_Mut steht am Anfang des Handelns, Glück am Ende._Demokrit

**30. Kapitel **

Was machte ein Mann, der alle selbstgestellten Aufgaben erledigt hatte? Ein Mann, der Zeit seines Erwachsenenlebens gekämpft hatte, die Fehler seiner Jugend zu beheben? Ein Mann, der so oft mit dem Tod geflirtet und trotzdem überlebt hatte? So ein Mann saß in seinem Sessel am Kamin und grübelte.

Hermione war spät in derselben Nacht zurückgekommen. Severus hätte ihr Klopfen fast überhört, so leise war es, doch Toby hatte gewinselt und ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Er öffnete die Tür mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung. Es war unendlich erleichternd, seine Magie benutzen zu dürfen und zu wissen, er brauchte sich nicht mehr zu verstellen. Er konnte wieder ganz er selbst sein, kein irischer Muggel mehr, kein Ref, kein Spion, kein Was-auch-immer.

Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wer er selbst eigentlich war, dann sollte der Rest ein Spaziergang werden.

Sie war so leise eingetreten wie ein Geist, hatte sich vor ihn hingestellt und ihn einfach nur angesehen. Es entnervte Severus, dass sie – die kleine, immer plappernde Know-it-all – so still war. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und ihren Blick erwidert, offen, ohne jede Deckung. Sie biss kurz auf ihre Unterlippe, offensichtlich unentschlossen, was sie sagen sollte. Dann straffte sie sich. „Ich habe Teddy zu Andromeda nach Hause gebracht", erklärte sie langsam. Lupins Sohn wuchs also bei einer Black auf? _Ein Witz_, dachte er, war jedoch nicht amüsiert. Er nickte ihr zu, forderte sie zum Weitersprechen auf.

Hermione hatte sich kurz umgesehen, den anderen Sessel herangezogen und so nahe an den seinen herangezogen, dass sich ihre Knie berührten, als sie sich setzte. Unbewusst hatte er einen unhörbaren Seufzer ausgestoßen. Sie hatte also nicht vor, so schnell wieder zu verschwinden und offensichtlich wollte sie auch zuerst reden, bevor sie ihn bis ins nächste Jahrtausend und zurück hexte.

Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen hatte sie sich vorgebeugt. „Severus…" Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich darf doch Severus sagen, oder?"

„Verdammt, Hermione!" Sein Knurren war fast unverständlich, weil etwas seine Brust abschnürte und ihn am Atmen hinderte. Wie sie seinen Vornamen aussprach… als würde sie ihn liebkosen, warm und sanft und unwiderstehlich. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren und die junge Frau einfach auf seinen Schoß zu zerren, zu küssen und anzuflehen, ihm zu verzeihen.

Aber verdammt noch mal – er war Severus Snape. Er flehte nicht. Und er verlor niemals die Fassung!

Sie nahm seinen Ausbruch gelassen und als Erlaubnis. „Severus…" Wieder eine einzige Liebkosung. Wie, bei Merlins Eiern, machte sie das? Es war ihm egal, er wollte es noch öfter hören. „Zuerst wollte ich dich mit den schlimmsten Flüchen verhexen, dich ich kenne. Aber dann… eigentlich… Ich wollte dich so vieles fragen. Ich wollte dir so vieles sagen, erklären, dich um Verzeihung bitten. Und ich hatte mir eine Rede zurechtgelegt." Ihr Gesicht wurde dabei dunkelrot und sie seufzte. „Und jetzt ist alles weg, und ich komme mir wie ein stammelnder Idiot vor und in mir kreist nur ein Gedanke: Wie geht es mit uns weiter? Geht es überhaupt weiter? War irgendetwas echt?"

Es schnürte ihm so die Brust ab, dass er sich räuspern musste. „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich ja sage?", hörte er sich selbst fragen und hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen den Kamin gerammt.

Sie hatte sich die Augen gerieben. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte es so gern. Klingt das verrückt für dich? Bereust du es?"

Severus hatte im ersten Moment keine Ahnung gehabt, wovon sie redete. Bereuen? Was denn? Und dann wurde es ihm klar, als sie verlegen den Blick abwandte. Glaubte sie wirklich, er würde bereuen, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben? „Hermione Granger", sagte er langsam und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Sieh… mich… an!" Ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Sie konnte sich nicht verstellen, versuchte es nicht einmal. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass sie ihn nicht verhexen würde. Die kleine Löwin würde nicht den Mann verhexen, den sie liebte.

„Ich bereue nichts", flüsterte er heiserer als sonst. „Nicht, dir den irischen Muggel vorgespielt zu haben, nicht, Zeit mit dir verbracht zu haben, nicht, mit dir geschlafen zu haben. Nichts davon. Es war die beste Woche meines Lebens."

„Ja?" Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, klang sie noch erstickter als er. Offensichtlich kämpfte nicht nur er mit Gefühlen und Worten.

„Ja", bestätigte er leise. „Und ich hätte gern mehr davon. Vielleicht nicht den irischen Muggel, aber den ganzen Rest. Gern auch ohne Todesser und andere Unterbrechungen."

Hermione hatte den Kopf gesenkt, und es hatte ihn schockiert. Sollte er ihre Mimik, ihre Augen so falsch interpretiert haben? Doch dann sah sie ihn wieder an, und in ihren Mundwinkeln nistete ein winziges Lächeln, welches ihr die Schönheit und Weisheit einer Mona Lisa verlieh. Es nahm Severus wiederum den Atem, doch diesmal störte es ihn nicht. Er widerstand nicht länger, streckte den Arm aus und zog sie zu sich hinüber, auf seinen Schoß, presste sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, im Gegenteil. Sie umschlang seinen Nacken und stieß ein leises, atemloses Lachen aus, welches ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Severus", hatte sie gemurmelt. „Severus… Severus…" Als wäre sein Name etwas kostbares, das sie sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen müsste. „Ich muss einige Dinge klären, mein Leben wieder zurück in die Spur bringen. Ich denke, dir wird es ähnlich gehen. Du wirst auferstehen und diese Sache mit Malfoy und den Todessern zum Abschluss bringen müssen. Glaubst du, dass das länger als vier Wochen dauert?"

Er war abgelenkt durch den Duft ihrer Haare und die weiche Haut ihres Halses, die er mit seiner Nase und seinem Mund erkundete. „Ich hoffe nicht", hatte er deshalb nur undeutlich von sich gegeben.

„Wenn du mich dann noch willst, mich bis dahin noch nicht vergessen hast – wirst du zu mir kommen und mich holen?"

„Wohin holen?"

Sie lachte leise. „Keine Ahnung. Aber zwei so intelligenten Menschen wie uns fällt doch sicherlich etwas ein?"

Da sein Denkvermögen in diesem Moment von einem anderen Organ als seinem Gehirn bestimmt wurde, hatte er nur zustimmend gebrummt und sich daran gemacht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie _ihn_ nicht vergaß. Er hatte sie die ganze Nacht nicht mehr aus seinen Armen gelassen, konnte nicht genug bekommen von ihr, von ihrer weichen Haut, ihren Liebkosungen, ihren Berührungen, ihrer Hitze, den leisen Lauten, die sie von sich gab. Sie hatte sich nicht beschwert.

Und jetzt, sechs Wochen danach, stand er mit schweißnassen Händen vor dem Ministerium und hatte einen Puls wie ein Siebtklässler vor den ZAG-Prüfungen. Das Problem war, dass alles länger gedauert hatte, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Seine „Auferstehung" von den Toten hatte natürlich eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt. Sein Prozess hatte Zeit gekostet, obwohl ihm Kingsley mit Quickbrain den besten Anwalt Englands zur Seite gestellt hatte. Wie es ihm der Zaubereiminister versprochen hatte, war er freigesprochen worden und „Eigentümer sämtlichen Besitzes und Titel", wie es der Richter in seinem Abschlusswort formuliert hatte.

Im Anschluss hatte er sich mit seinen Aussagen wieder vor dem Zauberergamot einfinden müssen, um lückenlos seine Überwachung der Todesser zu dokumentieren und die Ereignisse auf Inish Shark zu schildern. Beide Prozesse fanden unter dem Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, hatten jedoch trotzdem an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Die Urteile über Malfoy und seine Komplizen waren noch immer nicht gefallen, aber seine Aufgabe war erledigt. Er war frei und konnte endlich tun und lassen, was er wollte.

Er hatte in all den Wochen nichts von Hermione gehört. Sie war der Meinung gewesen, es würde seine Entscheidung beeinflussen, wenn sie sich schrieben oder flohten und sie wollte, dass er sich sicher war.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und warf sich die Kapuze über. Sicher? Diese kleine Hexe… er war sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie sicherer gewesen. Zumindest wenn die Tatsache, dass kein Tag, keine Stunde verging, in der er sich selbst zur Ordnung rufen musste, weil seine Gedanken wieder einmal zu ihr abschweiften, irgendein Indikator war.

Doch würde sie noch immer _ihn_ wollen? Er wusste es nicht. Dass sie keinen Kontakt zueinander hatten, bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht über sie auf dem Laufenden war. Kingsley und Blaise hatten ihn wohlweislich – und natürlich _völlig_ ohne Hintergedanken – stets darüber informiert, was Hermione Granger tat oder nicht tat.

Und sie tat eine Menge. Zuerst hatte sie sowohl Blaise als auch Potter ordentlich zusammengestaucht, so wenig Vertrauen zu ihr gehabt und sie nicht früher über alles informiert zu haben. Sie hatte die Einwände der beiden jungen Männer, dass es sich ja immerhin um eine geheime Operation handelte, einfach unwirsch beiseite gefegt. Dann hatte sie die Wohnung, die sie mit Weasley zusammen hatte, gekündigt, war außerdem bei ihren Eltern aus- und in eine kleine Pension eingezogen und hatte über drei Dutzend Jobangebote gesichtet.

Hermione hatte fast alle potenziellen Arbeitgeber abschlägig beschieden und einem zugesagt. Noch heute würde sie im Ministerium als Assistentin des irischen Chefsekretärs der Abteilung „Schwarzmagische Ermittlungen" vereidigt werden. Der Job war relativ schlecht bezahlt und verlangte viel Arbeit, weil die Abteilung aus genau zwei Leuten bestand – ihrem Chef und ihr. Und ihr Arbeitsplatz würde nicht London, sondern Galway sein. Viele Leute hatten den Kopf über ihre Wahl geschüttelt. Hermione Granger, die Kriegsheldin und das Gehirn des Goldenen Trios, arbeitete als winziges Rädchen im Getriebe des Ministeriums?

Severus warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und atmete tief durch. Dann straffte er sich und marschierte mit der Miene eines Mannes, der dazu autorisiert war, an dem Pförtner vorbei und auf den Spiegelsaal zu. Lautlos öffnete er die Tür einen spaltbreit und schlüpfte hinein. Er blieb dort stehen und verschmolz mit der Wand. Die Zeremonie war bereits im Gange, da zwei Dutzend neue Ministeriumsangestellte vereidigt und Aurorenanwärter als vollständige Auroren bestätigt wurden.

„Sir!", sagte eine vertraute Stimme neben Severus.

Er hatte ihn nicht weiter beachtet, da er annahm, der Mann neben ihm sei ebenfalls ein zu spät gekommener Beobachter der Vereidigung, doch ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. „Mister Potter!", murmelte er und wandte sich ihm zu. Harry Potter warf seine Kapuze ab und nickte ihm ernst zu.

„Ich hatte jetzt ein paar Wochen Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Sie leben, Sir, und tatsächlich kann ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie lebendiger aussehen als in all der Zeit, in der Sie versucht haben, mich zu unterrichten."

„Fangen Sie schon wieder an zu provozieren, Potter?", knurrte Severus leise.

Der grünäugige Weltenretter grinste ihn offen an. „Nur ein bisschen", gestand er ebenso leise. „Und nachdem ich meinen ursprünglichen Schock, Sie gesund und munter wiederzusehen, überwunden habe, muss ich sagen, ich freue mich, dass Sie am Leben sind."

„Tatsächlich?", höhnte Severus mit gedämpfter Stimme und ließ seine Augen über die Menge in den vorderen Reihen wandern, immer auf der Suche nach der Frau, deretwegen er gekommen war.

„Sie steht ganz links!", wisperte Potter in sein Ohr.

Er zuckte herum und starrte den Bengel an. Potter hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und ließ ihn um seine Finger kreisen. „Haben Sie vor, mich in irgendeiner Weise aufzuhalten?", zischte er.

„Kommt drauf an, was Sie vorhaben, Sir". Das Grinsen tanzte noch immer über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und ließ seine grünen Augen aufleuchten. „Eigentlich bin ich aus einem anderen Grund hier", fuhr er flüsternd fort, bevor das Gewitter auf der Stirn des dunklen Mannes zu einem ausgewachsenen Sturm werden konnte. „Sehen Sie, Sir, Hermione war bis vor einigen Wochen ziemlich gut drauf. Allerdings sank ihre Laune in den letzten zehn, vierzehn Tagen beträchtlich und sie neigt neuerdings dazu, erst zu hexen und dann zu fragen." Auf die hochgezogene Augenbraue Severus' ergänzte er. „Ich bin hier, um _Sie_ zu schützen, Sir, nicht Hermione…"

Severus schnaubte leise. Seine Augen glitten wieder automatisch über die Menge und verharrten dann auf der jungen Frau, die gerade nach vorn gebeten wurde. Er blendete Potters Gemurmel und das Geschwätz des vereidigenden Ministerialen aus. Regelrecht hungrig wanderte sein Blick über Hermione, registrierte das feine Lächeln, das sanfte Neigen ihres Kopfes, ihre zum Schwur erhobene Hand. Er glaubte den Duft ihres Haares einatmen zu können, wenn er es nur stark genug versuchte. Offensichtlich hatte er so intensiv gestarrt, dass er ihr buchstäblich Löcher in den Rücken gebrannt hatte.

Obwohl sie noch immer vereidigt wurde, wandte sie ihren Kopf und sah geradewegs zur Tür. Severus konnte sehen, dass sie kurz nach Luft schnappte; sie hatte ihn trotz der Kapuze erkannt. Auch ihm schien das Herz für eine Sekunde stillzustehen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Hermione richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit erst wieder nach vorn, als der Ministeriale ihr die Hand kurz auf die Schulter legte, doch ihre Haltung hatte sich verändert. Sie stand höher, stolzer, mit einer Körperanspannung, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen war.

Severus lehnte sich wieder an die Tür, verfluchte die Langwierigkeit der Zeremonie und hielt sich mit eiserner Beherrschung davon ab, mit den Fingern ungeduldig gegen die Wand zu klopfen. Er ignorierte auch Potters Grinsen angelegentlich. Hatte der Bengel nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm hier seinen letzten Nerv zu rauben? Musste er sich nicht irgendwo um die Rettung diverser Welten kümmern? Doch offensichtlich tat er das nicht. Er spielte mit seinem Zauberstab, ließ ihn kreisen und zwischen den Fingern wandern als ob er einen goldenen Schnatz in der Hand hielte.

Es ärgerte Severus, zu sehr erinnerte ihn Potter in diesem Moment an seinen Vater. Erleichtert atmete er deshalb aus, als die Vereidigung endlich zu Ende war und die Formalitäten aufgehoben wurden. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und glitt durch die Menge der Zauberer und Hexen, die Verwandten und Bekannten die Hände schüttelten und gratulierten. Jemand rammte ihn an der Schulter und streifte dabei seine Kapuze ab, doch es war ihm egal. Hermione drängte sich von der anderen Seite zu ihm durch, das war alles was zählte.

Und dann verwandelte sich ein perfekter Tag in einen Alptraum.

Ein breitschultriger Mann, der etwa dreißig Fuß von ihm entfernt stand, richtete sich plötzlich auf und starrte Severus an. Dann riss er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und deutete auf ihn. „Achtung!", brüllte er aus vollem Halse. „Alle auf den Boden, Deckung! Da ist Snape, der Todesser!"

Severus konnte nur ungläubig schauen, als die Menschen um ihn herum in Panik ausbrachen und zu kreischen begannen. Das Wort _Todesser_ hatte noch immer diese Wirkung auf die Massen. Er hob seine Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war, und von irgendwo hinter ihm schrie Potter: „Moran, runter mit dem Zauberstab, der Mann gehört zu…"

Doch Moran hörte ihn entweder nicht oder glaubte, dass Severus ihn angreifen wollte, als er einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und die Arme hob. „Avada…!"

Vielleicht hätte er dem Fluch noch ausweichen können, wenn er zur Seite gehechtet wäre. Aber hinter ihm befanden sich dutzende Menschen und irgendeinen hätte es auf jeden Fall getroffen.

„NEIN!", schrie Hermione.

„NEIN!", schrie Potter.

„Kedavra!"

Etwas prallte gegen Severus' Brust, und er stürzte rückwärts zu Boden. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf dem Parkett auf, leise und schneller als die Nacht breiteten sich Schmerzen und Dunkelheit in ihm aus. Das Geschrei um ihn herum wurde leiser, als würde jemand die Lautstärke herunterdrehen. Glutrot wallte es in seinen Lungen auf, die nach dem letzen Atem rangen.

Und dann spürte er, dass seine Körperorgane ihre Funktion nicht eingestellt hatten und etwas Warmes und Weiches auf ihm lag. Er kämpfte sich ins Bewusstsein zurück, und plötzlich trafen ihn die Reizüberflutung und die damit einhergehende Erkenntnis mit grausamer Gewalt. Er war nicht tot. Das warme Gewicht auf seiner Brust war nicht die Halluzination eines Sterbenden. Es war Hermione, die kleine Löwin, die sich – ganz und gar Gryffindor – vor ihn geworfen und den Fluch an seiner Stelle auf sich genommen hatte.

Severus richtete sich benommen auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass der Mann namens Moran von Auroren festgenommen wurde und dann kniete auch schon Harry Potter neben ihm, stammelnd, schluchzend, und auch Blaise und Kingsley waren da. Wortfetzen flogen an ihm vorbei, ohne einen Sinn zu ergeben. „…_letzten Jahre im Ausland gewesen, erst heute zurückgekommen… nicht gewusst, dass du zu uns gehörst… …Ex-Auror unter Moody… … seine Familie im Krieg verloren_…"

Es war ihm egal.

Was interessierte ihn ein verdammter Idiot, der ohne zu überlegen mit einem Unverzeihlichen um sich warf und den Tod von unschuldigen Menschen in Kauf nahm? Nicht nur irgendwelchen Menschen… Hermione…die Frau, die ihn liebte… die er liebte…

Severus presste ihren noch warmen Körper an sich, hielt sie an sich gedrückt, als die Leute um ihn herum auf ihn einredeten, er solle sie loslassen, er könne nichts mehr für sie tun.

Loslassen? Wie konnten sie von ihm verlangen, er solle sie loslassen? Sie hatte ihr Leben für ihn gegeben. Er hätte sterben müssen, nicht diese kleine Löwin! Er schüttelte die Hände auf seinen Schultern ab und zog Hermione noch näher an sich heran, als könnte er sie noch vor irgendetwas beschützen.

Seine Hand streichelte das weiche Haar, während er sein Gesicht in dem ihren verbarg. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es ihm egal, was andere von ihm dachten. Mochten sie ihn für schwach und jämmerlich halten, es bedeutete ihm nichts. Es gab nichts mehr, was eine Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Sie war tot, und er wusste, dieses Mal war es zuviel, diese Schuld konnte er nicht ertragen.

„Sir!", drang Blaises erstickte Stimme an sein Ohr, doch er wollte nicht mehr hören, wollte nicht mehr für Leute da sein, die ihn wieder und wieder all dessen beraubten, was ihn ausgemacht hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass weder Blaise noch Kingsley noch sonst jemand außer diesem Moran an der Sache schuld waren. Sie waren alles Leute, für die er jahrelang seinen Kopf hingehalten hatte, und einer aus dieser Gesellschaft hatte bedenkenlos getötet.

„Fass mich nicht an!", brüllte Severus auf wie ein weidwundes Tier und riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit vorhatte, aber sein Gesicht glühte vor Hass und Abscheu, so dass die Menge um ihn herum entsetzt zurückwich. Er erhob sich mit Hermione auf den Armen. „Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?", schrie er sie an. „Ist es nie genug mit Hass und Mord und Unverzeihlichen Flüchen? Ihr seid keinen Sickel besser als Voldemort und Konsorten! Zuerst töten und dann fragen… und eine junge Frau, die rein und gut war und immer alles für euch gegeben hat… musste sterben! SEID IHR JETZT ZUFRIEDEN?"

Es war bestimmt nicht fair, die hier Anwesenden für den Amoklauf eines einzelnen Mannes verantwortlich zu machen, aber Fairness war das letzte, wonach Severus der Sinn stand. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er konnte kaum noch stehen, doch um nichts in der Welt hätte er Hermione abgesetzt oder gar jemanden anders überlassen. Er presste seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen, ohne den blutigen Schnitt zu beachten, der an ihrer Wange klaffte. Sie war noch immer warm, noch immer weich, noch immer so… lebendig.

Und dann zuckte Severus zusammen, als ihre Lippen den Druck gegen seine erwiderten und riss sich von ihr los, um sie anzusehen. Sein Herz hämmerte so hart gegen seine Rippen, dass es schmerzte und er meinte, es würde seinen Brustkorb sprengen. Ihre Lider flatterten. Das war keine Einbildung – sie bewegte sich, sie atmete, sie _lebte_!

Behutsam legte er sie auf dem Boden ab und nahm ihren Oberkörper in die Arme. „Hermione?", murmelte er unsicher und ignorierte Potter und Kingsley, die sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen ließen und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen die kleine Gryffindor anstarrten.

„Merlin!", ächzte der Retter der Zaubererwelt, „Merlin!"

Die Augen der jungen Frau öffneten sich – diese warmen, hellbraunen Löwenaugen! – und sahen Severus an. „Du lebst?", fragte sie mit schwerer Stimme, als hätte sie zuviel Alkohol getrunken.

„Ob _ich_ lebe?", erwiderte er fassungslos.

Es war Blaise, der seinen Kopf zwischen Kingsley und Harry hindurch schob und antwortete. „Selbstverständlich lebt er. Du warst es, Süße, die gerade einen Avada Kedavra abgefangen hat und damit in die Liga der Auferstandenen eingestiegen ist."

„Aber wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Hermione. Severus verfluchte ihren analytischen Verstand. Es war doch egal, Hauptsache, sie lebte! Er konnte nicht aufhören, mit seinen Fingern ihr Gesicht nachzuzeichnen, über ihre Haare zu streichen, den Duft ihrer Haut einzuatmen. „Severus?" Ihre leise Stimme war nur der Hauch eines Wisperns.

„Es gibt nur eine Erklärung, Löwin", murmelte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Schau deinen Freund Potter an und du weißt es."

Ihr Gesicht verlor die Schatten des Zweifels und die Stirnfalten. „Du _liebst_ mich!"

Er lachte erstickt. „Hast du wirklich daran gezweifelt?"

„Aber ich verstehe nicht…", stotterte Potter.

„Nun, daran habe _ich_ nicht gezweifelt", brummte Severus in Hermiones Ohr. Sie lächelte schwach und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er half ihr hoch und sie lehnte sich an ihn, während ein heftiges Raunen durch die Menschenmassen ging.

„Ehrlich mal, Potter", sagte Blaise, der eine Grimasse zog, weil er zwar Tränen in den Augen hatte, jedoch die ganze Zeit grinsen musste. „Du hast den Todesfluch überlebt, weil sich deine Mutter für dich geopfert hatte und du weißt nicht, was hier gerade passiert ist?" Severus bemerkte, dass sich der Unsägliche auf die Zunge biss, um die logische Weiterführung nicht laut auszusprechen. Wäre der Junge damals schon alt genug gewesen, um die Liebe seiner Mutter bewusst zu erwidern, hätte sie auch überlebt. So jedoch starb sie, und der Rest wurde zur Legende.

Offensichtlich hatte jedoch zumindest Kingsley einige richtige Schlussfolgerungen gezogen. „Tja, Sev, jetzt ist dein Ruf als bösartigster aller bösartigen schwarzen Zauberer dahin. Du hättest dich in Sicherheit bringen können. Ich kenne deine Reaktionen… aber du hast es nicht getan, weil du wusstest, dass andere Menschen an deiner Stelle sterben würden. Du hast dich für sie geopfert und Hermione für dich – ich denke, das, was ihr beide heute und hier gebracht habt, war die stärkste Magie, die ich jemals gesehen habe!" Grübelnd strich er sich über seinen kahlen Kopf, der vor Schweiß glänzte.

Severus hörte nicht zu. Sanft reinigte er die Wunde an Hermiones Wange und starrte ihr dann in die Augen. „Du wirst doch hoffentlich an dieser Stelle keine Blitznarbe davontragen?"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, schwankend zwischen Lachen und Weinen. „Falls es so ist, würde dich das dazu bringen, mich wie Harry zu unserer Schulzeit zu behandeln?"

„Du meinst, immer freundlich, verständnisvoll und verzeihend?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, es würde nicht gar so langweilig werden", flüsterte sie und ihr Lächeln machte ihn schwach und schwindelig.

Er wollte nur noch weg. Durch Hermiones dünne Festrobe hindurch konnte er ihr Herz schlagen spüren, schnell und heftig, wie bei einem kleinen Vogel. Er wollte nicht mehr diese ganzen Leute sehen, die sich schon wieder über ihn die Mäuler zerrissen; über die Gerüchte, die jetzt über ihn und Hermione in die Welt gesetzt werden würden, wollte er gar nicht nachdenken. „Heb die Apparationssperre auf, mein König!", murmelte er.

Kingsley sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hermione wird sich bei einem Heiler vorstellen müssen und du auch, mein Prinz", sagte er langsam.

„Das werden wir tun, aber nicht hier", erwiderte die junge Frau, die ihre Arme um Severus' Hüften geschlungen haben.

„Nein?", fragte der Zaubereiminister.

„Nein", bestätigte Severus, dem das Flirren in der Luft verkündete, dass die Apparationssperre tatsächlich aufgehoben war. „Du weißt, wo du uns finden kannst, wenn du uns brauchst, Kings."

Shacklebolt zeigte ein Slytheringrinsen, als er die beiden betrachtete. „Heißt das, ich kann dich doch davon überzeugen, weiterhin für mich zu arbeiten?", fragte er.

„Nein!", fauchten Severus und Hermione unisono.

Der Zaubereiminister hob abwehrend die Hand, noch immer grinsend. „Also, wo kann ich euch denn finden, falls ich euch brauche?", schnurrte er.

„Dort, wo das Gras immer grün und saftig ist", antwortete Hermione verträumt.

„Wo es keine Schlangen gibt", knurrte der dunkle Mann.

„Wo die Luft voller Magie ist und die Menschen freundlich sind."

„Wo sie schreckliches Zeug saufen, welches sie als Whiskey bezeichnen."

„Irland natürlich", flüsterte Hermione.

„Zuhause eben", ergänzte Severus und umfasste sie fester, um noch im selben Moment mit ihr zu disapparieren.

Kingsley Shacklebolt versteckte sein begeistertes, jedoch völlig deplaziertes Grinsen unter seiner üblichen Ich-bin-der-Zaubereiminister-und-habe-alles-im-Griff-Miene, wandte sich um und rief mit autoritärer Stimme: „Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, Leute. Seht zu, dass der Spiegelsaal geräumt wird, damit die Hauselfen ihren Job erledigen können!"

Als die Menge sich zerstreute und schließlich nur noch er, Harry und Blaise anwesend war, gestattete er sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen. „Wer hätte das gedacht, hm?", sagte er zu niemanden bestimmten. „Dass wir endlich Malfoy und Konsorten festsetzen würden und sich ausgerechnet Severus und Hermione verlieben? Und dass du einmal deine Einzigartigkeit loswerden würdest, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte: „So was passiert normalerweise nur in Märchen, glaube ich." Er stieß Blaise in die Rippen. „Oder was sagst du dazu?"

Der Unsägliche zeigte strahlendweiße Zähne beim Lächeln. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide unseren Job kündigen und zusammen Märchenbücher schreiben? Stoff für den Rest unseres Lebens hätten wir ja, oder?"

Kingsley beobachtete, wie sich vor seinen erstaunten Augen ein weiteres Märchen abspielte. Blaise und Harry gingen zusammen zur Tür, sich dabei gegenseitig wie kleine Jungs anrempelnd und lachend. „Mit dir, Zabini? Könnt ihr Slytherins überhaupt schreiben?"

„Red ein bisschen leiser, wenn du nicht wegen Beleidigung des Zaubereiministers nach Askaban kommen möchtest. Klar können wir Slytherins schreiben. Das Problem ist nur, dass dir das nichts nützen dürfte, weil ihr Gryffindors ja nicht lesen könnt!"

„Oh, doch, können wir. Immerhin sind wir das Haus, welches die schlaueste Hexe aller Zeiten beherbergt hat. Aber damit eines klar ist, mein Name steht als erster – du weißt schon, Berühmtheitsbonus und so."

„Träum weiter, Goldjunge, du hast den Chef gehört, es ist vorbei mit deinem Ruhm! Zuerst steht meiner, B kommt weit vor P, nicht einmal das Alphabet beherrscht ihr Gryffindors...

Der Zaubereiminister stand still da, bis das Geplänkel der beiden jungen Männer verhallte, lächelte in sich hinein und wusste, dass zumindest für einige Zeit die Welt in Ordnung war.

Und auf den Klippen von Cleggan, am äußersten Ende der westirischen Region Connemara, standen zwei Menschen und ein Hund, atmeten tief die salzige Luft der See ein und genossen den heftigen Wind, der mit ihren Haaren spielte, die Nähe zueinander und die einzige Magie, die Muggel und Magier gleichermaßen zu bewirken vermögen.

**Ende**

**SSHGSSHG**

Ich danke jedem einzelnen von euch für euren Zuspruch und eure Unterstützung. Selbstverständlich schreibt man, weil es Spaß macht, doch doppelt so viel Spaß macht es, wenn man merkt, dass die Geschichte gefällt und Feedback kommt. Mit euren Reviews schafft ihr es noch immer, dass ich rot werde, irre in der Gegend herumgrinse, gerührt oder geschmeichelt dümmlich aus der Wäsche gucke oder auch laut auflache. Vielen Dank dafür und ich hoffe, wir lesen uns das nächste Mal wieder!


End file.
